


Little Big One Shots

by KateLides



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 127,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLides/pseuds/KateLides
Summary: This is a place where I keep my one shots, if you want to see me write about something send me some prompts. I'm open for everything!





	1. Realization hits when it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot so please don’t be too harsh on me :D  
> I might post other one shots here if I can come with prompts.  
> You’re always welcome to give me ideas, I don’t only write Bechloe fanfics but I do enjoy writing them the most so hit me with your best shot!!

Aubrey and Chloe live together in a small apartment and Beca and Fat Amy rented the apartment next to them. Aubrey and Chloe are post-graduate students, Aubrey with law and Chloe her teaching degree. Beca and Fat Amy are seniors  and co-leading the Bellas. To say that rehearsals were chaotic are an understatement but luckily for the Aubrey and Chloe help them out to keep the Bella’s in check.

Aubrey, Beca and Fat Amy are discussing the evening plans since Chloe was at Tom’s place again. It bothered Beca immensely but she will never show it. She has had a crush on the older Bella ever since she met her at the activities fare and her feelings had grown stronger since the shower ‘accident’. But being a good friend she never mentioned it. She doesn’t want to break Chloe and Tom up since they seem happy together and Beca is too much of a chicken to tell her anyway. Terrified to lose her is she does tell her how she really feels.

“What about the diner across the road? They have something we can all enjoy and we do not have to argue about what. Also it is a very cheap place.” Fat Amy shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know blondie, this sexy body doesn’t accept just any food.” Aubrey rolls her eyes at the crazy Australian. “It’s a good idea though Amy. I want a burger, Aubrey wants a salad and you want any living being with a pulse.” Beca says casually.

Both blondes look at Beca with confused expressions. The noticed that Beca spaced out soon after Chloe left and knew why. They’re both pissed at their best friends for not being honest with each other but they can’t do anything about it. “What? I do pay attention you know.” Fat Amy and Aubrey shake their heads. “We know you do but you zoned out after Chloe left and the expression on your face proved that you were not happy about it.”

“Seriously, can we just not do this right now?” Beca wants to get up from the couch but gets pulled back down by Fat Amy. “No can do shorty, you need to admit ya feels for red at some point.” Beca lets out a growl. “What is there to say? She’s with Tom, she has been ever since I met her. I can’t compete with him… I have nothing to give her.” Beca’s voice grows softer and softer, sadder and sadder.

“We know what kind of guy he is but Chloe will never believe us.” Aubrey looks sympathetically at the alt girl. “He is a cheating dirt bag and no way close to good to Chloe but she is blinded because she doesn’t know better.” Beca raises her eyebrow. “Tom is Chloe’s first real boyfriend, she doesn’t know how it is to be in a good relationship.” Aubrey explains with a frown.

Beca wants to ask Aubrey another question but the slamming of the front door stops her from doing so. A flash of red runs past the three friends straight into Chloe’s bedroom which slams shut with a loud bang. “Chloe?!” The three exclaim at the same time. They jump up and run to the bedroom, Beca first followed closely by Aubrey with Fat Amy trailing behind them. “Chlo, please let us in.” Aubrey tries but now answer except for the muffled sobs coming from behind the door.

Beca rolls her eyes at the blond and turns the doorknob and the door swings open.  Aubrey changes her looks between the door and Beca. “She never locked the door.” Not waiting for an answer Beca walks into the room and sits on the bed next to Chloe. Easily pulling the redhead up and wrapping her arms around her Beca holds her tight.  Aubrey sits on the other side while Fat Amy takes a seat on the end of the bed, each trying to sooth Chloe.

It takes Chloe a solid ten minutes to calm down and to finally tell the three other girls what happened. “I’m an idiot.” Chloe breaths out into Beca’s chest. “No you’re not. You’re amazing, wonderful, fantastic and beautiful.” Beca mentally slaps herself for the last one. Not because she didn’t mean it, on the contrary. Chloe is the most beautiful person she has ever met, inside and out.

“No I’m an idiot. An idiot that didn’t realize that Tom was cheating on me.” Chloe lets out a strangled sob while Beca tenses up which goes unnoticed by Chloe but not by Aubrey and Fat Amy. “How did you find out? I thought you were meeting up?” Aubrey asks trying to sound normal. “I-I wrote him a text that I was coming over, he never answered but I have his spare key.” Chloe takes a shaky breath before continuing. “I walked into his apartment and heard a sound from his bedroom. I didn’t think anything of it and I walked it. He never even realized that I was there. I stood there watching how they fucked, how he was calling her baby and screaming her name. I ran out before they saw me and came here.”

Aubrey was straight out fuming while Amy was cursing in some Australian slang that no one understood. It took them a very long moment to realize that Beca had gotten up cursing the whole seven yards and storming out of the apartment. The three left in the room share a concerned look and quickly follow their tiny friend. They know that nothing will stop Beca from protecting her friends, especially Chloe. They run after their friend who even though is small is really fast when she wants to be, it takes them quite the effort to follow her.

* * *

When they reach Tom’s apartment building they see him come out with a weird look on his face. Aubrey and Fat Amy stop dead in their tracks making Chloe slam into them. “Why did you st…” Chloe stops talking when she see Tom. Beca being furious and not really thinking straight walks at the tall guy and before he knows it he receives a fist against his jaw. “That’s for fucking hurting Chloe!” Beca shouts while shaking her hand to relieve the pain going through her fist.

“What the fuck? What’s your problem? What are you talking about?” Tom stands up straight rubbing the spot where Beca hit him. “You’re a fucking low life cheater.” Beca spits back. Tom starts to get really angry and walks up to Beca and towers over her. “How would you know, you have no proof.” Tom smirks down at the really pissed off alt girl. “And why would you care, she will never love you.” That was it, Beca lounges forward and tackles the giant in front of her and hits him in the face again.

Tom having the great advantage of being taller and stronger quickly flips them over and pins Beca’s arms down with one hand and hitting her in her stomach with the other. What he didn’t calculate was Fat Amy and Aubrey throwing themselves at him and knocking him down. They keep him pinned down so he can’t get up and hurt Beca anymore.

“Is that all you got? Do you really think that this will prove that you aren’t a cheater? Chloe is the most caring and wonderful person you can ever meet. You’re lucky that she ever gave you a chance to love her. She deserves someone who really cares, brings her flowers for no reason. Sits through stupid movies just to see her smile and hear her laugh. I love how she can make anyone’s day better with just one smile. _I love_ _her_.”

Tom jumps up when both Aubrey and Fat Amy loosen their grip hearing Beca’s last words. They knew that their friend had it hard for the redhead but that she was _in love_? No, they did not see that coming. Chloe who is taken of guard just as much stumbles forward but before she can say or do anything Tom sprints forward and tackles Beca. He gets up and runs away and no one knows why until they take a good look at Beca.

Blood is coming out of her side. Chloe rushes next to her couching down. “Beca? Can you hear me?” Fat Amy follows Chloe’s lead while Aubrey calls for an ambulance. “Ch-Chloe?” Beca’s voice is faint and weak. she’s losing a lot of blood very fast and it’s taking a toll on her tiny body. “Beca please stay awake, I need you.” Chloe tries to hold back her tears but fails. “Please keep fighting… I love you.” Beca’s lips curl up into a small smile before falling into nothingness.

It takes two huge men to pull Chloe of off Beca to get her into the ambulance. The entire time she’s kicking, fighting and screaming. Aubrey holds on to her best friend and watches how they lift Beca into the car and close the doors. “You can come to the hospital separately, we’re doing everything we can to save your friend.” With a sympathetic smile the doctor turns around and jumps into the car and they drive off.

* * *

Fat Amy texted the Bellas and Jesse. Jesse and Beca are still best friends. They tried dating but after a month they broke up stating that it was like dating a brother or a sister. He is also the only one beside Chloe who talks to Beca’s dad occasionally. But at this moment Chloe isn’t the most fit person to warn doctor Mitchell about his daughter.

The ride to the hospital is really quiet, no matter that all the Bellas and Jesse were in the little bus. Lilly offered to drive or at least that’s what everyone assumed. Beca is the only one that can actually hear what she says. Having extraordinary hearing has its perks. Everyone is seated with someone except for Chloe, she wanted to be alone and think about what just happened. She has never hated a person as much as she hated Tom at the moment.

The Bellas’ bus stop in the hospital parking lot and Chloe is the first one out followed by Jesse and the rest of the Bellas. Chloe makes her way to the front desk and demands to be let in to see Beca but they won’t tell her where she is because she’s not family. “You don’t understand, I need to see her. I’m her…” Chloe has no idea how to finish that sentence. “They’re all with me, I’m Beca’s dad.” Doctor Mitchell walks to the front desk and shows his ID in confirmation. “She’s still in surgery, we will let you know when the doctor has news.” Chloe glares at the nurse. “Thank you, we will wait in the waiting room.”

The group takes a seat in the waiting area and one by one they start falling asleep. Chloe and doctor Mitchell are the only ones away after three hours and still no news. “She really cares about you.” The deep voice of Ben Mitchell brings Chloe out of her thought bubble. “So do I mister Mitchell.” Chloe lets out a tired sigh. “Uhm mister Mitchell, could I ask you something?” The older man smiles at the usually bubbly student, he can see how much this affected the girl. “Of course, what can I help you with?” Chloe takes a deep breath before turning towards mister Mitchell. “Well uhm, you know that I really care about your daughter and I wanted to ask for your permission to uhm you know uhm…” Chloe is never one to become flustered but this is one of those rare occasions. “You already had my blessing the first time I met you. I can see the way you two look at each other. It’s all up to her now.” Chloe’s eyes light up slightly, knowing that she could finally ask her long time crush/love out on a date gave her a boost.

“Family of Beca Mitchell?” A middle aged nurse walks into the waiting area to see the huge group sleeping on the chairs and floor. Chloe and Ben get up and walk over to her to get the news. “Miss Mitchell is out of surgery and being brought to a room. We only allow two people at the time in the room.”

“Thank you, what room is she in?” Ben asks politely. “Room 3105.” Ben nods his head with a smile. “Chloe, why don’t you head up and I’ll wake up the rest.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “But sir, it’s your daughter you should be the first person to…” Mister Mitchell cuts Chloe off. “I might be her father but I know for a fact that you are the first person she wants to see when she wakes up.” Ben gently pushes Chloe towards the elevator. “Now go up to your girl.”

* * *

Chloe stares at the  small body wrapped in a blanket in a bed that looks way too big. Beca’s already extremely pale skin looks thin as paper. Too scared to touch her because she might fall apart. The soft beeps from the machines are the only sounds in the room except for Beca’s steady breathing. It takes Chloe a few minutes to actually step into the room and sit down on a chair next to Beca. Gently taking the brunette’s hand in hers Chloe rubs circles in the palm of her hand.

The rest of the Bellas plus Jesse and mister Mitchell look through the window at the two girls. “Mister Mitchell, I’m doctor Franklin. Your daughter is going to recover just fine. She should be waking up in a few hours.” A police officer step up from behind the doctor and speaks up. We need miss Chloe Beale, miss Aubey Posen and miss Amy Robinson to speak to our officers. They need to make up a report so you can file a suit against Tom Smith. We were told they were there when it happened?”

Aubrey and Amy nod. “Yes we were, would it be alright if Amy and I talk first? We would like to give Chloe some time to be with Beca?” Aubrey points through the window and sees Chloe softly talking to Beca. “Of course, I think only your statements should be enough for now.” The officer smiles and leads the two blondes the way to the other officers.

It’s 3 am and Beca still didn’t wake up. Jesse drove the Bellas back to campus except for Chloe, Aubrey and  Fat Amy. Doctor Mitchell fell asleep in a chair in the hallway watching Chloe interact with sleeping Beca. Fat Amy is playing a game on her phone and Aubrey is looking at Beca and Chloe and thinking of ways to make Tom’s life miserable.

Around 4 am Chloe thinks her mind is playing tricks on her because she’s tired but when Beca’s finger twitches again she knows that it isn’t a hallucination. Sitting up straighter Chloe squeezes Beca’s hand gently. “Beca? Can you hear me?” For a while there’s no reaction but suddenly Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand. It’s very faint but it’s there. “Becs can you open your eyes for me?” Aubrey noticed what was going on and woke up doctor Mitchell and caught Amy’s attention. “Please? I need to see your beautiful eyes, can you do that for me?” Again it takes a few moments for anything to happen but Beca’s eyes flutter open but shut tight not being used to the bright light in the room.“That’s great Becs, can you stay awake for me?” Beca mumbles something inaudible and seconds later her eyes fly open again staying open longer this time before closing.

20 minutes later Beca can finally keep her eyes open but hasn’t said anything yet which worried Chloe immensely. Beca’s metallic blue eyes look straight into Chloe baby blue ones and a smile forms on her face. “I-I-I l-l-lo-lov- I love you.” Beca’s eyes close after the immense effort she put into saying those three little words. “I love you too.” Beca’s eyes fly open and shine brighter than they ever did before.

“T-Tom?” Beca’s eyes turn from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds. The tiny brunette winces in pain when she tries to sit up. “They arrested him an hour ago, he’s going away for a very long time.” Aubrey says still standing in the doorway. Beca finally notices Aubrey, Fat Amy and her dad standing there. “You’re safe Beca, no one will hurt you… no one will hurt us ever again.” Chloe whispers into Beca’s ear.

“Chlo, I need to ask you something. It’s been on my mind for ever and if I don’t do it now I’ll never do it… Chloe, will you go on a date with me.” Amy lets out a loud ‘oh no’ which makes everyone look at her in confusion. “Stacie won the bet.” Aubrey rolls her eyes. “I thought you guys stopped that a few months ago?”

Beca nudges Chloe to get her attention. “We’ll deal with that later, now I need an answer Beale. Yes or no?” Chloe pretends to think about it but either way a huge grin spreads on her face.“Yes.” The redhead leans down to finally kiss Beca. Just before their lips can touch Amy interrupts them, again. “Damn, Stacie won again.” Beca lets out a frustrated groan. “For starters you guys are using that money to pay for their first date, second. Amy can please shut up so they can finally kiss.” Aubrey semi shouts at the Australian weirdo next to her.

“No need to tell me twice.” Chloe says before leaning down to kiss Beca.


	2. Third time's a charm

She suddenly realized she might be alone for the rest of her life. Beca had finally built up the courage to tell Chloe how she felt. She had bought a rose, because Chloe loves these cliché things, and walked to the lobby because she knew Chloe would be there. Seeing Chloe kissing with the stupid soldier shattered her heart. Dropping the rose on the floor Beca bolts out of the room up the 7 flights of stairs not caring about the burning in her legs.

Aubrey and Fat Amy who saw the situation and knew about Beca’s plans to tell Chloe followed their tiny brunette friend leaving Chloe with Chicago. Around the second floor they decided to take the elevator up because it would be quicker for them. Arriving to the correct floor they see Beca run up the staircase, tears pouring down her cheeks. No one had ever seen Beca cry and the sight killed the two blondes.

Beca tries to open the door but the tears that blurry her vision and her shaking hands prevent her from doing so. Aubrey gently takes the key out of Beca’s hands while Amy pulls into a hug. Beca is so upset that she doesn’t even try to pull away or fight it, she will never admit it but she needs this. Aubrey pushes the door open and lets Amy lead Beca inside and follows them, locking the door behind her.

“How could I be so stupid, why would she ever want me if she can get any guy?” Beca’s crying stops really suddenly and it scares the blondes in the room. “I should have told her how I felt years ago and lost her instead of getting my hopes up. I should have never gotten my hopes up.” Beca wipes away her tears and walks to the bathroom to clean up. Aubrey and Amy share confused looks and follow Beca to the bathroom.  “Beca? I know you’re upset and you’re allowed to cry you know.” Aubrey tries to console the brunette.

“No, I’m not going to cry anymore. I need to keep up with this for another two week and I’ll be gone. I won’t see Chloe again.” Beca re-applies her eyeliner and mascara. “You can’t ignore her Beca.” Any tries to save the situation. “I can and I will. Whether you support my decision or not. Chloe wants to be happy with that dude, so be it.” Be looks at Aubrey and Amy through the mirror with determination.

A knock on the hotel room door saves the two girls from having to answer or object. “Becs, are you in there?” Chloe’s voice softly sounds through the closed door. Beca pushes Aubrey and Amy out of the bathroom and closes the door as silently before locking it. Aubrey lets out a long sigh before turning to the door and opening it. “Hey Bree, Amy. Have you seen Beca? I tried to call her but she doesn’t answer. And she won’t return my texts.” Chloe tries to look into the room but Aubrey blocks her view since she’s much taller than the redhead.

“I’m sorry Chlo, I haven’t seen her. Maybe she went out?” Aubrey lies with a heavy heart but right now Beca needed space from Chloe and that’s what she would give her. “Oh ok, if you see her can you tell her I’m looking for her?” Aubrey nods and Amy gives her thumbs up. “Thanks, I’ll see you at dinner. Bye.” With a disappointed look Chloe turns around and walks away from the room, away from Beca who is hiding in the bathroom.

A soft click indicates that Beca unlocked the door and surely a few seconds later the door opens slowly and Beca’s head comes peaking out. “Is she gone?” She asks scanning the room quickly. “She is shawshank, we will help you for now but sooner or later you’ll have to talk to ginge.” Amy states with a shrug. “Thank you, I really mean it Aubrey.” Aubrey flashes a faint smile at the alt girl. “I do need to ask, why _are_ you covering for me?” Aubrey rubs her temples with her index fingers before answering. “Because I think Chloe is making a mistake. And you’re my friend, and friends help each other.” Aubrey looks up to meet Beca’s eyes. “The only person that is perfect for Chloe is you, and I believe that you belong together.”

Beca smiles and takes a few steps forward before holding out her hand for Aubrey to shake. “Thank you.” Aubrey takes the small gesture since she knows it’s big coming from Beca. “You’re welcome, I just hope Chloe realizes her mistake sooner rather than later.” Beca lets go and shakes her head. “It’s the third time I’ve been on this road before, I’m done getting hurt.” Aubrey raises her brow asking Beca for an explanation. She knew the younger Bella had a crush on the co-captain but not how long.

“The first time was when she was dating Tom, when they broke up I was being the comforting friend. Or at least as much as I can be. I didn’t want to be a rebound so I kept my mouth shut.” Beca puts up two fingers. “The second time was with Alex, when she casually announced that she was dating _her_ I had never been so angry in my life. I tried to keep it all inside and managed for a very long time. We graduated and went our separate ways. I didn’t know they broke up until the reunion at the concert.”

Aubrey remembered Alex very well. The girl had so many similarities with Beca that she almost burst out in laughter when she met her. It was so obvious that her best friend had a crush on the alt girl. Aubrey was actually very relieved when they broke up. Alex had been a very bad influence on Chloe. The redhead had started smoking, and not only cigarettes.

“When I saw her again that day all the feelings I had pushed down came back and I knew that I had to do something and stop being afraid of losing her. If she didn’t feel the same and found it weird to be friends I would be ok with that because I tried.” The vulnerability in Beca’s voice killed Aubrey. Knowing this she knew she had to talk to Chloe and help Beca. Even if she didn’t want to see Chloe maybe there could be another way.

* * *

It’s a week later and Beca has done a great job avoiding Chloe with the help of Aubrey and Fat Amy. The two blondes told the other Bellas about the situation and they are all on Beca’s side. They always made sure there were at least two Bellas with Beca at the time. Chloe is getting really frustrated and keeps trying to talk to Beca. But each time something or someone gets in the way.

“Beca… Beca, why are you ignoring me? Why won’t you talk to me?” Chloe has had enough of the silent treatment and wants to know why. Chloe’s voice fills the silence of the rehearsal break and all eyes are on her. All eyes except for one pair. And yes you guessed it, Beca refuses to look at her. “Arrangement is on the stick, see you guys later.” Without a second glance Beca walks out leaving a now furious Chloe behind.

Before Chloe can follow the brunette the rest of the Bellas have sprung in action pulling Chloe back into rehearsal. “What the hell is wrong with you guys, can someone for the love of all that’s good tell me what’s going on?!” Chloe is not in the mood for this shit. A round of incoherent mumbles come from all directions so Chloe puts up her hand to silence everyone. “You, talk.” Chloe points at the only Bella that couldn’t lie to save her life. “I’m sorry Chloe but I have no idea. I asked about it too but no one said anything.” Emily shrugs her shoulders and takes another sip from her water bottle.

“Aubrey please talk to me.” Chloe’s voice is pleading. “I’m sorry Chlo but maybe it’s all for the best.” Throwing her arms up in frustration Chloe storms out of the rehearsal room. The rest of the Bellas follows slowly but steadily. Aubrey and Fat Amy make their way up to the room where Beca should be. When they enter there’s no sign of the brunette except for a small note on the table.

_Went to clear my head  
I’ll be back for dinner_

“Are you thinking the same thing as me?” Fat Amy smirks. “Operation Bhloe is a go.” Amy sends out a groups text.

 **Fat Amy:** _We need to get Bhloe together_

**_Emily:_ ** _How many times are we still going to do this_

**_CR:_ ** _How? Beca won’t even look at her_

**_Aubrey:_ ** _We need Chloe to spill her feelings but first pretty boy has to be out_

**_Flo:_ ** _We once made a grown man disappear with a chicken_

**_Lilly:_ ** _I know how to get rid of a body_

**_Fat Amy:_ ** _We’re not killing anyone Lilly, not yet_

**_Jessica and Ashley:_ ** _Why would he be a problem? He’s gay_

**_Fat Amy, Aubrey, Emily, CR, Flo, Lilly:_ ** _WHAT!?_

**_Aubrey:_ ** _How long have you known?_

**_Jessica and Ashley:_ ** _A few days, Chloe told us when we asked her about him_

**_Fat Amy:_ ** _Why didn’t you twig bitches say something??? This changes everything!_

**_Aubrey:_ ** _Does Beca know?_

**_Jessica and Ashley:_ ** _Don’t think so_

**_Aubrey:_ ** _We need to get them to talk, as soon as possible… meet me in the hall in 5 minutes_

* * *

The Bellas are all in the entrance hall waiting for Aubrey to start talking. “Alright, we need to get Beca to look at Chloe. If we can manage that we can bring her up without Beca walking away.” The Bellas nod. “That’s a good idea but how?” Emily asks confused. “I don’t know that yet but we all need to try. And we need to do it soon.”

“What do we need to do soon?” Beca’s voice startles the Bellas and they try to act normal but it looks a bit strange. “Uuuhhhmmm we need to rehearse the new songs with the choreography, all together.” Beca raises her brow at the oldest Bella. “Ok, we’ll do that tomorrow. And I wanted to apologize about walking out today. It was really immature of me.” The girls share some smiles among themselves. “It’s ok, we understand.” Fat Amy claps her hands together. “Alright pitches  I’m starving, let’s get some food.” The Bellas all agree and make their way to the restaurant.

The girls all take a seat at the long table that was reserved for them for their stay. They all sat in a way that Beca would have to look at the door when Chloe walks in. Their plan seems to work, they hear and see Chloe come into the restaurant but get thrown off when Chicago follows closely and puts his arm around their fellow Bella. They notice Beca’s half smile fade into nothingness and watch her tighten her grip on the innocent knife in her hand.

Chloe doesn’t see the Bellas sitting at their usual table and smiles at Chicago with her usual bubbly persona. “I need some air.” Beca growls while pushing her chair back which makes a screeching noise. The loud noise does catch Chloe’s attention and sees Beca glaring at her and shooting evil looks at Chicago before storming out of the room.

The redhead makes her way over to the table. “Seriously, what the hell is her problem? And don’t give me any crap about her wanting to be alone.” Chloe seems pretty annoyed while Chicago awkwardly stands behind her. “Seriously Chloe, you’re more dense than a frog in winter.”Fat Amy gets up from her chair and points at her. “If you haven’t noticed Beca has been avoiding you since you decided to acquaint your lips with captain America over there.” Amy smirks at the nickname she just gave the soldier.

“What are you talking about?” This time Aubrey gets up from her place and speaks up before Amy can try again. “We saw you kissing with Chicago. We didn’t know Beca was there until we saw her run out of the room. If you still don’t know what that means then you’re on your own. You’re my best friend but you need to get your head out of your ass.”

“Could I say something?” Chicago asks with an awkward smile. “NO!” The Bellas all exclaim at the same time. Chloe turns around with a huff. “Where are you going?” Aubrey asks. “I’m going to talk to Beca, and don’t you _dare_ to stop me.” The other Bellas sit back in their seats and let their ex co-captains talk it out in peace.

* * *

Beca is throwing her clothes into her suitcase with too much force. The ringing of her phone makes her stop for a moment. She checks the caller ID and sees her moms picture pop up. With a sigh she picks up the phone.

Chloe in meantime makes her way up to Beca’s room and stands in front of the door. She gently opens the door without any sound to startle the brunette. She’s lucky that Beca forgot to lock the door this time. “Of course everything is not fine mom.” Chloe hears Beca talk to her mom. Beca is sitting on the bed with her back to the door so she can’t see Chloe walk in.

“I can’t do that… Just because… Because I said so mom… It’s not that simple… What do you want me to do mom? Walk up to her and say: Hey Chloe little fun fact, I’m hopelessly in love with you. Always been, just thought I’d let you now...”

“Why don’t you?” Beca almost drops her phone when Chloe speaks up behind her. “Chloe h-how… w-when?” Beca lifts her phone back to her ear. “Mom I’ll call you back.” Beca drops her phone on the bed, stands up and walks over to her longtime crush leaving a few steps in between them. “Why don’t you?” Chloe ask again. “How long have you been standing there?” Beca fires back trying to hide the shake in her voice. “Long enough, now please tell me… why don’t you or didn’t you tell me?”

“Because there was never a right moment.” Beca answers truthfully. “I was scared…” Beca’s voice grows extremely soft that Chloe can barely hear it. “What were you scared off?” Chloe asks taking a step closer. “I was scared to lose you. I can’t imagine a life without you in it.” Beca’s eyes avoid Chloe’s by staring at her shoes. “You will never lose me.” Chloe takes another step closer and puts her index finger underneath Beca’s chin to make her look her in the eyes.

Both piercing baby blue eyes and metallic blue meet. One pair shows hope the other fear. “Like I said at hood night, we did become fast friends.” Beca lets out a chuckle. “Well you saw me naked, so…” Chloe smiles at the memory that was hidden so far away but yet so close. “Now that you know, what’s going to happen?” Beca’s insecurity resurfaces in an instant. “Well, we can go to ways. We can either pretend this never happened and wait until you do find the courage to tell me again. Or we do this…”

Chloe leans forward and captures Beca’s lips. The kiss is gentle and filled with love. It lasted only a few seconds but if Beca had to die in that moment she would die a very happy woman. “I-I like the second option.” Chloe’s pupils are dilated and her breathing heavy, a smile that could light up the world and only one thing on her mind she pulls Beca in for a second, deeper kiss. Her arms wrapping around Beca’s neck she flicks her tongue over Beca’s lower lip to ask for access. Beca grants it with ease, tightening her grip on Chloe’s hips. Scared that if she lets go the redhead might disappear.

A heavy make out session later and two out of breath women later they let their foreheads rest against each other. After having caught their breaths they can’t help but smile brightly. “This… is the best day of my life so far.” Beca says shaking her head slightly. “Yes it is.” Chloe says back into her bubbly persona. A short lived silence later Chloe being the one to break it but for the very best reason though.

“I love you too.”

The words gong around Beca’s head at a rapid pace making her slightly dizzy but recovering quick enough to form a huge smile. Before Chloe can really comprehend what’s going on she’s pushed against the door being kissed roughly by Beca. Hands roaming over undiscovered parts, clothes practically pulled off at a speed that would surprise anyone. Chloe pulls herself back to reality and fights back for dominance and seems to win for a brief moment. Pushing Beca back towards the bed but before she can fully push her on it Beca flips them around and pushes Chloe instead. Beca crawls on top of the redhead leaving a trail of kisses until she reaches the soft lips that she loves kissing again.

* * *

The bed sheets lazily draped around their naked bodies and limbs tangled Beca and Chloe look each other in the eyes for the umpteenth time that evening. A soft rumble coming from Beca’s stomach makes the two women laugh. They never had dinner since they skipped to a very eventful desert. “We should get some food if we want to go for round two.” Chloe says with a sly wink. “We could do that or we could take this party to the shower and maybe sing some _lady jam_.” Beca easily reciprocates the wink and knows she won when Chloe jumps up and almost runs to the bathroom. Beca smiles as she watches Chloe disappear and listens to the water flowing in the shower.

“There won’t be any hot water left if you don’t hurry up.” Beca chuckles as she gets up from the bed. This seemed like a dream but the very naked Chloe in the shower proves her that it is all real. Maybe just maybe that ring at the bottom of her suitcase would come in handy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	3. The lost necklace

She needed to find the necklace , before Fat Amy did. Or worse, Chloe. How would she explain this? With every present Beca ever bought she somehow managed to make sure Chloe never exactly knew how she felt. But this time there was no way she could beat around the bush and deflect the real reason she bought it. The heart shaped locket made of Titanium was a dead give away, and if that wasn't enough the words love and forever on each side would be obvious enough.

Inside the locket are two pictures. The first one was the first selfie they took together after going for lunch, just the two of them for the first time. It had felt so much like a date that Beca regretted not kissing the redhead at the end of it. She didn't do it though because Chloe was still dating Tom at the time.

The second picture is a picture taken by one of the Bellas. It was during the summer they spent together after winning their first ICCA’s. They  had rented a beach house and had a private beach or at least a part of it right behind the house. The girls had all gone to the beach in the evening, so that night they made a campfire. The picture was taken rather late but the smiles of both her and Chloe lit up the picture. They were looking at each other and at that moment Beca knew that her crush was gone and she was in love with her co-captain.

"Where the fuck can it be?" Beca pulls out all of the clothes for the racks and spreads them around the room. Well she's more throwing everything around but she didn't care where her pants or shirts ended up, she needed to find that locket. If someone walked in right now they would have a heart attack for sure. Beca might seem like a total bad ass but she kept everything neat and tidy. Maybe not like Aubrey tidy but everything did have its own place and clothes would always be folded.

“Aaaarrrrggghhhh!” Luckily for Beca no one was home to see her freak out. Fat Amy is out doing some kind of job and Chloe is going to her veterinarian classes so the apartment is empty. Beca had a day off and normally she would work on a new mix or try and write some music, even cook dinner for the other two. But today none of that was happening, she had to find the necklace and nothing was going to stop her. Or at least that’s what she thought. The ringing of her phone makes her stop her search.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Hello?” Her voice sounds grumpy and she couldn’t care less.

 **Chloe:** “Oh sorry Becs, did I call you at a bad time?”

 **Beca:** With a softer tone this time. “No, I’m sorry. Just having a bad day.”

 **Chloe:** “Oooh, when I’m home I’ll give you a backrub. They always seems to lighten you up.”

 **Beca:** Grins into the phone. It wasn’t so much the backrub that lightened her up, it was Chloe touching her. “Yeah they do.”

 **Chloe:** “Anyway, I was calling to tell you that I’m going to pick up take-out tonight so you don’t have to cook.”

 **Beca:** “You don’t have too, I love to cook for you.” Cheesy, she knows but hey, Chloe does that to her.”

 **Chloe:** “That’s sweet Becs but you cook almost every day for us and I want you to take a day and really relax.”

 **Beca:** “Thank you, I’ll call Amy to let her know.”

 **Chloe:** “No need I already did and she said she was going out tonight anyway.”

 **Beca:** “Cool, it’ll be like old time. You, me and take-out while watching a stupid movie.”

 **Chloe:** “Yeah, just like old times… anyways I have to go.”

 **Beca:** “Sure, see you later Chlo.”

 **Chloe:** “Later Becs.”

*End Phone Call*

Beca lets out a relieved sigh. One less thing to think about, not that she minded but Chloe was rarely home because of classes so she couldn’t cook or was too exhausted to do it when she came home. Fat Amy cooks the craziest things and no one dares to even touch it so Beca took it upon her to do it. Beca’s hours are very flexible and she can work from home if necessary.

Beca looks around her room and shakes her head. If she wanted her room to look like it used too she would have to start cleaning up. It took Beca over an hour to pick up everything from the ground and start folding it on the bed. All the clothes were put on neat piles but fell over when someone barged into her room unannounced.

“Hi shawshank how’r ya doin?” Beca groans loudly. “Amy can you calm down.” One again Beca starts picking up her clothes. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going out tonight?” She says while trying to keep the already folded shirts folded. “Yup, I am. Though I’d see what me little thing was doin.” Fat Amy walks to the chair across the bed and takes a seat. “What happened here anyways Beca.” Fat Amy points at the mess in her friend’s room.

“I was looking for something and couldn’t find it.” Beca says with an annoyed huff. “Do ya still need findin it or ya ok?” Beca shakes her head. “No it’s fine Amy but thanks anyway.” Beca forces a smile but Amy cam see through it. “No need to hurt ya self shawshank. Was it important?” Beca shrugs her shoulders. “It was Chloe’s birthday present but I’ll find something new.” Fat Amy looks down at her friend with a sad smile. She knows how much Beca cared about their redheaded friend.

“No worries Beca, you can give ginge a rock and she’d still be happy.” Beca smiles at the sweet attempt to cheer her up. “Thanks Amy, but this was something more than just a gift.” Amy raises her eyebrow at the tiny brunette. “What was it?” Beca’s head shoot up not having realized she said the last part out loud. “Nothing, it was nothing.” Beca continues folding  her clothes ignoring the curious look Amy flashed her way.

“If ya need me ya can always talk to me.” Fat Amy says after seeing that Beca wasn’t going to say anything anymore. “Well, I’m going out with one of me boyfriends. Ginge should be back soon.” Beca nods her head slightly and Amy walks out of the room. _Whatever Beca lost must have meant a lot for her to react this way._ Fat Amy thinks to herself after closing the door. Making the way down the hall she disappears into her room to get ready.

“I’m leavin, see ya later shawshank.” The door slams shut and Beca is once again alone in the apartment. Her room almost looks like before, she places the last few items in her drawers and places the hangers with her plaid shirts on their hooks and closes the doors. Beca takes her laptop and goes to sit in living room and wait for Chloe. An hour passes… two… almost three and Chloe still isn’t home. On a normal day Beca wouldn’t think much about it but Chloe had texted her shortly after Amy left that she was on her way.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up…” Beca has called Chloe 16 times and still no answer. Being on the verge of a panic attack Beca grabs her coat and keys. Beca was going to go to the clinic and see if Chloe had to stay longer for some reason. Trying one more time to call, Beca checks if she took her car keys and wallet. _HI THIS IS CHLOE, CALL ME BACK OR LEAVE ME A MESSAGE!_

That’s it, Beca yanks open the front door and gets a semi heart attack when she sees Chloe about to open the door. “Oh my god Chlo, I was so worried.” Beca wraps the redhead in her arms for a hug. “Where were you? Why didn’t you pick up when I was calling you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did…”

“BECA!” Chloe takes a step back from the question machine in front of her. “I’m totes fine, I’m late because I went to pick up dinner.” Beca looks down at the Chinese take-out bag in Chloe’s hand. “Whoa… wait a hot sec, that place is on the other side of town.” Chloe shrugs her shoulders. “I remembered you really like this place when we went a few months back.” Beca takes Chloe’s bag and the take-out bag inside.

“You didn’t have too.” Beca’s smile made Chloe ignore those words. She loved it when the brunette smiled. “Traffic must have been hell… that also explains why you’re so late.” Beca scratches the back of her head. “You’re worth it.” Chloe’s eyes widen when the words left her mouth. “Anyway, I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to set everything up?” Beca puts her thumbs up. “Sure, what movie do you want?” Chloe shrugs. “You choose, just no horror. I won’t be able to sleep.” Beca smiles as she watches Chloe walk away. “No problem, see you in a bit.

* * *

Chloe took a very quick shower, which honestly is unusual for the bubbly redhead. She enters the living room wearing grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt that once belonged to Beca. She didn’t care though, Chloe looked cute in her clothes. “I see you changed into something more comfortable too.” Chloe points at Beca with a smile. Beca changed into black sweatpants and a hoodie with a zipper. “Well, we usually fall asleep after the movie so I thought I’d make myself comfortable.”

“So what movie are we watching?” Chloe looks at the screen before sitting down next to Beca. “I thought we could re-watch some old friends episodes. I remember you love the show.” Beca had bought the DVD box with all ten season recently just so Chloe could watch the episode whenever she wanted. “Oooh yeah that’s aca-awesome.” Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. “Whatever you nerd.” Chloe pokes Beca in her side and she lets out a shriek. “Hey no fair.”

“Start the first episode, please.” Beca sighs and leans forward to grab the remote, Chloe did the same thing but takes the first extra sized take-out box. They always did that, they’d take the extra size portion and eat from the same canister. Just like always Beca would sit with her back to the armrest and Chloe would sit in between her legs and she would feed her favorite redhead. “This is amazing.” Chloe lets out a soft moan. The soft sound makes Beca burn in all the wrong but yet so right places. “It is.” Trying to control her voice Beca clears her throat.

“I’m sorry I made you worry, I should have told you I was going to be late.” Beca puts the empty box next to the couch and wraps her arms around Chloe and places a soft kiss on her head. “That’s alright, you went through so much trouble to get me the best dinner ever so you’re good.” A short silence falls over them until Beca breaks it with a whisper. “What did I do to deserve it though?” Chloe unwraps Beca’s hands from her waist and sits up straight so she can face Beca.

“You do so much for me and never ask anything in return. It goes way back to college, all the lunches, dinners or all the nights you kept me company when I had a bad date.” Chloe drops her head and looks down at her hands. “I did all that because I … because I really care about you.” Chloe still doesn’t want to look up into Beca’s eyes. “Chlo please look at me.” Beca puts her index finger underneath Chloe’s chin and makes her look up. Bright blue and metallic blue meet.

“Beca? Why did you buy me this?” Beca looks down and does a double take when she recognizes the locket she was looking for all day. “I…Uhm…It’s… That..” Beca keeps stuttering and Chloe finds it extremely cute. “W-where did y-you find it?” Beca finally manages to squeeze out a coherent sentence. “I found it on the bookshelf but you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I bought it because…” Beca takes a deep breath, it’s now or never. “… you’re the one person I need in my life. Whenever I think about the future the only thing I see is you. I love you Chloe and if you think that’s weird and you hate me for it I’ll completely understand if you want to le…” Beca gets cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. It takes her a moment to realize what is happening but when she does she kisses Chloe back. Her hands make their way up to Chloe’s hair and tangle themselves in there.

They slowly break apart with Chloe laying on top of Beca trying to catch their breaths. “That was…” Chloe chuckles at the adorable face Beca makes. “Yeah…” After breathing out loudly Chloe sits up again. “What are we now Beca?” The brunette props herself up on her elbows. “That’s up to you Chlo. I told you how I feel, the ball is in your court now.” Chloe deep in thought forms random patterns on Beca’s knee. “I want us to be everything we ever dreamed off. A family. You are my future just like I’m yours. I love you Beca Mitchell, I really do.”

“Chloe Beale, would you do me the great pleasure of letting me take you on a date?” Chloe smiles and her eyes shine bright. “Actually, I want to finish out first date in style.” With a wink Chloe gets up and walks to the kitchen. “You planned this all out didn’t you?” Beca follows Chloe like a lost puppy but she couldn’t care less. They weren’t even dating for 10 minutes and Beca was already whipped.

“I might have planned some things but most of it was depending on how you would react to the necklace.” Chloe leans with her back against the counter fiddling with the bottle opener. “Oh really, did you ever imagine this would happen?” Beca pushes Chloe against the counter with her body weight and kisses the redhead. Her hands roaming her hips and thighs while trailing soft kisses down to her neck. A soft moan escaped Chloe’s lips and a burning sensation forms in her core.

Kissing Chloe one last time Beca lets go and takes the bottle opener and the wine bottle. “In that case maybe you should show me what you had planned.” With a flirty wink Beca turns around and heads for her bedroom. Chloe shakes her head and smiles. Who would have ever thought that her and Beca would be an actual thing?

* * *

 

Waking up sore from all the activities from the night before Chloe lets out a giggle. She watches Beca sleep and it’s the most adorable sight. She softly traces her finger over the pink lotus tattoo. A soft hum escapes the brunette’s lips and a smile forms. “Mornin Chlo.” Beca slowly opens one eye. “Morning, how did you sleep.” Beca flips over to her left side to fully face Chloe. “Amazing, I love waking up next to you… I always did.” A goofy smile creeps up on both their faces. Chloe leans down to capture Beca’s lips.

“So… are we a thing now?” Beca asks when they break apart. “We’ve always been a thing Becs, we just never did anything about it.” Beca sits up and Chloe follows her lead. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” Beca smiles sadly at her new/first girlfriend. “The important thing is that we’re together now.” Chloe’s blue eyes pierce into Beca’s. “That… is true, but how are we telling the rest?” Chloe puts up a sly grin. “I have an idea but first… I want to fire away like titanium.” Chloe gets up from the bed and heads for the bathroom. Completely naked for Beca to get a very good look and memorize what she didn’t the night before. “I'm bulletproof nothing to lose…” Beca flies out of the bed and hurries to catch up with Chloe in the shower.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Aubrey will kill me if she finds out.” Beca’s face looks very worried, Chloe can’t help but shake her head. “Yes, and if Aubrey tries something I’ll deal with her.” Chloe throws the wet towel she just used for her hair on the chair and sits on the bed next to Beca.  “Here goes nothing…” Beca flips her camera on her phone so it faces them. “How did you want to do this?” Chloe takes the phone and holds it at a certain angle. “Just look at me.” Beca turns her head and smiles when she looks into Chloe’s eyes. Before Beca realizes it Chloe snaps a picture but that’s not the part that caught her of guard. The redhead had kissed her while doing so.

“And… sent.” Beca looks at her phone full disbelieve, she can’t believe Chloe just sent a picture of them kissing to the Bellas groupchat. “Why would you do that? I’m dead, Aubrey is so going to kill me!” Chloe chuckles and looks at Beca’s phone and sees it blow up with messages.

 **Fat Amy:** Go Chloe, finally gotcha girl!!

 **Aubrey:** What the hell ?! Mitchell you’re DEAD!!!

 **Emily:** Congrats you guys! My aca-moms are finally together!

 **Cynthia-Rose:** Damn gurlz, when’s the weddin happenin??

 **Jessica and Ashley:** Congratulations!

 **Stacie:** Mitchell did you finally have the balls to give her that damn locket!!!

 **Beca:** Wait a sec, how do you know about that?

 **Stacie:** I found it in our senior year, I thought you would give it to her as a departure gift?

 **Beca:** No I uhm… I gave her a teddy bear

 **Chloe:** Wait you had it since senior year?!?

Beca looks to her side and raises her brow at Chloe. “You know I’m right here, right?” Chloe rolls her eyes. “How long did you have it?” Beca lets out a deep breath. “I bought it after we came back from the beach, after winning the ICCA’s.” Chloe’s eyes widen in shock. “That’s like 4 years ago, how did I never find it?” Beca shrugs. “I don’t know and it’s an even bigger mystery as to how it ended up on the bookshelf.” Chloe nods. “But would you have given it to me if I didn’t find it?” Beca nods slightly. “It was supposed to be you birthday present.”

“That’s next week.” Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca again for what seems the millionth time today. “Yes, now I have to find something new.” Chloe giggles. “Don’t worry about that, you already gave it and it’s perfect.” The ringing of Chloe’s phone interrupts their private moment.

BREE xx

“It was nice knowing you, I’m going to move to another country.” Beca tries to get up but Chloe pulls her back. “I’ll deal with her and I want you right here. Now that I have you I’m not letting you go.” Beca looks at the phone as if it’s possessed. “Hey Bree, how are you?”

This was going to be a very long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	4. She's my (fake) girlfriend!

It was just for one night. She could handle one night of pretending, right? “Aarrrggghhh…” With a frustrated groan Beca falls back on the bed. It was her own stupid fault for getting herself into this mess. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut? Why did she have this pathological need of protecting Chloe Beale? Oh yeah… because she has been in love with her for the past 2 years. “Why did I do it?” Beca mumbles to herself not noticing the tall figure standing in her door.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out too.” Beca shoots up and awkwardly smiles at the ex Bellas captain. “Hey Aubrey, uhm why are you here?” The tall blonde points at the desk chair asking for permission to sit. “Sure, make yourself comfortable.” Aubrey sits down and pulls the chair closer to the younger Bella on the bed. “Alright, before we start answering questions let’s start at the beginning. How did this happen?” Beca lets out a sigh and props herself up against the headboard of her bed. “It started when…”

*Flashback*                                                                                                          

_Beca and Chloe were once again cleaning up the bottles from the auditorium after practice. Their new choreography was amazing and that all thanks to Chloe. The girls are all very excited about the ICC finals this year. Beca was ecstatic when she found out Chloe was staying for another year because she failed Russian literature. Not because she failed but because she has one more year to spend time with her crush._

_“Did you even listen to anything I just said?” Beca stops what she’s doing to turn and face Chloe who is looking at her with a fake annoyed look. “Sorry Chlo, I’m just tired… What did you say?” Chloe rolls her eyes. “I said that we need those adjustments to the music as soon as possible.” Beca nods with a smile. “Sure thing Chlo, I’ll have it ready by tomorrow.” Beca turns back around to pick up the remaining water bottles and shoves them in the garbage bag. “Are we still up for lunch?” She asks walking over to the piano and collecting her laptop. “Oh totes, I just want to get a shower first.”_

_“Yeah me too.” Beca hadn’t noticed how close Chloe had gotten so when she turned around her eyes widen. Their noses were almost brushing against each other. Only one move and their entire friendship could be ruined. “We could always just save up on water and shower together?” Chloe’s voice is barely above a whisper and it drives Beca crazy. It takes all of her willpower not to flip them around and push Chloe against the piano and kiss her senseless._

_“W-we shou-should get uhm I uhm we…” Chloe pulls away agonizingly slow. “You’re so easy Becs… but my offer is always valid.” The redhead says with a sly wink. Beca looks like a fish out of the water and Chloe loves it when she gets Beca flustered. One of the reasons for that is because deep down she hopes that the younger Bella will realize that she means it. “Anyways… are you ready? We can walk back to the house together?”_

_It has become a routine for the two girls. After practice they clean up the mess of the Bellas and walk to the house together. On weekdays they eat at the house but on Saturday’s they go out to the little dinner next to campus. “Yup, I’m ready.” Beca zips up her bag and takes Chloe hand. Oh yeah that’s a thing now, when they started they didn’t know but both enjoyed the physical contact. Even Beca…_

_The walk towards the house was filled with light conversations and fun banter until someone decided to interrupt their moment. “Chloe… hey Chloe!” The girls stop in their tracks and Chloe’s smiles fades when she recognizes the voice. Beca turns around to see who caused the frown on her friend’s face. “Wait is that shower dude?” Chloe slowly turns around and Tom catches up with them. “Hi Tom.” The neutral look Chloe gives him makes Beca be extra alert._

_Beca remembers Chloe coming home a few months ago crying her eyes out. When she asked her what happened Chloe told her that Tom cheated on her with another girl. If Chloe hadn’t stopped her she probably would have gone al crazy on him._

_“How have you been?” Tom asks not noticing the change in Chloe’s mood, not that he ever did. “Fine, what about you?” Chloe’s voice stays relatively cold so Beca gives her hand a squeeze for support. “I’m good, I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch up? You know, getting coffee and a late lunch?” Beca steps in before Chloe can say anything. “Sorry dude but she’s busy.” Tom gives the alt girl a weird look. “Who are you to tell me if she’s busy? She can make her own decisions.”_

_Beca lets out a short laugh. “I’m her girlfriend you dickhead.” Chloe’s head shoots to her left in surprise. The words that she has waited for so long to hear finally came out of the brunettes mouth. “So you’re gay now?” Tom asks with a scoff. “I am, but why do you care?” Tom puts up a weird grin, something was definitely up. “Well then you won’t mind going out on a double date with me and my girlfriend?” Once again Chloe gets cut off by Beca before she can say anything.“Sure, how about Friday?”_

_“Friday is perfect, I’ll text you the restaurant.” Tom has an obnoxious smile on his face that Beca would love to slap right off. “See you ladies on Friday.” With a wave of his hand Tom turns around and leaves the two Bellas behind. It takes them both a minutes to realize what just happened._

_“SHIT!” Beca lets go of Chloe’s hand and takes a few steps back. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that… I know you hate me right now but I remember him being a jerk to you and I couldn’t let him waltz his way back into your life like that. We don’t have to go on Friday, you can cancel the date and…”_

_Chloe cuts Beca off by placing her hand on her mouth. “Thank you.” Beca’s shoulders drop slightly but stay tense. Beca mumbles something against Chloe’s hand and the redhead lets out a giggle at the vibration it causes so she pulls away. “What I said was… anything for you Chlo.” Baby blue eyes meet metallic blue and the emotions are off the charts. Neither wants the moment to end but they know that they should get back home._

*End Flashback*

Aubrey tries her best to contain her laughter but fails. “You can laugh all you want Posen but there’s no way out anymore, I’m screwed.” The last statement makes Aubrey laugh even harder. Beca lets out an annoyed huff. “Why are you here anyway?” Aubrey recomposes herself, or at least tries. “First of all, you’re head over heels for Chloe and  this proves it once again. Second, I’m here to give you some advice.”

“Why do you want to help me?” Beca asks confused. “I’ve had a front row seat since day one, if anyone knows how you two feel it’s me and right now I’ve had enough of you two ignoring the sexual tension you’re radiating.” Beca can feel herself become red. “As for why I’m helping you?” Aubrey smiles at the now bright red alt girl. “I want to see my best friend happy and frankly you make her the happiest she has ever been.” Beca’s eyes light up at the revelation. “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I know Beca, I know… now get up and let’s get you ready for your date shall we?” Beca gets up from her bed and rolls her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be helping Chloe?” Aubrey smiles. “Stacie has got that covered or would you rather have her help you?” Beca quickly shakes her head no. “Good, let me see what you’ve got in here.” Aubrey starts going through Beca’s wardrobe but the brunette stops her quickly. “I know what I’m going to wear. And I think you’ll approve, it’s my style but more ‘classy’.”

Beca puts on black jeans and a white button up shirt with a leather jacket on top. “You clean up nice Mitchell but this is only part of the charm.” Beca smirks at the blonde. “Let me guess… I need to tone down the eyeliner AND take out these ear monstrosities, right?” Aubrey nods. “You’re partly right. You can keep the ear monstrosities but I want to do your hair.” Beca looks conflicted but agrees in the end.

With her hair in a neat bun and two strands of hair hanging loosely at each side Beca is ready to go. “Aubrey I need one more huge favor.” Aubrey raises her brow. “What do you need now Mitchell?” Beca takes out her wallet and starts to take out money. “Can you go buy a bouquet of pink lilies? It’s Chloe’s favorite.” Aubrey rolls her eyes. “I figures you would buy flowers for her so I picked up a bouquet on my way here.” Beca quickly hugs Aubrey but lets her go just as fast. “I owe you big time Aubrey.”

“No you don’t, I just hope you don’t screw this up Mitchell… I will not hesitate to feed your vocal chords to the wolves.” Beca swallows loudly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Aubrey almost pushes Beca out of the room towards Chloe’s. “Don’t stare at the door, knock.” Aubrey sees that Beca won’t knock anytime soon so she does it instead. What she won’t do for her best friend’s happiness. “One minute!” Chloe’s voice sounds through the closed door.

When the door finally opens Beca’s jaw drops to the ground. Chloe blushes at the reaction. Chloe is wearing a red low cut dress that stops above her knees with matching heels. “You look amazing.” Beca is not sure how she managed to actually pronounce the words but felt proud doing so. “Thank you, you look amazing too.” Beca holds out the bouquet for Chloe to take. “These are for you.” Chloe can’t help but tear up a bit at the wonderful gesture. “How did you know these are my favorites?”

“I pay attention to everything you do Chlo. I will always pay attention to you.” Beca holds out her arms for Chloe to take. “Shall we m’lady?” Chloe giggles and takes the arm. “We shall.” Aubrey and Stacie watch their best friends walk down the stairs with huge smiles. “Did you give her the card?” Aubrey asks the leggy brunette. “I did… do you think they will admit their feelings?” Aubrey shrugs. “If they don’t I’m considering to lock them up in a room until they do.” Stacie smiles. “How about we get some dinner as well?”

“Are you asking me on a date Conrad?” Stacie smirks. “I think we should finally take that step in our relationship. I really like you Aubrey and I want to take you out on a real date.” Aubrey takes Stacie’s hand and gives it a pull, just hard enough for Stacie to lean forward and be kissed by the blonde. “I think that’s a great idea because I really like you too.” Stacie’s smile grows bigger if it’s even possible. “We should probably tell Beca and Chloe about it before telling the rest of the Bellas?” Aubrey nods. “We’ll see how tonight goes but in mean time I could kill for a pizza.”

* * *

Meanwhile Beca is driving them to the restaurant Tom chose. It’s one more expensive ones in town and Beca dreaded it. She had some money saved up from the two jobs she was doing but it didn’t mean she was happy about it. But on the other side Chloe’s smile is worth the expensive food because it’s the best reward she could ever get. “Why?” Beca looks to her right without turning her head entirely so she can still focus on the road. ‘Why what?”

“Why did you tell Tom that I was your girlfriend?” Beca’s hands tense around the wheel but luckily they just arrived at the restaurant. “It’s going to sound stupid but… I think somewhere deep down I want it to be true.” Before Chloe can answer there’s a knock at her window. If looks could kill Tom would have been killed multiple time by Beca at the moment. “Ready to be my pretend girlfriend?” Beca asks before opening her door and circling the car to open the door for Chloe. “With you I’m always ready.” Chloe says when she takes Beca’s hand.

“I was worried you guys wouldn’t show up.” Tom says with a smug look on his face but the disappointment can be seen in his eyes. “Hello to you too Tom.” Beca forces out between gritted teeth. “Hi, I’m Alecia.” The blonde girl behind Tom says with an awkward waves. “Oh yes sorry, where are my manners…” Beca mumbles a ‘in the gutter’ so only Chloe can hear it which elicits a quiet chuckle from the redhead. “… Beca, Chloe. This is Alecia, my girlfriend.” Chloe holds out a polite hand which the girl gladly accepts while Beca gives her a small smile.

“I hope you guys are hungry, this place is amazing.” Tom grabs his girlfriends hand and pulls her towards the entrance. Beca holds out hers so Chloe can take it if she wants. Chloe happily agrees and intertwines their fingers. “If we survive this would you like to go and do something just the two of us?” Chloe asks, looking at her crush/fake girlfriend. “As long as I’m with you, always.” The two girls take a deep breath and follow the other couple inside.

Chloe looks at the menu with a worried smile, she knew this place was expensive and judging by the look on Beca’s face she was about to have a heart attack. “Do you want to take something to share?” Chloe huskily whispers into Beca’s ear. Beca looks over the table to see Tom’s expression and it’s so worth it. “You never have to ask baby, we always share.” Beca says with wink. “Choose whatever you want.” Chloe points at a dish in the menu and Beca nods. “Sure thing baby.” Each time Beca used the pet name Chloe swooned harder and harder.

“Do you want to share something Tom?” Alecia asks her own date. “Yeah whatever.” The blonde nudges the boy to get his attention. “Do you want pizza?” Tom hums in agreement. “Great.” Beca and Chloe can see through the fake smile and feel sorry for the girl. “So Alecia, how did you two meet?” Chloe asks in attempt to make the girl feel less awkward. “We met at the gym, about a month ago.” Chloe smiles warmly at the girl. “That’s wonderful.” Tom doesn’t waste any time with the following question. “When did you two start hooking up.” Beca actually feels offended by the question. Chloe is in no way _a hookup_. “We started dating, I think 6 months ago? Right babe?” Beca’s features soften when she hears the pet name. She hated them but Chloe could make her love them in a matter of seconds. “Yes, we’re celebrating out 6 months next week.”

Luckily the waiter came to take their order before Tom could ask any more questions or comment on the answer. “Yes, we’ll have the stuffed paprika’s to share and a glass of red wine for the lady and I’ll have some water please.” The waiter smiles at Beca, not many people are polite anymore and he was glad at least one person was. “Yeah we’ll have the pizza to share and a big draft for me.” Alecia wait for Tom to tell the waiter her drink order but he stays quiet so she speaks up. “A glass of red wine for me too, thank you.”

After the waiter left Tom makes himself more comfortable. Beca can feel a question coming up but he stays quiet. Chloe squeezes Beca’s hand under the table and rubs circles with her thumb on the top of her hand. The rest of the dinner goes by quite smoothly, no weird questions or other comments. Beca and Chloe feed each other as if they were an actual, it feels so natural to them that they forget that they were actually pretending until Tom had to open his stupid mouth and talk.

“So when are you two going to admit that you’re faking it?” Chloe can see and feel Beca tense up next to her so she decides to speak up. “What give you the right to even think that.” Tom lets out a laugh. “Oh please, you can’t fool me… I remember how much you loved it when I filled you up.” Chloe can feel herself boiling up inside. “What the fuck dude, you don’t talk _my girlfriend_ like that.” Chloe can see Beca’s temper rising. “Bec please calm down.” Chloe pulls her ‘girlfriend’ towards her in attempt to calm her down.

“Stay out of it you stupid dyke, no one asked you something.” Chloe’s head shoots up just like everyone else’s who hear Tom’s comment. “What did you just say to her?!” Chloe half screams at him. “Repeat that again, I dare you.” Chloe is up her feet at this point with Beca trying to calm her down but to no avail.

“Sir, I will have to ask you to leave this premises and never come back. We do not tolerate any type discrimination in this restaurant.” The manager had overheard the conversation and stepped in before anything could escalate. “If you don’t we’ll have security escort you out.” The man points behind him at the two large security guys. Tom looks at them and slowly gets up and walks out the door. Alecia is shocked at Tom’s behavior and mumbles an apology before running out in tears.

“Thank you sir.” Beca smiles at the manager who returns the gesture. “Don’t worry about it kiddo. Now as for the bill let it be a treat by the house.” Beca’s eyes widen. “No sir we can’t accept that, it’s too much.” An older couple gets up. “We’ll help you pay.” Another couple chimes in with the same response. A few other’s do the same thing and the manager smiles at the young couple sitting at the table. “Seems like your bill is solved.” With a last wink the man leaves Beca and Chloe alone to have their moment.

“Why didn’t you get mad when he said that about you?” Chloe asks with tears in her eyes. “Because I’ve heard it all before. And I don’t care what he says to me as long as he shuts his yapper about you… I really need to stop talking to Amy.” Chloe lets out a chuckle. “Thank you for defending me.” Beca leans in and plants a soft kiss on Chloe’s cheek which send electricity running through her body.

“Uhm Chlo I need to tell you something.” Chloe smiles at the alt girl. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the day I met you at the fair. I never did something because of Tom and when you guys broke up you need a friend and not another relationship so I kept quiet. I know you probably find it weird and all but I think I might me in love with you and nothing’s going to change that.”

Chloe’s eyes light up at the revelation and her smiles grows even bigger. “I think I might be in love with you too Becs.” Beca locks her eyes on Chloe’s slowly leaning forward flicking her eyes down to the redhead’s lips once before keeping her gaze fixed at the baby blue eyes. *DING DING* Beca jumps up and hits her knees against the table. Growling at her phone Beca checks the text message on her phone.

STACIE  
_How’s the date going ;)_

Beca pinches the bridge of her nose and mutters ‘seriously’? Chloe takes the phone out of Beca’s hand and types a reply before giving it back to Beca.

BECA  
_I was about to get kissed and you kind of ruining the mood…_

Beca smiles at Chloe. “How about we take this date to a more interesting location.” Chloe says with a look Beca can’t quite decipher. “Have anything in mind?” Chloe gets up and Beca follows promptly but before leaving the restaurant Beca turns around. “I would like to thank everyone who supported our relationship today, it really means a lot.” With a round of cheers Beca leaves the restaurant and follows her girlfriend to the car. “So, where are we going?”

* * *

The card Stacie gave to Beca belonged to a hotel room in one of the fanciest hotels in town. Stacie and Aubrey had thought about the outcome this night could have an boy were they right…

Beca and Chloe barely managed to get to the door. Beca’s fingers are tangled in Chloe’s curls and their tongues exploring each other. Chloe fiddles with keycard and after a few attempts she manages to get the door open. Chloe quickly takes control and pushes Beca into the room before turning them around and slamming Beca against the door closing it successfully.

Chloe reaches for Beca’s hair and unties it so she can have a better grip. Beca’s jacket gets discarded very quickly without breaking the kiss and Chloe is already busy unbuttoning Beca’s shirt. Beca lets her hands travel down Chloe’s back to her hips and lets them rest there. A loud moan escapes Beca’s lips when Chloe finds her pulse point in her neck with ease and starts sucking in while pulling off Beca’s shirt.

Beca pushes Chloe of off her and turns her around so she can unzip the redhead’s dress. While doing so she trails soft kisses on her shoulders and sometimes bites oh so gently. Chloe’s dress falls to her feet leaving her in just her red lacy underwear which leaves Beca breathless. In this moment Chloe doesn’t let time pass and starts unbuttoning the brunette’s jeans. When she pulls them down she follows the jeans all the way before sensually coming back up.

Beca steps out of her jeans and pushes Chloe onto the bed and straddles her. This is what they had been dreaming off for so long and it could not get any better than this… or so they thought until three rounds later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	5. Careful who you trust

"I'm not jealous of Captain America Chloe." The Bellas have been watching the argument for the past 10 minutes and it's getting worse. "Then why are you being such a bitch about it." Everyone gasps except for Beca who just narrows her eyes. "If you rather trust him than a 'bitch' you've known for years than maybe I don't belong here after all." Beca takes a breath and picks up her bag from the floor. "Good luck with the tour you guys, I'll see you whenever." The brunette says turning to face the shocked Bellas ignoring Chloe. Beca starts walking away but stops when Chloe speaks up again. "You're walking away... again." Beca scoffs. "Yes... I am... you want to be with Chicago and that's fine by me but I'm not going to stay and see you get hurt."

"Beca... please? We can talk about it?" Aubrey tries to salvage the situation but fails when Beca walks away without looking back. "I'm sorry Posen but there's nothing to talk about." Fat Amy looks between Chloe and Beca with a pained look. "Where will you go?" She shouts before the tiny DJ can disappear. "Home." Is the short answer the Australian gets. No one has moved until Chloe took the first step by picking up her bag but before she can do anything else she's being forced onto a chair with a furious Aubrey and Amy staring at her.

"What the hell Chloe?" The redhead rolls her eyes at the two blondes. "Are you seriously taking her side right now?" Everyone nods their head yes. There was something about Chicago that didn't sit well with them. Beca was the only one to actually point it out and it ticked Chloe off. It's so obvious that she has a crush on the soldier and that her judgement is being clouded by it. "He's sketchy Chlo and we don't want to see you get hurt." Chloe chuckles angrily. "You know what I'll see you at rehearsals, I need some air." Chloe gets up and pushes through the group. "You need to fix this Chloe, or you'll lose her forever."

Chloe ignores the words of her best friend and runs into someone in the process. "What's wrong angel? I don't like it when you frown." Chloe looks up and meets Chicago's blue eyes. Her frown falters and a smile takes it's place. "Hi Chicago, how are you?" The tall soldier smiles at the redhead. "I would be better if the prettiest girl would say yes to a date with me?" Chicago's voice is filled with hope. The Bellas who are watching the exchange with eye rolls. Chloe looks back at them for a quick second before turning to face the soldier again and kiss him on the cheek. "I would love to." A grin forms on his face. "Great, I'll pick you up at 6."

Chloe watches Chicago leave with a satisfied smile. Aubrey walks up to Chloe with a sad smile. "I really hope you know what you're doing, and if anyone still cares about our other Bella? I'm going to try and convince her to stay, we need her." The girls share a knowing look. If Aubrey has to admit that they need Beca then it's serious.

"I'm with you."

"Count me in."

"Hell yeah."

"Let's go."

The Bellas leave Chloe standing in the lobby and follow Aubrey up the hotel room Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy share. When they finally reach it Amy opens the door and runs in. The rest looks confused because Fat Amy does NOT run. "She's gone!" The group flies into the room when they hear those words. "What do you mean she's gone?" Aubrey asks looking around noticing the lack of suitcases in the room. "Her stuff's gone Aubrey!" Aubrey shushes the Australian. "Lets try and call her, until then we need a plan to show Chloe that Chicago is wrong for her." An evil smirk forms on Fat Amy's face. "I have an idea."

The Bellas huddle 'round checking the door from time to time to make sure Chloe doesn't walk in. When the plan is set all the Bellas that should not be in the room leave to their own trying to contact Beca. Sadly no one can reach the DJ but they keep trying.

A few hours have passed and still no news from Beca. Chloe is getting worried, it's her fault Beca left. "She'll come back of you apologize ginge." Chloe looks up from her dress that she chose to wear on her date. "She's the one who left, I'm not apologizing." No matter how worried she is her pride won't let her admit to it. "Whatever Chloe but for your information if you ever really cared about the grumpy gremlin we still can't reach her." Fat Amy gets up from her bed and walks to the door opening it. "I'm going to check with the other's I just hope she's alright."

Chloe stares at the door fighting the tears from falling. A knock at the door makes her recompose herself. In the end Chloe decided to wear jeans and a blouse to the date with Chicago, a dress just wasn't in her mood at the moment. "You look amazing Chloe." Chloe smiles at the handsome soldier in front of her. "You look great too." Chicago holds out his arm for Chloe to take which she accepts. “Where are we going?” Chloe asks following Chicago’s lead. “It’s a surprise he answers with really looking at his date.

* * *

“Hey Lilly, do you have a location on Chloe?” Aubrey asks nervously. She can’t believe she agreed to spying on her best friend while she’s on a date. It’s true that she doesn’t trust this Chicago guy but spying might be a bit too extreme. “Great, how are we on time?” Aubrey asks after seeing the slight nod from the Asian Bella. “We can start going down to the van we rented when they’re on the move.” Emily says with a shaky voice. “Relax legacy, all will be fine.” Fat Amy tries to sooth the youngest Bella.

“I know but it’s weird doing this without Beca.” Jessica, Ashley and Flo agree silently. “Any luck reaching her?” Aubrey asks concerned. “No and I checked the flight and nothing aint going out today.” Cynthia Rose adds with a shrug. “Amy you know her best, what do you think she’s up too?” Fat Amy shrugs. “I don’t know cap, Chloe knows her much better. She would’ve answered if the ginger had called.” Aubrey lets out a sigh. “Guys we need to get going, Chloe is moving pretty fast.” Flo points at the tabletwhich shows Chloe’s phone location.

The Bellas quickly move to the parking lot, into the van and start their mission. They follow their fellow Bella on a safe distance just in case they spot them. They arrive at a weird place and get out so they can hide behind a bush. They see Chloe and Chicago standing in the parking lot but don’t seem to want to go inside. Chloe has her arms crossed with a frown while Chicago is just standing behind her. A few minutes later two other cars arrive and 4 armed men get out of them. They grab Chloe and shove her in one of the cars. Chicago talks to the men for a brief minute before they turn around and leave.

“What the hell?” Aubrey shout-whispers to the rest of the Bellas. “We need to find her,  Lilly do you still have a location on Chloe?” Emily asks taking charge which surprises the older Bellas. Lilly nods and shows them the tablet. “Let’s go dingo’s, we need to save Chloe.” The Bellas all shoot up and run to the van that’s parked a bit further down the street.

“Where are we?” The group gets out of the van and look around. “I think they’re up there.” Ashley and Jessica point at a huge ass yacht that could actually pass for a little cruise ship. “What are we waiting for pitches, let’s get our ginger back.” The Bellas follow Fat Amy into the boat and somehow manage not to get detected by anyone.

“Where would they be keeping her?” Aubrey asks no one in particular. “Let’s try this door?” Flo suggests. They slowly open the door bracing themselves for what might be on the other side. “Thank god…” Aubrey runs inside and throws herself on Chloe. “Aubrey? Amy? What are you all doing here?” Lilly takes out a knife and cuts through the rope that has Chloe tied to a chair. “We uhm we came to save you?” Fat Amy says with an awkward smile. “We’ll talk about the spying later, we need to get out of here.”

“Not so fast Bellas, you’re not going anywhere.” The girls all turn back around to see Chicago standing there with a rifle. “Make one wrong move and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He’s wearing an annoying smirk that really irritates Aubrey. “What do you want from us?” Chloe asks. “It was only supposed to be you, hold you for ransom and then disappear and be rich. But now that you’re all here we can get just as much money.” An evil laugh escapes Chicago’s lips. “Guys tie them up, we have some plans to make come through.”

Some armed men walk in and tie the Bellas up. They all leave except one, possibly to guard them. “Mark, stay here. I’ll be back in ten minutes with some extra guards.” With that said Chicago leaves with his crew, leaving Mark behind with the Bellas.

A few minutes go buy and the Bellas are getting nervous and fidgety. They try to untie themselves but even Lilly seems to have trouble with that. When they hear a soft thud and the guard collapsing they all look up and see Beca standing there with a bat. “Beca?” All the Bellas are excited when they see the tiny brunette standing in the doorway with her signature smirk. “I’ll explain later, now we need to get you all out of here.”

Beca circles the group until she reaches Lilly. When she’s in front of the Asian she reaches into her boot and takes out a knife. Quickly untying Lilly Beca starts untying the rest with Lilly’s help. Everything seems to go smoothly until Chicago returns with a few men. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Mitchell.” Beca moves to stand in front of the group seeming to be the only one not scared of the soldier. “Men take them, we have things to do.

All of a sudden they hear a scream and see Fat Amy run towards the men with a fire extinguisher abover her head. She takes a sudden stop and starts spraying them with the liquid. Total chaos erupts. The Bellas try to get away while the men try to capture them. Beca is fighting Chicago and surprisingly winning. Aubrey gets thrown on a glass table which shatters while Jessica and Ashley punch a guy in the face to help their captain. Lilly is doing some weird things no one really gets while Fat Amy uses nun chucks to fight another guy.

Beca manages to fight off Chicago and runs to find Chloe. “We need to find a way out.” The redhead says slightly panicking. “Get the girls out on the deck, I have an idea.” Beca wants to run past Chloe but gets stopped. “No, I’m not leaving you.” Beca squeezes Chloe’s hands with a smile. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine but we have to move now!” Beca pushes Chloe towards the other Bellas before disappearing into another room.

* * *

Chloe managed to get all the Bellas on the deck and wants to run back inside to look for Beca. “Chloe don’t, she said she would be fine.” Aubrey pulls Chloe back by her arm into a hug. “No, I need to find her. I can’t leave her.” Chloe’s crying while trying to get out of Aubrey’s grip. “JUMP!” Beca’s voice sounds behind the group and they see her flailing her arms. Chloe wants to run up to her but Beca stops her before she can hug her. “Get off the boat, it’s gonna blow!” Beca looks at Chloe and mumbles ‘sorry’ before pushing her off the boat.

One by one the Bellas follow leaving only Beca and Fat Amy at the top. A loud explosion erupts behind them shaking the entire boat. “Amy Jump!” The fat Australian shakes her head. “Not without you Beca.” Beca nods her head. “On the count of three, one… two… THREE!” Amy jumps first and Beca quickly follows after making sure her best friend jumped. Behind the boat explodes before they can hit the water.

When Beca comes up for air she looks around to check if everyone’s ok. But she quickly finds the person she was really looking for. Beca swims towards Chloe who is having a hard time keeping her head above the water since it’s freezing. “Hey, I got you… I got you.” Beca wraps her right arm around Chloe’s waist to keep her stable while their feet are kicking around to keep them floating. “Are you alright Chlo?” Beca sees the redhead’s teeth chattering. “Come on, let’s get you  out of the water.”

Beca slowly but steadily pulls Chloe with her through the water towards the little wooden boat that Fat Amy landed on. The rest of the Bellas were already on it by the time Beca arrived with Chloe. “Help me get her in, she’s freezing.” The minute Beca tried to let go of Chloe the redhead would wrap herself even more around the DJ. “Hey Chlo I’m right behind you but you need to get in. For me?” They stare into each other’s eyes and before Chloe knows it she’s being lifted up into the boat. Beca follows right after.

When Beca takes her spot beside Chloe she wraps her arms around her protectively. “H-how did you f-find us?” Aubrey is the first to speak up but is noticeably shivering. “When I went up I overheard Chicago talking about Chloe on the phone. I knew that you wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth so I packed my bags and waited until he would take her on a date. When I saw you guys following them I panicked and called your dad. He called me crazy but when I showed him the video I made he confiscated my phone and kicked me out of his office.”

“He did what?” Aubrey is visibly shocked. “He told me he would take care of it in a harsh tone but you know me so I decided not to wait for any kind of help and went to look for you guys. I found your lactation via your phones and it lead me straight to the boat. The rest is history.” Beca feels Chloe shiver and holds her even tighter.

In the distance the girls see lights coming straight at them. Not knowing what’s going to happen next they take each other’s hands. When the boat approaches they see it’s one from the coast guard with Mister Posen on board. “I told you we could handle it miss Mitchell but I have to say I’m impressed… by all of you.” The last part he says while looking straight at Aubrey with a tight lipped smile. “Let’s get you all warmed up shall we?”

* * *

The Bellas are all brought back to the hotel and each of them heads towards their respective rooms. When Chloe, Beca and Amy reach theirs Amy stops them. “You guys go ahead, I’ll take a shower at Aubrey’s. She has a room to herself anyways.” Chloe just walks in and sits down on the bed while Beca nods in Fat Amy’s direction. “I’ll see you guys later.” Again no reaction from Chloe so Amy just leaves the room in silence.

Beca walks into the bathroom and starts filling the tub with hot water for Chloe. The redhead was still extremely cold and Beca didn’t like it one bit. Beca walks back into the room and sees Chloe silently crying. “You’re safe Chlo, no one will hurt you.” Chloe throws her arms around the brunette and cries louder this time. “Chlo please don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” Chloe cries even louder into Beca’s shoulder. “I drew you a bath, let’s get you in there and I’ll order some food so you can eat when you get out.”

“Don’t leave me.” The plea is soft and barely audible but it makes Beca hold Chloe even tighter. “I will never leave you Chloe, I’ll always come back to you.” Beca rubs soft circles on Chloe’s back and it seems to calm her down. “Come on, take a bath and I’ll be out here waiting for you.” Chloe seems to listen and slowly gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

A little while later. And it had to be when Beca finally changed out of her clothes into sweatpants and a loose shirt. When she hears Chloe call her name. “Is everything alright?” Beca asks through the door. “Yeah, can you come in for a moment?” Beca hesitates for moment but decides to open the door slowly and doesn’t look at the tub. “I’m not naked Becs, you can look.” Beca’s head snaps to the redhead sitting on the edge of the tub. “Why aren’t yo…”

“I’m sorry for calling you an bitch and not believing you about Chicago and putting everyone in danger and…” Beca cuts off Chloe before she can ramble off even more stupid reasons to say sorry. “You don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” Beca kneels in front of Chloe and takes her hands. “You do stupid things when you’re in love or think you’re in love. Like completely trusting a stranger or blowing up a boat…”

Chloe’s eyes lock with Beca’s when she hears the last part. “Chloe I- uhm I’m in love with you, I have been for years now and I can’t hold it in anymore. I know it’s crazy but I to te…” Beca get cut of when Chloe’s soft lips crash on hers. It feels like a million summer breezes and fireworks at the same time. Nothing had ever felt so perfect before. Her lips are soft and it seems like they were meant to kiss her. If Beca would die at this moment her life would be complete.

Chloe pulls away slowly and drops her eyes to her folded hands in her lap. “I love you too.” Beca’s smiles grows wide and jumps up. While doing that she pulls Chloe up with her and crashes their lips together once more. This time the kiss is filled with love and all the frustrations built up from all the years. Beca flicks her tongue over Chloe’s lower lip asking for access which she happily grants. The kiss becomes heated really quick.

Chloe takes charge all of a sudden and pushes Beca against the bathroom wall and lets her hands trail every inch of the brunette’s body. The drawn bath completely forgotten. Beca let out a soft moan when Chloe’s thigh presses against her core but quickly comes back to her senses and regains the upper hand and switches their positions. “B-be-bed.” Chloe manages to force out when Beca starts nibbling on her pulse point.

Beca doesn’t waste any time and pulls Chloe into the room and onto the bed. She helps Chloe out of her blouse and fumbles with the jeans who a still pretty wet from the late swim they had. When the clothes are finally on the ground Beca takes a moment to take in the beauty that’s Chloe Beale. “You’re way overdressed here Becs.” The husky tone sends shivers down Beca’s spine and she doesn’t hesitate to takes off her shirt and sweatpant, leaving her in just her panties.

Chloe stands up, cups Beca’s face and draws her in for another passionate kiss. Beca’s hands fixate on Chloe’s hips pushing her back down on the bed. Beca straddles the redhead and starts trailing soft kisses down her jaw line onto her neck and down to her still covered breasts. Beca really takes her time because she wants tonight to be perfect. Not a random fuck, no she wants to make love to Chloe Beale.

“I love you Chlo.” Beca breaths out before trailing more kisses down Chloe’s body.

Chloe pulls Beca up and kisses her again before whispering. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	6. What did you bury in the garden?

"Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?" Beca asks her 15 year old daughter. “Nothing momma, nothing at all.” The young girl puts up a beautiful smile, that’s how she normally gets away with anything… at least with Beca. “Don’t lie to me Em, you’ve been digging ever since you came home from school. Also why were you back so early, mommy drives you home on Friday’s?” Emily shrugs. “Teachers had a meeting so some classes got off early.”

“Why didn’t you call me to pick you up?” Beca asks. “Because on Fridays you stay home, work on your mixes and order pizza around this time so that when mommy and I are home everything is ready.” Beca smiles at her smart little girl. “I’m never too busy to pick you up sweetheart, you know that.” Emily nods her head. “I know momma but I wanted to be alone for a while.” Beca raises her brow. “Is everything alright? Did something happen in school?”

“No momma, nothing happened. I just needed some time to think.” Emily kisses her mother’s cheek and strolls out of the kitchen. “I’m off to do my homework, give me a shout when pizza’s here.” She shouts while running up the stairs. Beca smiles to herself and rolls her eyes in process. “She’s the only teenager I’ll ever meet who makes her homework on a Friday.” The brunette mutters to herself before picking up the phone to call the pizza place. Her beautiful wife should be coming home at any moment and would be caving a pizza and a family movie.

*Phone Call*

**Giovanni’s:** _“Da Giovanni’s, how can I help you?”_

**Beca:** _”Hi Carmen, the usual for me.”_

**Carmen:** _“Oh hi Beca, I should have known you would call soon.”_

**Beca:** _“You the tradition, we’ve been doing this for the past 16 years.”_

**Carmen:** _“Yes, every Friday around 5pm you order 1 large vegetarian pizza, 1 pizza with bacon, a bottle of wine and an iced tea.”_

**Beca:** _“Yes, that’s me.” She says with a chuckle._

**Carmen:** _“You are our most loyal customers, you even made it on the wall.”_

**Beca:** _“We’re the first family to make it up there.”_

**Carmen:** _“Also you’re the first person to make it up there twice.”_

**Beca:** _“I’m special.” She jokes._

**Carmen:** _“You sure are DJMitch, you sure are. You’re order will be ready soon, hear you next week.””_

**Beca:** _Till next week Carmen, say hi to Johnny for me.”_

**Carmen:** _“Will do, bye.”_

**Beca:** _“Bye.”_

*End Phone Call*

Beca puts her phone in her pocket, takes a water bottle from the fridge and goes to her home studio to get some more work done until Chloe comes home. Time seems to go by really slowly and no inspiration wants to hit the DJ. Her mind keep wandering to the object that her daughter buried in the garden.

With a heavy sigh Beca gets up and makes her way to the living room when she hear a key turning in the front door. “Hi baby, how was your day?” The brunette asks making her way to her beautiful redhead wife. “Exhausting, I’m thrilled that it’s the weekend.” Beca takes Chloe’s bag and coat to hang up before taking her wife’s shoulders in her hands to massage them gently. A soft moan escapes Chloe who turns her head so she can kiss her wife.

“Where’s Emily?” Chloe asks when she pulls away. “She’s in her room, doing homework.” Chloe looks at her wife with a knowing look. “What happened?” Beca shrugs. “I don’t know, she won’t talk to me and I’m not sure what to do.” Chloe turns around so she can wrap her arms around the brunette. “What did she do?” With a sigh Beca wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist. “She buried something in the garden and when I asked her about it she denied it even though I saw her doing it. She also didn’t call me to pick her up because apparently I’m too busy?”

“Oh babe, don’t worry about that. She knows that you’ll drop whatever you’re doing to pick her up or anything else. You’ve proved that over the years.” Beca smiles at the memory when she dropped an important meeting in LA to go back to New York because Emily had fallen with her bike and scraped her knees. Everyone knows that Chloe and Emily had Beca wrapped around their finger, whatever, whenever and Beca would do it. She loves them so much and doesn’t care that other people call her whipped.

“Did you see anything strange when she came home?” Chloe asks with a slight hint of concern in her voice. “She didn’t come into the studio today to say hi like she always does. I didn’t think anything of it until I saw her digging in the garden.” Chloe nuzzles her nose into the crook of Beca’s neck. “Maybe something happened in school, I will talk to her after dinner… Speaking of which, did you…”

‘Yes I did, one large vegetarian for you and Em plus a bacon one for me.” Beca squeezes Chloe who returns the gesture. “It’s interesting that you love to eat steaks and stuff but you don’t want meat on your pizza.” Chloe lets out a warm laugh. “If I’m going to eat something unhealthy I want to at least pretend that I took the healthiest version of it.” Beca kisses the top of Chloe’s head before letting her go. “Do you want to snuggle on co…” *DING DONG*

“Maybe later, now we’re going to have some dinner.” Chloe takes out her wallet from her purse so she can pay the delivery guy. “Delivery for The Mitchells?” It’s a new boy so when he see Beca he almost starts hyperventilating. It takes the two mothers a few minutes to get him to calm down before he can accept the money and be on his way back.

“Emily, pizza’s here!” Beca shouts up the stairs before following Chloe into the living room. The redhead spread out the pizza boxes and took two wine glasses out. “So, what movie are we watching tonight babe?” Beca looks through the DVD section in their bookcase waiting for an answer. “How about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Emily loves that movie.” Beca hums in agreement.

“Hey mommy, I didn’t hear you come home.” Emily gives Chloe a quick kiss on her cheek before plopping down on the couch. “What are we watching today?” Beca motions in Emily’s direction to Chloe. “Your favorite but what I want to know first is how your day was?” Emily shrugs leaning forward to spread out some napkins. “The usual.” Chloe raises her brow at the short response but doesn’t react to it. “Ok? Uhm Becs is the DVD set?”

“Let’s get this movie night started.” Even though she still hates movies her wife and daughter make it bearable. Halfway through the movie Beca nudges Chloe softly and points at Emily. The young girl had barely touched her pizza and it concerned the two mothers. Chloe takes the remote and pauses the movie but Emily doesn’t even notice, her mind is someplace completely different. “Emily, is everything alright?” Chloe sits up straight looking at her daughter.

Emily looks up and sees both her parents stare at her. “I’m fine, what’s up with you guys today?” Emily was never one to give an attitude so this really surprised the two mothers. Beca catching on to something though, wraps an arm around her teenager and pulls her into a hug. The minutes Emily’s head touches Beca’s chest she breaks down. “Everything will be fine baby girl, whatever it is we’ll get through it.” Beca whispers into the young girl’s hair.

Chloe puts an around both of them and they sit there for as long as it takes for Emily to calm down. Beca rubs soothing circles on her back and surely after a while Emily calms down. “Do you want to talk?” Beca feels Emily nod in her arms. It takes Emily another few minutes before she speak again, Beca and Chloe waiting patiently.

“Some kids have been calling me names.” Chloe gasps loudly. “How long has this been going on?” Beca asks in between gritted teeth. “A-a few weeks.” Chloe can see the rage building in Beca’s eyes so in attempt to calm her down she takes her hand in hers. “Why didn’t you say anything to us?” Emily shakes her head. “I couldn’t.” Beca runs her fingers from her free hand through her hair. “Em, sweetie, what did they say?” Beca’s voice is unusually calm and it kind of scares Chloe.

“They uhm they called me a bastard child and they were saying bad things about you and mommy.” Chloe shakes her head in shock. “Why didn’t you tell us sweetheart? We could have helped, you should have told us.” Chloe’s voice is trembling and new tears form in Emily’s eyes. “They said they would hurt us if I said anything.” Beca scoffs. “Someone’s going to get hurt but it ain’t us.”

“Beca what are you doing?” Beca reaches for her phone dialing a number. “Hey Lilly, I need your help on something. Could you leave me a message when you’re free? Thank you.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “Why are you calling Lilly?” Beca puts on a smirk. “If anyone knows how to protect or at least teach us how to protect someone it’s Lilly.” Lilly is also Beca’s bodyguard, she doesn’t often need one but for big events Lilly is the only one Beca trusts with her life.  Emily looks between her moms in confusion. “Are you talking about Lilly from the Bellas?” Chloe nods her head. “Oh, she uhm she came by last week. Somehow she knew about my problem and we had a talk.”

“She taught you some martial arts didn’t she?” Chloe’s now full on confused. “How do you even know that?” Beca takes a deep breath. “Because I asked Lilly for some lessons a few years back and I asked her to teach Emily when she was ready.” Emily smiles at her mom. “Why wasn’t I informed about this?” Chloe asks a bit offended. “Because you would have said no.” Chloe wants to argue against it but closes her mouth when she decides against it.

 “We can discuss why you needed lessons later, now I want to know who is threatening my baby.” Chloe crosses her arms with a look that showed that no discussion would be tolerated. “It’s just some kids in school mom, nothing big.” A mother knows when her kid is lying and right now Emily is lying through her teeth. “Please don’t lie to us sweety. We only want to protect you.”

“I know mom but I don’t want to talk about it, I can handle this on my own.” Emily gets up and runs off to her room. Beca gets up with a sigh. “Where are you going?” Chloe asks her wife. “Let me handle this, I know what she’s going through.” With a sad smile Beca’s on her way to their daughter’s room. Chloe can just watch her leave. She knows Beca didn’t have the best childhood and that school was rough but never really got any stories out. Maybe much more went on than what she let on.

Chloe shoots up and follows Beca up to listen in through the door and maybe shed some light on the situation. Chloe can hear the soft sniffles of her daughter and it breaks her heart.

* * *

“Who was is Em, I’m not going to be mad but I have to know.” Emily shakes her head wildly. “No, why should I tell you anyway. It’s not that you know what I’m going through.” It not like Emily to lash out at her moms but right now Beca couldn’t care less. “Actually I do, I was in the same situation when I went to high school.” Emily wearily looks up at her mom. “You do?” Beca takes a deep breath. “What I’m about to tell you not even your mom knows and honestly I would like to keep it that way. Can we do that?” Emily slowly nods her head.

“My dad left when I was 8 and it broke me and my mom. Everything kept going downhill and it sucked… When I was 11 I talked to my mom about me not really liking buys the way I liked girls. I was confused and she just told me it was a phase so I pushed the thought out of my head. When I started high school my feelings started to become stronger towards girls and it freaked me out.” Beca takes a short break to see if Emily was still ok with listening.

“I dated different guys for a few years until I realized that I really wasn’t attracted to them. Some people started to notice and called me out on it. I went back home one day and talked to my mom about it again. She smashed a glass against the wall and shouted at me: ‘I will not have a dyke as a daughter so I hope for your sake you fix this!’. I didn’t know what to feel at that moment and went to my room.” A single tear escapes Beca’s eye which she quickly wipes away.

“In school people started treating me differently, they started calling me names and girls would stop hanging out with me. I had no one. When I was 16 I started working in a music shop and was introduced to mixing. I put all of my emotions into my mixes and it was the only thing keeping me sane through the day. At school it became worse and worse every day. I was getting threatened but no one ever did anything until…” Emily sees her mom struggling so she takes her hand and squeezes it gently.

“In my senior year some guys and girls followed me home through the park and cornered me. The called me names but I didn’t care, it was nothing I hadn’t heard before. When they saw it had no effect on me one of the guys said a good beating would set me ‘straight’. The grabbed me and beat me up. My mom didn’t care and told me that after graduation I would be my dad’s responsibility, that’s how I got to Barden. I didn’t want too, I wanted to go to LA and become a producer but he made me try one year.”

A soft smile creeps up on Beca’s face. “That’s how I met your mom, before we ever gave it  shot I dated Jesse.” Emily raises her brow. “Uncle Jesse? Like the one that married Aunty Bree?”  Beca chuckles. “Yes, he had a crush on me and I was trying to push down my true feelings so I kissed him at the end of our ICCA final. I realized that I didn’t like him in that way the second it happened and he knew it too. He told me to go get her and I knew what he meant.” Emily smiles brightly at the ending if the story.

“Because endings are the best part.” Emily says with a laugh. “That’s what he said, have I told you this before?” Beca asks with a joking voice. “You might have mentioned the ending once or twice.” Beca bumps her shoulder with Emily’s. “So, are you going to tell me who’s bothering you?” The young girl’s smile falters and gets replaced by a frown. “Jake Carter, he’s in my year and has been bothering me for a while now.” Beca runs her fingers through her hair. “What did he do?”

“He is saying a lot of nasty things about our family and lately he’s been saying that no one would care if we would be dead because no one cares about lesbians.” Emily breaks down in tears so Beca wraps her arms around her. “Don’t listen to him Em, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Emily shakes her head. “He also found my songbook and hung up pictures of my songs in the hallway.” Beca pulls away from the hug to look at her daughter in shock.

“You write music? How did I not-why didn’t you tell me?” Emily wipes away her tears with a shrug. “Because I don’t think they’re good enough and I’m terrified that everyone will hate them.” Beca shakes her head with a sad look. “First of all I can’t believe he did that, songs are something personal. Second, your two number one fans are right here at home. We can help you make them better, make you better.”

Emily smiles softly but the fear is still visible in her eyes. “Em can I ask you something?” A smug little grin forms on the young girl’s face. “Technically you already did.” Beca narrows her eyes and attacks Emily with her fingers, tickling her. A loud shriek erupts from Emily followed by laughter. “O-o-ok, f-fi-hine. Ask your quest- ION!” Beca releases her grip with a victorious smile. “What did you burry in the garden?”

Beca’s tone went from cheery to serious really quick and Emily let her eyes fall down to her lap with a sigh. “My songbook, I wanted to get rid of it but not in a place people could find it.” Beca slowly gets up from the bed and holds out her hand for Emily to take. “Come on, we’re going to dig it out. Your writing is my mixing, don’t give up on it.” Emily takes her mom’s hand who pulls her out of the bed. Before Beca can open the door she feels a little tug at her arm. “Mom?” She turns around to face Emily with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s go find us some shovels. We have some digging to do.” Beca yanks open the door and jumps up when she sees Chloe standing on the other side. “Hey Em, why don’t you go ahead?” Emily looks between her moms but doesn’t argue. The two watch their daughter descend down the stairs.

“How much did you hear?” Beca asks dreading the answer to her own question. “Everything?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question but it did. “Is that why I never met your mom?” Beca nods. “She was there… at the ICCA’s I mean. She saw me kiss Jesse and then run off to kiss you. I’ve never seen her so angry.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “That’s why you were so weird on the bus ride back.” Chloe exclaims when the realization hit her. “Yes, she stopped me when I stepped outside. You were all already on the bus celebrating when I went back because I forgot my…”

“Because you forgot your jacket.” Beca nods. “She scolded me for letting a perfect man go and slapped me across the face. I told her that if she didn’t accept me as I was that she should stay out of my life. I haven’t seen her since that day.” Chloe throws her arms around Beca and squeezes her tight. “Please talk to me about things like that, you should not go though it alone.” Beca wants to say something but get interrupted by the doorbell.

“Are we expecting someone?” She asks the redhead who’s still holding her. “I might have texted Aubrey to come over with Jesse and James.” Beca rolls her eyes but smiles instantly when she sees the adorable smile that she loves so much. “Great, but you will have to let me go if you want us to open the door.”

* * *

The Swansons and the Mitchells are sitting in the living room all staring at Emily. She just sang a part of one of her songs and they were shocked. Beca is the first one to speak up, working in the business help with star struck moments. “Em that was amazing, you really wrote that?” The young girl can only nod. “I knew the lyrics were good but your voice? Just wow…” Chloe takes a side look at James (Aubrey and Jesse’s son) with a smile. The boy has had a crush on Emily for a while and vice versa. They are sadly the only two clueless about the other.

“Wait a second, you have read her songs?” Beca asks visibly surprised or shocked even? “That’s beside the point, right Beca?” Aubrey says with a stern but yet soft tone. “Emily who is bullying you at school?” Jesse, Beca and Chloe see James ball his fists. This was the first time he got any news about that and he is furious. “I-it’s Jake, Jake Carter.”

“That moron from you science class?” James gets up from his and wants to get out of the room when Emily stops him. “He’s not worth it James, please don’t do anything stupid?” The parents can only watch how James slowly turns around with a sigh. “He hurt you Em, no one hurt the people I lo-care about.” Emily sets her songbook down and walks up to James. The parents all watch in anticipation of what’s about to happen next.

Emily wraps her arms around James’s neck and pulls him down so she can softly place a kiss on his lips. When the initial shock wears off James puts his arms around Emily and kisses her back. A soft ‘ahum’ breaks them apart and of course it had to be Beca. “I don’t care if you’re my best friend’s son, you’re one year older and a boy… if you _ever_ hurt my little girl I will hurt you.” Jesse and Aubrey share concerned looks. They know that Beca means business when it comes to Chloe and Emily and a moment like this proves how much of a father and mother figure Beca can be at the same time.

“Yes ma’am.” Emily tries to hide a chuckle by hiding in the crook of James’ neck. “FYI, bedroom doors must be open at all times here or at casa Swanson…” Aubrey and Jesse quickly agree knowing that if they don’t they’re about to lose a huge argument to their tiny friend. “Alright Becs, I think we got the point. Now can we agree on going to the principal’s office tomorrow to sort out this bully?”

“I already took care of that.” Everyone jumps up since they never noticed Lilly enter the room or even the house. “Dude we talked about this, use the doorbell.” Beca clutches her heart. “What do you mean by you took care of it?” Chloe asks confused. Lilly takes out her tablet and pulls up a video of Jake admitting that he’s a bully and what he did to Emily. The video was already sent to the principal. “I’m going to have a long day on Monday.” Beca laughs at Chloe who punches her in the arm.

“20 years of abuse, how long will you keep it up?” Beca asks with mockery evident in her voice. “Until you start behaving like an adult.” Chloe shoots back.

Emily smiles at the weird banter between her parents and Aubrey asking Jesse to stay out of it while James hugs her tight. Her family is strange in so many ways but in the end it’s all she’ll ever need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	7. I will always protect you

"I want that woman out of my house!"

Chicago is never one to shout at anyone never the less his wife but right now it feels like he doesn’t have another option. “It’s not _your_ house, it’s _our_ house. She’s _my_ best friend, what’s your problem with her anyway?” Chloe asks angrily. She will not stoop to his level and shout back. “My deal is that she is trying to steal my family away from me.” Chloe snorts. “Why would she do that? And honestly if it wasn’t for her I would have gone crazy by now.” Chicago takes a step forward and towers over Chloe. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that when you’re overseas I’m all alone and when you finally do come back you’re drunk half of the time.” Chloe spits back at him. “You married me knowing what my job consisted off.” Chloe laughs. “I did, and that’s not the problem.” Chicago crosses his arms and gives the redhead a stare down. “What _is_ the problem?” His voice isn’t supposed to sound so venomous but it does which scares Chloe but she won’t show it.

“I got used to you not being here but you being drunk when you are… that’s where I draw a line. You’re scaring our daughter, Chicago. Haven’t you noticed that she will barely come to you?” That drew the line for Chicago and he explodes. “It’s because your stupid best friend brainwashed her. Maybe you should reevaluate what’s more important… _her_ or me!” Chloe throws up her hands. “Are you serious right now? Are you asking me to choose between you and her?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Chloe lets out a frustrated groan. “I am not choosing between you two.” Chicago narrows his eyes dangerously and it frightens Chloe even more. “You’ll regret that decision.” Chicago walks past Chloe back into the house. The redhead follows him with a terrified heart. “You… get out! If I ever see you close to my family again I’ll get you arrested.”

“NO!” Chloe shrieks and runs to the brunette who’s shocked from the soldiers behavior. “Dude, what’s wrong with you?” She asks calmly. “I want you to stay away from _my_ wife and _my_ daughter.” Beca gets up from the floor where she was playing with Bella. The little girl hides behind the brunette’s legs. “And why should I do that?” Beca is never one back down from a fight and she’s not going to start now. “Because you say so?” Beca crosses her arms with a grin.

“Don’t temp me, I will call the cops on you and I doubt you would want that… seeing that you have a name to uphold and a career?” Chloe gasps loudly. ‘Chicago don’t, you can’t…” The man cuts her off swiftly. “I can and I will if she doesn’t leave this instant.” Beca wants to keep eye contact but a light tug at her jeans catches her attention so she looks down. “Don’t leave.” The six year old’s pout always makes Beca’s heart melt. “Bella come here.”

The redheaded girl hesitates a moment but decides to listen to her father. Beca watches her walk away with slumped shoulders. Chicago picks her up when she’s close enough. “Leave, and I never want to see you or hear that you were near y family again.” Beca looks at Chloe who is really trying to hold in her tears. “Don’t you think that you scare me Chicago, you have not won dude. I’ll always fight for Chloe and Bella for that matter.”

Without any other glance at the soldier Beca hugs Chloe. “I’ll figure something out.” She whispers just loud enough for Chloe to hear. “Aunty Bec don’t go.” The two friends break apart at the loud cry. They see Bella wiggle out of her father’s grasp and run towards the brunette. “Be strong princess, this isn’t goodbye.” The small redhead wraps her tiny arms around Beca and holds on for dear life. The brunette gives the girl a squeeze and then looks up to Chloe who takes the hint and pulls her daughter away.

“I’ll walk you out.” The grumpy voice of Chicago breaks their bubble. “Whatever.” Beca heads towards the door trying to ignore the cries of the little girl in Chloe’s arms. It takes all willpower for Beca not to run back and take both Chloe and Bella with her. Home… a safe place without Chicago. Before she knows it the door slams behind her leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It’s been a week since Beca left the house. Her manager tried to reach her but to no avail. “I tried calling her, I wrote mails and texted I don’t know what else to do.” The talks vividly while driving to Beca’s house. “Thank you for calling me, I will try and talk to Beca.” Aubrey tries to soothe the stressed out manager. “I would have tried asking Chloe but I can’t reach her number. It’s been disconnected.” Aubrey nods. She remembers the redhead calling her from a new number telling her that she lost her phone and got a new number. That same week Chloe had removed her facebook, instagram and twitter account.

“Are you sure I don’t need to come pick you up?” Aubrey smiles politely. “No need I will take a cab back to the hotel if necessary.” Aubrey steps out of the car and walks up to Beca’s door. She rings the doorbell three times and waits for the brunette to open the door. “Sarah I told you I’m fine I just need some days off to…” Beca freezes when she sees the blonde in front of her door. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to get your head out of your ass.” Aubrey pushes past Beca so she can’t be locked outside. “How nice of you but why?” Aubrey turns around to look at the tiny DJ. “You haven’t been at the studio in a week and can you explain to me why Chloe has disconnected any form of social media?” Beca rolls her eyes. “What did you do Mitchell?” Beca groans loudly. “ _I_ didn’t do anything, that psycho of a soldier kicked me out of their house and forbade Chloe to talk to me.”

Aubrey sees the defeated look on Beca’s face. For the first time she sees the bags underneath the brunettes eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days which probably was a fact. “I tried to find a way to help her but I can’t do anything. I lost her Bree, I lost her for good.” The brunette falls back on the couch with a loud sigh. “I can’t lose her.” The despair in Beca’s voice breaks Aubrey’s heart.

“Do you want to call her?” Beca shoots up, sitting upright staring at Aubrey. “I mean we could call her from my number and if Chicago picks up it’s just going to be me?” Aubrey take out her phone from her purse. “Why are you helping me? You’ve hated my guts for years.” Aubrey lets out a light laugh. “I never hated you Beca. We had our differences, yes. But I never hated you.” Aubrey sits down next to Beca with a small smile. “And I’m helping you because I know you love Chloe. And not in a friend kind of way.”

“I-I how uhm how did you know?” Aubrey lets out a giggle. “Everyone knew but somehow both you and Chloe were too clueless to actually see it.” Beca raises her brow. “You two flirted all the time. You fought like a married couple and to top it off you were called the mom and dad of the Bellas.” Beca scrunches her nose. “Wait, if you all knew why didn’t you tell me? Or Chloe?” Aubrey takes a breath. “We did, we really did but somehow you still managed to not get it.”

Beca scratches the back of her neck. “Thank you.” She slowly looks up to meet Aubrey’s green eyes. “Don’t thank me just yet, let’s call Chloe first.” Beca nods so fast that Aubrey thinks her neck might snap. “Don’t say anything until we’re sure that Chloe is alone.”

*Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** “Hello?” Chloe’s voice sounds tired.

 **Aubrey:** “Chloe, are you alone?”

 **Chloe:** “Aubrey? I am, why are you asking?”

 **Aubrey:** “Where is Chicago?”

 **Chloe:** “He went to the supermarket, he should be back in 20 minutes. Why are you asking Bree?”

 **Aubrey:** “Because I have someone that wants to talk to you.”

 **Beca:** “Hey.”

 **Chloe** : …

 **Beca:** “Chlo? Are you there? Shit Aubrey I think we lost her.” Beca’s voice sounds panicky.

 **Chloe:** “Beca? Is-is that really you?”

 **Beca:** Lets out a relieved breath. “Yes Chlo, it really is me.”

 **Chloe:** “I’m so sorry about everything, I should have stood up to him and…”

 **Beca:** “Stop that Chlo, it’s not your fault. We will make this work… I promise.”

 **Chloe:** “I missed your voice.” Beca hears a soft sob on the other line.

 **Beca:** “Me too Chloe… How has he been?”

 **Chloe:** “Angry… drunk…”

 **Beca:** “Has he… did he hurt you? Or Bella?”

 **Chloe:** …

 **Beca:** “Chlo? What did he do?”

 **Chloe:** “N-nothing he did nothing.”

 **Beca:** “Chloe I swear to god if he hurt you I’ll…”

 **Chloe:** “I need to, he’s home.”

*End Phone Call*

Aubrey sees the angry look on Beca’s face and imagines nothing good. “I need to get her out of there.” The brunette jumps up but gets pulled back on the couch by Aubrey. “You can’t do anything Beca. Except if she…” Aubrey pauses with a thoughtful look. “If she what Aubrey?” Beca nudges the blonde. “We can only help her if she… if she leaves him.” Beca slams her hand against the couch. “She will never do that Aubrey! She’s terrified of him!” Beca takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s ok Beca, I understand.” Aubrey gently takes her phone back from Beca. “Is there anything you would like to give her?” Beca flashes the blonde a confused  look. “I’m going to go to their house to ‘surprise’ her. I can try and give her something from you?” Beca gets up and runs up the stairs leaving Aubrey confused this time. A few minutes later Beca returns with a flash drive. “Could you … please?” Aubrey takes it. “Of course, that’s what friends are for.”

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and Beca hasn’t heard from Chloe ever since they talked on the phone. Aubrey visited the brunette a few times trying to cheer her up. Aubrey had talked to Chloe about leaving Chicago but the redhead immediately brushed away the idea. Chicago was playing nice towards Aubrey but she could smell the alcohol from miles away. And the fear in her best friend’s eyes killed her inside. Of course she hadn’t told Beca about that. It would only result in Beca going over there trying to beat the crap out of Chicago and end up in the hospital herself.

Beca has been going back to the studio to keep herself busy. The people around her noticed the sudden change of mood and decided not to ask her about it. The last time someone tried Beca had scowled at them for 3 days. And that was just because of something her father had said. But now they could see this was something more severe and no one wanted to be at the receiving end of that anger.

Aubrey had filled in the Bellas who in turn tried to cheer up their ex-captain but nothing seemed to work. Beca had just politely smiled and rolled her eyes at the failed attempts. She knows they mean well but right now the only thing that could cheer her up is Chloe’s voice, her smile… hell even her hugs. That’s how she finds herself on a Thursday at 3 in the morning looking at old Bellas videos. Listening to every giggle and laugh Chloe let escape. The angelic voice when she would sing.

Around 4 am Beca hears a loud knock at the door. Who could be at the door at this time at night? Better yet who the hell would knock on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. With low growl Beca gets up from the couch and places her laptop on the table. She shuffles to the door and prepares herself to shout at the imbecile standing on the other side. But stops herself just in time when she sees Chloe standing there.

“Chloe?” Beca lets her eyes scan the redhead. With each passing second she gets more shocked. “C-can I come in?” Beca quickly jumps to side but first takes the sleeping girl from Chloe’s arms. “Mommy?” Beca shushes the sweet girl while rocking her back to sleep. “Don’t worry princess, everything will be fine.” Beca closes the door and locks it just in case Chicago decides to show up.

She makes her way to the couch but decides to sit in the armchair instead. Chloe needs space to collect her thoughts so it seems like the only logical thing to do. For the first time Beca gets a really good look at Chloe’s face and sees a big bruise right underneath Chloe’s left eye and right jaw. Beca can feel her anger boiling inside her. “What happened?” It comes out as a whisper but Chloe hears it. “He was drunk it isn’t… I…”

Chloe shakes her head choking back her tears. “Chlo, I’m going to put Bella down in my bed so she can sleep. When I come back we can talk… if you want of course.” The light nod from the redhead sets Beca in motion. She gets up and walks up the stairs carefully trying not to wake the little girl.

When she finally sets her down she feels small finger wrap around her hand. “Go back to sleep sweetie. Your mommy and I are downstairs, we’re not going anywhere.” The grip seems to lessen and the little girl lets go slowly. Beca places a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead and cover her with the cover. She lets the door open slightly so some light can still enter in case the young girl wakes up.

Beca makes her way back down and sees that Chloe hasn’t left her position at all. She clears her voice when she enters the living room. “Bella is sleeping, I left the door open in case she wakes up.” Chloe nods and goes back to looking at her hands. “Please talk to me?” Beca kneels down in front of the redhead. “What happened?” Chloe leaps forward and wraps her arms around the brunette and bursts out crying. Beca slowly gets up to sit next to Chloe on the couch, pulling her closer letting her cry.

When Chloe calms down she curls up into Beca’s side. “He got really drunk…” Beca tenses at the words. “… Bella wanted to show him her good grade. He got angry and hit her. I jumped in to stop him before he could do it again… he hit me instead. He walked out without a word…” Who could hurt someone like Chloe or Bella? “… I tried to settle her down but she wouldn’t stop crying. I took her and drove her to the one place she’ll always be safe…”

It’s the first time all night that Chloe looks Beca in the eyes. “You both will always be safe here.” Beca keeps looking into the once brightly shining blue eyes which now seem dull. Knowing that this isn’t the time to do this Beca takes up the courage to tell Chloe what she feels deep inside. “I will protect you for as long as I live. I love you.” A small smile starts to form on Chloe’s face. “I know you do Becs, I love you too.” Beca shakes her head softly. “You don’t know Chlo because I’m _in_ love with you.”

“What took you so long?” Chloe leans in and kisses Beca softly on the lips. As good as it feels Beca pulls away. She sees the hurt look in Chloe’s eyes when she does. “I really want to but you just walked out of a marriage. You’re still married Chlo… I don’t want to take advantage of your emotional state.” Chloe hugs Beca tighter than she ever has. “That’s why I love you so much Bec, you always think of others before you think about yourself.”

* * *

The loud banging on the door makes the two women jump apart. “I know you’re in there Chloe!” Beca sees Chloe cower from the loud voice. Beca gets up and walks to the door. “Go away Chicago, you’re not welcome here!” She shouts back. “I will break down this door!” Beca takes a step back just in case. “I will call the police for harassment!” She can hear him laugh on the other side. “You’re the one that will get in trouble, _my_ wife is in there without my consent!”

“Yes the wife that left you because you’re an alcoholic husbands that beats her and your child!” It stays quiet for a moment on the other side. “That… that was a mistake.” Beca sees Chloe look at the door from the living room door opening. “Chlo, baby I know you’re there. Please forgive me and let’s go home?” Chloe snorts. “You can expect divorce papers Chicago, I never want to see you again.”

“You will lose this battle Chloe, I will get custody of Bella and you will _never_ see her again even if you tried.” Beca sees Chloe flinch at those words. “I have been providing for our family ever since we got married, you have nothing without me.” Beca runs to Chloe and wraps an arm around her before shouting at the door. “That’s not true you jackass, she has me supporting her financially. The court will take Bella’s choice into consideration. Bella will always choose for her mommy because she knows she’ll always be safe with her!”

Chloe looks at Beca full disbelieve. “We also have the best lawyer at our side.” Beca whispers to the redhead with a warm smile. “You will not get away with this Mitchell!” They hear loud footsteps disappearing into the night. When the coast finally seems clear the two women let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. “Is he gone?” They look up and see Bella standing at the top of the stairs. “Oh sweetie, he is.” Chloe leaves Beca’s side and runs up pto her daughter.

Beca follows her with a small smile. “How about we all take a nap and call aunty Aubrey in the morning?” Beca asks the 6 year old. The smile on the girl’s face does all the speaking. “Why don’t you go lay in bed? Mommy and I will join you in a minute.” Bella rushes of to Beca’s bedroom. “I have some extra clothes for you to sleep in. They’re in the closet.” Beca kisses Chloe on her cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Before Beca can walk back down the stairs Chloe pulls her back. “We have slept together before Becs.”

“I know but…” Chloe cuts her off with a giggle. “The only thing that changed is a 6 year old will be sleeping in the middle… and I love you.” Beca breathes in deeply. “I guess that’s not such a big change.”

They make their way to the bedroom and see Bella half asleep. Chloe quickly changes into one of Beca’s sweatpants and a shirt. “Good night mommy.” Chloe kisses her daughter on her forehead before whispering her own goodnight. “Good night momma.” Chloe’s eyes widen in shock. from all the things Bella could have said this one was the last on the list. “Goodnight princess, mommy and I will see you in the morning.”

When Chloe is sure Bella is fast asleep she props herself up on her left arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know she would say that.” She whispers loud enough for Beca to hear. “Don’t worry about it Chlo. Maybe one day we can make that name official for us.” It’s not much of a question and it leaves Chloe smiling like an idiot before falling asleep with Beca’s arms wrapped around her and her daughter.

* * *

Chloe can’t believe it, she won… she won full custody over her daughter and got officially divorced from Chicago. She almost leaps in Beca’s arms. The brunette had been there all the way since day one. She would pick up Bella from school and take her to her ballet or singing classes. She was there at every court date and made sure that Chloe felt at ease the entire time. Three months, it took them three months to finalize everything.  

“We did it.” Beca laughs. “No babe, you did it.” Chloe nuzzles her nose into Beca’s neck. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” The clearing of someone’s throat makes Chloe jump up. “Maybe you should find another lawyer then?” Chloe lets go of Beca completely and throws herself at Aubrey. “Of course I couldn’t have done it without you Bree.” Beca smiles at the sight while picking up Bella. “Can we eat pizza today momma?”

Aubrey’s eyes widen at the words leaving the 6 year old. “Of course princess, we can have anything you want.” Aubrey gives Chloe a look. “When did that happen?” The blonde asks. “The night we left Chicago, she said it while we were laying in bed. Beca has been completely cool with it.” Aubrey shakes her head with a smile. “I’m happy for you Chlo, everything you wished for is right there.” Aubrey points at a laughing Beca and a giggling 6 year old.

“You guys, this little princess wants pizza. What about we go celebrate?” The two women quickly agree. Aubrey calls Jesse over to join them with his and Aubrey’s 3 year old boy. “Mommy are you happy now?” Chloe looks at her daughter. “Yes baby girl I am.”

They make it to the pizza place Bella loves a little over 30 minutes later and occupy a booth. They all talk and remember old memories and tell Bella all the crazy adventures they had. When the pizza is finished Chloe notices that Bella is not sitting next to Beca anymore. “Uhm Becs where’s Bella?” The brunette doesn’t have to answer the question because the little redhead pulls Chloe’s sleeve.

“Mommy can I ask you something?” Chloe nods. “Do you love Beca?” The question is a bit weird coming from a 6 year old but simple enough to answer. “Yes, I do.” A big smile forms on the girls face. “Can I ask you something else?” Once again Chloe nods. “Will you marry Beca?” The small gasp coming from Aubrey makes Chloe turn around. “Aren’t you going to answer the question?”

Chloe is in shock. Beca is kneeling in front of her with a diamond ring in a black box. “Chloe Anne Beale, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Chloe’s eyes fill with tears. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.” Beca takes the ring out of the box and places it on Chloe’s left ring finger. “I have one more thing to do.” Beca announces. She get up and walks around the table and kneels in front of Bella taking out another box from her back pocket.

“Bella, will you give me the honor of making your mommy the happiest woman in the world and becoming you momma?” The little girl shrieks and throws herself at her new momma. “I guess that’s a yes.” Beca chuckles. She pushes the girl off of her so she can open the little box to reveal a golden necklace. It’s a golden B on a golden chain. She turns the girl around so she can put the necklace around her.

When Beca gets back up her feet she’s met with a round of applause and a crying redhead. “I love you Beca Mitchell.”

“I love you too Chloe Beale.” Chloe shakes her head. “No, it’s soon to be Chloe Mitchell.” People would have called Beca crazy if she would smile even harder. But it’s worth it, her whole world is standing right there in her arms and tugging at her jeans to be lifted up. Yes, this is everything she ever wanted. Chloe as her (soon to be) wife and a beautiful daughter to take care off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	8. Missing!

"She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?"

Aubrey had collected all the Bellas in their living room. Everyone had come when they received the text, Beca was on her way since she couldn’t leave her shift at the station. “We never said we aren’t worried Aubrey.” Stacie is trying to get their former captain to calm down. “Then why doesn’t anyone know where she is?” The blonde’s eyes scan the room but no one reacts.

“Where is she?” Beca storms into the room and goes straight for Aubrey. “Tell me you have news Aubrey, tell me she was with you and it’s all a joke.” Pure fright and panic is painted across Beca’s face. The Bellas share confused looks. “What are you talking about Beca?” Aubrey asks carefully. “I found this when I was leaving the station. I was hoping it would just be a cruel joke.” Beca hands Aubrey the note she’s holding.

_If you don’t collect 200.000 dollars before Monday  
your dear redhead will never be seen again_

Aubrey’s hands shake and Stacie passes the note around. “Why would they want that money?” Stacie asks looking between her current and former captain. “I don’t know Stacie, I really don’t.” Aubrey breaks down crying. Beca runs her fingers through her hair. “I’ll be back in an hour.” She announces before running out of the house.

“Where’s she goin?” Amy asks in a soft voice. “I-I don’t know… just pray she doesn’t do something stupid.” Stacie whispers holding Aubrey tight against her. “The guy is good, I can’t find any trace of Chloe.” Everyone stares at Lilly, this is one of the few time they can actually hear her speak. “What do you mean?” Cynthia Rose asks. “I know how to track someone but Chloe seems like she disappeared.” Ashley raises her hand before speaking up. “Do we want to know how you track people?” Lilly shrugs casually.

“We have to do something, we need to look, we need to go to the police.” Aubrey manages to bark the orders in between sobs but breaks down completely, again, when Stacie holds her closer. “My dad’s an officer close by, I sent him a text and he’s on his way.” Stacie flashes Jessica  a grateful smile. The only thing they can do is wait for him and Beca.

* * *

Officer Jackle is standing in the Bellas house trying to get the girls to calm down so they can each tell him what’s going on. But somehow they thought screaming the story all through each other was a great idea. “SHUT UP!” The girls all fall silent when their captain walks in. “Officer Jackle, I assume you heard what happened?” Beca speaks to the officer as if she actually knew him. “Hello Beca, maybe you can actually shed some light on the case?” Beca nods and points at the chairs behind him.

“I was the last who spoke to Chloe, she texted me saying that she was on her way home from yoga. When she didn’t come home at her usual time I started to worry but didn’t think much of it until it was nearing midnight. I went out to look for her after asking the rest of the girls if they had heard from her. When they didn’t I panicked and went to all the places she could be but nothing. I thought she maybe went to Tom’s place and forgot to let us know so I went back home. She hasn’t come home since and we tried calling her but her phone is dead.”

Jessica’s father writes down a few things before looking up to look at Beca. “I’m sorry to ask but where were you before I arrived?” A few gasps could be heard from the other Bellas but Beca doesn’t seem fazed. “I found this note when I was at the station, I went to get what they wanted.” Beca points at the duffle bag at her feet. “Where did you get that money from?” Aubrey asks in shock. “This is all the money I saved up over the years so I could get started in LA. But Chloe is more important than that.”

“We are not going to make any hast decision, your house will be check by officers every hour just in case the abductor comes back. If you get any news you will contact us immediately.” He points at Beca with a stern look. “Am I clear?” Beca nods with a neutral face. “Good, now you all go get some rest and let the professionals handle this.”

While Jessica lets her dad out the rest of the Bells stare at Beca. “You’re going to ignore everything he just said aren’t you?” Aubrey asks with a tiny hint of pride yet worry in her voice. “Hell yeah Posen and if you have a problem with that… I don’t care.” Aubrey shakes her head. “What’s your plan Beca?”

“First I’m going to talk to Tom, he might know something.” Aubrey cocks her head to the side. “Why would he know anything?” She asks confused. “He’s Chloe’s boyfriend? If anyone knows what could have happened it’s him.” Aubrey puts up her hand and shakes her head. “Wait a minute. Didn’t Chloe tell you?” Beca raises an eyebrow with a shake of her head. “She broke up with him a few months ago.”

“WHAT?” All the Bellas are shocked at the information they just got. Well, most of them. “She didn’t say an… that might explain why he never came to any of the parties or other events this year.”  Stacie and Amy share a look which Beca notices. “What do you know?” Amy puts up a guilty face while Stacie takes a breath. “We know why they broke up.” Beca crosses her arms and waits for the rest of the explanation. “Chloe broke up with him because he wanted her to stop hanging out with you outside Bellas rehearsals.”

“Yeah, the ginger got angry and told him that she would choose you over him any day.” Beca’s jaw drops. “That’s why she didn’t tell you, she knew you would get angry at him and go after him.” Stacie adds. “I have to find her, I need to…. I need to tell her that I…” Beca tries to sit down on the chair before her legs cave in but sadly her legs went to fast. “Beca are you ok?” Stacie kneels down next to her captain. “Y-yeah I just need to sit for a moment.” Stacie lets out a sigh and looks for any kind of support from the other Bellas. “Bec what’s going on?” Beca sighs. “I was supposed to pick her up but Luke gave me an extra shift.”

A few minutes pass in silence until Beca gets up from the spot where she landed on the floor. “I’m going for a walk.” She announces without sparing anyone a second glance. She picks up the duffle bag and takes it up stairs with her before going out. The other Bellas are really concerned. They have never seen Beca this… this broken. She’s not the same without Chloe. And the guilt for ‘losing’ her is killing her slowly.

* * *

Beca has been going through all the places Chloe might have passed on her way back home. But with every turn it seems she gets even further away from the actual lead. After walking around for two hours or more Beca decides to go back to the house. The house is quiet and no one seems to be up anymore. Checking the time Beca realizes why. It’s almost  2 AM.

Beca goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water when she notices a note taped to the outside of the window. She steps outside and takes the note to see what’s written on it this time.

 _Bring the money to the abandoned warehouse_  
Tonight at 3 am  
Come alone!

She stares at the paper. It’s as if the person behind this knew Beca would find the note. What if it isn’t a coincidence? Beca hesitates about telling the rest of the girls but chooses not to do it. If she hadn’t taken the stupid shift at the station Chloe would still be here. She has to find her, not the rest… _she_.

Beca silently makes her way up to her and Amy’s room. The Australian is fast asleep so the brunette can sneak out with the duffle bag without anyone noticing. One less thing she would have to explain or get a chance to get talked out too. Beca’s mind is set, she will get Chloe back safe no matter what it takes.

Beca makes it to the warehouse in record time. “2.45 AM, I’m early.” Why she’s talking to herself she doesn’t know but she does it anyway. Beca takes a look around with a tight grip on the bag. Something doesn’t feel right, Chloe should be here. The redhead should be somewhere in the building. Beca walks up the stairs into an office where she sees a chair with duck tape attached to it. Chloe definitely was here but where is she now?

Before even getting a chance to answer that question Beca feels a sharp pain go through her head and everything goes black. Maybe she should have warned the Bellas after all.

* * *

Aubrey is the first to wake up. Well the first to get out of bed since she didn’t actually sleep last night. Her head is filled with millions of thoughts about Chloe and it’s driving her crazy. “Mornin Bree.” The blond jumps up when she hears the voice behind her. “God Stacie, you scared me.” Aubrey clutches her chest hoping to slow her heartbeat down. “Sorry, my bad.” Stacie makes her way to the coffee maker and starts brewing a new pot. “Did you sleep at all?” Aubrey shakes her head with a sigh.

When the coffee is done Stacie pours two cups. One for her and one for Aubrey before joining the blonde at the kitchen island. “We will find her, we both know Beca won’t rest until Chloe’s safe again.” Aubrey lets her head hang low. “I know Stace but I’m terrified something bad happened to her.” Stacie scoots her chair closer and puts an arm around her ex-captain. “Everything will be alright.” Or at least that’s what she hopes deep inside.

“Please tell me you dingos have seen Beca?” Fat Amy storms into the kitchen out of breath startling the two already in it. “No… why?” Amy shows them a piece of paper. “Oh for the love of the aca-gods please tell me she didn’t go there by herself?” Aubrey lets out a frustrated groan as the rest of the Bellas enter the kitchen one by one. Apparently Amy had waltzed into everyone’s room with the same question.

“I’m going to call my dad, he should know about this.” Jessica says before taking her phone and going to the living room. A few minutes later she re-enters. “He’s on his way, hopefully it’s not too late.” Aubrey gets up from her seat scaring the hell out of most the Bellas. “I’m not sitting around and waiting. I’m going to that warehouse.” Stacie rolls her eyes but gets up too. “I’m coming with you, we don’t need another person we care about disappear.”

“Same here.” Amy says with a cocky smile. Cynthia Rose chimes in with a ‘hell yeah’ while Lilly mutters something under her breath. “Alright Stacie, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and I will go to the warehouse and check it out. The rest stays here and waits for officer Jackle to arrive.” Everyone agrees with Aubrey and get ready. The ones staying behind start fixing a quick breakfast so the others can take it with them in their search.

“Are you sure we’re at the right place Stace?” Aubrey looks at the abandoned warehouse with chills running down her spine. “I’m afraid so Aubrey. This is the only abandoned warehouse in the neighborhood.” The girls all share some weary looks. “What are we waiting for, let’s look for friends.” The fear is very noticeable in Cynthia Rose’s voice but everyone ignores it, walking inside.

They split into two groups. Aubrey and Stacie head up while Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Amy stay down. “If we see anything let us know immediately.” The girls nod and go their separate ways. “Why do you think Beca would do something so stupid?” Stacie asks Aubrey looking into one of the empty rooms. “It’s not that stupid, I mean those two have giant toners for each other.” Stacie nods. “I would do the same for you, you know.” Stacie stops in her tracks and makes Aubrey stop too. “Aubrey can we, when all of this is over, maybe go out sometime? Just the two of us.”

“I would like that but right now we really have to find…” Aubrey gets cuts off by Stacie running off. “They were here!” Aubrey turns around and quickly follows the brunette. “What?” Stacie points at the chair. “Someone definitely has been tied up here and look what I found on the floor.” Stacie hands Aubrey a bracelet. Not just any bracelet, one of Beca’s many bracelets. “Where can they be?” Aubrey asks no one in particular.

“Why don’t you let us figure that out miss Posen.” Aubrey and Stacie turn around and see Jessica’s father standing in the doorway. “I understand that you’re all concerned about your friends but right now there’s nothing you can do. Miss Mitchell thought that she could and now she’s missing too, do you want the same happening to you, right?” The two girls shake their heads. “Good, now please wait outside and we’ll escort you back to the house. From now on there will always be an officer at the house and no one will leave anywhere by themselves.”

* * *

A cold wind blows against Beca’s face which makes her shiver. When she tries to wrap her arms around her she notices that she can’t. Her arms are tied behind her back and she’s lying on a cold and wet surface. A small groan escapes her lips when a hard pounding finally catches up with her. She tries to remember what happened when it hits her. Her eyes shoot open and she tries to get up which results in painful flashes throughout her body.

She can hear something in the distance but it’s not clear. It takes her a few minutes to get used to the light or the lack off. The roar in her ears finally settles down which luckily for her also means she can hear what’s happening around her. The first thing she hears makes her think she’s hallucinating but no, it’s really is true. A little bit further away from her is Chloe sitting with her back against the cold wall.

“Ch-Chloe? Are you alright?” Once again Beca tries to sit up this time succeeding but with a lot of pain soaring through her body. “I’m good, h-how are you?” The redhead’s voice is soft and weak. “I’ll be alright, what happened?” Beca shuffles over the floor to sit next to the redhead. Her body is aching but she chooses to ignore it. “I’m not sure, I remember sending you a text and then I woke up in a warehouse.”

“Yeah, that’s where they told me to go.” Chloe cocks her brow up. “They send us a note that they wanted 200.000 dollars for your release, I collected the money and went for the exchange.” Chloe shakes her head. “That was a trap, the only thing she wants is you.” Beca looks at Chloe in confusion. “What do you mean? Why would she want me? And who’s _she_?” The door creaks open and a dark figure walks in.

“Let me answer those for you sweetie.” Beca’s eyes widen when she recognizes the person standing before her. “Why? What do you want?” The person standing in the doorway laughs loudly. “You will find out in time honey.” Beca shakes her head. “I want answers, right now.” The mystery  person laughs once more. “You are in no position to ask for demands honey but I’ll let you in on a secret. You will suffer.” The last sentence the mystery person whispers before slamming the door shut leaving Beca and Chloe alone once more.

“Who is she?” Beca throws her head in her neck with a groan. “That…” A soft sigh escapes the brunette. “… that’s Carmen. We dated in my senior year of high school. I broke up with her when I left for Barden, I didn’t want to deal with long distance.” Chloe narrows her eyes in confusion. “I didn’t know you were into girls? I mean you dated Jesse for a while and when you broke up you never seemed to have any interest in any other person.”

“I’m bi and I did have an interest for someone but I thought she was still dating someone until she got kidnapped and I found out they broke up.” Beca looks to her left. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe shrugs. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to get my hopes up if you didn’t feel the same about me.” Beca smiles at the redhead. “I do feel the same way Chlo and when we get out of here I promise I’ll ask you out on an actual date.” Chloe leans her head against Beca’s shoulder. “I would love that.”

Hours pass and no sign of Carmen. But of course the calm was too good to be true. Suddenly Carmen walks in. “Alright it’s time to go.”  Beca shifts a bit so she is slightly in front of Chloe. “Where are you taking us?” Carmen chuckles. “Oh no honey, you’re not going anywhere. Red over here is going to explore the world.” The venom in her voice scares Beca immensely. “Carmen please, I’m begging you. Don’t hurt her. You have me, you can do anything you want to me but please let her go.”

Tears are threatening to fall from Beca’s eyes. “NO!” Chloe screams. “I’m not leaving you, Beca don’t…” Chloe gets cut off by the brunette. “No Chloe, I promised Aubrey that you would get home safe and that’s what I’m going to do.” Now turning to face Carmen. “Let her go and I’ll do anything you say. You have the money and you get your revenge but please leave her out of this.”

Carmen seems to think about it for a brief moment. “Fine, they will never find you anyway Beca honey.” Carmen walks up to Chloe and yanks her up her feet. She blindfolds her and leads her out of the room. “Where are you taking her?” Beca shouts after her. “Somewhere they will find her, oh and don’t worry. I won’t harm her, I promise.”

Chloe’s screams fill the basement until there’s no sound left anymore. Why Beca believed the promise her ex gave her was a mystery to her but deep down she hoped the redhead would be fine. An hour passes and still no news from Chloe nor Carmen. One more hour and Beca was getting restless until she hears a door slam shut somewhere above her. Footsteps descend and nearing fast.

“At last we’re alone Becs, did you miss me?” The brunette’s throat is dry and no sound wants to come out. “Your little friend is fine by the way, she’s back at the house with your little group.” Carmen pulls out her phone and shows Beca the pictures. One is Chloe being hugged by Aubrey and another is a group hug. “Now, I kept my promise and you’ll keep yours.” The relief Beca felt watching the pictures disappears when she sees the dangerous look in the blonde’s eyes. “Get up, we’re going to relive some old times.”

Beca struggles with getting up her feet so Carmen helps her. The brunette follows her captor up the stairs into a house. Let’s get you some rest, we have a long journey ahead.” Beca is still tied up and can’t do anything so just listens. “I think a bed will be more comfortable than the floor.” Beca hesitates but lays down on the bed anyways. She turns so she faces the wall and a few moments later she feels a dip in the bed and an arms snake around her waist. “Just like old times.” Is the last whisper Beca hears before sleep takes over.

* * *

“The only thing I know is that her name is Carmen and that they dated in high school.” Chloe has a blanket wrapped around her and  a cup of coffee in her hands. “Do you remember anything else? Like a sound or smell?” Chloe closes her eyes and tries to visualize. “I think we were in a forest or something. It took us around 20 minutes before she stopped her car and we got out in the city.” Officer Jackle writes the information down. “Thank you, we will do everything we can to find her.” With a wave he leaves the room to go on the big search.

“She promised me…” The Bellas share a look before staring at their mumbling captain. “What did she promise Chlo?” Aubrey wishes she had just kept quiet because the outburst her best friend was about to throw down scares her. “She like me Aubrey, she like-likes me. She promised that when we would get out she’d ask me out.” Chloe tries to push past the Bellas but no one budges. “Let me through, I need to find her.”

“No can do red.” Fat Amy easily picks Chloe up and puts her back in her seat. The second Chloe is seated she bursts into tears. “I need her, I can’t do this without her.” Aubrey walks around the table and pulls Chloe into a hug. “They will find her Chloe, it takes more than just a psycho to take down Beca Mitchell.”

A few hours have passed and the Bellas have moved to the living room. Chloe notices the stares they throw at her and it’s getting on her nerves. “If you have something to say do it but stop staring!” The sudden outburst startles the girl and many just look down at their hands. “If no one else will do it I will… what happened when you were kidnapped.” Stacie gets punched in the arm by Aubrey followed by an angry glare.

“It’s ok Aubrey, I know you want to know it too.” Chloe sighs. “Nothing really happened. At least not to me.” The Bellas shuffle and replace themselves to really look at Chloe. “The only interaction we had was her telling me that if she couldn’t have Beca no one ever would. I tried to figure out what she meant but it became clear when Beca explained it to me.” Chloe nervously plays with her fingers.

“When Beca was brought in I heard her shout. She was blindfolded when she was thrown into the basement. It looked like she was hit pretty bad, especially when she stared to wake up. I don’t know what exactly happened but I hope she’s fine right now.” The girls all listen in full silence. Whatever happened in that house when or if Beca would come home she would never be the same again. What will that mean for their friendships? Beca is as closed off as can be, this can only make it worse.

* * *

Most of the Bellas have fallen asleep. The only ones awake are Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie. Well Chloe is awake but pretends to be asleep because she doesn’t want to deal with any question or sympathetic looks anymore. Chloe listens to Stacie and Aubrey talk about whether they should or should not try dating. The moment didn’t seem right for them to do it and god knows how the girls would react to it. Maybe it just isn’t meant to be.

“Do it.” Chloe opens her eyes and looks at her friends. “Don’t hesitate and do it, if I had the chance to be with Beca one more time I would not waste it. Go for it try dating, what do you have to lose?” Stacie and Aubrey looks at each other. “What about it Posen, will you go out with me?” A smile form on Chloe’s face when her best friend accepts. The beautiful moment gets interrupted by a knock on the door and keys fumbling. Chloe jumps up followed by Aubrey and Stacie.

“Beca?” When the door opens and it’s their DJ walking through Chloe throws herself at her with full force which ends up with both of them on the floor. “I missed you too Chlo.” Beca hugs the redhead on top of her until they hear two people clear their throats. “Welcome back Mitchell.” Aubrey holds out her hand to pull Beca up while Stacie does the same for Chloe. When Beca gets up her feet she winces slightly which worries Chloe.“What happened?” Beca shakes her head. “Nothing we should worry about right now.” Beca puts up a smile but Chloe knows there’s something up.

They follow the brunette to the living room. Beca flashes Stacie an evil grin and they both put their fingers against their lips and let out a loud whistle. All the Bellas jolt awake and panic until they notice Beca standing in the doorway. “What’s up you weirdo’s.” Chloe’s most surprised at how calm Beca is after everything that happened. She can see the marks the duck tape left behind at her wrists.

“Alright before you all bombard me with questions I have a promise I have to tend to and I’d like you all to witness it.” Beca turns around to face Chloe. “With everything that happened the last few days I realized that life’s too short. I made a promise in that basement. I promised that when we got out I’d ask you out on and actual proper date. So… Chloe Anne Beale, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

Tears are slowly falling down Chloe’s cheeks but this time it’s tears of joy. “Yes, I will go out on a date with you.” Beca scoops Chloe in her arms and without any warning plant a soft but passionate kiss in the redhead’s lips. When they break apart wolf whistles break out and Chloe nuzzles her nose in the crook of Beca’s neck. “I will go through hell and back for you Chlo, I love you.” Chloe pulls back at the revelation with a smile. “I love you too Bec.”

* * *

As for what happened to Beca?

The officers found the house in the woods just in time. Carmen was ready to finally flee the state with Beca at her side. When they woke up she quickly made their luggage and put the money in the car. Beca was the last thing/person to be pushed in when the cops surrounded the car and house. Beca got brought back to the house where she was reunited with all her friends. While Carmen was brought to jail where she would stay for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	9. Pregnant Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest (ff.net): Please do one when Beca is pregnant?

Chloe walks into the house. She’s exhausted. The day had been filled with so many activities for the kids because it’s the first day of school. The teenagers were way too excited and Chloe is one of the favorite teachers so they kept coming to ask for advice. What extracurricular activities they should choose for their last high school year. For each and every one of them she had some advice and it seemed to help them out. But right now she just wants to lay on the couch, wrapped in her beautiful wife’s arms.

“Beca baby? Where are you?” Chloe shouts into the hallway while taking of her heels. She lets out a relieved breath when they’re off. “In the kitchen.” Chloe makes her way into the house and stops when she gets to the kitchen. “What’s the occasion?” Beca grins as she pulls out Chloe’s chair for the redhead to sit on. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” The brunette says with a wink. “Forget what?” Beca kisses Chloe on her cheek before walking around the table to sit down herself.

“It’s our anniversary, 8 years ago today we met.” Chloe’s eyes widen and she turns in her seat to look at the calendar. “Oh god, I can’t believe I forgot!” Beca gets up from her chair again so she can hug her wife. “It’s ok, at least you remember the important ones.” Chloe lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around Beca. “How did I get so lucky?” Beca shrugs. I don’t know, I’ve been asking that same question for 7 years.”

8 years ago today they met at the activities fare and a little more that 7 years ago they started dating. After the ICCA’s everything went so fast and when Chloe kissed Beca everything was complete. They will be married 5 years in November. Their lives are perfect. Chloe is teaching high school students while Beca is a famous producer. All their dreams came true.

“Anyways, I made lasagna. And I have a bottle of wine ready for you.” Beca presses on more kiss against Chloe’s temple and serves the food and wine. “Aren’t you having any wine?” Chloe asks when she sees that Beca only brought out one glass. “My stomach has been weird today so I don’t want to upset it even more.” Beca smiles trying to brush it off. “Maybe you should go see a doctor?” Beca nods. “I did, I’m still waiting for the results.” Chloe takes the answer and they eat their food in a comfortable mood, talking about their day.

“Babe, why don’t you go and set up a movie while I clean up in here.” Chloe raises her brow. “Since when do you suggest watching movies?” Beca laughs at the cute face her wife pulls. “Since it’s our anniversary and I love you.” Chloe wraps her arms Beca’s neck and pulls her into a kiss. “Hurry up, I don’t feel like waiting.” She says with a wink before walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

A good ten minutes later Beca walks in with something behind her back which of course makes Chloe curious. “What’s that behind your back?” Beca rolls her eyes. “Something I will give to you when you close your eyes.” Chloe grunts but does as told. “Put out your hands.” Chloe slowly puts her hands in front of her and waits. Beca takes a few steps forward and places the small bag in her wife’s hands.

“Ok, you can look now.” Chloe opens her eyes but frowns. “Oh Beca, why did you buy me a gift if you knew I forgot about today.” Beca lets out a soft laugh. “Because I love spoiling you and open the present. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Chloe reaches into the bag and takes out something that looks like a piece of clothing. She quickly drops it when she sees what it is. “A-are you…?” Beca nods. “I am.”

Chloe jumps up and flies into Beca’s arms. “We’re going to be mommies.” The excitement is contagious and soon Beca is laughing while trying to push off Chloe. “Babe if you kill me now it will be a lost effort.” Chloe stops squeezing the brunette and picks up the baby onesie. She smiles at the text writing on it. A little chicken coming out of an egg saying: Hatched By Two Chicks.

“When did you find out?” Chloe asks still smiling brightly. “I threw up this morning after you left for work. First I thought it was a bug or something but then it hit me that my period is late. I ran to the store and got some tests after I called in sick. I did them and they all came out positive. I went to doctor Montgomery’s office as one final test and she confirmed it. We’re going to be parents.”

“We are, we really are.” Beca can see the tears in Chloe’s eyes so she wraps her in her arms. “Have you told anyone yet?” Beca shakes her head. “No, you are the first and most important person that has to know. We can call your parents and Aubrey if you want?” Chloe nods. “Yeah and we can call your parents too.”

They set everything up and call Chloe’s parents via skype. The Beale’s quickly pick up. “Beca, Chloe how are you?” The over enthusiastic redhead never fails to make Beca chuckle. “We’re good mom. We’re calling because we have some news.” Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand as a sign to continue. “Mom, dad… Beca’s pregnant!” A loud scream can be heard on the others side. “That’s fantastic, how long?” Misses Beale asks. “About a month, we found out today.”

“That’s amazing sweetie, when will you come over so we can celebrate?” Beca smiles at the screen. “We will come as soon as our schedules let us.” Momma Beale lets out a sigh. “Fine… oh before I forget, are you going to reveal the sex of the baby when the time comes?” Beca and Chloe look at each other. “Uhm we haven’t talked about that yet misses Beale.” Chloe sees the weird look on her wife’s face. “Mom can we call you back later about that? We need to call Beca’s family too.” Chloe’s mom nods her head and soon the screen shuts off.

“Bec, do you want to know the sex? Or do you want to wait?” Beca sighs. “We’ll do whatever you choose Chlo.” Chloe shakes her head. “This should be something we both decide. Talk to me, please?” Beca turns so she faces Chloe. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, the only thing I want is it to be healthy. I want to wait and be surprised the day he or she is born.” Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek. “Then we’ll wait, in the end we’ll have a healthy baby that we’ll love.”

The two women call Beca’s dad who each reacts similar to Chloe’s. Aubrey on the other side is already planning her next flight to New York so she can help with anything that needs help. Beca tries to stop her but sadly Aubrey doesn’t listen to the brunette. The blonde still has her apartment there and the lodge could function without her there 24/7. The next people were the rest of the Bellas. Of course they’re already planning some kind of party. All Fat Amy’s doing of course, how else would a party happen?

* * *

Let us fast forward 5 months. Beca is now 6 months pregnant almost done with her second semester. Of course there have been some up and down but nothing our lovely couple couldn’t handle. They already started picking out the furniture and paint for the baby room. Some baby names might have dropped here and there and it keeps them excited.

Chloe enters the house after a full day of teaching. But all of the tiredness she feels leaves her body when she thinks of her beautiful pregnant wife. “Beca?” The echo fills the hallway but no answer. Chloe quickly checks the living room and kitchen but the brunette is nowhere to be found. “Beca?” Chloe shouts up the stairs. _Maybe she’s in the home studio?_ Chloe walks to the cellar door and goes down in search of Beca.

When she can’t find the brunette there either panic starts to fill her senses. Rushing back up Chloe runs up to their bedroom, hoping that Beca is sleeping in their bed. But yet again no sign of life in there either. Chloe runs her fingers through her hair trying to remember if Beca told her anything about an appointment or…

“The nursery.” Chloe walks up to the semi finished nursery. Beca has been spending a lot of time there talking to the baby about what and how things will look. Chloe opens the door carefully and is shocked by the sight before her. “Beca get off that chair.” She all but screams. Beca freezes on the spot with her arms still stretched out.

“Chlo I love you but _please_ never do that again.” The redhead watches Beca screw in the light bulb she’s holding before climbing back down. “I shouldn’t do that? Beca you’re 7 months pregnant, you should be resting not…” Chloe’s eyes widen when she sees that the walls are painted, even the one wall they chose to theme in a musical way. The black music notes and treble keys floating around a guitar hanging in the middle. An electric piano pushed against the wall.

“You painted the room?” Chloe’s voice comes barely above a whisper. “Yeah, I really wanted everything to be done before the big day is here.” Beca tries to hug Chloe from behind but her belly is in the way just a little too much for her liking. “How do you like to crib?” Chloe’s head shoots to her left and sees the fully put together crib. “Beca it’s… amazing.” Chloe wants to be mad at the brunette but seeing everything ready makes it all so much more real.

“Before you get down from your little happy place and get mad at me. I had some help from Jesse and Aubrey. They came by this morning after you left.” Chloe turns around and gently rubs Beca’s belly. “I guess it does make me less angry but it doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” Beca throws up her hands in surrender. “You are marching your cute self downstairs and lay down on the couch while I prepare dinner.” Beca mumbles and angry ‘I’m not cute.’ but does as told.

Chloe follows her with a smile and a shake of her head. Life will never be boring with Beca Mitchell.

* * *

Chloe has been cooking for an hour and the food seems ready. Not wanting to make Beca get up Chloe prepares everything so she can take it to the living room. Two plates on a desk and two bottles (Yes, if Beca can’t drink Chloe won’t drink either), Chloe is ready to go.

There are many things Chloe could walk into at this moment. A sleeping Beca, an annoyed Beca, a mixing Beca or a watching tv Beca. But nothing in the world could prepare her for the cuteness that’s in front of her. Beca is softly singing to the baby with a smile. If any of the Bellas would ever hear of this the ‘badass’ captain would never live it down.

The redhead is falling in love all over again. Chloe sneaks up to the brunette and places the plates on the table before harmonizing with her.

**_Beca:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _When the rain starts to pour_

**_Beca:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:_ ** _  
Like I’ve been there before_

**_Beca:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _‘Cause you’re there for me too_

****_Together:  
__You're still in bed at ten_  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far   
Things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought   
You down to your knees and

**_Beca and Chloe:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _When the rain starts to pour_

**_Beca and Chloe:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:_ ** _  
Like I’ve been there before_

**_Becaand Chloe:_ ** _  
I’ll be there for you_

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _‘Cause you’re there for me too_

A single tear rolls down Beca’s cheek. “Do you think I’ll be a good mom?” Chloe is taken aback by the question. “Of course, you’re going to be a fantastic mom… _we_ are going to be fantastic moms.” Beca half nods, half shakes her head. “What’s wrong?” Beca shrugs. “I’m scared, I don’t want to be like _him_.” Chloe takes the brunette’s hands in hers squeezing them lightly. “ _You_ are nothing like him. You will fight for your family no matter what it takes. We will always love you.”

“I will always love you too Chlo-auch.” Chloe jumps up what are you in labor? Are you…” Beca quickly makes Chloe stop talking. “I’m fine, the baby kicked.” Chloe lets out a relieved breath. “You little devil have to stop hurting your momma, or else mummy will be angry.” Beca watches as Chloe kisses her stomach. Yeah, she really is the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

**Beca  
** _Babe, my water just broke…_

Beca is freaking out. Her water broke and Chloe’s at the school in the middle of a lesson. She also send a text to Aubrey and Jesse.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Hello?”

 **Jesse:** “Bec I’m on the way. Aubrey is picking up Chloe and we’ll meet her at the hospital.”

 **Beca:** “Thank you Jesse, see you soon.”

 **Jesse:** “Sure dude… oh and Becs?”

 **Beca:** “Yeah?”

 **Jesse:** “Hang in there.”

 **Beca:** “I will.”

*End Phone Call*

Jesse reaches the house ten minutes later. “Alright do we need anything?” Beca rolls her eyes. “There’s a blue bag on the floor in our bedroom, could you take that one down?” Jesse nods and runs up to retrieve the bag. “Got it, anything else?” Jesse jumps down the last four steps of the stairs. “No that’s all we need… aargh.” Jesse holds on to Beca while she holds out a contraction. “Uhm Jesse we should like really go.”

“Yeah we should, the car’s out front.” Jesse leads Beca to the car and makes sure she’s comfortable before jumping in himself. The drive is pretty short and Beca seems to handle the stress well. Or at least on the outside, on the inside she’s screaming like a little girl. “We’re here.” Jesse parks the car right in front of the entrance and circles the car to help Beca out but gets shoved out of the way by Chloe.

“Everything will be alright, just keep breathing.” Beca smiles at the redhead returns the gesture with love. “Let’s get you inside, doctor Montgomery is waiting for you.” Chloe maneuvers Beca into a wheelchair and rolls her inside where a nurse takes over. Chloe follows them together with Aubrey and Jesse. Before entering the room Chloe turns around to face her friends.

“Before I go in I really want to thank you for what you did today. It really means a lot.” Aubrey and Jesse wrap Chloe into a big hug before pushing her through the door. “You can thank us when you’re a mom, right now you wife needs you.” Jesse says with a goofy grin. Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile but quickly rushes to her wife’s side.

Beca is getting checked of everything is alright. “Beca you’re doing great, you’re a bit more than 3 cm dilated. You can go home for the time being. You should come back when you’re 6-7 cm dilated.” Beca nods and wants to get out of the bed when she’s stopped by the doctor. “Don’t do too heavy things and try to rest. If you do want to do something take a walk but not alone.” Beca nods and attempts to get off the bed once more. “Are you good to go?” Chloe asks. “As good as I’ll be.”

Chloe drives Beca home while Jesse and Aubrey follow in Jesse’s car. The four arrive and help Beca get comfortable. “Uhm Chloe we should call your parents.” Chloe misses the look Aubrey and Jesse share. “What about your parents Beca? Shouldn’t you tell them?” Chloe tries to shush Jesse but it’s too late. “My mom passed away over a year ago and I don’t want my dad there when it happens.”

“Bec I’m so sorry.” The DJ shakes her head. “It’s fine… how about it Chlo do you want to call?” Chloe plops down net to Beca with her phone calling them.

*Phone Call*

 **Mama Beale:** “Hello?”

 **Chloe:** “Hi mom, we need to talk.”

 **Mama Beale:** “What’s wrong? Is it Beca?”

 **Chloe:** “Relax, we just wanted to let you know that Beca’s water broke. It’s too early to be in labor but it could be happening soon.”

 **Mama Beale:** “Oh honey that’s amazing, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 **Chloe:** “There’s no rush mom, we’ll see you when you get here.”

*End Phone Call*

“Uhm Chlo can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?” Aubrey pulls Jesse into the kitchen so they can give the two some privacy. “What’s wrong?” Beca lets out a sigh. “Please don’t stop loving me.” Chloe lets out a chuckle but tenses when she sees Beca’s sad eyes. “Bec I’m not going to stop loving you. We’re having a baby.” Beca shakes her head. “I’m scared that you’ll leave when it’s over that you won’t find me attractive when it’s over.”

Beca doesn’t cry often or communicate her feeling so this moment is heartbreaking and relieving at the same time. “Bec I will always love you. You will always look beautiful to me.” Beca looks up to meet Chloe’s eyes. “Do you really mean that?” Chloe cups Beca’s face and presses a soft kiss on her lips. “I will always love you, no matter what.”

* * *

“AAAAARRGGGHHH” Beca’s screams are deafening. She has been in labor for the past 4 hours and it’s time to push. “Don’t you dare hold my aarrghh…” Beca yanks her hand away from Chloe. “Babe it’s ok, I’ll be fine.” Chloe tries to take Beca’s hand again but fails when Beca grabs the sheets. “No Chlo I don’t want to hurt you.” Sweat is dripping down Beca’s face and she’s red in her cheeks.

“You won’t hurt be me babe, it’s what I’m here for. To support you.” Beca shakes her head and bites her jaws down when another contraction hits her. Chloe frowns at the sight, she hates seeing anyone in pain. Especially Beca. “Alright Becac, it’s time to push.” Beca leans forward with a loud grunt and Chloe positions herself sideways behind Beca.

“Another one… we can see a head… push…. push…. one last push!” With one last loud cry Beca’s scream gets replaced by a baby’s cries. “It’s a boy.” Chloe sheds a tears as she watches a nurse take her baby boy away. “Beca are you ready for the next one?” With a small nods Beca quickly prepares herself. A small fifteen minutes later and a second healthy baby pushed out Beca can finally relax.

“Beca, Chloe would you like meet your twins?” Beca takes a breath and smiles at the doctor. Chloe opens the door to let the waiting people inside. “Do you have a name for your little boy?” Beca looks at Chloe with a smile. “Damien Charlie Mitchell – Beale.” Chloe nods in agreement and accepts the boy handed to her. “And what about your baby girl?” A surprised round of ‘what’s’ travels around the room. “Surprise, we have twins.” Chloe says trying not to choke in the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Elisa Sarah Mitchell – Beale.” Beca whispers when they hand her their newborn daughter. Chloe sits down next to Beca who is exhausted but smiling like nothing happened. “Hey uhm Aubrey?” The blonde takes a step forward when Beca speaks up. “We were talking and… would you like to be Damian’s godmother?” Aubrey cover her mouth with her hands and nods frantically. “Oh and Jesse? Would you do us the honor of being Elisa’s godfather?”

“Of course, I’m going to spoil that little kid rotten.” Beca sends him a glare. “If anyone is going to spoile my kids it’s going to be me.” Chloe chuckles and leans down carefully not to squash her kids and kisses her wife. “Don’t worry babe, you’ll have enough time to spoil them.” Beca smile up to her wile tiredly. “Alright let’s give Beca some time to rest. You can all come back during visiting hours.” Doctor Montgomery ushers everyone out of the room winking at the new parents.

“They’ beautiful.” Beca whispers looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. “Just like their mother.” Chloe whispers back. This is the beginning of a bright an wonderful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	10. Catching on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe prompt - “I think our friends are catching on that we’re dating. Let’s mess with them.” :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr user: crimsonguitar-blog  
> I really hope this is something you were thinking about when you gave me this idea :////   
> Uni life has been quite literally kicking my ass lately and my mind has been everywhere :( if this sucks I’m sorry and let me know, I’ll give it another shot with a different idea in the future!!!

Something didn’t feel right. Not in the sense that something bad was going to happen, not at all. It’s more something like the weird look her friends were giving her the past few days. Chloe is never really paranoid or something like that but since she started secretly dating Beca something felt off. The couple has been together for 4 months now and no one has figured it out… or at least that’s what she thinks.

“Hey Becs, can you help me with the popcorn?” Some giggles erupt between the other Bellas when Beca gets up with a sigh. The brunette is used to it so she just shakes it off. “Sure Chlo, any of you want some drinks?” Beca asks before following the redhead. “The usual.” Stacie says with a smirk. Now Beca is starting to get an uneasy feeling.

It’s movie night and as always all the Bellas are interested or at least more interested than Beca. The brunette huffs when the guy finally gets the girl… _again_. The only good thing about all this fuss is that she gets to cuddle with Chloe, not that she will ever admit it though. “You guys want another movie?” Stacie asks when the end credits start rolling. “Hell no Stace, I promised one movie now I’m out of here.” Beca wants to get up but gets pushed back by Chloe.

“Come on Beca, it’s 8.30 PM on a Friday night, we have to do something.” Beca shakes her head. “No, I have work to do and if you haven’t noticed yet… _I hate movies_.” Beca points at the tv with annoyed growl. “It’s not that bad, what if you choose…”

“No Chloe I’m done, for three years you guys have forced me to watch stupid movies and now I’m done.” Beca gets up and leaves a baffles group behind. “Beca we don’t have to watch a …” A loud slam cuts Stacie off mid-sentence. “Please tell me that was the bedroom door?” Chloe’s voice is shaky and tears threaten to spill her eyes. “I’m sorry red but that was the front door.” Chloe gets up from her position. “I’m going to look for her.” Stacie gets up from the floor with a sigh. “I think she went to the club in town, she always goes there when she’s in a bad mood.”

“You’re right, I’ll go apologize.” Chloe wants to leave but a hand on her shoulder stops her. “We all have to go, this is all of our fault. We never really do what she wants and maybe it’s time we listen to our captain.” Chloe smiles at Stacie and sees the other Bellas get up. “Let’s get our captain back.” Amy shouts.

* * *

A good half an hour later the girls enter the club because someone *cough cough* Stacie *cough cough* had to change into a more ‘suitable’ outfit. “If you see Beca give the rest a sign…” Chloe freezes when she sees Beca. “What’s up Chlo? Did you find…” Stacie stops in her tacks when she sees what Chloe’s looking at. A tall blonde is flirting with Beca and it looks like Beca doesn’t mind at all. Everyone knows that Chloe has feeling for the tiny brunette and know that this sight is killing her inside.

“We can talk to her tomorrow Chlo, we don’t need to…” The redhead cuts Stacie off. “No, we’ll find a time to apologize. Let’s have some fun.” Chloe makes a beeline for the bar leaving her fellow Bellas behind. “We need to do something you guys.” The girl agree with Cynthia Rose and decide to stick with Chloe for the night. Just in case Beca does something stupid.

Beca on the other hand has seen the Bellas come it. It’s not very hard actually, she will always notice Chloe entering a room. The mood always changes the second she walks into the room, any room really. She also saw the sad look on her face and it did break her inside. She excuses herself from the conversation and walks up the redhead but gets blocked by the rest of the Bellas.

“What the hell guys…” Beca is not in the mood for whatever is going on and just wants to talk to Chloe. “You made yourself clear Beca, why don’t you just go and have fun without us. Seems like that’s what you wanted all along… right?” Beca glares at Stacie and sees Chloe look at her with a sad expression. “You know what screw this, you guys have fun with whatever. If it’s gonna be this way I might as well quit being a Bella.” Beca turns around and storms off in the direction of the blonde she was talking to before.

“Beca?!” Chloe shouts after her but the music is too loud and the brunette can’t hear her. “It will blow over Chlo, it’s Beca she won’t really leave.” Chloe shakes her head. “I have to talk to her.” Chloe gets up from her chair and walks over to Beca who is now grinding against the blonde. “Can we talk?” Beca glares at Chloe but nods shortly. “I’ll be back, I need to take care of something.” The blonde shrugs and goes on a search for someone new.

The two go to a more secluded, quiet place so they can talk. All while being followed by 9 sets of eyes. “What do you want Chloe.” The tone Beca speaks in cuts through Chloe like a knife. “I wanted to apologize, please don’t stop being a Bella. We need you… _I_ need you.” Beca sees the tears pouring down the redhead’s face and wraps her in her arms. “I didn’t mean what I said Chlo, and for the record I will always be there for you. No matter what.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Beca asks with a shy smile. “Sure, let me warn the Bellas tha…” Beca cuts Chloe off swiftly. “I think they’ll notice us leaving.” Beca points at the Bellas who are still staring at them. “You’re right, let’s go.” The redhead pulls Beca away by her arm, giggling the entire way out. “So, do you think they still think we’re dating?” Beca shakes her head thinking back about their talk in the kitchen.

* * *

Around 2 AM Beca and Chloe walk into the house as quietly as they can. They walk into the living room but are met by the rest of the Bellas, waiting for them. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Stacie is the first one to speak up. “Stacie it’s fine, everything is fine.” Chloe smiles at the tall brunette but the latter shakes her head. “No it’s not, we’re all so freaking sorry for the way we treated you Beca. We should have listened to you, we will listen to you.” Beca tries to cut Stacie off but fails.

“You can be mad at us for as long as you need but please don’t give up on us.” Beca bursts out in laughter. “Alright Chlo I can’t take it anymore, we have to tell them.” Chloe chimes in with the laughter and manages to squeeze out an ok. “What’s so funny?” Fat Amy asks confused. “We know you guys know.” Some guilty expressions can be found between the Bellas. “We kind of assumed you know.” Fat Amy throws up her arms awkwardly. “I heard you sneak off so many times and you’d be back in the morning.” Beca nods her head. “Yeah, we’ve been like dating for months.” Chloe kisses Beca’s cheek.

“I’m so glad we did this tonight.” Beca bursts out in laughter once again. “Wait what are you talking about?” Stacie asks, voicing the thoughts of all the Bellas. “Everything that happened, it was a setup.” Beca answers casually. “How?!” All the remaining Bellas half shout-scream at the couple. “Well, it happened when we were in the kitchen making popcorn.”

*Flashback*

_Beca quickly follows Chloe into the kitchen. “Chlo, I think our friends are catching on that we’re dating.” Beca’s voice is filled with worry. “Yeah, I think so too… what do you want to do?” Chloe asks while preparing the popcorn. “I really like you and honestly I see us dating for a very long time. Maybe even…” Beca stops talking when she realizes what she’s about to say. Chloe turn around with wide eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. “Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could mess with them?”_

_“What did you have in mind?” Beca leans forward and whispers her plan into Chloe’s ear. “What if we make a scene and one of us storms off? I know a cool club in town where you can find anyone to  flirt with. If they know or think they know we’re dating they’re going to be really protective over us… especially you.” Beca smirks with a knowing look in her eyes. “Oooh that’s a great idea.” Chloe smiles with a hint of slight evil in her eyes… oh who am I kidding, Chloe is the furthest thing from evil. “So you know what to do right?” The redhead nods. “Great, now let’s get this party started.”_

*End Flashback*

 “Hold up buttercup… you faked all of this to see our reactions?” The angry look on Stacie’s face is the only thing that stops Beca from laughing. “Well, yes and no… Look, I love Chloe and I would never hurt her and seeing how you all protected her from me ‘fake’ cheating on her made me happy. It means that whatever happens she’ll be in good hands. That’s all I want for her, I want her to be safe and happy.”

The brunette completely missed the shocked look Chloe was giving her while she was talking. “Y-you love me?” Beca’s eyes widen when she rethinks her words. “Well-I-you know-you and me-I…” Beca’s utter nonsense babbling gets cut off by Chloe kissing her on the lips. “I love you too.” Chloe manages to mutter these words in between the two long kisses that were exchanged before the Bellas.

“BHLOE FOR THE WIN!”

The cheering that comes from the Bellas makes the two girls pull apart. “What the hell’s a bhloe?” Beca asks with raised eye brows. “You’re Beca and she’s Chloe and together you’re Bhloe.” Fat Amy says while pointing at the correct Bella each time. “You know, now I wish I hadn’t asked.”

“Does Aubrey know about you two?” Stacie asks in amusement. “She does but honestly I think she might have wanted to find out in different circumstances.” Beca says with an evil smirk. “OH MY GOD she walked in on you? When? How? Where?” The couple shares a look and takes a seat because this was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	11. Catching on pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because BeChloeIsLegit (ff.net) and a Guest (ff.net) asked for a sequel so nicely I happily accepted! This is technically half a sequel and half a prequel to One Shot 10 so if you have no idea what’s going on… that’s still ok haha but read it if you have the time ;p  
> Without further a due, let’s read on!

The Bellas settle in the living room, everyone in their special place. Beca and Chloe cuddled up on the couch with Stacie sitting next to them. Jessica and Ashley in the loveseat. Flo and Cynthia Rose in the beanbags while Lilly sits on the floor next to them. Fat Amy has her own armchair which she claimed when they first moved in, anyone found sitting in that chair would be scolded.

“Are you finally going to tell us how you got together and how Aubrey found out?” Stacie asks excitedly bouncing in her seat. “Yeah relax legs, all in good time.” Beca says teasingly which earns her a jab between her ribs from the tall brunette. “Ouch ok, it all started during our trip to Tampa to spend a few  weeks with Chloe’s family.”

*Flashback*

_Beca and Chloe are sitting in the car parked in front of Chloe’s house. The place where she grew up and became the amazing person she was today. Beca can’t help but stare lovingly as the redhead nervously wiped her hands on her jeans. Beca knows how much today means to the redhead. It was the first time in 2 years that both her brothers would be home. The struggle of being in the army._

_Taking Chloe’s hand in hers Beca gently forces Chloe to look at her. “You have nothing to worry about Chlo, your brothers are happy to see you again.” Chloe nods and wants to say something but no words come out. “Chlo, why are you so nervous anyway? I have never seen you like that, not even at the ICCA’s your first senior year.” Chloe giggle lightly at the memory. With a deep but steady breath Chloe’s eyes meet Beca’s._

_“I’m not nervous about seeing my brothers, I’m nervous about them meeting you.” Beca raises her brow in confusion. “W-why would you be nervous about that?” Beca’s voice is in a higher pitch than normal and Chloe finds it adorable but she’ll never voice that thought. Only not to break Beca’s ‘street cred’. “As you know my parents really like you but my brothers can get pretty protective at times…”_

_Beca cuts Chloe off before anything else can be voiced. “Why would your brothers have to protect you from me? If I may ask of course?” Chloe takes in another deep breath and lets her eyes fall down to her hand in Beca’s, their fingers ended intertwined but she didn’t think about it. “Because they know something you don’t know and I want to see if I should tell you.”_

_“You can tell me anything Chlo, I’m your best friend.” There it is, the words that can kill you in an instant. “You know what, forget I even said anything.” Chloe wants to get out but Beca locks the door before she can. “Chlo please talk to me, you’ve been acting weird lately… Weirder than before and if it’s something I did tell me so I can fix it.”_

_The vulnerability in Beca’s voice makes Chloe melt into a little puddle. “I really care about you Chloe and if I did someth…” Chloe cuts Beca off by pressing her lips against the brunettes. It seems like an eternity and before the kiss could be deepened Chloe pulls back. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…”_

_“Don’t be, because you just did what didn’t have the guts to do for the past 2 years.” Chloe’s eyes shoot up and meet the metallic blue one’s that are Beca Mitchell’s. “Uhm Chlo I don’t want to ruin this moment and all but your brothers look a bit pissed.” Chloe turns around in her seat and see her parents and brothers standing at the door. Her parents with huge smiles while her brothers had narrowed their eyes staring at the petite brunette._

_“I guess it’s time for me to meet my uhm girlfriend’s Family?” Chloe eyes light up and nods her head. “It is, and don’t worry. They’ll love you.”_ I know I do. _Chloe thinks to herself because that’s one line they have yet to cross in this relationship._

* * *

_The tension in the Beale kitchen can be cut with a knife. Beca is fumbling with the hem of her shirt while Chloe is trying to calm her down with a warm smile across the table. Chloe’s brother’s are each on one side of the extremely nervous brunette. Chloe’s parents just wait in anticipation. The both knew how the girls felt for a very long time now and were extremely happy with the final outcome._

_“So… Beca right?” Beca stomach twists in all possible directions. “Y-yes… sir?” The oldest brother who spoke up lets out a chuckle. “Call me Jake.” Beca looks to her left and nods. “I’m not going to beat around the bush, so I’ll make it easy on you. All you need to do is tell us the truth.” Jake places a hand on Beca’s shoulder while Alexander, the other brother does the same._

_Beca flinches at the contact and Chloe sees the panic in her eyes. “Jake be nice.” Chloe says stern, no emotion to be found. “Don’t worry baby sis, we just want to know what her intentions are with you.” Alexander says with a smug grin. “So Beca, what’s your answer to that?”_

_“I-well…” Beca stops and takes a deep breath before looking Chloe in the eyes. A smile spread across her face when she meets the baby blue orbs. “My intentions with Chloe are pure, they always have been. Since the first day I met her I knew I would always protect her from anything or anyone. I didn’t care if she felt the same way or not. I want her to be happy and if it turns out it’s not with me I’ll be fine with that but I’ll be there every step along the way. I love her and that won’t ever change. She’s the one person I ever opened up to, and it was worth it.”_

_Silence fills the kitchen when Beca’s done speaking. Chloe brings her hands up to her mouth and lets out a gasp. Beca freaks out and shrugs off the hands of the two Beale brothers and bolts for the garden in desperate need of some air. “I-I think we can all agree that Beca’s the best person you’ve ever brought home.” Jake mutters while running his hand through his short red hair. “Di-did she says that she loves me?”_

_“Yes and if you don’t go out there right now she will have an even bigger panic attack.” Chloe mom forces her daughter up and pushed her out the door. Chloe wipes away the few single tears that she let out and walks towards Beca who is sitting against the tree with her knees propped up to her chest._

_“Mind if I join you?” Beca’s head shoots up in panic but nods when she sees who it is. Chloe stays quiet for a minute but she has never been good with silence. “I’m sorry.” Neither of the two girls is ready to look at the other so Chloe continues in hushed tones. “I should have reacted but what you said was so sweet that I didn’t know how to react.” Beca slowly lifts her head from her knees and looks at Chloe._

_“I told you I… I told you that I love you Chloe. When I needed you to say something-do something and you didn’t I panicked. I’m really sorry.” Chloe’s head shoots to her right and stares Beca in the eyes. “Everything you said was perfect Beca and you don’t have to say sorry at all.” A soft smile tugs at the corners of the brunette’s lips._

_“I love you too, in case you were wondering.” Beca can’t contain her excitement and throws herself at the redhead kissing her with full force. “Mmmm I would love to stay like this but we do have an audience.” Chloe laughs while Beca pulls away and gets up to her feet. “Come on Beale, I have some brothers I need to impress.” Chloe pulls Beca back and to a halt. “Don’t’ worry about that, they’re really impressed by you.”_

*End Flashback*

“Alright so now we know how Bhloe got together but what we _want_ to know is how Aubrey found out.” Beca and Chloe share a funny look before looking at all the Bellas once again. “Well after staying with Chloe’s family for two weeks we went to New York to visit Aubrey.” Chloe takes over from Beca. “But the trip didn’t go exactly as planned.” This really catches the Bellas’ attention.

“Ooooh please tell us more, we want all the juicy details.” Stacie says with a wink. “If you stay quiet and let m’lady talk maybe we could tell you.” Beca shoots at the leggy brunette. “Easy there cap, I’m just curious… we all are.” Stacie throws her hands up in surrender which makes Chloe continue their story.

*Flashback*

_“Lighten up Becs, we’re going to see a good friend again.” Beca scoffs. “No, you are meeting your best friend while I’m seeing my ex captain.” Chloe takes Beca’s hand and places a soft kiss on her cheek. “By the way, when are we planning on telling the devil about us?” Chloe playfully slaps Beca against her shoulder. “First don’t call her that and second… I was thinking that maybe we could just keep it between us for a while?”_

_“I can definitely stand behind that choice.” Beca wants to lean in and kiss her redhead but a loud shriek and push stop her from doing so. “Oh my god Aubrey!” Chloe flies into her best friend’s arms for a bone crushing hug. “Sup Posen, good to see you again.” Beca says while picking up her and Chloe’s bags. “Good to see you too Mitchell. Now let’s go, you can leave your stuff at the hotel and we can have lunch together.”_

_“That’s a great idea.” Chloe finally lets go off Aubrey and turns around to help Beca with her suitcase. “It’s fine Chlo, I have it covered. You just enjoy your time with Aubrey. Actually why don’t you two go into town while I get us checked in?” The two best friends want to argue but Beca quickly brushes it off. “It’s fine, really. I’ll catch up with you later.” Beca hails a cab to the hotel her and Chloe are supposed to stay at. But here’s where all the trouble begins._

_“What do you mean our room is double booked?” Beca lets out a frustrated sigh.”I’m sorry miss Mitchell but there’s nothing I can do.” Beca shakes her head. “Is there any other room available?” The receptionist shakes her head. “I’m sorry, you will get a complete refund.”_

_“Yeah sure, I need to make a call.” Beca steps away and calls Chloe._

_*Phone Call*_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Hi Becs, is everything alright?”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“We have a problem, our room has been double booked and there are no available rooms left.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“How is that possible?” Some whispers can be heard but Beca can’t understand what’s being said. “Hey Becs?”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Yeah Chloe?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Aubrey said we can use her guest room.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“That’s nice but isn’t it going to be weird? I mean us sleeping in the same room?”_

**_Aubrey:_ ** _“Oh you will not be sleeping in the same room Mitchell, you can take the couch.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Yeah I thought so, thank you anyway posen.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“I’ll text you the address and we’ll meet you there.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Ok, see you soon. Love you.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Me too.”_

_*End Phone Call*_

* * *

_A few days later Aubrey has to go in for her internship at the lawyer’s office so that left Beca and Chloe alone in the apartment. “What do you want to do today Becs?” The brunette’s signature smirk pops up on her face. “Oh I have something in mind that involves you, me and some fingers.” Chloe’s eyes light up and without any warning she pulls Beca in for a kiss. The two manage to get to the guestroom without any damage._

_Chloe pulls of her top while Beca unbuttons her plaid shirt. They quickly reconnect their lips again. The kiss is filled with passion and eagerness. They knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later and the cancelation of their room kind of messed that up._

_Beca pushes Chloe onto the bed not wasting any time since Aubrey could come home at any time. Chloe doesn’t mind at all, she can’t wait either. They pull off their jeans and are only left in their underwear. Beca grows very self conscious which doesn’t go unnoticed by Chloe. “You’re beautiful Beca, you know that right?” The brunette shrugs her shoulders. Chloe sits up and pulls Beca down kissing her, showing her how much she meant what she said._

_One by one the last pieces of clothing are being removed. First Chloe’s bra, then Beca’s and quickly their panties come off. Beca’s on top with her thigh between Chloe’s legs trailing soft kisses down her neck and finding her pulse point. Both unaware of their surroundings._

_Aubrey comes home rather unexpectedly since they called her that it wasn’t necessary for her to come in. So being in a pretty foul mood she doesn’t notice the empty living room at first. But when she hears a thud and a scream Aubrey rushes to the sound with a kitchen knife in hand. Without really thinking it through she yanks the door open. A loud scream leaves her body when she sees the position her two friends are in._

_“Aubrey!” Beca falls out of the bed half pulling the sheets of Chloe who doesn’t really mind because ‘she’s comfortable about all that’. “What the hell!” Aubrey turns around but the damage has been done . “I can explain?” Chloe tries but gets cut off by Aubrey putting up her hand. “Yes, and you will but first get dressed. I’ll see you in the living room in 10 minutes.”_

_Beca hides her face in her hands. “Please tell me that did not just happen.” Chloe leans over the edge of the bed to look at her girlfriend. “Babe it did and of we don’t get out there in 10 minutes she will be back and I think this time she will use that knife she was holding.” Beca’s eyes widen in shock. “It was nice knowing you Chloe, we had a nice run maybe we’ll meet in the afterlife.”_

_Chloe bursts out in laughter watching Beca frantically look for her clothes. “Alright drama queen, relax. Everything will be fine.” Beca throws Chloe her clothes so she can start getting dressed too. “Your time is almost up Mitchell, get your dressed ass out here.” Beca looks at Chloe who just nods. they take each other’s hand and take a deep breath before emerging into the living room._

*End Flashback*

Beca rolls her eyes at the juvenile laughter that erupted during the story telling. “So-so you’re telling us that… Posen walked in you guys doing the nasty?” Stacie bursts out once again while Beca pinches her nose and Chloe tries to get everyone to settle down. “How’d you not get killed shawshank?” Beca huffs. “I have no idea, Chloe explained everything and she seemed fine with it but I still sleep with a knife underneath my pillow.” Chloe punches Beca’s arms. “Ow ok I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“You guys are adorable.” Flo says clapping her hands excitedly. “They really are.” Cynthia Rose chimes in. “Well we established that so can we now all go to bed? We still have rehearsals tomorrow, don’t you even think I forgot.” Grunts follow the sentence but everyone scrambles up to their respective rooms. “Now that our secret is out would you like to join me tonight?” Chloe asks with long yawn. “I would love too. At least now we don’t have to sneak around anymore.” Beca pulls Chloe up to her feet. “Why did you lie about how Aubrey found out?” Chloe giggles. “Because telling them she walked in on us kissing makes it so anticlimactic.”

“You are evil Chloe Beale.” The redhead wraps her arms around Beca’s neck. “I learned from the best.” Beca leans in and kisses her girlfriend with a smile that would always be there if Chloe was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	12. You have a cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behloe - "Whenever people come over you have to hide and try to sneak out inconspicuously but you’re loud and clumsy and now everyone thinks I have a cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you crimsonguitar-blog for the prompt :D (again) The Staubrey one is on its way and I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime!
> 
> FYI it’s like 2.30 AM for me right now so please don’t give me hell for spelling mistakes :(

Chloe called her and it seemed like she was in a bad mood so of course Beca didn’t hesitate to ask Chloe to come to her apartment. Even though Beca could live in the Bellas house she likes her own freedom more. Her dad was paying the rent because he was so proud of his little girl continuing college so he would do anything.

Beca is pacing in her living room with her headset on, blasting a new mix.  A knock on the door is completely missed by the brunette so imagine the heart attack she has when someone taps her one the shoulder. “What the fuck?” Beca turns around pulling her headset off, prepared to hit the person scaring the shit out of her but stops in time when she see Chloe. “Dude what’s wrong with you…” It’s a rhetorical question of course because Chloe is perfect in every way for Beca. But the tears starting to form in Chloe’s eyes break the brunette’s angry façade.

“Chlo I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” Beca wraps her arms around the redhead and lets her cry as long as she needs. “It’s gonna be alright, whatever it is we’ll get through. We always do.” Even though Beca isn’t know to be helpful in situations like this, she always knows what to say to calm Chloe down.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Beca furrows her brows at the question. “Of course not, you’re perfect… why?” Chloe pulls away from the warm hug and makes her way to the couch. Beca follows each motion carefully and notices that her best friend is playing with the hem of her shirt. She only does that when she’s stressed or nervous.

“Chloe what’s going on?” The usually bubbly redhead doesn’t look up but just shrugs her shoulders. “Please talk to me, did something happen?” Beca sits down next to Chloe and takes her hands so she stops ruining her shirt. “Please?” This time Chloe does look up to meet Beca’s metallic blue eyes. “There’s this person that keeps texting me…” Beca cocks her head to the right. “What kind of texting?” Beca feels the girl’s hand trembling in hers. “What’s going on Chloe?” Chloe pulls away her right hand and reaches into her pocket to take out her phone.

 **Anonymous**  
_\- What’s wrong with you?!_

_\- You’re a whore!_

_\- No one wants you, just disappear…_

_\- No one cares about you, just leave and you’ll see!_

Beca locks the phone and fights the urge to throw it across the room. “How long?” She asks between gritted teeth. “A while.” Chloe answers looking down at the hand that’s still in Beca’s. “How… long?” Beca asks again while making Chloe look at her by cupping her chin with her fingers. “A few months.” Beca lets out a gasp. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or at least Aubrey?”

“Because I know you, you’ll hunt this person down and Aubrey will probably help.” Beca nods. “Damn straight I will, no one talks to my girl like that.” A flash of slight amusement and confusion goes through Chloe’s eyes. “You’re girl, huh?” Chloe teases. “Well uhm yeah, we’ve been… you know I don’t know what we are Chlo? We’ve fooled around, we had you know and honestly I want it all. The hand holding, the dates and the cliché’s…”

The soft giggle that escapes Chloe’s lips makes Beca stop rambling. “Sorry.” A sheepish grin forms on Beca’s face in an awkward way. “I like the sound of being _your girl_ for the record.” Chloe leans into Beca and kisses her gently on the lips. Chloe pulls away after a few moments with a smile. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to kissing you Chloe Beale.”

“Same here Beca Mitchell.” Beca rolls her eyes with a smile that fades almost instantly. “Hold up as much as I want to continue this we still need to talk about this problem.” Beca points at the phone. “What’s there to say Beca, what if…” Chloe lets out a sigh. “What if he or she’s right?” Beca frantically shakes her head. “Heck no Chloe you’re perfect as you are. Everything that idiot is saying is a lie. You have so many people that care about you and there’s 9 I can call this very second.” Beca starts pulling out her phone but Chloe stops her.

“I’m serious Chlo, you mean the world to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Beca’s voice is filled with concern mixed with sincerity. “You really mean that don’t you?” Beca nods. “I do.” Chloe looks at Beca with confusion written all over her face when Beca jumps up. “Oooh I almost forgot, I have something for you.” Beca starts leaving the living room heading towards her bedroom.

“Close your eyes and no peaking Beale!” Chloe does as told when she hears Beca’s voice from somewhere in the back. “What’s going on Beca?” The brunette shushes her. “Hold out your hands.” Chloe once again does as told. A box is put in her hands and it’s rather heavy. “You can look now.” Chloe slowly opens her eyes and sees a cardboard box with holes in it. “What’s this”

“Open it.” Beca urges with a huge smile. Chloe slowly opens the box and lets out a squeal when she sees what’s in it. A tiny, fluffy white kitten with blue eyes looks up at her. The redhead slowly reaches into the box to lift it up and while doing that Beca takes the box and places it on the floor. “When? How? Why?” Beca laughs and watches in awe how the kitten nuzzles into Chloe’s neck. “Those are all valuable questions so maybe we should go back to the day it all started?”

*Flashback*

_Chloe’s pretty tipsy and Beca’s well on her way. When they started making out no one knows but this is a pretty often reoccurrence lately. Ever since they kissed a little over two weeks ago they managed to find an opportunity to do it again and didn’t question it. No denying that both have strong feelings for each other so this was the next best thing._

_Chloe is pinned down by Beca on her bed. Chloe is still living in her and Aubrey’s old apartment until her lease is up in two months and then she’s moving into the Bellas house. But for now she enjoys the privacy of being able to kiss Beca in private. No one knows about their… what are they? Chloe’s mind is being brought back to reality when she feels Beca’s cold fingers trace lines on her stomach._

_Chloe giggles when Beca hits a very ticklish spot. The brunette stops and pulls her hand away. Chloe lets out a disappointed breath. “Bec, please…” This seems to be enough for the brunette to cup Chloe’s breast over her shirt and give it a squeeze which elicits a content moan from the redhead. Slowly but steadily Beca’s hand finds her way back underneath the shirt._

_Chloe sits up so Beca can take of her shirt before kissing her hard. They really want to take their time and enjoy the time they spend ‘working on new set lists and choreography’. Chloe manages to roll them over straddling Beca. The brunette’s eyes almost pop out of her head, Chloe loves how Beca makes her feel special with just one look. She’s not like anyone she’s ever been with._

_Almost every guy she had gone to at least this stage has ogled her but in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. They never had the decency to cover up the fact they only had one thing on their mind. They just wanted another name in their stupid ‘book’. But Beca… she will always make sure that she feels special, even if it’s just a kiss. Never pushing anything and stopping if Chloe wasn’t really up for it. Not making her feel guilty like the guys._

_“Chlo a-are you su-ure?” Beca’s voice makes Chloe aware of the position they’re in. The redhead’s hand was now cupping Beca’s very private area. Beca’s flushed face proved how much restrain the brunette had. They had never done anything but kissing and heavy petting. Beca takes Chloe’s hand and pulls it away from her crotch. Apparently Chloe had been silent for too long so Beca took the initiative to stop what they were doing._

_“Beca wait…” Beca lets her head rest against the pillow while Chloe sits up a bit straighter. “… I want to.” Beca smiles warmly at the beautiful girl on top of her. “Chlo you don’t have to…” She’s cut off by Chloe’s lips crashing down on hers. Beca doesn’t fight it and Chloe’s hand quickly finds its way back down. Chloe is rubbing through the fabric of the jeans and carefully listens to every sound Beca makes._

_*DING DONG*_

_Chloe shoots up and almost falls out of the bed but Beca grabs her just in time. “A-re you expecting someone?” Beca is trying to catch her breath. Chloe shakes her head. “No, not that I can remember.” The bell chimes once more and Chloe scrambles off the bed and picks up her shirt. “Wait here, I’m going to check who it is.” Beca nods. ‘Hey Chlo, uhm maybe check your hair?” Chloe looks in the mirror and sees her messy hair so she puts it up in a ponytail._

_Chloe makes her way to the door and takes a deep breath before opening. “What took you so long?” Chloe watches in amusement as Stacie walks into the living room. “Where’s out grumpy captain?” Chloe raises her brow. “What do you mean?” Stacie lets out a laugh. “Her car is parked outside, I assumed she was here.” Chloe’s eyes widen in realization, she completely forgot they drove here and parked in front of the building._

_“Uhm yeah_ Beca _went out to get some snacks, we planned on watching a movie together.” The lie comes out smoothly but Stacie doesn’t seem to buy it. “Since when does Beca watch movies?” Yeah there it is. “I promised to buy her lunch tomorrow if she’d watch a movie with me.” That seemed to satisfy the tall brunette for the time being._

_*BAM*_

_“What was that?” Stacie asks looking in the direction of the sound. “Uhhhmmm I have a cat?” Why, out of all lies she had to make up a cat. “Oh my god can I see it?” Stacie wants to get up but Chloe stop her. “No… no because it’s very weird around people, I just got it and it’s still trying to get used to me.”_

_Meanwhile in the bedroom Beca is listening at the door to find out who interrupted their moment. “Shit.” The brunette mumbles when she hears Stacie mention her car. “Uhm yeah_ Beca _went out to get some snacks, we planned on watching a movie together.” Beca scrunches her nose in disgust. She does not like movies so why would Chloe lie about the one thing that Beca would never do voluntarily._

_Beca does react and thinks of how to get out unseen by the fellow Bella. The way out is the window, Beca tries to open it but it’s stuck somewhere. Beca starts tugging as hard as she can and all of a sudden the window opens with a loud bang. Beca stays quiet and hears something about a cat? No time to dwell about that, she needs to get out. Luckily for her there’s a fire escape she can use to climb down safely._

* * *

_*DING DONG*_

_Chloe gets up from her spot on the couch and goes to open the door. “Beca you’re back, come see who’s here.” Beca stumbles inside with a large grocery bag. “Oh hi Stace, what’s up?” The tall brunette smiles and shrugs. “Nothing much, you?” Beca puts the bag on the table and takes a seat in the armchair. “Nothing really. Chloe and I are going to go over the set lists and watch a movie.” The last part comes out as a growl._

_Stacie chuckles. “Yeah, Chloe mentioned it. Ooooh did you know Chloe has a cat?” Beca’s head shoots to the redhead sitting next to Stacie. The pleading look she tries to give her secretly makes Beca cave. “Yeah, uhm it’s a little wild thing.” Stacie’s eyes light up. “So you’ve see it?” Beca shakes her head. “No but I’ve heard it.” Stacie’s mouth forms an o shape but nothing comes out._

_“Is there anything you need?” Beca asks carefully. “Uhm yeah, I wanted to ask if I could borrow your car? Mine’s in the shop and I get it back on Wednesday. I kind of have a date tonight.” Beca rolls her eyes. “I’ll say yes on one condition… NO SEX IN THE CAR!” Stacie puts up two fingers like a scouts honor. “I promise.” Beca takes out her keys from her jacket and throws them to the brunette with a sigh._

_“Thank you so much Beca.” Stacie gets up from the couch but doesn’t go up to Beca when she sees her glare. “I’ll go now, and you’ll have your car back tomorrow.” Beca shakes her head with a sigh. “You’re welcome Stacie, have fun.” Beca shouts after the tall brunette. “I always do Mitchell.” Chloe looks at the brunette with a smirk. “Who knew Beca Mitchell could be nice.” Beca scoffs loudly. “Anyway, can we like actually do something productive while I’m here.”_

_“Oh come on Becs, I’m just kidding.” Chloe gets up from her seat and sits on Beca’s lap. “Dude, you just made me a cat and practically forced me to watch a movie.” Chloe smiles at the pout Beca makes. “You know we don’t have to watch a movie, right?” Beca rolls her eyes. “If it was anyone except Stacie we could have skipped but knowing her she’ll drill me about that damn thing tomorrow.” Chloe can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. “Would it make a difference if we cuddle on the couch while watching?” Beca thinks about it and nods with a sigh. “Sure but only because it’s you.”_

*End Flashback*

Chloe is laughing hysterically but in a way to make sure the kitten in her lap doesn’t wake up. “Two days later everyone knew about your cat and you came up to me saying: Thank you for being loud and clumsy when you sneak out, now everyone thinks I have a cat.” Beca pets the fluffy ball of happiness in Chloe’s lap. “I’m sorry baby.” Beca’s eyes widen in surprise. “Did you just call me baby?”

“I’m sorry is that weird?” Panic falls over the redhead’s face but Beca shakes her head. “No, because now you give me a reason to call you babe.” Beca says with a wink. “Ok, now that we’re past weird can you tell me when you bought this little guy? It’s a guy right?” Beca nods. “Yeah, it’s a boy and you still have to name him.”

“Fizzle.” Chloe looks at the kitten which started purring the second she said the name. “Fizzle it is.” Beca laughs watching the scene before her. “And as for when I bought Fizzle… This morning, after you called me actually. I had already looked into him and everything was set I just had to pick him up really. You sounded so sad and I knew I had to cheer you up and I think it worked.” Chloe nods with tears in her eyes. “It really did.”

“I’m still calling Aubrey about this text creep and the Bellas.” Chloe lets out breath. “I know.” Beca scoots closer and puts her arm around Chloe. “You know this story about you sneaking out reminds me of something.” A sly grin forms on Chloe’s face while she puts the sleeping kitten in a blanket on the armchair. “We never finished what we started that day.” Beca’s face turns bright red at just the thought. “Whatever you want to do is not happening in  front of and innocent kitten.” Beca says slightly flustered. “Well, we can always move this party to the bedroom.”

Yep, those sexy winks are going to be the cause of Beca’s death one day but right now she quickly hurries after her _girlfriend_. If she had know buying Chloe a cat would have this effect she would have done that her freshman year instead of just drooling over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	13. Are we ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey - “No, no, no, no, no, we aren’t ready… We aren’t ready for kids yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you crimsonguitar-blog once more for your prompts, I love writing them!!!

Beca groans as her head is pounding and the loud knocking on the door isn’t helping with the hangover. The brunette rolls off the couch and goes to open the front door. She furrows her brow when she sees the person on the other side. “Stacie what are you doing here?” The other brunette is just as confused as to why the other is there. “I-I’m looking for Chloe?” Beca rubs her forehead with a sigh. “Dude it’s like 2 AM.” Beca looks up and finally notices the tearstained face before her. “Oh shit Stace what happened?” Beca pulls the tall brunette inside.

“Bec who’s at the do- Stacie?” Chloe rushes down and pulls the now crying friend into a tight hug. “Why don’t we go into the kitchen, I’ll make us some tea.” Beca says with a soothing voice. “That’s a great idea Beca, why don’t you go ahead?” Beca catches on quickly and makes her way into the kitchen and first takes an aspirin against the throbbing headache before starting to make tea. Chloe on the other hand stays with Stacie in the hallway.

“Do you want me to call Aubrey?” Chloe asks softly but the frantic no shaking of Stacie’s head kind of scares her. Aubrey was at the Lodge Of Fallen Leaves the past week because some high profile company was going to be there. Aubrey and Stacie are engaged and are set to get married in 5 months. They started dating shortly after the Bellas visited the lodge during their senior year. They dated for 2 years and a few months ago Stacie proposed to Aubrey and of course the blonde said yes.

“Can I s-stay here for bit?” The scared voice coming from the once so confident Stacie Conrad freaks Chloe out, especially at this time of night. “Of course, let’s get you warmed up so we can talk, alright?” Stacie nods and follows the redhead to the kitchen. Beca is pouring the boiling water in three mugs when the other two walk in. “I’ll give you guys some space to talk.” Beca says picking up her mug ready to leave to the living room.

“No, could you stay? Please?” Beca turns around and sees the distress in Stacie’s eyes. The leggy brunette has been Beca’s best friend all through college but she also know that in situations like these Chloe is a better option. “A-are you sure because I don’t mind…” Beca gets cut off by a whispered ‘please’. “What happened?” Chloe tries gently. “I don’t know how… I love Aubrey but I don’t think I’m ready for…”

An extremely bad feeling nestled itself in the pit of Chloe’s stomach. Did Stacie mean what she just said? She was the one that proposed to Aubrey why would she be crawling back? What caused this sudden turn? “Stace I think you lost us in translation.” Beca looks at Chloe and shrugs her shoulders when she gets no reaction.  They look at their friend who is zoned out and staring into the distance. “What do you think happened?” Beca whispers to Chloe, trying not to disturb the weird moment Stacie is having. “I don’t know.” She whispers back.

“Stace? Stacie?” Chloe waves her hand in front of the brunette but no reaction. “Stacie?” Beca tries a bit louder, this time shaking her friend softly. “What?” Stacie shakes her head and looks confused between her two friends. “Stace what did you mean with not being ready?” Beca asks while Chloe quickly chimes in, her curiosity taking the better from her. “Are you having doubts about marrying Aubrey?” The question comes out rushed and shocks the leggy brunette.

“No… no, no, hell no, _we_ aren’t ready…. We aren’t ready for kids yet!” Chloe’s eyes widen and Beca drops the mug in her hands. Luckily it Beca reacted quickly and put out her foot so it would land on it instead of the floor. Beca lets out a yelp because the tea is still pretty hot and she burned her foot trying to save the stupid mug. “Beca?!” Chloe and Stacie shout out when they see their friend in pain. “I’m ok… I’m ok.” Beca puts up a weird smile that no will ever believe.

Chloe circles around the table and goes to check out the damage. When she does she sees an soaked sock and a mug balanced on the alt girl’s foot. “Did you do that so my mug wouldn’t break?” Beca nods while bending down to pick up the mug. “Yeah but that’s not something we should be focusing on right now.” Chloe tries to hide her slight blush that’s creeping up by turning to face Stacie.

“Stacie why are you talking about children? Did Aubrey say something?” Chloe asks checking the girls face for anything really. “She didn’t really say anything she… wait I’ll show you…” Stacie reaches into her purse and takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Chloe. The redhead lets out a gasp when she sees what’s written on it. “Stace you have to talk to her, let her explain?”

“Ok, what do you know that we don’t Beale?” Chloe lets out a sigh and watches Beca mop up the floor. When the brunette had the chance to do it she didn’t know but it made her heart swell up. “Spill it Beale.” Beca was starting to get impatient. “Uhm yeah… Stacie made this list her first week of college, I watched her write and ponder over it for hours a day.” Beca takes the list and reads what’s on it.

 _Graduate top of the class_  
Find potential husband  
Be married by the age of 26  
Have children by the age of 30  
Become a successful lawyer

“Aubrey is a very complex person. She has had her life mapped out for her since she was 10, I don’t even think she remembers this list.” Stacie shakes her head. “I don’t know Chloe, what if she only said yes because she wants to finish this list with a small delay?” Chloe lets out a sigh. “She love you Stacie, she really does.”

“I love her too, that’s why it hurts so much to think it’s all been a lie… I mean look at Beca and Jesse they’ve been together for years and still just dating, what if it’s all going to fast?” Stacie missed the brunette tensing up and grit her teeth. “Beca she didn’t …” Beca stops the redhead mid sentence. “It’s fine Chlo.” Stacie sits up straighter and looks between her friends. “We broke up this morning, he proposed and I said no. He got mad and some not so great things were said and he told me to leave because I wasted his time. I got really drunk and called Chloe to pick me up. I crashed on her couch, that’s why I’m here.”

“Beca I’m so sorry.” The short brunette shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it, now that I’m thinking clearly I realize that everything he said was true.” Beca looks at Chloe with a shy smile. “Everything?” She asks softly. “Everything.” Beca breathes out before turning her attention back to Stacie. “All I’m saying is that you need to communicate your feelings, we didn’t and we had a bad relationship. I never loved him but you two… you love each other through and through so don’t run away from it but talk to Aubrey about it. I know you can both work this out.”

Stacie’s jaw dropped in surprise. The one person she would never have thought to be helpful in a situation like this was Beca and it turns out she’s the best person to fix it. “I-I-I d-don’t know…” Stacie gets cut off by a knock on the door. “Dude is it like open season at your apartment tonight? Who can it be at this hour?” Chloe shrugs her shoulders and heads for the front door. Her jaw drops when she sees who’s there.

“Aubrey?” Before Chloe can really process what’s going on the blonde throws herself into her best friend’s arms and breaks down crying. Chloe understands something along the lines of ‘she left me’ and the realization of what the blond is taking about hits her. “Oh sweetie, that’s not true… she’s here.” Aubrey’s head shoots up. “She’s in the kit-chen.” Chloe rolls her eyes and watches her best friend shoot off. Not really wanting to miss this part of the evening Chloe follows her.

“Oh my god, I was so worried about you.” Aubrey runs straight into her fiancé’s arms sobbing loudly. “What are you doing here?” Stacie asks confused. “I came home early and when I saw you were gone I panicked, I looked everywhere and called you but you didn’t pick up.” Aubrey holds on even tighter. “I thought you left me.” Stacie tries to hold in her tears and kisses Aubrey’s head. “I will never leave you Bree, I love you.”

“Then why did you?” Stacie softly wraps her arms around the blonde’s waste. “Because I panicked.” Aubrey pulls her head away slightly so she can look Stacie in the eyes. “Why? Are you having second thoughts?” The brunette shakes her head. “No, not really I just… we need to talk.” Aubrey takes a step back, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Before you start panicking can you first listen?” Stacie asks making sure Aubrey won’t break down even more.

“I found this while cleaning, one of your books fell out of the shelf and it slipped out.” Aubrey stares at the list and her eyes widen in fear when she fully realizes what it is. “Stacie this is not what you think…” Aubrey wants to grab Stacie’s hand but she pulls away. “Aubrey, Chloe told me about the list and everything. I don’t care about you wanting to be married to a guy because deep down I really believe you love me and when you said yes you meant it.”

“Of course I did, I still do. This list is ancient and honestly I forgot about it.” Aubrey stretches her hand to take Stacie’s and this time the brunette doesn’t pull away. “I thought I wanted all that but when I met you I knew all of that is just a fantasy and I want reality… you are my reality.” Stacie chokes on a breath but manages to breath out the one question that’s on her mind, the question that started this in the first place. “What about kids?”

“I want kids, one day in the future but only if you’re ok with it.” Aubrey’s eyes search for an answer in her fiancé’s eyes. “I want kids too but not immediately though, I want us to start a family but firstly I want to enjoy us maybe get a pet and see how things go?” Aubrey lets out a soft chuckle. “Of course, we’re not ready to have kids yet, we both know that.” Stacie lets out a relieved sigh. “So is everything ok between us now?” Aubrey asks. “Yes, everything’s perfect.” Stacie leans in and kisses the blonde passionately. The couple breaks apart and acknowledge their friends standing there watching the exchange. Maybe Stacie had overreacted but it did make them closer, not just as a couple… but as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	14. Are we ready? pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumpinclown16 - This one is so sweet! And I Chloe and Beca's interaction here. Maybe we'll see a one shot of what happened or even what happens after Stacie and Aubrey leave? (Review One Shot 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and you shall receive ;p and honestly I wanted to add this to the previous part but since it was way too much Bechloe instead of Staubrey this is a waaay better idea! So a two part it is ;)

I’m happy everything is good between you guys but can we at least go sit in the living room?” Beca asks slightly whining. “Yeah, I second that.” Chloe helps Beca to the room next door. “Uhm babe, why is Beca limping and an even better question why is she here?”

“Get your ass in the living room Posen and I’ll explain.” Beca shouts back to the kitchen. The two get up and follow the voice and see Beca lying on the couch with her feet on Chloe’s lap. Aubrey and Stacie take a seat in the loveseat and wait for Beca’s explanation.“Jesse and I broke up.” A gasp is heard from Aubrey because she’s the only one that didn’t know the news yet. “How? When?” Beca scratches the back of her neck.

“He proposed to me this afternoon in our garden, I told him I wasn’t sure if it’s the right choice and he got mad at me. He yelled at me for an hour straight and I just took it, I understand why he was angry. When he told me to get out I just took my coat and bag and went to a bar. I kept drinking until the bartender saw I couldn’t stand anymore and cut me off. He asked me if there was anyone he could call and I told him Chloe. He took my phone and called her and she brought me here.”

Beca rolls her eyes at the frowns on her friend’s faces. “Alright you guys, frowning won’t help me.” Chloe shifts slightly so Beca looks at her. “Penny for your thoughts Beale.” Beca grins but feels something is coming her way she won’t particularly like. “What about your stuff? The apartment is on both names and what will you do?” Beca thinks about it for a moment.

“Well, for starters I want to ask you guys a huge favor. Will you come to the apartment and help me get my clothes and such?” The three others quickly agree. “Thanks, and for what I’ll do? I think I’ll stay in a hotel for the time being until I can find a steady place to…” Chloe cuts her off angrily. “You’re staying here, end of discussion.” Beca smiles but it’s a sad one. “Chlo my feelings for you got me into this mess, I don’t need you getting in some kind of danger because Jesse’s a jerk.”

“Whoa hold up and rewind… your feelings for Chloe? What did Jesse say to you?” Stacie asks visibly shocked. “I knew I had strong feelings for Chloe for a while now but I couldn’t place them. When Jesse pointed it out today it all clicked, that’s why I went drinking, I was confused.” Aubrey’s face lights up. “Finally!” Everyone is taken aback by Aubrey’s little outburst.

Aubrey takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and shows it to Stacie who’s eyes light up instantly. “What are you guys smiling about?” Chloe asks wearily. Aubrey hands her the paper and she reads it with Beca.

 _Ask Stacie on a date_  
Ask Stacie to move in  
Marry Stacie  
Watch Beca and Chloe get married  
Have children when we’re ready

Beca chokes on some spit while Chloe is frozen to the spot. “W-we’re not even dating yet Bree… and we’re not getting married any time soon.” Chloe unfreezes rather quickly to aid Beca from choking. Aubrey throws Beca an angry look so the brunette sits up. “Well actually…” Beca turns so she faces Chloe entirely. “… I know you have a list too, Chloe. Aubrey told me about it.” Chloe’s eyes widen and she doesn’t know what to do. “It’s only one thing and it would be a great honor if you’d say yes?” Beca pulls out a ring from her pocket and holds it out.

“We practically dated already in college except we never kissed or had sex. All the time I spent with Jesse I wished I could be spending with you. It’s always been you. So Chloe Anne Beale while you marry me?” Chloe looks at her friends, then at the ring and lastly into Beca’s eyes. “Yes, I will marry you Beca Cooke Mitchell.” Chloe leans in and kisses her long time crush and now fiancé.

“Good choice Mitchell.” Chloe breaks the kiss to look at her best friend. “Wait did you know about this?” Aubrey giggles and takes out her phone. “Your dear fiancé called me earlier but I didn’t reach my phone in time so I listened to the voicemail.” Beca covers her eyes in frustration. “Aubrey I’m begging you please don’t do it.” The blonde just smiles and  presses a button and Beca’s voice emerges from the speaker.

 _“H-he-heey A-aauubrey…”_ Beca was not completely drunk but pretty tipsy and slurred her words. _“I-I’m gonna do it… I’m gonna tell Ch-hloe how I feel… I want her forever the ring will be perf…”_

Beca’s voice gets cut off by the voicemail ending. Laughter fills the room with a single growl coming from Beca. “I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up, I actually thought it was a drunk joke and you passed out but seeing the recent events it makes sense.” Beca shakes her head. “Everything I said I meant.”

“Well, now that everything is sorted  we can go home and meet you at the apartment to pick up your stuff tomorrow.” Aubrey stands up and pulls Stacie with her. “Thank you so much for doing this.” Beca says getting up from the couch with Chloe to see them out. “Get home safe and see you tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” Chloe asks while watching Beca make her way to the living room. “Well uhm I thought you were going to be so I thought I’d resume my nap on the couch?” Chloe giggles and takes Beca’s hand. “You’re my girlfriend Beca, you can sleep with me.” The brunette’s mouth goes dry but follows the redhead without any protests.

* * *

The next day the four Bellas are standing in front of the apartment complex where Beca and Jesse have … had? their apartment. “Are you ready?” Aubrey asks the DJ. “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Beca takes a deep breath and walks inside. The brunette stops right before entering though and turns to her girlfriend. “Stay here, I don’t want something to happen to you.”

The nervous twitching of Beca’s eyes was a dead giveaway for her friends to circle her in concern. “Beca what exactly happened yesterday?” Aubrey asks with furrowed brows and crossed arms. “Uh nothing.” Chloe scoffs knowing very well that Beca is lying.

“If nothing happened then you won’t mind me coming up with you guys, right?” Beca looks between her friends with a panicked expression. “Let’s go.” Stacie says with a wave of her arm. “NO!” The scream takes the girls of guard and they freeze. “He…” Beca lets her eyes fall up to the sky with a sigh. “He threatened you… he was right when he said you were the reason I didn’t want to marry him. He said that he would hurt you if he ever saw you again.”

Tears are forming in the DJ’s eyes so Chloe wraps her arms around the petite brunette. “If he tries something he’ll regret it, no one messes with the Bellas.” Stacie says with a sly smirk. “She’s right Beca, we won’t let anything happen to Chloe.” Aubrey quickly adds. Beca pulls away from Chloe’s embrace and looks her in the eyes. “Please promise me you’ll stay next to me at all times?” Chloe nods hearing the despair in her fiancé’s voice.

The four women make their way up. Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie stare at Beca, patiently waiting for what she’s going to do. The short brunette takes out her key and hesitates before putting it back in her jacket. She stretches out her arm and knocks on the door. Some shuffling can be heard moments later and soon the door swings open and Jesse is standing before them.

“Beca?” Jesse’s voice is croaky. “I came to pick up my stuff.” Jesse rubs his hand across his face with a sigh. “I know I messed up yesterday but can we please talk about it?” Beca shakes her head slowly. “You uh you made yourself very clear yesterday and you were right. We should have ended this years ago but I guess it was just safe… for both of us. I did love you but not in a romantic way.”

Jesse takes a breath and finally looks up and sees the three other women standing behind Beca. “You’re pretty happy now aren’t you?” His attention is fully focused on Chloe and wants to take a step forward but Beca stops him by placing her hand on his chest. “Dude back off, you can’t talk to her like that.” Beca’s voice is steady and stern. Jesse takes a step back. “You can come in and take your stuff but _she_ is not going anywhere near my apartment…”

“Our apartment… this is _our_ apartment and they can all enter to help me out.” Beca shoots the man one of her scariest glares so he backs up and lets them in. Beca takes Chloe’s hand and pulls her inside towards the bedroom. She takes out 2 suitcases and starts emptying her drawers and closet. “Wow, you really don’t have many clothes do you?” Stacie is bold in asking such a questions but no one really bats an eye. They’re used to it since college.

“Yeah, well Stace not everyone can afford a new outfit every day.”  The women burst out in laughter knowing very well that Beca is joking. An hour later and two packed suitcases later they’re ready to go. They want to make their way out but Jesse grabs Chloe before she can walk out. “If you think this is over you’re gravely mistaken.” Beca jumps in without any hesitation and pushes Jesse off. “It is over and if you ever touch my _fiancé_ again I will get you arrested.” Jesse’s face falls and takes a few steps back to process what he just heard. “F-fiancé?” Beca nods slowly.

“Yes, after you being a complete jerk yesterday I got really drunk. I called Chloe to pick me up and I crashed on her couch. In my drunken state I called Aubrey telling her that I had a ring which FYI I had since college because I knew she was the one for me. Aubrey convinced me in a different set of circumstances to sack up and propose.”

Beca completely missed the shocked expressions on her friends faces at the revelation. “If you knew then why did you stay with me?” Jesse spits back angrily. “Because it was never the time and I lost any hope of being with Chloe after seeing her with so many different guys. I didn’t want to lose her so I kept quiet.” Jesse scoffs. “So what changed your mind this time?”

“You…” Beca takes a breath before continuing. “… when you threatened Chloe last night and screamed that she always had feelings for me I knew I had to at least try and tell her. I was confused so I got drunk for the first time in 4 years and it all made sense.” Jesse’s shoulders slump back. “You’re a great guy Jesse and I know you’ll find a girl that’s your perfect ending but for me that’s Chloe.”

Beca wraps her arm around the redhead’s waist and starts pulling her out the door. Jesse doesn’t say a work while he watches the girls leave. And the four Bellas don’t look back because this is a chapter they’re closing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	15. Massages and noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect (ff.net) - I have a prompt. How about Beca gives Chloe a massage... well with the noises she makes... the Bellas think they're having sex! ; )

Beca walks into the Bellas house with a sigh. Her classes got cancelled so she came back early to check on some last minute changes to the set list and help Chloe with the choreo. She slowly makes her way to the kitchen when she hears a loud groan and thud coming from upstairs. Beca forgets about her quest to make a sandwich and runs up to the sound. Another thud comes from Chloe’s room but this time it sounds more like someone throwing things around.

Beca clears her throat and knocks on the door. “Chlo? Are you in there?” The other side grows quiet except for some light shuffling. The door opens slowly and Beca takes a step back. Chloe looks like she has cried and Beca doesn’t like it at all. “Chlo what happened?” The redhead steps aside and lets Beca in.

The brunette walks in but turns around quickly to wrap her arms around her best friend... her crush... the one she loves... her soul mate even though it sounds really _really_ cheesy. Chloe just nuzzles her nose into Beca’s neck with a sigh. Somehow she never imagined that Beca would be the one person that could make her feel safe... Who was she kidding, she has never felt safer with anyone, like ever.

“What happened?” Chloe holds on to Beca even tighter. “It’s nothing, just having a bad day.” Beca sighs, knowing Chloe better than herself. “Talk to me, please?” Chloe pulls away and looks Beca in the eyes. “I know when you’re having a bad day and today is something else.” The redhead steps away and sits on the bed and Beca follows without hesitation.

“I’m just stressed.” Beca takes Chloe’s hand. “The worlds are around the corner and it’s our last chance to redeem the Bellas and with us graduating...” A soft sob comes from Chloe so Beca wraps her around Chloe. “Whatever happens we’ll always have each other.” This time Chloe doesn’t hold in her tears and breaks down.

“Please Chlo don’t cry! You know that it kills me when you cry...” The redhead shakes her head while Beca cups her cheeks and wipes away her tears. “How about we take a day off and relax? A Beca and Chloe day?” The redhead lets out a light chuckle. “Hey I take this as a good sign, I made you kind of laugh.” Beca jumps up from the bed. “Alright as long as I can keep you smiling I’m good, why don’t you set up some stupid movie or whatever and I’ll go make some popcorn.”

Chloe watches in amusement as Beca runs out, her tears long forgotten. She looks in the mirror and looks at her tearstained face. Picking up some make up wipes and starting to clean up, not hearing Beca walk back in. When she wants to apply some new eyeliner when Beca finally speaks up. “No one ever tell you that you look great as you are?” The brunette places the popcorn and the bottle of wine on the bedside table before walking up to Chloe and wrapping her arms around her waist and lets her head rest against her shoulder.

“I’ve missed this... just you and me.” The two girls look at each other via the mirror. “I know, and I promised myself that I would spend more time with you and make up for everything I did wrong... in hope you would forgive me?” Chloe turns around in Beca’s arms with a confused look flashing through her eyes. “Why would I have to forgive you?” Beca’s nose wrinkles and it’s one of the most adorable things Chloe has seen. “I lied to you and it kills me that I hurt you.”

“I forgave you a long time ago Becs.” A soft relieved breath leaves Beca before looking Chloe in the eyes. “So what about that movie?” Chloe laughs and shakes her head. “How about we just have some wine and talk? I mean we do have some catching up to do.” Beca looks back at the little table at the wine and popcorn. “You want uhm sit down?” Beca asks awkwardly. “I would love that.”

* * *

Beca and Chloe have been talking for an hour and gotten pretty tipsy. The two had covered the most ridiculous topics going from family up to what type of animal they wanted to be. They are trying to catch their breaths after laughing for 5 minutes straight. Beca’s face turns serious very suddenly when she thinks of a question that has been on her mind for a very long time. Chloe of course notices immediately even though she’s closer to drunk than tipsy.

“What’s on your mind?” Beca comes back to reality hearing Chloe’s sweet voice. “No it’s just-I was wondering… why did you fail Russian lit 3 times? I mean I’ve seen you read books in Russian for reason and you still failed.” Chloe looks down in her lap in embarrassment. “I … I didn’t want to leave you.” It comes out as a whisper.

A small smile starts creeping up Beca’s face but she hides it pretty well. “Well I’m happy you stayed, if you were wondering.” Beca scratches the back of her neck trying to get Chloe to look at her but the redhead keeps looking down and looks really tense. “I made things weird now didn’t I?” Chloe shakes her head softly. “You didn’t, it just made me think about something.”

Chloe can feel a pair of eyes on her with concern. “Do you want to talk about it?” Beca asks, again trying to look into Chloe’s eyes. The brunette shifts a bit before an idea pops into her head. “Hey Chlo, you look tense. Do you need a backrub?” For the first time in 10 minutes Chloe’s head shoots up realizing why it sounded so familiar. “Why should I say yes when you said no?” Beca giggles, yeah she really giggles. “Because I don’t like people touching me and you are the complete opposite of me.”

Chloe face turns bright red. “Come one lay down and let me touch you.” Beca lets out a frustrated groan. “I…did…not think that through.” Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile and turns around to lay on her stomach. Beca takes a deep breath and puts the empty bowl and bottle with the glasses on the table. She climbs on the bed and straddles the redhead’s waist. Beca’s fingertips find their way up to Chloe’s neck and starts softly kneading.

* * *

Stacie, Ashles and Jessica freeze in front of Chloe’s bedroom door. Normally they would walk past it but today was different, today they heard noises coming from inside that room that haven’t been heard before. Or at least not in a long time. “Did you guys know she was dating again” Stacie asks the two girls beside her. “Sup dingos whatcha doin there.” The three girls turn around and shush Amy quickly.

“Chloe has someone in there.” Stacie whispers. Amy’s eyes widen and pushes Jessica and Ashley out of the way to press her ear against the door. “Oh my god…. that’s… now way…” Amy pulls away from the door with a giant grin on her face. “What? What did you hear?” The blonde runs her hands together. “It’s Beca.” Stacie’s jaw drops and props her head against the door.

“God Beca your fingers are magic…” Stacie can hear a soft moan after that sentence. “Shhh Beale, the only thing you are allowed to do is lay back, relax and feel.” Stacie eyes widen in horror. As much as she wanted her captain to be together she never wanted to hear them get it on. “Alright lets give them their moment and we can interrogate them later.” Stacie quickly ushers the three other Bellas down to the living room.

“I cannot believe they finally caved.” Stacie plops down on the couch. “This is great…” Cynthia Rose walks in looking at her fellow Bellas. “What’s great?” Stacie bursts out in laughter before actually being able to tell her what happened. “Bhloe is getting it on in Chloe’s room.” Cynthia Rose lets out a loud shriek. “Noooooo!” The other Bellas just nod.

* * *

An hour later the ‘couple’ makes their way down for dinner. Completely oblivious to the looks all the other Bellas shoot their way. “You all ready for rehearsal?” Chloe asks in a cheery voice. “We are, are you?” Stacie asks with a smirk. “Of course I am why wouldn’t I be?” The redhead answers confused. “No reason.” Chloe crosses her arms and raises her brow.

“So what have you been up to today?” Stacie tries to divert the question. “I’ve been working on the choreo with Beca.” Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Jessica choke on whatever was entering their mouths at that moment. “Ok seriously what the hell is going on with you guys today?” Weirdly enough it’s Beca getting agitated.

“Sorry Shawshank but I can’t do this anymore.” Fat Amy get up and looks at her two captains. “We heard you two getting it on in Chloe’s room.” This time it’s Chloe and Beca’s turn to choke. “What?!” they both shout at the same time. “We heard Chloe moan and say your name so we assumed .” Stacie adds to the conversation. “No, no, no, no, no… I gave Chloe a backrub because she was stressed.”

“Beca and I are just friends, you guys really have to stop thinking we aren’t.” Chloe looks really mad and no one wants to see Chloe mad. Except when Beca’s mad then they wish it was only Chloe. “I want to see you guys at the auditorium in 30 minutes and you can expect extra cardio.” Beca gets up from her seat and starts to walk out of the kitchen. “That means you too Amy! No horizontal running.”

The Bellas all slouch down with a sigh as they watch both their captain leave and hear them walk up the stairs. Little did they know that the second they entered Chloe’s room they were making out as if their life’s depended on it.

Chloe might have turned around and kissed Beca after the amazing backrub she had received. Beca might have joked about having offered Chloe a backrub sooner if she was going to get repaid like this. Soon after establishing their feelings they made their way down because having sex before going out on a first date was something neither of them wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	16. The actress and her pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crimsonguitar-blog - Hey bud! Here's another Bechloe prompt :) One where Chloe is a musical theater actress and Beca is a jazz pianist who at first dislike each other’s preferred genre but then they have(or maybe asked, or tasked to? Up to you :3) to perform a duet. Up to you what happens next ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaammmmmnnnn ok this was not exactly what I thought would happen… this is the longest one shot I’ve ever written (4773+ words) this is like 10 pages in word…

Aubrey watches her best friend pace around the room nervously. “You know I don’t like her, why would you do this to me?” Aubrey lets out a sigh and gets up from her chair to make Chloe stop walking. “First of all please stop pacing, you are making me dizzy. Second, this can really help your career.” Chloe stops abruptly and turns around to glare and her best friend and manager. “Aubrey I will work with anyone but just not with that stuck up, abusive bitch Beca Mitchell.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes and shakes her head softly. “I have met Beca’s manager and he explained what happened. Beca is not as bad as she is portrayed in the magazines.” Chloe cuts the blond of with a sigh. “Why would Leila Manning lie about being hit? I’ve known her for years and she wouldn’t do that.” Aubrey wants to object but Chloe’s too fast. “Don’t even try to defend her Aubrey because you know I won’t listen.”

The two women stay quiet for a few moments, neither looking at the other. “I’ll do it but the second she goes overboard I’m out and I couldn’t care less what it does to my career.” Aubrey nods slowly. She knows Chloe for as long as she can remember so she also knows that her best friend had a huge crush on the petite brunette for a long time. At least until the rumor came out that she had hit her ex-girlfriend Leila while they were dating. There was no proof whatsoever but Chloe’s heart had shattered.

The two had never met but Beca was dating Leila and Chloe is very close with Leila and had worked with her before. She had been extremely jealous of the tall blonde when she announced that she was dating the pianist. She was very close to meeting her until she backed out because her friendship with Leila was more important than some stupid crush but Aubrey saw how much it hurt the redhead. That’s why she never met Beca. Aubrey had and knows that Leila is lying but Chloe would only believe it if she would look into Beca’s eyes while she told her herself.

“I’ll set up a first meeting with Beca and her manager for tomorrow morning.” Chloe lets out a long sigh. “Fine but I’m not going to pretend I’m happy about it. If she doesn’t want to work with me then we’ll leave and never look back.” Aubrey just wants to scream from frustration but holds it in. “Sure but I want you to at least be at your best behavior.” Chloe looks up and sees that it’s no use to argue because Aubrey went into manager mode and no one could win that fight.

* * *

“So, Aubrey just called and they’ll be in tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.” Beca lets out a grunt but shakes her head. “And why do I have to do this?” Jesse plops down on the only couch in the office and looks at his best friend. “Because you want to write more music and Chloe is willing to give you a chance.” Beca scoffs. “Why the fuck would she even agree? He best friend is… You know…” Jesse’s bright smile falters and turns into a sympathetic one instead.

“Everything written in that article is a lie. Only an idiot would actually believe any of it.” Beca lets her head rest on her arms on top of her desk. “They always believe the ‘victim’ Jesse. She knew that, that’s why she did it.” Jesse gets up and walks over to the desk where Beca is moping. “But why would she do it in the first place?” Beca looks up and cracks her neck in process. “She found my old journal and read it, I was pissed that she went through my stuff so I broke up with her.”

What Jesse didn’t have to know is that she had written about Chloe in there because it was her crush for a very long time but she never told anyone. Because why would someone like Chloe be interested in someone like… well her. “I can’t believe she did that.” Jesse shakes his head. Beca’s entire past is written in those journals and no one knows any of it. He knew about it because he had know her during that time. Opening up is very difficult for the brunette and any chance she does he takes it no questions asked.

“Do you want to get some drinks?” Jesse asks knowing that Beca might want to use one. “Dude, I’ve been sober for 3 years. I’m not going to start now.” Jesse slowly nods his head. Sometimes he forgets how much Beca’s past has changed her. He slowly makes his way to the little cabinet in the corner and opens it. The bottle of whiskey Beca had placed in there one year ago still hasn’t been opened. She only put it there in case a client wanted to have something stronger than coffee.

“I’m proud of you, did you know that?” Beca laughs softly. “Well I made a decision and a promise and I’m not planning to break that promise.” Beca gets up and walks over to the cabinet and points at the picture that Jesse somehow  missed. “Every time I have an urge I will open it and see the picture, it stops me from making a bad decision.” Jesse takes a breath and closes the cabinet again. “If you do decide to ever have a drink let me know. I’ll make sure you get home safe.”

“Get out you nerd.” Beca pushes Jesse towards the door with a laugh. “I’m just saying Mitchell… so you’re staying here tonight?” Beca nods. “Yeah, if I go home I’ll probably oversleep and here I can work on some new stuff in peace.” Jesse smile and leaves the office with a wave of his hand. Arguing with the brunette would never end well so he just leaves it be. Whenever Beca would be ready she would talk to him.

* * *

*Phone Call*

 **Leila:** “Are you crazy? That woman is nuts, you can’t work with her.”

 **Chloe:** “Tell that to Aubrey, she set this thing up. I’m just hoping that she backs out today.”

 **Leila:** “Don’t let her scare you, and don’t get too close. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

 **Chloe:** “Aubrey will be there at all times.”

 **Leila:** “Yes until you’re working alone and she attacks you…”

 **Chloe:** “I made Aubrey promise me that there would always be a third person in the room at all times.”

 **Leila:** “Good…good. Well I have to go now, I have uhm something to do?”

 **Chloe:** “Ok? I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

 **Leila:** “Bye girlfriend!”

*End Phone Call*

Chloe stares at her phone with a frown. Leila has been acting really strange lately and right now her gut was telling her something is really off. Or maybe it’s just the nerves of meeting Beca Mitchell for the first time. As much as she hated her she secretly still admired her work. But the way Leila was talking about her wasn’t like she was afraid of her. Beca wouldn’t just attack anyone, right?

“Hey Chlo, are you ready?” The redhead jumps up when Aubrey sneaks up to her. “Shit Aubrey how long have you been there?” The blonde snickers and rolls her eyes. “Long enough to see you jump, now come on we have a meeting to get too.” Chloe follows her manager inside with doubt eating at her. What if Aubrey is right and Beca didn’t do anything? And what if Leila did really lie to her. Why would she do that?

“Ah Aubrey Posen. On time like always.” A tall, pretty handsome man walks up to us with a huge smile. “Jesse Swanson, we meet again.” The two hug and Chloe shoots the a weird look. “Chloe Beale, huge fan.” The tall guy starches out his hand and Chloe gladly accepts. “Beca is waiting for us in her office.” He points at a door and lets the two women go first. Aubrey knock and the hear a soft ‘come in’.

Jesse stops Aubrey from opening the door and does it himself so he can make sure Beca will behave. “Beca, misses Beale has arrived.” Jesse announces before stepping aside so the women could go inside. “Misses Posen.” The brunette says holding out her hand for Aubrey to shake. “Misses Beale.” When Beca turns around to face Chloe her breathing actually stops for a moment.  Chloe was even more beautiful than any of the pictures she had ever seen.

Beca quickly snaps out of it and shakes hands with the redhead before pointing at the seats in front of the desk. “Please take a seat, would you like some coffee? Or tea maybe?” The two women nod their heads. “Some coffee would be perfect thank you.” Beca smiles awkwardly at the blonde before turning to speak to Jesse but he’s already on it before she can react.

“I don’t want to keep you longer than strictly necessary because I assume you have other projects to attend to?” Chloe watches in surprise. The woman she thought was the devil’s sister seemed… sincere? But she won’t let herself get distracted. “Thank you for your concern.” Beca’s lips curl up into a tiny smile but just as quick as it came it disappeared.

“Jesse mentioned that you wanted to write an original song? My  question though is, why choose me if there are many others who can do the same thing?” Chloe detects something in the brunette’s voice and it isn’t anger or spite it’s… uncertainty? “There are miss Mitchell but you have a more qualified resume. You have helped others find their sound without forcing your own hand on them…” Aubrey freezes when she realizes what she just said. “Miss Mitchell I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Beca cuts Aubrey off with a small but sad sigh. “It’s alright miss Posen, I read the tabloids too. Even though miss Beale clearly doesn’t want to work with me because of what her dear friend accused me off I still believe I could help her. Jesse will set up a contract with you if you still want but I’m also giving you an out.”

Chloe raises her brow while crossing her arms. “What out?” Beca leans back into her chair and looks directly at the redhead. “If you do decide to sign the contract and if at any time you don’t feel comfortable working with me or simply don’t like the way I work we can terminate it and no harm will be done. The work we might have made at that time will be yours and I won’t look back at it and all rights go to you.”

“What’s the catch?” Beca takes a breath  and slight leans forward. “There is no catch miss Beale. Whether you want to work with me is all up to you. I can see in your eyes that you’re uncomfortable and don’t trust me and that’s fine. You want to be loyal to your best friend and that’s perfectly understandable. All I’m asking is one day of your time to work with me if you don’t want to resumes afterwards that’s fine by me.”

Beca’s voice cracks a little at the end of her sentence and tries to cover it up with a cough. Sorry, I have a dry throat.” Chloe looks at Aubrey is staring right back at her. “Miss Mitchell could I have a moment with miss Beale?” Beca gets up. “Of course, while you talk I’ll go see if the coffee is ready.” The two women follow the brunette with their eyes until the door shuts behind her.

“What should I do?” Chloe lets out a groan and her head falls into her hands. “That’s up to you sweetie but if you let me ask you one thing.” Chloe slightly lifts her head to look at Aubrey. “Do you really think she’s capable of hurting anyone?” Chloe shrugs. “I don’t know, Leila told me Beca was drunk and got angry.” Aubrey squints her eyes. “Are you sure that’s what she said?” Chloe nods.

“Chlo listen to me. Work with her one day, if you don’t like it or she really freaks you out you call me and we get out.” The redhead thinks about it but nods in agreement. “Fine but only one day.”

Beca knocks on the door before walking into her own office. “There is a slight problem with the coffee maker so Jesse asked me to ask you your orders, he is going to the coffee shop down the street.” Aubrey gently smiles. “A latte for me.” Chloe takes a moment longer to decide and an adorable frown forms on her face. “I swear Posen if you judge I’ll fire you.” The blonde throws up her hands in defense. “A caramel latte with extra milk and sugar.”

“I’ll send Jesse right on it.” Jesse sneaks up on Beca. “I got it.” Beca lets out a dampened shriek while Chloe tries to hide her laughter. “Get out you weirdo.” Beca punches Jesse in the arm with a laugh. “Watch it Mitchell or your order will come in wrong.” Even though Beca is much shorter than Jesse she manages to ruffle his hair. “Whatever you say big guy.”

Jesse finally leaves and Beca turns to the little audience watching the exchange. “I’m sorry about that. Uhm should I come back in a bit or have you made your decision?” Chloe notices that Beca gets a tiny bit nervous but tries to brush it off. “Before I sign the contract I would like to work with you for one day only. If it doesn’t work out neither of us will mention this again.” Beca nods her head. “Perfect, when can you start?”

“Tomorrow, or is that a problem?” Beca shakes her head. “No, no problem at all. We will be working here.” Beca points at her extremely large office. There’s a desk and a couch but and a royal piano and a little door leading to a bathroom. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great, when Jesse comes back we can work out the details while having our delayed coffee.”

* * *

The next day Beca is waiting in her office. Chloe would be arriving any moment so she double checks if everything is ready so they can start. She tuned the piano last night, sheet paper was ready to be used, pencils sharpened and coffee to start the day fresh.

A knock on the door catches her attention and shouts come in to whoever is behind it. A flash of red catches her eye and it makes her get up from her seat. “Miss Beale, welcome back.” Beca holds out her hand which Chloe accepts with a soft smile. A genuine smile which surprises Beca to say the least.

“Uhm, so I was thinking we could sing through a few songs to warm up your voice?” The brunette points at the piano where everything is set up. “Do you have any preference of what we should sing?” Beca asks avoiding Chloe’s gaze and sitting down behind the piano. “No, whatever you choose will be fine.” Beca nods and points at some sheet music ready to be played.

“I was thinking since you are a Broadway  star we could start with some Wicked? If you’re up to it of course.” Chloe does her best to hide her blush while walking over. _This isn’t the monster Leila or the media described, this is a sweet caring person who makes sure she feels comfortable._ Chloe thinks to herself.

“Wicked is totes fine.” Beca cocks her head to the right. “Did you just say totes?” A little laugh escapes the brunette. “I did, do we have a problem with that?” Beca throws up her hands in defense. “No, it’s … different.” Beca says staring a bit too long at the redhead.

“Anyway, do I count in or are you ok?” Chloe just nods so Beca counts from 1 to 3 and starts playing the music. When Chloe starts singing Beca face does something weird. It actually showed a smile, a genuine smile which doesn’t happen often or actually is never happened.

 _Something has changed within me_  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!  
…

When the last note is played it stays quiet for a moment. Chloe had never felt so great with anyone accompanying her and Beca well she is just mesmerized. But she quickly snaps out of it and circles some things in the score and underlines others. “What are you doing?” Chloe asks watching the brunette do her thing. “Well uhm you see… In these three places you were a little flat and because of your breathing here and here you lose power in your voice.”

Chloe’s eyes widen. Part of her wants to be angry for being told what to do but in the other side she is impressed by the pianist’s amazing hearing. “How would you know?” But of course pride always stands in the way. “I have worked with many singers and they make the same mistakes. I didn’t meant to offend you.” Chloe takes a breath. “Alright if you think you can improve me then help me out.”

The next few hours Beca helps Chloe through the breathing problems and when they get fixed most of the intonation goes perfect. “Alright is you keep this up and don’t fear this note you’ll do just great.” Beca smiles at the redhead and a content sigh comes from her lips. “What about a little break?” Chloe quickly agrees and sees a big thermos standing in the corner.

“Please tell me that’s coffee?” Beca nods. “Yeah, it’s all yours.” Chloe all but runs to it and pours herself a cup. When the smell hits her she recognizes it immediately. “Wait, is this …. caramel?” Chloe’s jaw drops in amazement and quickly takes a sip. “It is, you mentioned it yesterday and I thought I’d get you some.” Beca says this while opening a bottle of water.

“So what did you want to write a song about?” Beca asks the redhead while taking her seat again behind the piano. “I haven’t really thought of that.” Beca shrugs “Ok no problem, do you have a melody?” Chloe shakes her head. “A chord?” again a no. “Ok do you mind me trying something and you tell me what you think?” This time Chloe nods. “Ok let’s see…” Chloe watches in awe as the brunette effortlessly invents a new tune in a matter of minutes.

“What do you think?” Chloe completely zoned out and barely heard the melody and of course Beca noticed. “You know if you’re bored you don’t have to be here?” Chloe looks down at her with and angry expression. “I’m not bored and I was fine until you opened your mouth.” Beca just scoffs. “You know whatever. I’ll write down the melody and you do whatever you want with it.” Beca takes a pencil and starts writing.

“I don’t want your stupid melody.” Beca gets up from her seat holding the pencil tight. “I’m trying to be nice but you’re making it damn hard Beale.” Now it’s Chloe’s turn to scoff. “Oh so now you’re being ‘nice’ to me? You’re the one that hit Leila you bitch.” Chloe regretted her choice of words the second they came out. And the hurt expression on Beca’s face was not helping it.

Beca steps back until her back touches the wall. “If that’s what you really think of me without even knowing me or the truth for that matter you should go.” Chloe tries to take a step forward but the flinch that comes from the brunette makes her stop. “I should have never agreed to this after that stupid e-mail, I want you to get out and never come near me again.” Chloe is pretty confused about the e-mail part but she can see the hurt and anger in Beca’s eyes so she turns around to grab her stuff and leave.

The redhead grabs the doorknob and turns it but the door remains closed. She tries again but nothing. “Uhm Beca?” Chloe turns around to look at the brunette who at this point has tears in her eyes but chokes them down quickly. “The door is locked.” Beca lets out a sigh. “Can you step away from the door because I would want you to think that this _bitch_ would hurt you, right?” Yeah that stung, really badly for Chloe.

Beca walks to the door and tries herself but again nothing happens. She goes to her desk and starts looking for something but she can’t find it. “Dammit Jesse…” Beca grabs her phone and dials Jesse number. “Of course it goes straight to voicemail…” Chloe just looks at the now frustrated brunette. “Can you call your manager? Maybe she can reach Jesse?” Chloe takes her phone and tries but she also gets voicemail.

“I guess we’re stuck here.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “What do you mean stuck?” Beca rolls her eyes in annoyance. “The door is locked and Jesse has my keys. The janitor isn’t here today because it’s a Sunday. We’re stuck here until someone opens the door.” Chloe groans loudly. “So what do we do?” Beca chuckles. “Do whatever you want but leave me alone, you said what you wanted to and I got the message.”

Beca turns around and goes back to the piano. They sit in silence for a while until Chloe can’t take it. “Is it ok if I take a nap on the couch?” At first there’s no reaction but then suddenly the brunette turns around and nods. “Sure, let me get you something first.” Beca walks to her desk and opens one of the drawers. “Hold this for a sec.” She hands Chloe a pillow and a warm, soft blanket. The brunette opens up the couch and steps back. “I sleep here more often than I sleep at home.” She says when she sees Chloe quirking an eyebrow up.

Beca goes back to the piano and places her fingers on the keys but doesn’t play. “Don’t mind me, if you want to play, play.” Beca takes a deep breath and starts playing a melody but stops abruptly, jumping up and running to her desk taking some papers and running back. Chloe watches her write something until she suddenly stops. They stay like that for what seems a very long time.

“Why did you send me that mail and then want to work with me?” Beca’s voice is soft and vulnerable, almost scared to know the answer. “I-I don’t know about what mail you’re talking about.” Beca slowly gets up and grabs her laptop showing the mail to Chloe. The things written in it shock Chloe beyond anything. She takes a closer look because she doesn’t remember writing it and then it clicks.

“That’s not my e-mail address, mine is with an underscore not a dot.” Beca rolls her eyes. “If you didn’t than who did? Yeah I thought so.” Beca places her laptop back on her desk and resumes her place at the piano once more. She starts playing the tune again and humming along with it. Chloe can’t contain herself so she slowly gets up and walks over to the brunette.

She sits down next to her reading what the brunette wrote so enthusiastically not so long ago.

 **Beca**  
_Each time the wind blows_ _  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came  
  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer  
_  
**Chloe**  
_I hear your voice now_ _  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps  
And angels sing  
_  
_You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you_  
  
**Beca**  
_I just can't hold on_  
  
**Chloe**  
_I feel we belong_  
Beca  
_My life ain't worth living_ _  
If I can't be with you  
_  
**Together**  
_I just can't stop loving you_ __  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do  
  
Cause I just can't stop loving you

The last notes fade away and before either of them realizes what’s going on their lips meet in the most magical kiss they ever shared with anyone.

Beca’s eyes shoot opens and she pulls away from Chloe with a jolt and falls on the ground with a groan. “Are you alright?” Beca slowly registers Chloe’s voice and looks up to meet her eyes. “I-I’m sorry I-I shouldn’t have done that.” The brunette scrambles to her feet and starts pacing. Chloe manages to catch up some of the mumbling Beca mutters. “I’m an idiot… she’s straight… I’m gonna get killed… why?”

Chloe gets up and stops Beca from pacing any more. “You didn’t kiss me, I kissed you. I liked it and honestly if I would be drunk right now I would have definitely gone further.” Beca throws her eyes up to the ceiling. “Yeah if you were drunk I would not let you do anything and get you home so you could sleep it off.” Chloe burst out in laughter. “Oh sure because the big Beca Mitchell doesn’t drink.” Beca crosses her arms and just looks at the redhead.

When Chloe finally stops laughing and sees the serious expression on Beca’s face she straightens up. “And what did that mean?” Her tone is simple yet soothing for some reason. “Well Leila told me you were drunk when you hit her because you had a fight?” Beca growls in frustration. “That’s not what happened, I have been sober for 3 years now. I haven’t had a drink since… since my mom died.”

Beca walks past Chloe to the cabinet and opens it. “I put this bottle in here three year ago and never touched it. Every time I would have an urge I will look at this picture and be reminded of how my mom died. My dad was an alcoholic and when my mom finally divorced him when I was ten things started looking up. Three years ago I got a phone call telling me my mom was in a crash, a drunk driver hit her… the driver was my dad.”

Chloe takes the bottle and the picture from Beca and places them in their original spot before turning around and wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck and hugging her tight. Surprisingly the brunette didn’t flinch or pull away she just wrapped her own arms around the redhead’s waist. “I broke up with Leila because she read my journal. She got mad at me because I’ve had a crush on you.” Chloe breaks the hug to look Beca straight in the eyes in search of any type of lie but not finding anything.

“You had a crush on me?” It barely comes above a whisper but Beca catches it. “I still do actually.” A bright smile forms on Chloe’s face and leans forward to capture Beca’s lips, again. “I have a crush on you too.” She mumbles against Beca’s lips.

A rustling of keys turning a lock make the two women jump apart. “Are you guys alright?” Jesse walks in with Aubrey right behind him. “Yeah uhm we’re more than fine.” Chloe says smile at the woman beside her. “We saw that you called and when we called back and you didn’t answer we panicked.” Aubrey says in one long breath. “Relax Bree and you can say I told you so…” The blonde crosses her arms. “I knew something was off about Leila’s story, you have been sober for three years now right?” Beca nods.

“I remember reading an article where you mentioned it so it seemed strange.” Chloe nods. “Why don’t we all go out to dinner? It’s on me.” Beca says with a smile while taking Chloe’s hand. Aubrey and Jesse’s eyes shoot open but decide with mutual looks not to comment on it now, there’s more than enough time to tease their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	17. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new prompt asked by gvrmari: What about one shot of bechloe friends with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written something like this nor have I any experience with it so please bare with me if it sucks :/  
> Also I’m someone who wants a happy ending for her characters… most of the time haha so sorry for the ending you probably did not want (insert awkward smile)

*Flashback*

Chloe is standing outside Beca’s dorm mentally preparing herself to knock on the door. Ever since she met Beca she knew she wanted something more with the grumpy brunette. That’s why she was going to do it, she was going to ask her out on a date. She brings her arm out to knock but a voice behind her startles her.

“Hey Chlo what are you doing here?”  The redhead turns around and is now face to face with Beca. “Did I miss a rehearsal? Shit Posen’s gonna kill me.” Beca starts pacing in the very short space between the walls. “Whoa relax you didn’t miss a rehearsal.” Chloe stops the brunette by grabbing her by the shoulders.

“I’m here for you.” She says carefully. “Oh… ok, Kimmy Jin is out for the weekend. She has some kind of Asian bonding thing?” Beca opens the door and lets Chloe in first. “So what do you need me for?” Chloe nervously starts playing with the ring on her thumb. Beca raises her brow when she sees that the redhead hasn’t moved.

“Is something bothering you?” Beca isn’t one to get close to people or ask slightly more personal questions but the looks on Chloe’s face made her re-think that for a moment. “No-yes-maybe… I want your opinion about something.” Beca pats the bed for Chloe to sit down in attempt to make her more comfortable. “Sure, what’s up?”

Chloe makes her way to the bed and sits down slowly. “Do you remember the pledge we took?” Beca furrows her brow. How could she forget, it was the most ridiculous thing she had to do like ever. “Uh yeah, why?” Chloe keeps staring at her hands which kind of scares Beca. “You also remember that if we ever had intercourse with a treble out vocal chords would be ripped out by wolves.”

Beca swallows loudly, where was the redhead going with this? “The rule never said anything about a Bella.” Chloe stops fumbling the ring around her thumb still too scared to look up. “W-what are you suggesting?” Beca takes in a shaky breath, this could go any direction. “I was thinking maybe we could… you know see where things go?”

Bceca’s breath hitches in the back of her throat. Chloe finally dared to look up and the fear in her eyes is very evident. “So uhm… you want us to be…” Chloe mutters a quick uhu before Beca can finish her sentence which she might have wanted to do considering what followed. “… friends with benefits?” Beca’s mouth goes dry, she needs a moment to process what just happened.

Chloe on the other hand is freaking out. How could she ever look Beca in the eyes after this? the brunette would hate her… What if she said yes? It could turn into something great but it could also ruin their friendship forever. If Beca did say yes she would defiantly get something good out of it, right?

“Chloe? CHLOE?” The redhead shakes out of her bubble. “Did you hear what I said?” Chloe slowly shakes her head. “I said ok, but only ONLY if it doesn’t make things weird between us and if one of us has feelings for someone else we respect that.”

Chloe knows she should come clean about everything but something inside her stops her from doing so. This might be her only chance to actually be with Beca, so why pass up this opportunity? “Of course.” Chloe flashes her brightest smile at the brunette. “Uhm how do we do this?” Beca asks nervously. “We take things as slow as you need.” Chloe scoots over slowly. Beca doesn’t flinch away, instead she leans forward ghosting her lips over the redhead’s.

“Is this slow enough?” Beca asks in whispered. Chloe just hums looking down at the brunette’s lips and then looking back at her eyes. Beca’s signature smirk forms on her face before closing the gap between them. Her hands travel up to cup Chloe’s cheeks and lets her fingers tangle the soft red hair. She softly licks the redhead’s bottom lip, instantly granted access.

Neither knows when or how it happened but Chloe is now on top of Beca straddling her waist. She breaks the kiss looking Beca in the eyes making sure that what they’re doing is ok. The brunette reacts to this as good as she can since she’s horrible with words by pulling her back down reconnecting their lips. Her hands go down and stop right before Chloe’s ass.

Chloe trails slow kisses down to Beca’s neck eliciting a soft gasp when she finds her pulse point, while unbuttoning the plaid shirt the brunette is wearing. When the last button pops Beca sits up taking Chloe with her, trying to shrug of the shirt and then help Chloe out of hers by pulling it over her head. The two girls take a moment to appreciate the other’s half naked upper body.

Beca is the first to break and leans forward nipping at Chloe’s neck. The redhead throws her head back a moan rolling over her lips. Beca grins at the beautiful sound and it urges her to trail a path of open kisses down to Chloe’s covered breasts. She lets her tongue slide next to the seam of the bra way to slow for Chloe’s liking.

Chloe unwraps her arms from Beca’s neck and brings them behind her to unclasp her bra. She removes the piece of clothing. Beca’s mouth goes dry but quickly snaps out of it and takes Chloe’s nipple between her lips gently sucking at it. The soft gasps and moans turn Beca on even more so it doesn’t come as a surprise to her when she flips them over but Chloe did not see it coming.

Chloe manages to take of Beca’s bra while the brunette was straddling her hips. She cups the brunett’s breasts and pinches her nipples. Trying to stifles her own moans Beca reconnects their lips continuing their heaving making out session.

Within the next 20 minutes they discard Beca’s jeans and Chloe’s skirt leaving the only in their panties. Both of them are flushed and breathing heavily, Beca still towering on top of Chloe. she takes a moment to catch her breath and pushes herself up looking at Chloe. “There’s turning back from this.” Beca breaths out with a soft smile. Chloe nods with a bright smile of her own. “I know.” The brunette slides down between the redhead’s thighs hovering over her core. She looks up while hooking her thumbs in the sides of the blue panties slowly pulling them down.

Beca pulls them off all the way leaving the redhead completely exposed. She doesn’t want to tease her so she lets her tongue go through her already wet folds. Chloe squirms with every touch almost screaming out when Beca slides in a finger with ease.

Beca grins at the sound so she decides to speed up her motions, thrusting in a second finger feeling Chloe almost tumbling of the edge. Flicking her tongue over the overly sensitive clit Beca feels Chloe’s walls clench around her fingers so she gently bites down on it. This takes Chloe right over the edge and with a high pitched scream she comes undone. Beca keeps moving her fingers in and out helping the redhead ride out her high.

The brunette pulls herself up. Chloe wraps her arms around her trying to catch her breath from the most amazing orgasm she ever had. Beca tenses slightly but quickly relaxes and holds the redhead tight. Chloe tries to move but her limbs feel like jelly and a long yawn escapes her. Beca shushes her whispering ‘it’s ok’ and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling the cover over their bodies.

Soon sleep takes over while Beca lays there watching Chloe sleep. This was not exactly the relationship she wanted with her but what really mattered to her was seeing the redhead happy. Seeing the peaceful smile on her face made her heart flutter. Yeah this could work out, right?

* * *

*6 months later*

Beca and Chloe fall back on Chloe’s bed heavily panting. They forgot how amazing their sex was. They stopped for a month because Beca was pissed at the redhead for not sticking up for her after the semi finals. Chloe had tried to talk to her but every attempt got her nowhere.

When she sent her the text about them being in the competition again she expected Beca to ignore it. When Beca did show up it took all of Chloe’s willpower not to runs up to her and kiss her senseless. When Beca was starting to walk out Chloe almost had a breakdown and she had felt so relieved when Aubrey stopped her just in time.The heart to heart they did really helped them all become closer to one another.

And the pool mash-up made her feel things she should have been feeling at all. When they made eye contact while singing the songs it felt like they were the only two girls there. The second song choice did catch her of guard and it still bothers her, does it mean something?

Chloe gets pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Beca get up from the bed looking for her clothes. “Where are you going?” Beca turns around pulling up her panties and trying to pull up her jeans. “Well uhm Aubrey might come home soon so I thought I’d leave before she finds us.” Chloe shrugs. “She’s out with Stacie, she won’t be coming home tonight.” A strangled laugh came from the brunette.

Something felt off and Chloe wanted to know what is was so she sits up covering herself with the cover. “Is everything alright?” The long sigh she gets as an answer tells her exactly what she needed to know. “Do you remember our deal? When we started this?” Chloe feels like she had just been kicked in the guts. “Y-yeah?”

“This last month put things into perspective for me and I realized I have feeling for someone. I want to figure out a way how to tell her.” Chloe slowly nods her head. “Oh ok, so today was our last day of fun huh?” She tried to sound normal or at least she thought she did. “Maybe it is best that you go. A deal is a deal.”

“Will you at least let me explain?” Chloe lays down and turns her face to the wall. “You should go, you don’t want to let your date waiting.” Beca is extremely confused. She gathers the rest of her clothes . Before leaving she turns around looking one last time at the silently crying into her pillow.

“Now or never…” Beca mutters under her breath before walking back  to the bed laying down next to the redhead wrapping arm around her. “You’re the one I fell for, I don’t know how to keep this up while my feeling for you become stronger. This last month made me realize it. I love you too much and I don’t want to lose you.” When she doesn’t get any reaction she gets up takes her bag.

“I love you too.” Beca turns around and looks at Chloe with wide eyes. “What?” The brunette thinks she misheard the redhead. Chloe gets up from the bed leaving the cover behind. “When I came to you that day I wanted to ask you out on a date not to be friends with benefits but when you said yes I was too scared to take it back.” Beca smiles at the redhead trying not to look at her fully naked form.

“What if I would ask you now? Would you say yes to going on a date with me?” Beca nods. “I would love to go on a date with you but that would kind of ruin my plan of asking _you_ out.” Chloe chuckles. “Let’s compromise, you say yes now and I’ll let you plan our date.” Beca smiles. “Yes…”

“Yes?” Beca leans forward and kisses Chloe gently. “Until then lets lay down, I remember you loving post sex cuddling.” Chloe doesn’t waste time and pulls Beca to the bed letting her wrap her arms around her. “You make me feel safe Mitchell.”

“Good because I want to keep doing that until the day I die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	18. The actress and her pianist pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest (ff.net) - A sequel to chapter 16 ? Maybe Chloe’s friend comes to visit Chloe but finds both begs and Chloe  
> Lasleonas007 (ff.net) - We kinda need a follow up on layla or whatsherface :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s time to meet our lying blonde, what do you guys think??? If you want to know what I’m talking about take a look at chapter 16 ;)  
> Without further a due let’s get our read on :D

It’s 3 days since everything got cleared up between Chloe and Beca. They have been working together on their song except they always get side tracked. They manage to work for about an hour and then end up making out on Beca’s office couch. If they’re lucky enough they do end up finishing some of the song but judging by the sheet music it wasn’t really happening.

“Hey Beca?” The brunette had made her way back to the piano because the executives wanted to hear a finished song in two days so they really have to work. “What’s up?” Beca turns around on her chair and sees the redhead blushing. “What would you say if I invited you over for dinner under the pretense of finishing the song?”

Chloe has now turned bright red and Beca finds it adorable. “I would like that but under one condition.” Chloe looks up and sees Beca smiling at her with a smile that takes her away from this world. “If we at least finish the music for the song right now we can discuss the lyrics over dinner later.” Chloe nods and gets up from her spot on the couch to take a seat next to Beca. “That sounds like a great plan.”

Chloe leans in to peck Beca on the lips but yet again they manage to deepen the kiss within seconds. That’s until Beca pulls away with a chuckle. “We really have to work on that.” She turns to face the music and starts playing the opening notes to the song. Soon she sets in with the lyrics she had from the first day they met. Her personal song turned out to be a perfect duet for Chloe and her.

 **Beca**  
_Each time the wind blows_ _  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came  
  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer  
_  
**Chloe**  
_I hear your voice now_ _  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps  
And angels sing  
_  
_You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you_  
  
**Beca**  
_I just can't hold on_  
  
**Chloe**  
_I feel we belong_  
Beca  
_My life ain't worth living_ _  
If I can't be with you  
_  
**Together**  
_I just can't stop loving you_ __  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do  
  
Cause I just can't stop loving you

It doesn’t matter how many times they sing the song it always feels like the first time. But sadly their perfect moment gets interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Chloe lets out a frustrated groan when she recognizes her ringtone. “I’m sorry.” She gets up with a sigh. “It’s ok, it can be important.” Beca smiles at the redhead while she gets up to check who is calling.

“I doubt it is.” Chloe looks at her phone with a grimace. “Who is it?” Beca is now really curious about who could be calling. “It’s Leila.” Beca’s face falls instantly. “Do you mind if I answer? She has been calling me a lot lately.” The brunette shrugs. “It’s not up to me. I know that with what happened you’re angry but it doesn’t mean you should stop talking to her.”

Chloe loves how Beca, even though she hates Leila she doesn’t let those feelings get in the way of Chloe making her own decisions. But the redhead herself is still really angry about the fake e-mail and doesn’t want to talk to Leila, that’s one of the main reasons why she has been ignoring her calls. “Pick up, we both know she’ll keep calling if you don’t.” Chloe takes a deep breath and answers her phone.

*Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** “Hello?”

 **Leila:** “Chloe thank god you answered, I’ve been worried sick about you.”

 **Chloe:** “Why would you be worried?”

 **Leila:** “You never let me know if you declined to work with Beca?”

 **Chloe:** “Actually I’m still working with her.”

 **Leila:** “What do you mean? I thought it was a onetime thing?”

 **Chloe:** “It was supposed to be that way but I did learn many new things from her and working with her isn’t that bad.”

 **Leila:** “I warned you multiple times… stay away from her, she’s dangerous.”

 **Chloe:** “I know what you told me Leila but doesn’t seem that bad. Actually I have to go she’s coming in right now.”

 **Leila:** “Chloe don’t ha…”

*End Phone Call*

Beca is leaning against the piano with a huge grin plastered on her face. “Apparently I’m an excuse now.” The brunette laughs shaking her head. Chloe walks up to the brunette slowly reaching her and places her hands on the younger woman’s hips. “Yes but you’re the best excuse I …could …ever… have.” With each word Chloe leans in deeper and deeper until eventually reaching the soft lips that belong to Beca Mitchell.

Beca’s arms sneak their way around Chloe’s neck deepening the kiss. The redhead wraps her arms around Beca pulling her as close as possible. If the annoying excuse of a manager that is named Jesse wouldn’t have interrupted this might have gotten further than any of the other make-out sessions.

“Beca? James Denton is here for his meeting, should I tell him to wait.” The brunette rolls her eyes and flashes Chloe an apologetic look. “It’s ok.” Chloe grabs her bag and smiles at Jesse on her way out. “I’ll shoot you a text with the address.” Beca waves the redhead goodbye. “So uhm should I send him in?” Beca nods with a sigh. “Yeah, could you also us some coffee please?”

* * *

**[From] Beca ; 4:26 pm  
** _Thank you for the address, I’ll see you soon_

**[From] Chloe ; 4:28 pm**  
_Can’t wait, hope you like Italian food ;)_

**[From] Beca ; 4:29 pm  
** _How did you know that’s my favorite_

**[From] Chloe ; 4:29 pm  
** _I have my ways ;)_

Chloe smiles at the messages between Beca and her. She receives a new message from the brunette and her smile grows even bigger.

**[From] Beca ; 6:04 pm  
** _On my way now :)_

**[From] Chloe ; 6:05 pm**  
_Drive safely :)_

Chloe puts her phone on the kitchen island and turns back around to check on the food. She’s preparing the home made pizza recipe her grandmother gave her a few years  ago. She had never cooked for any of her dates before. Normally they would go to a fancy restaurant or order take out but with Beca she wants something different, something real.

The ding of the oven brings Chloe back to reality. She takes them out of the oven and places them in the countertop. The only thing missing is a certain brunette. And luckily for her she doesn’t have to wait long. She quickly makes her way to the door checking her appearance in the mirror quickly before opening the door to meet Beca.

“Hey.” Beca has a pretty awkward smile on her face while holding out a bouquet of lilies. “Uhm I brought you these.” The brunette clears her throat nervously waiting for Chloe to let her in. “Oh my god you shouldn’t have.” Chloe takes the flowers and steps aside to let Beca inside of the house. “Kitchen is the second door on the right.” Beca nods while trying to get her shoes of but Chloe stops her. “Don’t worry about your shoes, you can just go in.”

Beca follows the redhead to the kitchen. The second she walks in she takes in a deep breath letting out a loud moan. “This smells amazing.” Chloe chuckles at the adorable face Beca makes. “Is that homemade pizza?” Beca asks walking straight towards the pizza’s to get a better look. “I’m glad you appreciate it.” Beca turns to face Chloe and takes three steps forward and wraps her arms around Chloe’s waist.

“I will show you how much I appreciate it… after we eat.” Beca pulls away with a laugh earning herself a shove to her arm. But Chloe only did that to hide her flushed face. God Beca could get her flustered so easily without really trying. “Great, let’s have dinner.”

* * *

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever had.” Beca’s eyes roll back into her skull while swallowing down her last piece of pizza.  Chloe tries to hold in her laughter but fails. “Laugh all you want Beale but I’m serious.” The brunette gets up from her chair and circles the kitchen island taking the plates and putting them in the sink. “So, do we have any plans for dessert?” Chloe swallows loudly when Beca traps her between the island and her own body.

Chloe can’t seem to form any words and Beca finds it cute. “Do I make you nervous?” The brunette’s voice is low and slow. It makes Chloe tingle in all the wrong yet right places. “N-no.” Chloe mentally slaps herself for stuttering. Beca leans forward and ghosts her lips over Chloe’s. “Do you want me to kiss you?” It’s a soft whisper and the vibration of the airflow makes Chloe whimper. Beca decides not to tease the older woman anymore and kisses her slowly yet passionately.

Chloe hand find their way up to Beca’s neck and pull her in harder to deepen the kiss. Beca happily complies placing her hands on the redhead’s hips tracing soft circles over the soft shirt fabric. A few minutes in Beca lifts Chloe up on the island. She helps the redhead shrug of the light vest she’s wearing while she gets help to take of her black and white plaid shirt.

*DING DONG*

Beca freaks out at the sound and takes a step back slipping over her own shirt hitting her back against the counter behind her. “Aarrgghh…” Chloe jumps off the island instantly checking on the brunette. “Oh my god Beca are you alright?” Beca nods her head. “Yeah I’m fine, are you expecting someone?” She asks growling at the sharp pain in her back trying to get up. “No I wasn’t, are you sure you’re alright?” Beca tries to smile but grimaces instead. “I’ll be fine, now go check who’s at the door.”

*DING DONG*

“Do it now before they break down your door.” Chloe hesitates. “Do you want me to come with you?” Beca asks noticing the hesitation. She put on her shirt again because walking around in a tank top wasn’t really her thing. “Uhm well… please?” The brunette laughs and holds out her hand. “Let’s go, we still have a song to finish.”

*DING DONG*

Beca now rolls her eyes and is really curious about who could be at the door. In the end she wished she didn’t know. Before the two women stands the last person they were expecting… like ever. “Leila? What are you doing here?” Chloe asks in confusion. “I could ask that tramp the same question.” The blonde waltzes into the house and stands right in front of Beca.

The brunette calmly stands there waiting for someone to say anything. “Why is she here Chloe, I told you what kind of person she is.” Beca just snorts. “What you think I won’t beat the crap out of you for what you did to me?” Beca just smirks at the threat. “Leila stop right there, I know about the e-mail. You lied to me telling me that she was a monster while you are the real monster.”

The blonde tenses and narrows her eyes at Beca. “What did you do to my best friend.” Beca slowly shakes her head. “I didn’t do anything, you messed up and now it’s coming back to you.” Before Beca truly realizes what’s happening she feels a hard blow against her jaw. Leila had just hit her with her purse that is always filled with junk, which means extremely heavy. “BECA!”

Chloe runs towards the brunette crouching down next to her making sure she’s still alive. When Beca opens her eyes Chloe lets out a relieved sigh. “Oh wait now I get it… you two have been fucking around behind my back. That’s why you broke up with me, you wanted something new.” Leila raises her purse once more, this time aiming for Chloe.

Before the purse can hit her Beca shields the redhead with her left arm getting hit instead. She shakes of the pain and gets up to face the blonde. “You know damn fucking well why we broke up. If you weren’t so insecure and had snooped around _my_ house and read my _personal_ journal. I wouldn’t have broken up with you. You broke my trust, that’s why I broke up with you.” Beca takes a deep breath while glaring down the blonde.

“If you ever come near Chloe or me again I will make your life a living hell. If you’re not out of my sight within 30 seconds I will file a harassment complaint and I doubt you would want that on your squeaky clean file.” Leila thinks about the words that had just been said contemplating her options before turning around and leaving Chloe’s house. “She left? She really left?” Chloe’s words go to waste because Beca faints right after the blonde disappeared through the door.

* * *

“Chloe, what happened?” Aubrey and Jesse make their way to the redhead. “She came and got angry, she hit her in the head. She saved me when she tried to hit me?” Aubrey is confused. “Sweetie who are you talking about? Did-did Beca hurt you?” Both Jesse and Aubrey are terrified of the answer. they know Beca wouldn’t do something like that but right anything could have happened.

“No, Leila hurt Beca.” Aubrey sees Jesse clench his fists together. “Hey Jesse relax, that’s a problem for later. Right now we need to make sure Beca is alright.” As if on cue a nurse walks in. “Family of Rebeca Mitchell?” The three make their way over to the nurse and follow her to a single room. When they walk in they see Beca flashing her signature smirk.

“What’s up Beale, Swanson and of course Posen.” Chloe makes a run for the bed and throws herself at the brunette. “Uugghhh alright not that I don’t like this greeting but I’m still sore from my fall in the kitchen.” Aubrey and Jesse share a really confused look. “Wait I thought Leila did this?” Chloe lets go of Beca who scoots over so Chloe can lay on the bed next to her.

“Well Swanson, before Leila stormed in I had a little slip in the kitchen and hit my back. Blondezilla hit me with her purse…” She points at her jaw. “… and when she tried to hit Chloe I jumped in and she hit my wrist.” Beca frowns at her bandaged hand. “I can’t play for two weeks.” She turns her head when she hears Chloe let out a sob. “I’m so sorry.” Beca wraps her arms around the redhead holding her tight. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Chloe looks up into Beca’s eyes. She leans in slowly kissing the brunette before realizing that they have an audience. “So, you guys are dating now?” Beca rolls her eyes at Jesse’s smirk. “Well our first date kind of got interrupted by a psycho but I was hoping that maybe you would give me a second chance?” Chloe asks Beca shyly. “Dude you made pizza, I’m never letting you go.” Aubrey gasps which of course draws Beca’s attention.

“You made her your grandma’s homemade pizza?” Chloe nods trying to hide her face in the crook of Beca’s neck. “Wait what’s the deal with the pizza?” Aubrey laughs. “You must be really special if Chloe would cook for you, she has never cooked for anyone. Even me.” Beca turns her head slightly so she can look at Chloe. “Well she’s just as special for me then, I told her about my mom.” Jesse’s jaw drops. “Ok if you two don’t get married I’m telling you all hell will break loose.”

“Relax Swanson, maybe one day but right now I just want us to be happy.” Chloe squeezes the brunette gently thinking about how it would be if they did get married.

* * *

*10 years later*

Chloe watches how her wife and two sons are playing catch with their dog. They promised the boys that they would get a husky if they behaved for a month and would help with the dog. Their 5 and 7 year had been perfect angels, they always were but now they wouldn’t even fight.

The redhead laughs as she sees Beca dive to catch their youngest son Kyle from face planting to the ground because Blue ran into him. Sam ignored the slight commotion and continued to throw the ball for Blue to catch. Sam look just like his mother, same brown hair except he inherited her clear blue eyes instead of the darker Beca had.

Kyle on the other hand had red hair and Beca’s dark blue eyes. The brunette had carried both babies and now it was her turn. Chloe was waiting by the balcony door for one of her loving family members would notice her. Beca was of course the first one to notice after saving Kyle and yelled something to their kids before running to her wife.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Beca pecks her wife’s lips with a smile. “It can only get better, you might want to sit down.” Beca does as told look curiously at the redhead. “I’m pregnant.” Beca knew at this moment Chloe was right about making her sit down. She pulls her into her lap showering her with kisses. “That’s amazing news, we’re having another baby.” Chloe can see nothing but pure happiness in the brunette’s eyes. “Maybe this time we’ll have a baby girl? And her two big brother’s can beat up every guy she tries to date… if that’s the case I’m buying a gun.”

“Ok relax, we won’t know if it’s a boy or girl until a couple of months.” Beca holds Chloe tight. “Who would have thought that this would have happened when you walked into my office 10 years ago?” Chloe laughs at the memory. “No one honey, and who would have thought Leila would come clean about the rumors, wondering what she’s doing now?”

“Well I heard she got married to a guy named Bumper? Bless that poor guy’s soul, I really hope he has enough money to satisfy her.” The two mother’s laugh but quickly turn their heads when they hear giggles coming their way. “Cuddle time!” The two boys wrap their arms around their mommas.

Nope, life couldn’t get any better for the Mitchell’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	19. You have a cat? Pt. 2 (mystery texter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BeChloeIsLegit (ff.net) - Did anyone ask for a followup to this one? Like, who were the texts from that Chloe got? Why were they sent?   
> I just need more. . . .Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this and if you have more prompts please let me know :D

“See you on Monday Luke.” The British DJ smiles at the grumpy brunette and waves her out the door. “See you later Becky.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Hey Beca… Luke.” Jesse just arrived for his shift. “Jesse great you’re here, could you grab me some lunch?” The brunette boy’s face falls. “Have fun.” Beca shouts behind her in a mocking voice.

Beca laughs to herself about how ridiculous the two boys could be at time but her attention quickly changes when she sees a flash of red running towards her usual spot underneath the tree. A smile forms on her face when she recognizes who the flash of red belonged to. Beca tries to get Chloe’s attention by waving but she doesn’t notice her.

The brunette makes her way towards the tree and sees the always bubbly girl wipe away tears. This of course alarms her and she runs towards Chloe. The minute she reaches her she doesn’t even get a chance to say anything because the redhead turns around with a huff and walks away. “Hey Chlo wait up… Chloe? Chloe!”

Beca stops Chloe from walking away by running in front of her and placing her hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “Leave me alone Beca.” Chloe tries to wriggle free but Beca won’t let her. “Chloe please talk to me. “Why can’t you just back off! You’re not the only one allowed to be grumpy! Go dethatch yourself from the world like you always do! ” Beca is shocked to say the least but she doesn’t let it phase her. So she does the one thing that always calms Chloe down when she’s in a bad mood.

She wraps the older Bella in her arms and holds her as tight as she can. At first the redhead struggles but soon mimics the motions and holds on to Beca for dear life, crying her eyes out. Beca keeps whispering soft, loving words into her ear and she calms down slightly. She doesn’t let go any time soon and Beca doesn’t seem to mind at all. They both lost track of time and have no idea how long they’ve been standing underneath the tree.

Chloe’s stomach reminds them both that food is a necessity and it makes the two girls chuckle lightly. “Let’s get some take-out and go back to our apartment. Oh yes, Chloe moved in with Beca. It was an easy decision and Beca’s father didn’t mind since Chloe was the one to convince Beca to join the Bellas and open up. It’s a two bedroom apartment anyway but not that they use the second one. They had started officially dating shortly after the cat ‘incident’ so it was inevitable.

“Can we get pizza?” Chloe asks with a sore voice. “Anything you want, I’ll text the Bellas to let them know we won’t come to movie night today so we can cuddle.” Chloe smiles slightly and nods. She hates ditching on her friends but today she couldn’t handle the Bellas. “Can we get ice-cream too?” Beca chuckles at the adorable redhead. “You read my mind, Beale.” The brunette cups Chloe’s cheeks and wipes away the smudged mascara before kissing the tip of her nose.

“Are you ready to go?” Beca asks carefully. “Yeah uhm but could you… please don’t let go?” The fragile sounds breaks Beca’s heart. Whatever happened must be really bad. “Sure baby.” Beca swings her laptop bag over her shoulder and takes Chloe’s bag in her right hand. She quickly turns so Chloe is on her left so she can drape her arm around the older girl. The redhead takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

* * *

Beca watches Chloe curled up on the couch in her pajamas, fluffy slippers and Fizzle next to her. She had called the Bellas to let them know they weren’t going to make it because Chloe didn’t feel well. The group seemed to understand and wished Chloe well.

“Hey baby? Do you maybe want the ice-cream?” The redhead hadn’t eaten much of the pizza. She barely got one piece through and then curled up into Beca’s side until she got thirsty. Of course the brunette immediately jumped up to do whatever it takes to take care of her girlfriend. She would always do that, just like Chloe is always there for her.

“Uhhmm maybe later?” Chloe sits up slightly. “Alright, let me know and I’ll get the tub from the freezer.” Chloe lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” Beca puts down the bottles of water she brought from the kitchen. “What are you sorry for?” The brunette picks up her girlfriend’s feet and sits down on the couch placing them on her lap. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t worry about it baby. We all have bad days.” Chloe takes her legs of off Beca’s lap crossing her before her while sitting up. “No I should have talked to you instead of snapping.” She looks down, terrified to look her girlfriend in her eyes. “Chlo, honey please look at me because what I’m about to say is really important and I want to make sure you hear me.” Beca cups Chloe’s chin with her thumb and index finger.

Their eyes lock and a warmth spreads through Chloe. Beca’s warm and genuine smile make her realize how lucky she truly is. The brunette will never make her feel uncomfortable or force her to say or do anything. She’s the perfect person and right now she doesn’t deserve her at all. How could she have been so cruel to the best thing in her life. Beca’s voice brings her back and she listens intently.

“I don’t know what happened today and you don’t have to tell me. I just want you to know that no matter how much you push me away I’ll keep coming back. That’s a promise I intend to keep for the rest of my life. I’d rather you voice your frustrations than keep it all inside, it’s not a great option. Trust me when I say that I love you and I’m in it for the long game, that means good and bad times.”

The soft meow coming from the tiny kitten makes the brunette stop talking with a laugh. “You see, even Fizzle agrees.” This comment cracks Chloe up and they share a short but light hearted laugh. But soon the redhead’s face turns serious. “He’s been texting again.” Beca’s eyes widen in shock. “W-why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe shakes her head. “I thought I could handle it but it has gotten worse.”

Tears start spilling from Chloe’s eyes and Beca tries wiping them away. “I-I should h-have told you but I d-didn’t want to worry you.” Beca wraps her arms around her girlfriend letting her cry once again. Anger boiling inside of her because a jerk was hurting Chloe. The sweetest, most caring human being to ever exist.

 “When I find out who is doing this to you, he or she will pay big time.” Beca pulls Chloe closer if that’s even possible. Fizzle found its way between the  two girls and is purring against them. “Chlo?” The redhead hums to acknowledge the brunette. “Maybe it’s time to tell the Bellas? Maybe one of them knows the number?” The older Bella lets out a long sigh. “You’re right, maybe I should.” Beca lets go of Chloe and reaches for her phone on the table.

*Phone Call*

 **Stacie:** “Hey Beca, what’up? You’re on speaker by the way.”

 **Beca:** “Hey Stace, can you and the Bellas come to our place? We need an emergency Bella meeting ASAP.”

 **Stacie:** “What happened? Is everything ok?”

 **Beca:** “I think it’s better to explain when you’re all here but it’s about Chloe and she needs all our support right now.” The brunette flashes a warm, loving smile at Chloe who is petting Fizzle.

 **Stacie:** “We’ll be there soon, the girls are all upstairs getting ready to go.”

 **Beca:** “Thanks, see you soon.”

 **Stacie:** “Hey Beca?”

 **Beca:** “Yeah?”

 **Stacie:** “You’re a great friend.”

 **Beca:** “Ok don’t get mushy on me now Conrad, get your ass over here.”

 **Stacie:** “I can get that arranged in multiple ways.” Beca cringes at the insinuation.

 **Beca:** “Alright you weirdo, see you later.”

 **Stacie:** “Bye.”

*End Phone Call*

* * *

The Bellas slowly make their way into the living room and see Chloe on the couch with her legs crossed, a blanket draped over her and Fizzle in her lap. Beca is the last one to enter after making sure everyone got inside. Beca sits down next to Chloe putting her right arm around her and patting Fizzle with her left hand.

“I don’t want to sound pushy but what’s going on?” Stacie asks carefully seeing the two curled up and Chloe with a sad face. “No it’s ok, we asked you guys to come over because we have a problem and maybe you could help us out?” Beca starts looking at Chloe while talking, making sure she was still ok with it. The nod she receives urges her to go on. “So Chloe has been getting weird texts for a while now and we don’t know who it is.” The Bellas stay quiet for a moment but it doesn’t last long. “What’s he been sending our ginger?” Fat Amy asks on behalf of everybody else. Chloe’s eyes drop down and even Beca seems to get worried. She had seen some of the previous texts but recent ones remained a mystery to her and judging by her girlfriend’s reaction it’s a good thing.

Beca takes her arm away and gets up from the couch. “Beca? Where are you going?” The brunette ignores her girlfriend and disappears into the hallway but returns soon after. “Why didn’t you show me this.” Tears are threatening to spill from Beca’s eyes reading something on Chloe’s phone. “Beca don’t…” Beca cuts her off quickly. “No Chloe this is borderline crazy… why?”

Chloe shakes her head. “I couldn’t be bothered.” Beca sits down with a sigh. “Chloe the things this person has been sending are cruel.” The rest of the Bellas now very interested to know what’s in the messages. “This guy is harassing you.” Stacie can’t take it and snatches the phone out of Beca’s hands. Her face drops immediately and reads few of the messages out loud.

_Why do you even exist?_

_You're weird  and you get in the way of where I'm looking._

_Stop being weird and stop being happy._

_Stop being who you are. Or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face._

Some gasps are heard and soft sobs come from Chloe. Beca is up from the couch pacing through the room angrily. “Chloe how long has this been going on?” Beca stops abruptly and turns to face the girls. “A few months.” Chloe says in a hushed voice. “Does anyone recognize the number?” Beca asks through gritted teeth but no one does.

“I know a way I can find out.” Beca looks at Lilly. “Anything you need?” The Bellas stare at the extremely angry brunette as if she’s crazy. After all this time Beca is still the only one who can hear Lilly. “A laptop.” Beca runs out of the room and returns with her laptop and hands it to the Asian girl. It takes her a few minutes but she quickly finds what she’s looking for turning the laptop to reveal who the mystery texter is.

Before anyone can react Beca storms out of the apartment leaving Chloe screaming her name to come back. But to no avail. “Chloe go get dressed, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and I will follow Beca and you follow when you’re ready.” The redhead doesn’t hesitate and goes to her room to get changed while the named Bellas quickly get out to follow their captain.

* * *

Beca is running as if her life depends on it. The bastard that did this to Chloe will pay. She knows the way too well because she had picked Chloe up multiple times from the place in tears. She hated that guy so much for hurting Chloe and now she was going to get revenge. She reaches the apartment building in record time and sees one of Tom’s neighbors walk out. “Hey is Tom in?” Beca asks as politely as she can. “No, he’s at the bar.” Beca thanks the girl and goes into the right direction.

The Bellas follow the petite brunette while Stacie shoots Chloe a text of their new direction. When they reach the bar Stacie send one final text before bursting into the bar after Beca. She’s just in time to see Beca march up to the tall brunette boy slapping him across the face. Tom gets up angrily. “What the fuck you midget… what’s your deal?” Beca just glares at the guy.

“You’re a filthy bastard, how could you do that to Chloe?” Tom look confused. “What are you talking about?” Beca scoffs. “You’ve been harassing her for months, we know it’s you.” A sly smirk forms on tom’s face. “You have no proof midget.” Beca lunges forward hitting him against his jaw. Tom falls back slightly but finds his footing quickly attacking Beca.

Since Tom is much taller and stronger than Beca she gets thrown back by a blow to her ribs falling to the ground with a loud thud. Beca doesn’t seem fazed at all and gets up ignoring the pain. She grabs Toms shirt and pushes him back against the bar but Tom quickly turns the tables on her slamming her against the bar. A loud grunt comes from Beca and Tom laughs.

“You little bitch have nothing on me.” Tom hits Beca with a right hook and the brunette lets out a loud squeak when the blow hits her. “As long as I’m alive I’ll keep protecting Chloe.” Beca spits into Tom’s face which only angers him more. He manages to hit Beca one more time against her ribs before being pulled off by Jesse and Benji followed by the rest of the Trebles and Bellas.

“Don’t you dare touch her again.” Chloe shouts before slapping Tom and running to check on Beca who is doubled down on the floor clutching her ribs. “Beca a-are you ok? Of course you’re not… oh my gosh you’re bleeding….” Beca stops Chloe’s rambling by weakly throwing her arms around her. “I’m fine Chlo, I’m fine.”

The couple’s attention gets drawn by Tom shouting at the Trebles to let him go. “If you ever come near any of us or if you ever text any of us again we won’t be nice anymore.” The Trebles kick Tom out of the bar followed by loud cheers from all the bystanders. “How did they get here?” Beca asks while trying to get up with the help of Chloe. “I called Jesse on my way here and explained what happened.

Beca looks over at Jesse and flashes him a grateful smile. “Let’s get some ice for you.” Beca looks at Chloe with a smile. “That would be great.” Flo runs over to help Chloe to keep Beca upright but it seems a lost cause because the brunette faints soon after. Jesse sees this happen and runs towards the girls. “Hey let me help.” The Treble picks Beca up bridle style and carries her to Chloe and Beca’s apartment.

* * *

Chloe watches Beca sleep while holding an ice pack against her jaw. A short time later the brunette twitches slightly and wakes up slowly. “Hey Becs, how are you feeling?” Chloe asks in a whisper. The loud grunt she receives as a response when Beca tries to get up tells her all she needs. Chloe quickly helps Beca sit up and pulls up Beca’s shirt to check the damage. “Shit Beca how hard did he hit you?”

“Don’t worry about it Chlo.” The redhead shakes her head. “Why are you like this.” Beca shrugs with a smile. “You can’t change me Beale, I am who I am.” Chloe chuckles lightly. “Do you need anything?” Beca shakes her head. “I only need you.” Beca waves Chloe over and the redhead quickly cuddles into her side. Fizzle seems to have a sense for cuddle session because soon he’s up on the bed nuzzled between the two girls.

Chloe listens to Beca’s steady heartbeat and the kitten’s slow purring. It makes her feel safe and happy, in moments like this she imagines how their future could be. And then it hits her, the words Beca had spoken to her a few hours back run through her head. _Trust me when I say that I love you and I’m in it for the long game, that means good and bad times._ Chloe quickly sits up startling both Beca and the kitten.

“Chlo what’s wrong?” Beca wants to sit up even more but the pain in her chest stops her before leaning down kissing her passionately. When they break apart Beca has to ruin the moment by speaking. “what was that for?” The redhead smiles brightly and has tears in her eyes. “I-I love you too.” Beca lets out a breath. “You did hear that huh.” Chloe nods and leans back down capturing the brunette’s lips again until a soft meow comes from between them.

They let out a laugh smiling down at the blue eyed kitten. “We love you too Fizzle.” Chloe picks up the kitten placing it on Beca’s stomach and nuzzling into her side with a huge smile. This was the very first time they had said the big L to each other and now they look like the perfect family but instead of a baby they have a cute kitten and maybe kids will come one day. Beca is pretty sure about that, her grandmother’s engagement ring is hidden away in her closet waiting for them to finish college and start a new chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	20. Accident or fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crimsonguitar-blog - Anywaaaaaaay... How 'bout a Bechloe fic where Beca is sick. She has to go and have lab tests too but she's hesitant to go 'cause she's terrified of needles(but she just won't admit it) that's where Chloe enters then maybe?

The Bellas make their way down to the beach everyone smiling, laughing and cheering… well all of them except one. “Come on Beca cheer up!” Chloe shouts to the brunette slouching behind the group. She did not want to be here at all. Somehow a certain redhead convinced her to leave the comfort of her bed and mixing equipment to spend a week at the beach with the Bellas.

Chloe decides Beca is way too slow and runs back to grab her by the hand and pull her forward. “Come on you’re gonna miss all the fun.” Beca scoffs. “Not a chance Beale.” The brunette made the mistake of looking at Chloe’s face. “But you like spending time with us.” Oh the pout- the pout that will kill Beca one day. “Nope, I like spending time with _you_.”

Why did she have to blurt that out? Beca turns bright red and sits down on her towel with a grunt. Chloe just watches the movements with a warm smile that goes completely unnoticed by Beca. Chloe leans down whispering into Beca’s ear. “Maybe we should find some alone time in the near future then.” Beca’s head snaps up watching Chloe walk away with a wink. “How does she keep doing that.” She mumbles to herself.

Beca watches the girls throwing around a Frisbee but her attention is mostly focused on Chloe. It’s _always_ Chloe, no matter how hard she tries her gaze would always follow the bubbly redhead. That of course is the only reason why she sees her waving her over. Beca pulls down her headset and shouts “What?” back not having heard what was yelled in the first place.

“Come join us, it’s fun.” Chloe runs towards her and it takes all of her willpower not to stare at the redhead’s breasts. “Please join us? It’s no fun without you.” Beca hesitates but gets up with a sigh. “Five minutes.” Chloe squeals and claps her hands excitedly. “Relax Beale or I’m sitting my ass back down.” The redhead smirks. “I’d rather have a different view of your ass.” Beca’s eyes widen and so do Chloe’s. Apparently she was not supposed to say that out loud.

Chloe quickly turns around blushing slightly with a baffled Beca following her. “Yo shawshank cool for joining us.” Fat Amy shouts seeing the two captains approach. “Shut up Amy and throw me that thing.” The Australian prepares herself and throws the Frisbee in the DJ’s direction. Beca easily catches it and a few whistles can be heard. “Damn cap, who’d thought you could catch like that.” Cynthia Rose calls out with a laugh.

Beca rolls her eyes and throws the disk at Jessica- or was it Ashley? Anyway she threw the disk to one of them but both of them leap forward to catch it falling in the sand with a laugh. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Beca says with a smirk turning into a smile laughing at the two girls trying to brush off the sand.

The game continues for another half hour and Beca – even though she won’t admit it – is enjoying herself greatly. Chloe shout her name and throws the disk in her direction. Beca stumbles backwards and has to make a run for it because it flies right over her head. Beca jumps and catches the disk with her left hand but lets out a muffled grunt when she hits the sand. Something in her right hand hurts and she knows what so she turns on her  back softly mumbling to herself.

Chloe watches Beca fall and laughs with the Bellas when the brunette rolls over dramatically. But quickly stops when she see the Beca isn’t making any attempt to get up. “You guys, I think something’s wrong.” She doesn’t wait for a response, running towards the younger Bella. She can hear her mumbling something but can’t make it out until she’s close enough.

“If I don’t look it’s not real… If I don’t look it’s not real…” Beca keeps repeating the sentence over and over again through gritted teeth and a pained expression on her face. At first Chloe is confused about what the DJ is talking about but when she sees the amount of blood surrounding Beca’s right hand she slightly panics. “Becs, look at me – everything will be alright.” The brunette slowly opens her eyes and her dark orbs meet the bright blue ones belonging to Chloe.

“Yo what’s- oh shit!” Chloe looks up and shoots Cynthia Rose an angry glare. This of course make Beca look to her right and sees the blood cringing at the sight. “Beca don’t look at your hand, look at me.” Beca turns her head to look back at the redhead but the panic in her eyes is evident. “You’re going to be fine, I promise.” Beca shakes her head before taking a big gulp of air. “Has it stopped? The bleeding I mean.” Chloe averts her eyes for a brief second to look at the hand but still sees blood coming out.

The redhead moves slightly and takes off her scarf-like skirt and wraps it tightly around Beca’s hand. “This will stop the bleeding… do you think you can get up?” Beca shrugs and sits up, ignoring the light headedness. She looks around on the ground and picks up a wooden plank with a rusted nail sticking out. She growls and throws her head back into her neck. “This is just fucking amazing.” She mumbles more to herself than to the others.

Beca pushes herself up from the ground almost falling backwards when she does. For a split moment everything goes black but two warm and strong hands hold her up. “I got you.” Chloe’s soothing voice calms Beca down and she lets the redhead lead the way holding her upright by wrapping a tentative arm around her waist. Beca hears faint voices behind her but can’t make out what they’re saying. Honestly she doesn’t even remember when they had gotten into Chloe’s car.

“Wh-wher are you uhm where are you taking me?” Beca’s voice wasn’t supposed to sound so scared but it did, it really did. “The hospital, you will need stitches and maybe a shot.” The brunette’s eyes widen in panic and she tries to grasp the door handle but Chloe’s reactions are much quicker. She locks the car and places a tentative hand on Beca’s knee.

“Hey it’s ok, I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Chloe smiles at the brunette, guilt eating her alive. Beca must have noticed this because she cups Chloe’s cheek with her left – unhurt hand. “This isn’t your fault Chlo, you didn’t know I would fall.”The brunette takes in the older girls appearance and raises her brow. “When did you change?” She asks with a confused expression.

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. “I only put on some shorts. How did you notice though? You were completely zoned out.” Beca turns red and tries to look anywhere but at the redhead failing of course. “I always notice.” She mutters under her breath, hoping that her best friend/crush didn’t hear her. “We do have to get going.” Beca’s face drops and turns pale. “Please don’t make me.”

 _She’s so vulnerable…_ Chloe thinks to herself. “Bec we really have to do this, you’re health is important to me. I-I don’t know what I would do if something would happen to you.” A short pause offers Beca to interrupt the redhead but nothing comes out. “You got hurt because I asked you to come with us today, because I was trying to get you to be more active.”

Chloe’s soft voice breaks and Beca finally finds a way for words to come out. “Promise you’ll stay?” The two Bellas stare into each other’s eyes. “I’m never leaving you.” Neither know how much those word mean to the other. Hopelessly in love but too scared to tell. Beca is the first to break eye contact  with a loud sigh. “Ok.” Chloe smiles. “We’ll be there soon.”

They drive in a comfortable yet tense silence when Beca’ smirk catches Chloe’s attention. “What?” She asks wearily. “I doubt this is what you meant by having some alone time in the near future.” The brunette bursts out in laughter and Chloe quickly follows. The tension leaving their bodies instantly.

* * *

Beca is nervously tapping her foot. The nurses had made Beca sit down immediately, shocked by the amount of blood loss. Turning her head to look at Chloe she sees the guilt written all over the redhead’s face. The brunette places her left hand on Chloe’s knee making her look at her with a single squeeze. Their moment gets interrupted before anyone can say something.

“Miss Mitchell, I’m doctor Maslow. I would like to ask you some question and after I’ll explain what we’re going to do.” Beca shift uncomfortably. “Could you tell me how this happened?” He points at the DJ’s hand. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to remember what happened. “We we’re playing a game, I threw the disk to hard and too far. She jumped to catch it but landed on a plank with a rusted nail sticking out.”

Beca’s jaw drops. It’s because of what Chloe said but the way she said it. It would take the brunette a very long time to convince her that it was not her fault. “You will need stitches and a tetanus shot just in case.” The brunette’s eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously. “NO!” The doctor takes a tentative step back. “Miss Mitchell I have too.”

Chloe has never see Beca so scared before and decides it’s best for everyone to distract her while the doctor does his job. She just hopes he get it. “Becs… Becs look at me.” Beca slowly turns her head and Chloe sees the tears forming in the beautiful eyes that she can always get lost in. “I don’t want to Chlo.” A single tear slowly finds its way down the younger girl’s cheek and Chloe wipes it away. Beca leans her head into the touch so Chloe keep her hand where it is.

“We’re starting senior year soon.” Beca says with a frown. She know, she knows what Chloe is trying to do and she’s never been so grateful in her life. “Yes we are.” They are so engrossed in each other’s eyes that Beca doesn’t feel the needle with anesthesia or the numbing of her hand. “Will you come and visit?” Fear flashes in Beca’s eyes. Not a fear of pain but still Chloe can’t place it. “Why should I do that?” Beca’s face falls and Chloe quickly corrects her mistake.

“I promised I wasn’t going anywhere Beca.” Chloe bites her lower lip softly in maybe not so genuine embarrassment. “I failed Russian lit… again.” Beca gasps and the doctor still his movements but continues quickly when he realizes it’s not one of pain. “How? Why? Me?” Chloe shakes her head. “You stayed in my room the day before the final, it _is_ my fault.”

Now it’s Beca’s turn to look guilty. “It had nothing to do with you…” Chloe averters her eyes to her lap. “… maybe a little.” She mutters. Beca cups her chin making her look back into each other’s eyes. “What do you mean?” It barely comes out as a whisper. “I can’t imagine my life without you Beca, it hurts me when I think of you leaving for LA.”

“Come with me?” The older Bella’s eyes widen. “What?” Beca shrugs. “Come with me, I can’t imagine my life without you either. I… I really care about you.” Everything around them disappears, it’s just them sitting really close. Beca cups Chloe’s face with her left hand and pulls her closer, leaning in as much as possible. Their lips ghost over each other for a brief second but when they touch…

Fireworks go off around them, electricity shouting through their bodies. This is better than they could have ever imagined it to be. Beca deepens the kiss by flicking her tongue over Chloe’s lip asking permission for access. Chloe happily obliges. The searing kiss takes them to a completely different world until…

Until Beca pulls away with a light yelp. Chloe freaks out getting up thinking she did something wrong. “Beca I…” The brunette shakes her head. “It wasn’t you.” A warm smile spreads across her face. “The shot… it hurt like hell.” Doctor Maslow rolls his eyes. “Me stitching up your hand is completely fine but you draw a line at a shot?” His voice drips with amusement. “I’ll let a nurse bandage you up, you will have to come back to have them removed.”

Beca looks down at her hand in shock. “When the nurse is done you’re free to leave, I’ll prescribe some painkillers for you and please be careful.” He winks before leaving the room. “Thank you.” Chloe cocks her head to the side raising her brow with a smile. “For distracting me I mean.” A beautiful laugh escapes the redhead and butterflies flutter in the pit of Beca’s stomach. “I’m glad I could be of service.” The older girl’s face turns semi serious and of course Beca notices this so she gets up taking Chloe’s hand in hers.

“Chloe Anne Beale, I want to do this right so…” Beca takes a deep breath smiling up to the most beautiful girl in the world, to her at least.” “Will you go out on a date with me?” Tears prickle in the redhead’s eyes and she nods her head yes before cupping the brunette’s face kissing her hard. Beca leads her unhurt arms around Chloe’s waist pulling her closer. When air is desperately needed they pull apart.

“And yes… I will go to LA with you. If you still want of course.” She adds the last part quickly, not sure of Beca’s reaction. “I wouldn’t dream of it any other way.” Chloe nuzzles her nose into the crook of Beca’s neck. Maybe this accident was a bad thing since Beca got hurt but on the bright side they finally revealed their true feelings… Who would have thought going to get stitches could be so interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	21. Doctors never rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gvrmari - What about one, where beca is a docter and chloe is her patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOKKKAAAAY so this took a more unexpected turn than I actually thought it would…. PLEASE DON’T HATE ME gvrmari :((((((

Beca falls back into her chair with a heavy sigh. This day had been extremely tiring and knowing that she was going home to an empty apartment is pretty depressing. Losing a patient is always hard but losing two in one day kills her inside. Maybe she should take Stacie and Aubrey up for that blind date they’ve been talking about for two weeks now. No, she can find someone herself... if she had the time to actually socialize.

“Doctor Mitchel?” Beca’s head snaps up to look at the nurse in her doorway. “Yes Claire?” The nurse walks in and hands Beca a file. “I know your shift is done but misses Durby had asked for you.” Taking in a deep breath the brunette gets up and puts up a smile. “I will go check on her, thank you for letting me know.” Beca stops in the doorway when she notices that the blonde nurse hasn’t moved. “Anything else you need from me?” Claire shakes her head. “No... it’s just... when was the last time you slept doctor Mitchell?” Beca smiles politely at the blonde nurse. “I am fine but thank you for the concern.” Beca walks out of her office to check on her hopefully last patient of the day.

“See you tomorrow misses Durby.” Beca waves the older woman goodbye after having checked her vitals 3 times. The brunette loves her patients, misses Durby is confused as hell and it always makes Beca chuckle. “If anything else comes up tell the nurse to call me.” The older woman nods and smiles while waving at the younger doctor. “I can’t wait, I love spending time with my favorite granddaughter.” Beca freezes in her tracks. “Uhm sure, see you tomorrow.” With one last wave Beca shuffles out of the room letting out a relieved breath. “I wish you were my family.” She mutters quietly to herself.

“Doctor Mitchell I thought you were off duty already?” Beca turns around with a roll of her eyes. “I had one last check up to do, what do you need Conrad.” The tall, leggy brunette puts her arm around her petite best friend. “Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be coming home tonight.” Beca huffs. “Tell me something new.” Stacie pushes her best friend gently. “Don’t be a sour puss because you haven’t gotten laid in months… you know Aubrey’s friend is…”

“Hold it, I do _not_ need your help.” Beca cuts her off swiftly. “I’m going home and I don’t need your pity set up so cut that out.” The short brunette brushes past her best friend and walks into her office to collect her stuff. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, right?” Stacie followed Beca but knows to keep her distance. “I know Stacie but I need to do this on my own.” With a weak smile Beca leaves her office. “I’ll see you tomorrow and tell Aubrey I said hi.”

* * *

Stepping outside the wind blows through Beca’s soft curls and at first she doesn’t notice the redhead in front of her until she runs right into her. “Woah, I’m sorry, I didn’t see …” Beca stops talking when she looks the stranger in the eyes. The other woman has fear written all over her face. Not just that, she looks like she just got beaten up. “Miss are you alright? Let m take you inside.” The redhead shakes her head. “No!” And runs away not giving Beca any chance to react.

“Hey wait! Wait up!” But it’s too late. The beautiful redhead… wait, no she can’t think like that. She has to find her. Where do you start looking for a scared, beat up woman? Letting out a sigh Beca makes her way towards her car until she remembers that she walked this morning. “I did want to be healthier.” She mumbles to herself making her way out of the parking lot walking towards her and Stacie’s apartment. Not that Stacie actually spent any time there lately. Ever since she started dating Aubrey Posen she would either hook up at the hospital or somehow convince Aubrey’s roommate to leave their apartment.

She’s almost home when she sees a flash of red from the corner of her eye. Normally she would ignore it and head straight home but something about the red color attracts her and for a good reason. “Shit.” Beca almost runs towards the woman making a promise to herself that she won’t let her go this time. The pretty redhead – stop it Beca! The gorgeous redhead – you have got to be kidding me! Anyway, she’s sitting on a bench gently rocking from side to side.

“Hey…” The redhead’s head shoots up in fear. “… don’t run, please? I want to help.” Beca can see the hesitation so she kneels down taking her hand. “I am a doctor, please let me check out?” The redhead lets out a shaky breath but nods. “I live down the street, if you have anyone you want to call you can use my phone.” The blue eyed goddess – for crying out loud I’m trying to help someone here! – shakes her head.

“Can you stand?” Beca sees the woman struggling so she grabs her by her waist holding her upright while walking her to her apartment. The walk is short and silent. When they enter the apartment Beca ushers the woman to the couch making her sit down. “Can you tell me your name?” The redhead nods slowly yet still contemplating if she should talk. “C-Chloe.”

“Do you want some water?” Chloe nods. “When I come back I’m going to clean your cuts and take care of your bruises.” Beca doesn’t leave any room for discussion before disappearing into the kitchen. She reemerges a few minutes later with a huge glass of water and the first aid kit. Within the few minutes she was gone Chloe managed to fall asleep on the couch and it was an adorable sight except for the cuts and bruises and it kills her to see her like that.

Beca hesitate for a brief second but her conscience is getting the best of her. She needs to call someone and not just anyone.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** “Posen speaking.”

 **Beca:** “Hey Aubrey, sorry for interrupting your date with Stacie but I really need to speak with her.”

 **Aubrey:** “Why didn’t you call her?”

 **Beca:** “Because we both know that she’ll ignore my calls.”

 **Aubrey:** “I’ll pass her the phone.”

 **Stacie:** “What’s up Beca?”

 **Beca:** “I need a huge favor.”

 **Stacie:** “Beca you’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

 **Beca:** “I found a woman, she was beaten up pretty badly and I think… I need you to bring me something from the hospital.”

 **Stacie:** “We’ll be there as soon as possible… how is she?”

 **Beca:** “She’s asleep on the couch, I’ll let her be until you guys get here.”

 **Stacie:** “We’ll be there soon.”

 **Beca:** “I’ll see you when you get here.”

*End Phone Call*

* * *

The rattling of the door makes Beca jump up. She makes her way to the front door silently in the hope not to wake the sleeping woman. “Thank you for coming.” She whispers when Aubrey and Stacie enter the apartment. “Where is she?” Stacie asks in the same whispered tone. “Still sleeping on the couch.” The two nod and enter but nothing could have prepared Beca for the extreme reaction she was going to get.

“Chloe?!” Aubrey runs to the couch holding the redhead as close as possible having waken her up with her scream. “Bree?” The redhead’s eyes widen. After the initial shock she wraps her arms around her friend and bursts into tears. “You know each other I presume?” Aubrey turns her head slightly not letting go of her friend so she can still answer Beca. “This is Chloe, my roommate I told you about.” Beca’s jaw drops. “She’s even prettier than you described.”

The soft laugh that Chloe lets out in between sobs makes Beca realize what she just said. “Wow, I’m sorry… I’m an idiot.” The redhead pulls away from Aubrey’s hug sitting up straight. “You’re not, you’re amazing. No one else offered to help me and you did without knowing who I was. Thank you.” Beca shrugs her shoulders and sits down next to Chloe. “You can thank me when I clean your cuts and take a look at your bruises.”

“Chloe, what happened?” Stacie asks concerned while they let Beca do her job. “Jake… he uhm I broke up with him a few days ago… He cornered me in an ally this morning and…” Beca stills her movements. “He beat me up and left me there.” Chloe finishes with a sob. Stacie is holding Aubrey back who is struggling to make her way out of the door. “I’m going to feed his dick to the wolves…” Beca gets up and grabs Aubrey by her shoulders to make her look at her.

“No you won’t, he will get his injustice but right now we need you… Chloe needs you.” Aubrey’s shoulders slump back and she nods. “Chloe I need to ask you this and I need you to be honest with me.” Beca turns to face the scared redhead. “Did…” She lets out a heavy sigh. “Did he rape you?” Stacie sees the pained expression on her best friend’s face rushing to her side to wrap her in a hug. “No he didn’t.” Chloe notices the relieved expression on Stacie’s face while still holding the shorter brunette.

“That’s a relief.” Beca says after a few moments of deep thinking. “Uhm Aubrey and I will go get some food.” Stacie interjects quickly letting go of Beca and grabbing Aubrey. “What?” The blonde questions. “Let’s just go.” Stacie mutters pulling her girlfriend with her leaving the two other’s confused. Beca sits down at the edge of the couch carefully watching the redhead.

“He really didn’t do that if you still think that.” Chloe’s voice burst Beca’s little bubble. “I know, if he would have you wouldn’t have let anyone touch you in any way for a while.” The redhead cocks her brow in confusion. “How would you know?’ She asks boldly, regretting it as soon as the words left her lips. “Because I’ve been in that position. But that’s not important right now, there’s something you’re not telling us. I can see it in your eyes.”

Chloe shifts uncomfortably. “You don’t have to talk to me but I would consider talking to Aubrey.” Chloe shakes her head wildly. “If I do that she’ll hunt Jack down and as much as I hate him I don’t want to see her get hurt.” Beca holds out her hand giving Chloe and opportunity to take it if she feels up to it. Chloe accepts, extremely happy that the hot doctor gave her an opportunity to not do it if she didn’t feel comfortable.

“I’m pregnant… was pregnant?” Beca gasps. “What?” She hisses angrily. “I told him a few days ago, I’m only a month in but he deserved to know. I had my appointment last week and it got confirmed. When I told him he told me to get rid of it but I refused and told him if he didn’t want the baby he didn’t want me either. I left after that and didn’t see him until today.”

Beca doesn’t know what posses her but she shoots closer wrapping Chloe in her arms hugging her tight. “We’ll figure this out.” Chloe eases into the hug. “Is there any chance I’m still…” The brunette thinks about it for a minute. “We can get a friend of mine to do a discrete scan if you want?” Chloe’s eyes light up and she nods. “I know I’m probably overstepping her but you should tell Aubrey.” Chloe’s smile falters a tiny bit but nods. “I’ll do it when they come back.” She says confidently.  “Will you be there with me?”

“I will always be there, I now understand why they kept trying to get me on a date with you.” Beca’s eyes widen at the realization of the embarrassment she just got her in. “Do you still want to?” Beca looks down to the woman in her arms who is playing with her fingers. The redhead’s voice sounded so vulnerable.  “When you’re ready and feel safe enough I promise I’ll take you out on a date.” A bright smile forms on both faces when Chloe nods her head yes.

* * *

“You are what?!”

Breaking the news to Aubrey did not exactly go so smooth. Not that either expected it to be. “I might not be anymore.” Aubrey’s features soften instantly. “Sorry…” The blonde sits down next to her best friend. “It’s fine Bree, I should have told you.” The two women hug each other tightly. Stacie and Beca share a warm smile looking at their friends. The ringing of Beca’s phone interrupts the moment and she quickly excuses herself.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Mitchell…”

 **Jessica:** “Hey Beca, it’s Jessica… I got your message.”

 **Beca:** “Oh hey Jess, thank you so much for calling me back, is what I asked you still possible?”

 **Jessica:** “I’m still at the hospital and can get your friend checked out.”

 **Beca:** “Thank you so much, I owe you big time.”

 **Jessica:** “You saved my sister, the least I can do is help your friend. See you soon.”

 **Beca:** “See you soon.”

*End Phone Call*

Beca makes her way back into the living room being met by three sets of curious eyes. “That was Jessica, she can check you out … if you still want of course.” Chloe nods slowly. “Thank you for everything, I mean it.” The short brunette holds out her hand to help Chloe up. “Any time.” The redhead takes the extended hand and gets pulled into a hug. This confuses the two bystanders because Beca never hugs… EVER.

“Come on, I’ll drive.” Beca offers. The girls follow Beca outside and once they’re on the street Beca puts her arm around Chloe, holding her close until they reach the car. Beca opens the door for the redhead waiting for her to get in to then circle the car to get in herself. Aubrey and Stacie watch in amusement before getting in themselves. The drive is silent except for the radio softly playing in the background.

* * *

“I know you’re all her friends but you can’t all be in there.” Jessica tell her co-workers. “No it’s fine, we completely understand.” Stacie says taking a step back. Beca wants to follow the tall brunette’s lead but stops when Chloe calls her name. “Will you be here when I come out?” Beca’s mouth opens and closes not completely sure how to react. “You know, why don’t you go in with her? I don’t think I can handle the stress.” Beca looks between the two.

“Maybe that is a better idea.” Chloe chimes in with a shy smile. “We’ll be out here if you need us.” Beca nods and takes Chloe’s hand walking into the office after Jessica. Chloe sits down in the chair tightening her grip on the brunette’s hand. A soft squeeze makes her relax a tiny little bit. “Could you take off your pants? We need to do a vaginal ultrasound.”

“This might be a bit uncomfortable but it’s necessary.” Jessica adds when Chloe is undressed. Beca’s eyes are glued to the floor out of respect for the redhead. Chloe finds it adorable. The hum from Jessica catches Beca’s attention so she resets her focus to the screen before her. “Are you sure that’s correct?” Jessica nods. “There’s no doubt Beca.” Chloe is confused and doesn’t understand what’s going on. “Uhm you guys what’s going on?”

The tears in Beca’s eyes combined with the huge smile make Chloe’s heart flutter. “You’re pregnant, I mean it’s still there.” Chloe’s eyes widen and tears start spilling uncontrollably. Beca hugs her and holds her tight whispering ‘you’re going to be a mom’ into her ear. “I’ll go tell Aubrey and Stacie the good news.” The two break apart and nod.

Beca hands her pants back diverting her eyes once again. Getting dressed Chloe’s smile only grows bigger but suddenly it turns into a frown. She runs out of the room past Aubrey and Stacie. Bea follows her ignoring the calls she gets from her friends. Eventually she catches up with her in an empty hallway. “Chloe wait up, what just happened?”

“Just leave Beca.” The brunette grabs Chloe’s hand stopping her effectively. “I promised I would stay and that’s what I intend to do. You can push me away all you want but I’m not going anywhere.” Beca looks straight into the bright blue eyes trying to prove that she’s not lying. “I want to go on a date with you, I want to be there for every appointment and watch that little nugget grow. I have never felt like this before, you waltzed into my life and now when I close my eyes I see me, you and a little kid running around with a dog.”

Beca takes a step back. “I know this is crazy and you don’t even know me but with everything Stacie and Aubrey have told me and today’s events I have this crazy urge to protect you, take care of you.” Chloe still doesn’t say anything. “This sounds crazy even to me, I will give you time to let this sink in but I’m not giving up. I will keep coming back to you because I keep my promises.” With that Beca turns around and starts walking away.

“Beca, wait…” The brunette freezes but doesn’t turn back around. The soft footsteps behind her make her tense, it’s only when the redhead puts her hand on her shoulder she has to contain her panic attack. Chloe gently forces Beca to turn around. Not giving her a chance to say or do anything Chloe leans in and kisses Beca. The kiss starts of gentle but quickly turns heated. they only pull apart when oxygen is needed.

“I don’t need time, I just need you.” Beca’s can’t contain her excitement and lift Chloe off the floor with a twirl. “But maybe we should take things slow?” Chloe asks when Beca puts her back down. “Anything you need… We should get back, Aubrey is going to freak out if we don’t.” Chloe giggles pecking Beca on her lips. “We should.”

The two walk back to their friends, hand in hand. This could be the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	22. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the (potential) Bechloe kiss going around I wanted to write this…  
> This is a really short one but hey whatever hahahaha  
> For the guests talking about One Shot 21 : Doctors never rest  
> \- Great chapter! Part 2 please  
> \- (Stan) Chapter 21 doctors never rest. Please make into a mini fiction or full fiction? Before they met, then when they met and then their beautiful life together with the baby?  
> Give me some time and I promise I’ll try to make it into a multi-chapter fic … do you think you can wait a little longer?  
> Anywaaaaysss enough babbling, read on :D

Chloe is standing by the side of the stage waiting for all the Bellas to come down. Ok maybe she’s waiting for Beca so she can say goodbye. She had promised Chicago a date and that date is tonight. He had kisses her a few days prior begging her to give him a chance. Deep down she knew it wasn’t a good idea yet she said yes.

Following the short brunette with her eyes and notices something strange. Beca is saying something to Fat Amy and Aubrey while pointing at her. The two blondes nod frantically and almost shove her off the stage. Taking a few deep breaths Beca walks down the few steps towards Chloe. The redhead’s heart is pounding through her chest, not knowing what is about to happen. The closer Beca gets the faster her heart beats.

Beca stops right before her and closes her eyes. The little frown on her face shows her that the DJ had some internal struggle before opening her eyes and doing something that surprises Chloe. This was the moment… The moment she had been dreaming of since she met the cute, alternative brunette at the activities fair.

“Sorry…”

Chloe doesn’t get a chance to react or to question anything. Beca’s left arm sneaks around her neck while her right arm pulls her closer by her waist. The DJ’s lips brush against her own. She automatically reacts by cupping the brunette’s right cheek with her left hand and wrapping her right arm around her waist. This was it… the moment she had been waiting for since she met the cute, alternative girl at the activities fair. Their bodies move like one, as if they were made for each other and each other alone.

Before Chloe fully realizes what’s going on Beca pulls away and takes two steps back. Chloe watches her carefully, trying to figure out her next move. “Definitely better than my dreams.” Without further explanation or any other reaction Beca walks away in a hurry.

“Beca?” Chloe is confused and wants answers. “Beca! … Beca Mitchell get back here!” But no, Beca doesn’t turn around. She doesn’t react, she keeps walking and if Chloe doesn’t do anything now she might really lose her forever.

* * *

She did it, she finally freakin’ did it! She kissed Chloe Beale. Pulling away she looks in the bright blue orbs that can look straight into her soul. “Definitely better than my dreams.” Beca’s eyes widen. This is the first time she realizes what she just did. Walking away as fast as she can trying to hide the panic attack that is bound to happen within minutes.

She can hear Chloe shouting her name. Getting angry and telling her to come back but she can’t do it. She just ruined the best thing in her life. How could she be so stupid. Why did she let Fat Amy and Aubrey convince her? No she can’t blame them, this was all her… she screwed up royally. Beca runs into the open elevator pushing the close button and hoping no one followed her.

Right before the doors close a hand shoots between them and the doors open again revealing a furious redhead. Of course Chloe followed her, what else would she expect. “No, I’m not letting you run anymore… What the hell was that?” Beca’s mouth runs dry, not sure how to explain what she did. “Why did you kiss me? Do you like seeing me hurt? And what did ‘better than my dreams’ even mean?”

Shit, Beca’s in for a long night. “Chlo…” The redhead is having none of it though and cuts her off. “No, you don’t to Chlo me… I’ve been in love with you since the first day I met you and now out of the blue you kiss me and then run? What’s up with that? I failed Russian lit 3 times so I could be with _you_ … Now I feel stupid for doing that.” A very tense silence fills the elevator. “Did it even mean anything to you?” Chloe’s voice was barely above a whisper at this point.

“Y-you love… me?” Beca is shocked but a small smile tugs at her lips. The nod coming from her best friend is the only thing Beca needs before lunging forward and crashing her lips against Chloe’s once again. This time Chloe does react, late but she still does. “Beca… what does …this mean?” Panting heavily Chloe manages the sentence between breaths.

“It means that I love you too.” Nothing else is needed for Chloe. She pushes _her_ brunette against the wall of the elevator. Nothing had ever felt so right for either of them.

They have no idea how long they had been in the elevator but the loud ‘ding’ makes them pull apart. The door open slowly, revealing the Bellas. “Finally! Bhloe is a go!” Fat Amy shrieks in excitement. Beca just rolls her eyes in response tangling her fingers with Chloe’s. “Hey, uhm Chlo?” The redhead looks to her right with a bright smile. “Do you want to go on a date? With uhm me?” An actual legite, loud face palm could be heard – probably Amy – and Chloe lets out a lough.

“I would love that.” Beca pulls Chloe out of the elevator and guides her outside. Neither noticed Chicago with a huge flower bouquet and a frown on his face. “Sorry Captain America, but the Bhloe ship has sailed a long time ago.” Fat Amy laughs together with the rest of the Bellas when the soldier leaves with a huff. The Bellas high five each other. It took the two 6 years but honestly…

Better late than never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	23. Don't mess with the captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest (ff.net): I don’t I always have a liking with high school Bechloe au or ahtlete and cheerleader au... sooo
> 
> Can you do one with Beca as a basketball or football captain and Chloe as a cheerleader.. they’re a couple..  
> And then new guy come into the team and took interest to Chloe..
> 
> Jealous Beca with angst Bechloe just no break up.. 
> 
> Thanks.. I’m sorry of its a lot and English is not my first language

 

**One Shot 23**

**[From] Beca**  
_See you at practice, I need to set up the gym xx_

 **[From] Chloe**  
_I’ll be there in 20, did you eat anything? xx_

 **[From] Beca**  
_Forgot, can you grab a banana from my locker? :D xx_

 **[From] Chloe**  
_Way ahead of you Becs, see you later! xx_

 **[From] Beca**  
_You’re the best babe! xx_

“Texting Beca, again?” Chloe looks up from her phone with a grin. “Oh shut it Aubrey, you and Stacie are worse.”

“What are we worse at?” Chloe jumps up when Stacie sneaks up on her. “Dude, I told you to stop doing that.” Aubrey and Stacie burst out in laughter. “You have been spending way too much time with Beca.” Stacie teases the redhead. “Alright if you two keep this up I’ll make you run extra laps.” Chloe threatens in a very joking way. “Oh shoot…” Chloe tries to hide her head in her locker. “What’s wrong?” Aubrey asks a bit concerned at her best friend’s behavior.

Chloe sighs. “It’s that new guy… Chicago? He keeps hitting on me, and he won’t take a hint.” Aubrey and Stacie turn around and see the tall guy walking towards them. “Well, he’s on his way here so square up cap.” Chloe grunts and pulls her head out of her locker. “Hello ladies, Chloe I’ve been looking for you. Do you have a moment?” The girls had to admit, Chicago is hot but they can see that Chloe is uncomfortable.

“Hey Chloe, you ready for practice?” The redhead has no idea where he came from but is extremely relieved when he wraps his arms around her waist and places a quick kiss on her cheek. “Hi Jesse, we were just on our way. Do you want to walk us there?” She asks sweetly, gauging Chicago’s reaction. “Sorry, I need to talk to the new recruit before practice. But I’ll see you there.” Chloe shrugs and motions the other girls to follow her towards the gym. “Later Jesse.” Stacie finishes of with a wink before linking her arm with Aubrey’s.

Chicago follows the girls with his eyes until they disappear around the corner. “I’m going to give you a fair warning since you’re the new kid.” Chicago turns around to face Jesse. “Chloe is in a very committed relationship so stay away from her, you don’t want to get in the way of them.” The newbie nods his head slowly. _That won’t stop me though… a girl’s taste changes quickly._ He thinks to himself. “I’m just having some fun dude, no need to get possessive over your girl.” Jesse scoffs. “You wish she was my girl.” Jesse walks away without a second glance. “Don’t be late for practice.”

* * *

Chloe is going over the new cheerleading routine with the girls when Chicago turns up and watches them closely. “With a cheerleading squad like this there’s no way our team can’t win.” He comments after a while. “True, Chloe’s routines are the best.” One of the girls comments making their redhead captain glare at her. “Amanda, I’m only as good as my team.” She practically hisses at the blonde who just grins back. “Oh come on Chlo, you’re amazing, don’t try to hide it.”

What Chicago doesn’t know is that Beca has been watching the exchange carefully. She’s not the jealous type, especially with Chloe. She trusts the cheerleading captain blindly but she doesn’t trust the new guy. “Are you even listening?” Coach Simmens asks her. “Sorry coach, I got distracted.” He looks back and sees Chloe talking to her team and a new player. “We can discuss this later, when Jesse’s here.” Beca’s face lights up and with a light ‘thank you coach’ she runs off towards the  bleachers.

“Hi girls!” She always addresses the girls, they were the ones that helped Beca tell Chloe how she felt about her. A round of ‘hey’ and ‘Beca!’ comes from the group. “Hey Becs, not that I’m complaining but doesn’t practice start like… now?” Chloe asks with a bright smile. “It should but captain Swanson isn’t here yet.” Beca gives Chloe a side hug but leaves her arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “You’re the new guy, Jesse told me about you. Number one player in your old school?”

“Yeah, transferred because of my dad’s job.” Beca hums in response. “Are you settling in alright?” The tall guy nods. “Yes, a lot of cool people to talk too.” He says with a wink directed at Chloe. “I think Jesse’s here.” Chloe says trying to ease the evident tension before something goes wrong. “Yeah… Everyone to the middle circle! We lost enough time!” Beca shouts going into captain mode. “Easy there midget, are you the captain’s secretary or something?” Chicago laughs not noticing the expressions on everyone’s faces. Not just the cheerleading team but also both male and female basketball teams.

Beca narrows her eyes taking a deep breath. Jesse somehow managed to make his way to the two players knowing that someone would have to save Chicago if he doesn’t shut it. “Ok, Jesse, can you huddle everyone up? Since _you’re_ the captain and _I’m_ just a secretary.” The way she said it was too calm yet the look in her eyes told Jesse to play along if he wanted to survive the year. “Ok, everyone middle circle. Now!” He watches everyone scramble around and Beca runs to the circle followed by Chicago. “What is she up too?” Aubrey asks with a concerned expression clouding her face. “I don’t know but I have a feeling this is not going to end well.” Jesse answers sharing an even more concerned look with Chloe.

Coach Simmens had seen the exchange and normally he would tell someone off for such behavior. But seeing how everyone pretended that nothing happened he let it go out of curiosity. He wants to see how this ends. He would find out during the net practice, leaving the two captains to it. He trusts them so he lets them do the training sessions alone.

* * *

Practice was going smoothly or at least so it seemed for Chicago. He didn’t notice that Jesse would always go to Beca and talk to her before doing an exercise, he didn’t notice the way everyone looked at Beca when something would go wrong. What he did notice was the way Chloe would intently watch the practice not taking her eyes of the grumpy, tiny brunette. This would tick him of more often than not and he takes out his frustrations on the ‘secretary’. He calls her names when no one’s paying attention fouling her just to mess her up.

This was one of those moments and Beca has had enough. “What the hell is your problem Walp.” The gym falls silent excepts for the tall guy’s snickers. “Don’t hate the game if you can’t play.” Some ‘ooohs’ and gasps can be heard. “You think you’re better than me?” Beca challenges with a smirk. “I _know_ I’m better than you.” Chicago answers confidently. Beca narrows her eyes and her smirk grows even bigger. “Ok, prove it.”

“Beca…” Jesse stops abruptly when he sees the amused look on Beca’s face. “Challenge accepted.” Chicago holds out his hand for Beca to take when she does he pulls her closer. “In the end she’ll choose me, when I win and you bite the dust.” He whispers before pulling away to grab a ball. “Dude are you sure? He’s like twice your size. He was the best player in his old school.”  Jesse is extremely worried about his best friend. “He might have been the best there but I’m the best here.” Without a second glance Beca makes her way to the bleachers to grab her water.

Chloe watches the situation and doesn’t hesitate to run towards Beca when she reaches her bag. “Becs, please don’t do this. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Beca scoffs. “Well, I don’t want some airhead thinking he can get away flirting with _my_ girlfriend, saying he will ‘win’ you like some kind of prize.” Beca is too angry to actually look at Chloe because she knows that if she does her puppy eyes will stop her. Beca lets out a long sigh. “I love you Chloe and I only want the best for you – but right now I’m going to defend your honor to that moron.”

Chloe doesn’t get a chance to react  to the first ‘ _I love you’_ ever and watches Beca walk away with a confident strut. “You hit one amazing jackpot Chlo.” The redhead turn around with a jolt. “FYI we heard everything and if that dickhead tries anything we’ll get him.” Stacie and Aubrey look out over the field both with worried expressions. “I looked up both Beca’s and Chicago’s charts from over the years and statistically Beca has a slightly higher chance to win but Chicago is twice Beca’s size so we’ll have to see how this plays out.” Chloe takes in a short breath while Stacie hits Aubrey on her arm.

* * *

“Alright, standard rules apply. First one to score 5 hoops wins.” Jesse is named the referee since the coach never really stays for the entire practice. The rest makes their way up to the bleachers. Some shoot Chloe a thumbs up, others flash her a sad smile and some even whisper sorry and Chloe decides to ignore all of it. She’s way too nervous about what’s going to happen.

The game is really intense. The score has been tight from the start, Beca being in the lead at the moment with 4 and Chicago 3. Chicago swoops in stealing the ball runs back to the 3 point line going in for a new attack. Beca tries to block him, he sticks out his elbow hitting Beca straight in the chest not caring if she’s hurt or not. He charges forward, performs a perfect lay-up and scores another point. “You’re going down hobbit.” The giant turns around and for the first time notices Beca on the floor clutching her wrist.

“Beca!” Chloe doesn’t hesitate to run up the field towards her girlfriend. “Becs, are you ok?” Jesse, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey are all kneeled beside the short captain. A grunt escapes her which only worries the friends more. “You did that on purpose you cheating bastard.” Beca hisses while trying to get up. “You got no proof, this only shows that you’re a sore loser and I’m the better player.” Beca narrows her eyes in anger. “We’re not done, I don’t give up. What example would I give to the team as _captain_.” The last word bounces of the walls making Chicago flinch slightly.

“I-I thought Jesse was the captain.” The newbie looks at said person with an insecure smile. “Nope, I’m her co-captain but I am the captain of the male team. But since we always train together and she’s our best player we crowned her head-captain.” Jesse explains with a shrug. “Enough japing, let’s play.” Beca reaches to grab the ball when Chloe stops her. “Becs you’re hurt, you shouldn’t be doing this.” Letting out a sigh the brunette shrugs off Chloe’s hand from her shoulder. “I’ll be fine, go back to the bleachers.”

Chicago is trying to get past Beca but every attempt he tries gets blocked. She knows each move he’s going to make and it’s getting frustrated. The narrow stares she’s shooting him are really getting to him so he loses focus and loses the ball. Beca switches places with him and shoots forward she does some stutter steps to confuse Chicago and it works. She fakes going to the left and as if he anticipated it her goes to the right so Beca has an open field to still go left. She makes a run for it, shoots with her right – less dominant – hand and…

The ball swooshes in and the pure silence erupts into loud cheers. The teams make their way down, all following Chloe who jumps into the brunette’s arms, showering her with kisses. Jesse and Luke lift her up on their shoulder but quickly put her back down when she threatens double cardio for tomorrow. She turns to face the defeated Chicago. “Good game, you are good but you have much more to learn. Are you up for that?” Beca holds out her right hand – again because anyone has yet to notice the swelling on her left – which Chicago hesitantly accepts. “Oh and FYI, back off. Chloe’s my girlfriend.”

The redhead had followed the interaction and pulled her girlfriend into a hard kiss, eliciting loud woos from the other cheerleaders and basketball players. Beca lets her head rest on Chloe’s forehead closing her eyes, deep in thought. She pulls her into a tight hug, making sure her mouth is aligned with the redhead’s ear. “I meant what I said, you know.” Chloe pulls away slightly with a bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “I-I love you too Becs.” Picking the slightly taller girl up for a whirl she gets pulled apart mere seconds later. “What do you think you’re doing Mitchell… look at your hand.”

Everyone heard what Aubrey said and made a circle to check their captain’s hand. “It’s just a light swelling, it’ll pass.” Beca tries to laugh it off but fails. She gets pulled and pushed out of the gym by Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie, straight into the nurse’s office. “I knew that fall looked way more painful than you let on. You could have ruined your wrist Mitchell, this could have ended you basketball career.” Beca lets out a grunt. “I know, no need to rub it in.” This only earns her angry glares from her friends and girlfriend.

“Hello girls, how can I help you.” The older school nurse walks in with a soft smile. “Hi misses Maturo could I get some ice for my wrist?” Beca asks with a cheeky grin. “Of course dear. You know the drill though. No basketball for a week.” Beca drops her head in embarrassment. “Uhm Becs?” The brunette ignores her girlfriend while waiting for the nurse to come back with the ice. “Here you go sweetie. If the swelling doesn’t go down go take a scan.” She nods and gets up from the chair. “I will, thank you very much.” With a small wave she strolls out of the room trying to ignore her friend’s stares.

“Beca Mitchell don’t you dare walk away, explain yourself.” Chloe runs in front of her stopping her. “How many times has this happened before?” Beca rolls her eyes. “Maybe 3? Or 4 times? Before you start shouting at me… I – am – fine. I was then, and I am now.” Chloe shakes her head. “I’m not going to shout at you but what goes beyond me is why you didn’t tell me.”

“Because I don’t want you to worry and secondly we weren’t dating yet at the time.” Chloe throws her head back. “Fine but from now on I’ll make sure you listen to all the orders given.” With a soft smile the basketball captain nods. “But now I really want to do this.” Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s neck pulling her into a deep kiss. Stacie and Aubrey take that as their queue to leave and to drill their friend later. “Do you know how hot you look when you’re jealous and protective?” Chloe purrs. “I do not.”

“Now you know and also I love you. By the way I doubt I’ll get tired of saying that.” With a giggle Chloe pecks Beca on her lips again. “I love you too.”

“We should go back they’re waiting for their captain.”

“Let’s go babe.” Chloe links her arms with Beca’s and they slowly make their way back to the gym. No matter what happens these two would always be there for each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	24. Shut up and dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimsonishguitar - Do you do Staubrey? :3 I have a thing for Staubrey too you know ;) - "Shut up and dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave it my best shot hehe  
> I’m going to try and upload some new chapters and one shots but I just came back from a ski trip, I have to study for my exams and on top of that my grandmother had a stroke so my mood is kind of weird at the moment… sorry if you have to wait a bit longer for new chapters to come out!
> 
> But on a happier note  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

**Crimsonishguitar - Do you do Staubrey? :3 I have a thing for Staubrey too you know ;) - "Shut up and dance with me."**

**I gave it my best shot hehe**

**I’m going to try and upload some new chapters and one shots but I just came back from a ski trip, I have to study for my exams and on top of that my grandmother had a stroke so my mood is kind of weird at the moment… sorry if you have to wait a bit longer for new chapters to come out!**

**One Shot 24**

* * *

“Aubrey, please come with us. We haven’t seen you in forever and want to hang out with you, maybe we can even find you a hot, sey hook-up.” Chloe has been trying to convince Aubrey to join the Bellas for 25 minutes. But the blonde hasn’t budged. “I’m sorry Chloe but I don’t think that’s such a great idea. I just arrived and am very tired. I’ll just hang out here and I’ll see you when you come back.” The redhead lets out a frustrated groan. “What’s up with you lately? You have never said no to going out before, what changed?” Aubrey shrugs but of course she does know why she doesn’t want to go.

It’s a certain leggy, super hot brunette that she had harbored a deep crush on since she steped on the stage to audition. But Aubrey being Aubrey never told her how she felt, even after she left. The few times she had come back to Barden to visit the girls they had gone out to a club and the blonde had to watch her crush getting hit on by any living human being. She had stopped herself so many times from running over, pulling away the newest addition to the _I flirted with Stacie and she flirted back_ club and kissing her. But that would never happen because she’s too scared to actually do something about it.

Stacie on the other hand had organized the night out when she heard Aubrey was coming back to Barden for a weekend. She has seen Aubrey look at her in a way no one ever has. Most people look at her with lust and a sparkle of hope. She would never say no to sex with anyone but whenever Aubrey would come back she wouldn’t sleep with anyone for weeks prior to her arrival and weeks after she leaves. At this point even that was a lie, the hunter retired almost a year ago. No one really notices and maybe it’s for the best. The blonde ex-captain never judged her about her lifestyle and they even bonded over some school project Aubrey helped her with.

“Hey what’s taking you guys so long?” Stacie makes her way up to Chloe’s room to check on her friends. “Stacie can you please talk to Aubrey? She doesn’t want to come with us tonight.” The brunette’s shoulders slump at the revelation but no one seems to notice. “Uhm sure Chloe, can you give us a minute?” The redhead nods and makes her way down the stairs joining the rest of the Bellas in the awaiting of the fellow Bella and ex-Bella.

“Did we do something to upset you?” Stacie asks when Chloe is out of earshot. “Did I do something?” She adds in a soft whisper looking down at her feet. Aubrey’s eyes widen and she all but leaps forward to engulf the younger girl into a tight hug. “God Stacie no… you didn’t do anything wrong.” Stacie visibly relaxes into the touch. “Then why have you been avoiding me since you arrived and won’t you come to the club with us?” Aubrey quickly lets go of Stacie, it’s  as if the brunette had burned her with her touch.

“I-I haven’t - we’re good? - I’m sorry.” For the first time ever Stacie sees Aubrey like this. Not able to make one decent sentence, stuttering while tears spring into her eyes. “Oh no Aubrey, please no, don’t cry.” Stacie takes a step forward but Aubrey needs her space and falls back on the bed, not having calculated the distance.

“I didn’t mean to avoid you…” Aubrey’s voice is soft and extremely vulnerable. “… it’s just that every time we go out everyone has fun while I sit by the bar and slowly get myself drunk. You get every hot guy, even girl to flirt with you while when someone comes up to me it’s some creep who within 5 minutes is already trying to get in my pants.” Stacie is visibly shocked by the honest revelation. “I’m not as outspoken as Chloe, confident as Cynthia Rose. Jessica and Ashley are attached to the hip while no one knows where Lilly is. Fat Amy does her own weird things while Beca is doing what she’s great at… DJ-ing. And you… you’re… the girl everyone wants or wants to be.”

Aubrey is at the verge of tears so she turns around so her back faces Stacie. The blonde had opened up her heart too much and letting someone – who’s not Chloe – see her cry was not something she wanted. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? Or at least  Chloe? I mean if I had known I would have stayed with you during those nights.” Aubrey shakes her head. “No, this is my problem not yours. I guess this is just me being pathetic and unable to find someone who could care for me… the real me.” The blonde tenses up when she feels Stacie’s hand on her shoulder. “You’re not pathetic Aubrey, you’re amazing. From the way your hair is always perfect to the way your nose crunches up when you eat something even though you don’t like it, just because it’s polite.”

“What?” Aubrey slowly turns around to face a now blushing Stacie. “I know it might sound weird and all but if you still decide to go out with us tonight I’ll be by your side until we meet someone nice for you? If you don’t want that we can just hang out by the bar and get drunk together?” Aubrey giggles –yes she does sometimes do that – and shakes her head. “That’s really sweet of you Stacie, but how about this?” She asks with a thoughtful expression on her face. “We go out and see what happens tonight. If at any point I don’t think it’s necessary for me to stay I’ll let you know and I’ll come back here. I promise I will give it a honest try.”

“I’ll do you one better, if you don’t find someone by the time you leave I’ll be your date for the rest of the night and any other night we go out.” Stacie’s heart filled with pride when Aubrey face turned into a huge grin. What Aubrey didn’t know was that Stacie meant the words in a different way. And Stacie has no idea that the blonde would want nothing more even if it would just be for one night.

* * *

“I have no idea how you convinced her but you’re now officially my hero.” Stacie and Chloe trail behind the rest of the Bellas. They decided to walk since the club isn’t that far away anyway. “It’s nothing, really. She just needed to hear a different voice of reason I guess.” The tall brunette looks over to where Aubrey was walking next to Fat Amy, laughing about something the Australian had said just moments ago. “Either way I’m glad she’s coming tonight. If we’re lucky she’ll find someone to take home, it has been since forever.” This of course catches Stacie’s attention really quick. “Wait, how long _has_ it been?”

“The last time she had a ‘relationship’ was in our freshman year. That lasted about 6 months.” Chloe starts telling Stacie. “When they broke up she stayed away from guys and girls. Up until her senior year she had some one night stands but they all stopped. At first I thought it was because she was stressed with it being her final year and the Bellas but every time I just so much as mentioned a potential date she shut me down.” Stacie furrows her brow. “Honestly I think she fell for someone but that person broke her heart and she’s scared to get hurt again.”

It takes Stacie a moment to process what had just been told her. “Stace…” The brunette stops in her tracks because Chloe grabs hold of her elbow. “… just don’t hurt her.” Without even a second to spare Chloe disappears into the group leaving a very baffled Stacie behind. _What did she mean by ‘don’t hurt her’?_ There’s a big part of the puzzle missing and the key piece is figuring out why Aubrey didn’t want to date or better… who did she like…

The Bellas enter the club and everyone goes their separate ways. Chloe goes up to the booth to see Beca, Jessica and Ashley take on the dance floor, Fat Amy already located her flavor of the night, Cynthia Rose is checking out some girls, Lilly went off to do who knows what… And Stacie? Stacie watches Aubrey make a beeline for the bar, taking a seat. After taking a deep breath Stacie follows the blonde, making sure she keeps her promise of finding Aubrey a decent guy… or girl?

It doesn’t take long until a guy approaches Stacie. “Stacie Conrad, haven’t seen you in here for a while.” Aubrey notices how Stacie’s smile grows wider and it’s the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. _Get a grip Posen, she’s not into you!_ The blonde forces a small smile up her face and waves at the guy –whose name is John – when Stacie introduces them. “Oh you and Aubrey have a lot in common you know…” Aubrey shifts her attention from Stacie’s wonderful eyes to the – admitingly – handsome tall brunette guy in front of her. “So you’re the famous Aubrey Posen? The one that singlehandedly defeated 3 debate teams in her first year?” The blonde nods and strike a nice conversation with the guy, not noticing Stacie slipping away.

It doesn’t take Stacie long to find herself a dance partner. The guy is in some of her classes and he’s pretty nice. It’s not until he says something loud enough in her ear that she get’s snapped back from her daydream about Aubrey. _Wait why was I dreaming about Aubrey? Not again!_ “I feel so sorry for the girl talking to Chuck, she has no idea what she’s getting herself into.” Stacie follows her friend’s finger towards the bar and sees Chuck talking to… “Shit! That’s Aubrey!” Without a second glance or extra information towards her friend Stacie shoots of towards Aubrey.

Chuck is a player. He is a smooth talker but the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. He likes breaking girls hearts and doesn’t care about his reputation. Most people already know about him so they stay clear but Aubrey… Aubrey doesn’t know him and Stacie doesn’t want her to get hurt. Not thinking completely clearly Stacie runs forward, grabs Aubrey’s face and makes her look at her. Their eyes lock and before Aubrey can react to what’s happening Stacie’s lips are on hers. The kiss is soft, warm and the best thing that Aubrey has ever felt.

When Stacie pulls away Aubrey notices the guys he was talking too just moments ago was staring with his jaw practically hitting the floor. But she couldn’t care less, Stacie kissed her. Stacie Conrad kissed _her_. “Sorry – I – uhm you – him, I didn’t… I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Aubrey has no idea where she finds the courage but she pulls the brunette down for another kiss, when she breaks the kiss this time she pulls Stacie towards the dance floor. “Wh-what are you doing?” Aubrey doesn’t really get an answer but a soft order instead. “Shut up and dance with me!” Aubrey happily complies, especially when she feels Stacie wrap her arms around her waist.

They dance for a few minutes but Aubrey notices that Stacie is distracted. She follows the brunette’s gaze towards the guy she was talking to right before Stacie kissed her. She has never seen the brunette look so angry. She’s practically growling and ready to rip him apart, she probably would if Aubrey wasn’t holding her. Aubrey brings her hand up to cup Stacie’s cheek making her look at her. “Hey, don’t you dare look back, ok? I need you to keep your eyes on me.” Stacie stares into Aubrey’s eyes and her frown turns into a soft smile. She lets her forehead touch Aubrey’s, letting out a soft sigh.

Neither knows how much time has passed but the feeling of each other’s arms around them is the best they ever had. Stacie has turned Aubrey so her back faces her front. They dance against each other for what seems an eternity. A warm tingling spreads through the brunette’s body each time Aubrey laughs. Stacie knows what this means but the sensation is different from the others. This feeling is so much more than just a physical attraction. “Do you want to get out of here?” The words leave her before she can really think about it but luckily for her Aubrey just smiles and nods, taking her hand leading them out of the club into the cold night.

* * *

The girls make their way to the house. Aubrey hasn’t let go of Stacie’s hand all the way back and the huge smiles plastered on both faces proves that neither minded one bit. When they reach the house they reluctantly let go of each other’s hand so Stacie can open the door. The brunette does so as quickly as she can letting Aubrey go in first. She walks the ex-captain to Chloe’s bedroom door hesitating about leaving.

Aubrey wants to kiss Stacie  goodnight, and not in a – I’ll kiss your cheek because you’re a great friend way – but in a – I want to kiss you so hard that you’ll remember it in 50 years – kind of way. “Thank you for a great night.” Aubrey leans in but chickens out and kisses the brunette on the cheek but lets it linger longer than a normal kiss. When she pulls away Stacie is left with a dopy grin on her face and doesn’t notice Aubrey going inside of the room until she hears the soft click of the door shutting. Stacie heads to her room, the kiss burned her cheek and again her entire body reacted to it. She would need a very cold shower, that was sure.

After her cold shower the brunette heads back to her room changing into a pair of loose sleeping shorts and a shirt. She looks at the door contemplating if she should wish Aubrey a good night. “What if she’s already asleep?” The loud thud of something that sounded like a book falling proves Stacie that she’s wrong. “It’s now or never…” Getting up from her bed Stacie walks across the hall and softly knocks on the door. Another thud and some shuffling later the door opens, revealing Aubrey in pink pajamas and a messy bun.

“Stacie?” The tall brunette nods but notices that Aubrey didn’t see it. “Uhm yeah I just-“ She gets cut off by a soft growl and Aubrey turning around. “Sorry, I need to find my glasses. I hate it when I can’t see…. could you uhm could you help me look?” Stacie lets out a light chuckle watching Aubrey squint to see where she’s going. “Alright Aubrey, you sit down on the bed and I’ll find your glasses.” Stacie leads Aubrey towards the bed and makes her sit down.

Stacie finds the glasses on Chloe’s desk and hands them to the blonde who now has a embarrassed expression clouding her face. “What’s wrong?” Aubrey sighs. “I didn’t think you would come back here and see me… like this” Aubrey points at her face with a frown. “What do you mean? You look beautiful, the glasses suite you.” Aubrey’s eyes shoot up to look at Stacie. She gets up slowly moving towards the brunette.

“Why did you kiss me before?” Aubrey is now extremely close to Stacie but not touching…yet. “Well uhm he was- and I promised…sorry?” Aubrey lets out a chuckle. “That didn’t really answer my question though.” Stacie sucks in a deep breath and looks straight into the blonde’s green eyes. “Chuck is a ladies’ man, he knows how to talk a woman up and breaks her heart in the most disgusting way. I couldn’t let that happen to you. I uhm I kissed you because you deserved so much better than just a one night stand and I don’t know…”

“Are you? I mean are you better than a one night stand?” Aubrey asks. “Yes-no-I hope so… Aubrey I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone before. I have thrown away my old ways, ask Beca… she uhm she’s my closest friend and I talk to her about my feelings and stuff. Weirdly enough she’s pretty good at the advice and stuff.” A smile starts forming on Stacie’s face at the countless memories she and the DJ have shared. “What about the hunter?” Stacie wasn’t expecting the question but it was a valid one looking back at her history.

“Want to know a secret?” Aubrey nods with an expression that’s both confused and worried. “The hunter retired almost a year ago.” Aubrey’s eyes widen in shock. “It’s when I realized how deep my feelings for you went, I didn’t want – I didn’t need anyone else but you… I know you probably don’t believe me but please give me a chance to prove it to you?”

Aubrey’s eyes shimmer and she leaps forward wrapping her arms around Stacie’s neck kissing her hard. It takes Stacie a moment to realize what’s happening but she quickly springs into action wrapping her own arms around the blonde pulling her even closer. They hold that position until air is desperately needed. Aubrey is the first to break the silence. “I already fell for you, you have nothing to prove.”

Stacie lifts Aubrey of the floor and twirls her around, laughter filling the room. “Aubrey Mary-Elise Posen will you go out on a date with me?” Aubrey’s feet barely touched the ground before wrapping herself – if possible – even tighter around Stacie repeating the words ‘yes’ an amount of times no one can really count. “Are you free tomorrow?” Stacie asks carefully. “I’ll have to check… of course I am!” Placing a quick, chaste kiss on Stacie lips Aubrey lets her head rest on Stacie’s shoulder.

They stand in silence in the middle of the room with content smiles on their faces. “Stay with me?” Aubrey’s voice barely comes above a whisper making it very hard for Stacie to hear but she did. “Anything for you.” Aubrey pulls Stacie towards Chloe’s bed. “Wait what about Chloe?” The ex-captain giggles. “She won’t mind, she’ll be happy for us.” At this moment Chloe’s words from the beginning of the evening come back to her ‘ _just don’t hurt her’_. Stacie joins Aubrey in the bed and spoons her but only after taking of the blonde’s glasses and placing them on the nightstand. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep not hearing the other Bellas come home a few hours later.

“Are you sure it’s them?” Beca asks Chloe. The girls came back home minus Stacie and Aubrey. “Yes, they’re sleeping in my bed. Do you mind me crashing at yours tonight?” Beca shakes her head. “Of course not.” Chloe shuts her bedroom door leaving Aubrey and Stacie to tend to their dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	25. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from itsmeblahblahblah: You should do a bechloe fic bout when Chloe and beca choose a dog... maybe you can make it sad or make it crazy where like the dog is destroying things or something... ugh I'm tired meh... or something bout a cute proposal?  
> I know it! Ok so beca wants to surprise Chloe with proposal. Beca makes this mashup with I'm yours by Jason mraz, over their rainbow, lava, and what a wonderful world. Than add some random person that isn't pitch perfect and like ugh... I can't think... there ya go... Um... that person could be named Alex. Alex is a good friend of Beca. Beca want Alex to sing a song but says sing Whatver song you want... Alex she sings hooked on a feeling and she bring like one or two people to do the trumpet or saxophone part or something... brain is not working...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is not my best work but I tried and if it sucks… SORRY!!

 

“Stop freaking out, she’s going to love it!”

Beca has been pacing in her LA office for the past 20 minutes and it has driven Aubrey crazy. The blonde had arrived in LA about a week ago to help Beca prepare for her grand proposal. “I don’t know Aubrey, that woman has been dreaming of this day since she was 6. You told me that yourself.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes but takes pity on her friend. “Everything is set, the only thing left to do is to take Chloe out for a beach walk. The one you do every night.” Beca lets out a strangled groan. “Dude this isn’t going to work, she’ll laugh and leave. She needs someone that-“ Aubrey cuts her of so fast she barely had the chance to understand it happened. “She needs you, you dumbass! You’re everything to her. You could give her a note that says _Marry Me_? and she’ll say yes.”

Beca’s face turns red and lets out a loud laugh. “Is it strange that I actually believe that she would?” Aubrey joins in the laughter. “My best friend is weird like that. But you should go, Alex is going to take me to the tent so we can check everything before picking up the last things. Where’s the ring?” Beca reaches into her pocket and takes out the velvet box. “You know what to do right?” Aubrey nods. “It will be perfect.”

“Miss Mitchell, your 4.30 is here.” Beca takes a deep breath and nods at her secretary. “Thank you Sandra, I’ll be there in a minute.” The brunette turns to Aubrey. “I have to go, call me if you need anything. I’ll see you tonight.” Aubrey all but shoves Beca out of her own office. “Go, everything will turn out fine. Do your job and then go back to your girlfriend.” Beca doesn’t get a chance to say anything because the door slams shut behind her. “Rude.” She mumbles dryly.

* * *

“Baby I’m home!” Beca walks into the apartment she shares with her beautiful girlfriend. “Baby? Chloe?” She shrugs of her coat and hangs it up before taking off her shoes. “I’m in the bedroom.” The voice travels down from the stairs. Beca doesn’t hesitate to go up them to find her girlfriend. “I was looking through some flights to maybe visit Bree. Do you think you’re up for that when you have your week off?”

Beca finds Chloe sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her. “Sure, maybe we can head down to your parents as well?” Chloe looks up from her screen with a dazzling smile. “Oh my, yes totes! I haven’t seen them since summer.” Beca chuckles at the enthusiastic redhead bouncing on the bed. “That was like a month ago baby.” Chloe’s expression turns serious. “Hey I love my family and you know it.”

Beca holds her hands up in surrender. “I never said you didn’t. I suggested it because I know how much you miss them.” The brunette sits down on the bed with a slight sigh. “What’s wrong?” Chloe asks pushing away the laptop to the end of the bed so she can freely wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “Nothing, just a rough day.”

“Do you want a backrub? I’ll make dinner after?” Beca smiles at the thoughtful idea but shakes her head. “The only thing I want is to go and a romantic beach walk with my beautiful girlfriend and see her eyes shine in the moonlight.” Chloe squeals and pulls Beca down on the bed. She pins her down and showers her with kisses. “C-chloe pl-please s-s-stop.” When Chloe doesn’t Beca flips them around so she’s the one doing the pinning. “Well baby, it looks like I’ll be going on our walk alone.” She leans down and lets her lips ghost over Chloe’s.

Beca gets off the bed, winks at her slightly flustered girlfriend and walks out of the room. “Beca Cooke Mitchell get back in here and kiss me.” The brunette chuckles as she hears Chloe’s whine. “No can do baby, I’m going on a romantic walk.” It doesn’t take long for Beca to hear her girlfriend run behind her. What she didn’t expect was for the redhead to push her up against the front door. The kiss that followed knocked all the air from Beca’s lungs.

When they separate they’re both panting, foreheads pressed together. “Still… still want to go on that walk?” Chloe asks while catching her own breath. “Y-yes, I-I need some air… literally.” the two women burst out laughing. They put on their shoes and grab their coats and head down to the beach behind their apartment building.

“Hey what’s that?” Chloe’s points at a tent in the middle of the beach. “I don’t know, do you want to check it out?” Beca asks with a uninterested shrug. “It looks like fun, look at the lights. What if it’s a party!” Chloe is getting overly excited. “Maybe, do you want to crash it?” There’s a glint of mischief in Beca’s eyes when she says it. “There’s the Beca Mitchell I fell in love with.” Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. “Whatever you say Beale. I love you too by the way.” Beca holds out her hand and Chloe happily accepts.

The couple reaches the tent and are surprised when there’s a note at the opening.

_Free date_

_Just enter,  
everything else is taken care off._

_Have fun!_

The two share a weary look. “Do you think this is a prank?” Chloe asks looking around to make sure. “There’s one way to find out I guess.” Beca holds the flap open and lets Chloe go in first.

* * *

Chloe walks in and her jaw drops. In the middle of the tent is a beautifully set up table and right in front she sees a husky puppy with a giant bow around its neck. In the far corner a band is set up. Standing with the bad is Alex, Beca’s best friend. Who starts singing the minute Chloe walks in. The first song is I’m Yours by Jason Mraz. It sounds beautiful and while Alex is singing the puppy runs up to the redhead.

Chloe falls to her knees because she can’t ignore a puppy. It’s never ever happening, not in a million years. Chloe can’t wrap her head around what’s going on and it’s not until more voices join – voices she’ll recognize anywhere – that everything starts to sink in slowly.

Chloe manages to get up with the puppy still firmly pressed in her arms to find her best friend and all the Bellas smiling at her. The Bellas and Alex perform a beautiful mash-up consisting of I’m Yours – Over The Rainbow - Lava – What A Wonderful World. Chloe turns around so she can ask Beca what all of this is but is met with another surprise when she does.

Beca is kneeling in front of her with a nervous smile covering her face.

“Chloe Anne Beale, the day I met you at the activities fair was the start of an amazing journey. It took me 5 years to sack up and finally ask you out on a date and it was the best decision of my life up to date. We have gone through many ups and down together and I can’t imagine doing that with anyone else so… Right now I want to ask you in front of all our friends and family…”

Beca points at a tablet held by Aubrey where Chloe’s family is video calling them at that moment.

“… to give me the greatest honor of becoming my wife.”

Chloe looks down at Beca who is waiting for an answer. She tries to form words but nothing comes out. She hides her face in the puppy in attempt to wipe away her tears and regain some control of her speech when she feels some cold metal brush her cheek. She looks at it and sees a beautiful diamond ring with smaller stones at the sides.

“C-Chlo?” Beca’s voice brings her back. The brunette is still kneeling and almost crying. She realizes that she hasn’t answered the question yet and that the tent has fallen extremely silent. Judging by the look on Beca’s face she’ll have to say something soon or the brunette will burst into tears. And it won’t be the happy kind.

“God yes! Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you!”

It’s as if everyone had timed it. A huge relieved breath is released. Beca shoots up and picks Chloe up to twirl her around. The brunette quickly unties the ring from the puppy, grabs him and puts him on the floor so she can slide the ring around her _fiancé’s_ finger. Beca dips her and kisses her with passion. “I love you so much.” The happy couples gets interrupted by a loud cheer and a huge group hug.

Life was going to be great. No doubt about that…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	26. Don't mess with the captain Pt 2 prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt Yes yes yes yes. I've read this so many times my friend. High school aus are amazing, especially when cheerleading and other sports are concerned!! Amazing!! Can you continue doing this type of au? ❤❤  
>  Ooooh. Could we also maybe have a prequel, where Beca gets up the nerve to ask Chloe out?! Ie. Where Beca first sees Chloe and makes an idiot out of herself because she has a crush, but maybe Chloe has a bf on the basketball team, which is why she initially tries out before finding out she's really good at it... and Chloe finds herself charmed by Beca's attempts to talk to her... I dunno. You get my drift ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I READ THIS I OPENLY CRIED FOR AN HOUR!!! THIS IS THE CUTEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST 2 WEEKS! I COULD NOT NOT WRITE THIS AS SOON AS I GOT THIS SOOOO HERE WE GO

**One Shot 26:**

Beca is nervously pacing in the locker-room. She had told the rest of the girls to go and warm up and that she would join them in a minute. She has been thinking of telling Chloe about her feelings for her but the fear of losing her forever kind of puts a hold on that. The redhead had been one of her best friends since they were little kids and her feelings had grown over the years and she always pushed them down. But she couldn’t do it anymore, she has to tell her.

The brunette is so deep in thought that she doesn’t hear the door open nor does she see Aubrey and Stacie walk in. “Beca? Are you alright?” Stacie’s voice sounds worried as she watches her tiny friend freeze in shock. “W-what are you doing here?” Aubrey rolls her eyes in annoyance. “We came looking for you when the team ran in but you weren’t with them. Chloe got worried.” At the mention of the redhead’s name Beca tenses. “What’s going on? Why are you being so weird?”

Beca mumbles something inaudible. “Ok, what did you just say? I didn’t get that.” The short brunette takes a deep breath before answering Aubrey’s question. “I like Chloe, like I like-like her.” Beca cringes at how weird and pathetic that just sounded. “Freaking finally!” Stacie shouts throwing her hands up. “What are you still doing here? Go and tell her.” Aubrey adds pointing at the door. “You really think I should?” The two girls roll their eyes. “I swear to god Mitchell, if you don’t go out there and tell her how you feel I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Relax Posen, I want to tell her but I also want to do something special?” The longer she talks the more insecure she gets. “What were you thinking about doing?” Stacie asks genuinely interested. “If I want this to work I’ll need help and I mean all the cheerleaders, I’ll talk to the team and maybe we can make it happen during the finals.” Aubrey nods. “Of course we’ll help you out with whatever you need.”

Beca puts up a nervous smile. “Relax Mitchell, she’ll say yes. Trust us.” Aubrey nods in affirmation before pushing the two brunette’s out of the locker-room. “Let’s go, we need to get to practice. And you need to train your team so we can claim another victory this year.”

The three girls walk into the gym. Aubrey and Stacie slam into Beca when she suddenly stops. “What the hell?” Stacie wants to shake the tiny captain but stops when she sees what Beca is looking at. They are watching Chloe getting hit on by Tom. He’s a senior and it was no secret that the older guy had a crush on their redheaded friend. And apparently he said something funny and Chloe is laughing out loud. The girls watch as the tall basketball player leans in and kisses Chloe on her cheek. The two cheerleaders watch as Beca tenses up right before their eyes. “Beca-“

“I’m fine… I’ll be alright.” Beca shakes her head. “Team huddle up!” Beca runs off towards her co-captain Jesse and ignores everything else around her. “Bree, please tell me that everything Chloe told you about Beca was real because if any of it was a joke I’m not sure… I’m not sure how this is going to end well.” Aubrey looks at her girlfriend, then at her best friend and then at Beca. “Chloe has always had feelings for Beca, and right now I’m going to talk some sense into our cheer captain.”

Stacie watches Aubrey walk over to Chloe. The tall brunette looks over to Beca and their eyes meet. Stacie waves her over. Beca hesitates for a brief moment but decides to join her best friend anyway. “Before you get mad or walk away please hear me out.” Beca rolls her eyes but waits for the speech she knows will come. “I have an idea, at the finals game during halftime we can plan something huge for you to ask Chloe out. She won’t be able to say no.”

“And what do you suppose we do huh? By the time we do it it’ll be too late.” Stacie groans. “Have some faith, we’ll get the teams together today after school and plan the perfect surprise.” Beca lets out a sigh. “Fine but how do we get Chloe away from the team?” Stacie smirks. “Leave that to me.” Just at that moment Jesse runs up to them. “Talking about a perfect opportunity… Hey Jesse, I need a favor.”

Stacie quickly explains the situation and Jesse and the co-captain grin at his tiny friend. “Sure, no problem, anything for my favorite girls.” Beca hits Jesse against his shoulder. “Alright lets go we have teams to train… Thank you for everything you guys.” The three high-five and Stacie quickly joins the rest of the girls. So all

Both basketball teams and the cheerleaders are sitting outside on the grass. Well, everyone except for Chloe, Jesse and Tom. “So if I get this straight you want us to get all of this ready by the finals in 2 weeks?” One of the cheerleaders asks incredulously. “If we all pitch in we can make it work.” Aubrey says. “Well, I guess it’s the least we can do for our amazing captains and friends.” A girl from the basketball teams says with a little whoop at the end.

Beca chuckles at the cheers following. “Hey what are you guys cheering about?” Chloe’s bubbly voice finds its way to the group. “Chloe… uhm-uhm-uhm…” Beca is starting to panicking and everyone is starting to notice so they try to help out by shouting anything that springs to mind.

“Nothing”

“You”

“Just talking”

“Love”

“Memories”

“The game”

Before it can get out of hand Aubrey shushes the group. “What they are _trying to say_ is… we were talking about how amazing the final is going to be in two weeks.” Chloe raises her brow in confusion. “Uhm are you all ok? You’re acting weird.” Beca jumps up with a slightly forced laugh. “Whaaaat? Nooo,” Aubrey rolls her eyes at the high pitched brunette waving her arms around. “everything is fine, right guys?”

Chloe laughs at the brunette’s antics. “Relax, I believe you Becs.” Beca awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. “I don’t know about you guys but I need to study for a test so I’m going home.” One by one the others follow Stacie’s lead and slowly the only people left are Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Tom. “Hey Chlo do you want to go and _study_ together?” Tom asks with an unusually large smirk. Beca’s face falls and she prepares for the hard sting that’s going to follow when Chloe accepts.

“Actually Beca and I always study for our tests together and I am having some trouble with math and she knows how to explain things to me.” Beca tries to stifle a laugh when she picks up Tom’s scowl. “I mean only if that’s ok with you?” Chloe turns around to face the brunette with a soft smile. “Of course, I would never let you down.”

Not in a million year Beca could ever say no to the adorableness that’s Chloe Beale. “Great, can we go get some take out on our way? My parents are out tonight and we have no food.” Beca quickly agrees and takes Chloe’s bag from her because she always does. All Chloe can do is smile and peck Beca on the cheek because arguing about it is a lost cause.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

The game is about to start and Beca is freaking out internally. She’s going over the plays with the rest of the team. “Alright, we’re going to rock this. BHS Bulldogs on 3… ONE-TWO-BULDOGS WHOE WHOE WHOE!” The team gets cheered on even more by their awesome cheer squad. That’s the last push the team needs before running out on the field.

The game has been really intense since the very beginning. The score is tight until the break when the opponents knock Beca down so they can steal the ball when the buzzer sounds. The team quickly makes their way towards their captain on the floor. “Are you ok?” One of the girls asks slightly panicked. “I’m fine but that was a dirty trick.” The brunette grunts when she gets up. “Hey I don’t want to be a spoilsport but if you want to get that surprise going you should get ready.”

“Oh shoot yeah you’re right.” Beca makes her way to the side line so she can give Aubrey and Stacie a sign. They get the clue and take Chloe down while Beca makes her way to the manager who is totally in on the plan. Music starts playing and the whole field gets extremely quiet. Chloe is just confused, she recognizes the song because it’s one of her favorites.

Her heart stops for a moment when she hears the sweet voice that can only belong to one person. The person she has been crushing on forever. The one person she couldn’t live without. “Beca?”

 _I wanna follow where she goes_  
I think about her and she knows it  
I wanna let her take control  
'Cause everytime that she gets close, yeah

 _She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing  
Confessing, yeah

Beca makes herself fully visible so she can really see Chloe’s reaction to everything. The girls from the cheer squad make their way down and start dancing to the beat.

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
There's nothing holding me back  
There's nothing holding me back

 _She says that she's never afraid_  
Just picture everybody naked  
She really doesn't like to wait  
Not really into hesitation

 _Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing  
Confessing, yeah

The boys from the other Barden University Basketball team run out and join is as best as they can.

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
There's nothing holding me back

Beca is standing on the middle of a perfectly formed circle while Aubrey and Stacie lead Chloe toward her. The redhead is gently crying with a huge smile plastered on her face

 _'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far_  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright  
If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright  
'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
But I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright  
If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright

Chloe has no idea when the girls had broken the circle – who would blame her, she’s mesmerized by the most amazing girl in the world – to come back with huge boards with the words ‘WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?’ being spelled out.

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
There's nothing holding me back  
I feel so free when you're with me, baby  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back

The song ends and Beca sheepishly smiles at the redhead before her. She drops her arm that’s holding the microphone. “Sooooo,” Beca drags out awkwardly. “I guess the signs kind of speak for me but… Chloe Anne Beale will you go out on a date with me?”

Chloe stays extremely quiet and Beca starts panicking. The brunette takes a few steps back preparing herself to bolt if Chloe turns her down. Aubrey and Stacie see this happening so step up and stop her. “Chloe?” Aubrey questions her best friend. “Beca I-I would be honored…” the redhead runs forward and leaps into the brunette’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her in for a long, tight hug. The field erupts in loud cheers and the girls break apart with huge smiles.

The announcer clears his throat hesitantly. “I’m really sorry folks, I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment but we have a game to play.” Beca looks up to the booth and waves at the guy to show him it’s ok. Chloe pecks Beca on the lips whispering “Go win this game.”

With a new found boost Beca pumps her fist up. “Let’s go team.” The teams all go to their initial places. The basketball girls on the field, the basketball boys sitting on the bleachers and the cheerleaders making their way to the side to cheer even louder for their team.

* * *

30 seconds left on the clock and the score is 99 – 98 and the BHS Bulldogs are losing by one point. Beca is open wide and gets passed the ball.

15 seconds left on the clock. The brunette still has to get to the other side of the field but it’s going to be a very tight stretch. 

8 seconds left on the clock. She decides to make a run for it but the opposing team does not make it easy for her.

3 seconds left, Beca’s far behind the three point line and the shot is risky and maybe too far away. _Now or never…_ Beca takes the risk, and shoots.

2 seconds… the ball travels through the air.

1 seconds… the ball hits the ring.

The buzzer sounds the end of the game but no one makes a sound, no one even dares to take a breath. The ball goes around the ring once… twice… thr-

Beca’s world freezes and she doesn’t hear the loud cheers erupting from the crowd. She gets crushed by her team and the rest of the high school teams. They won only 2 points difference but they still won. The brunette gets lifted up by the boys. Chloe is beaming right up to her. Beca taps the boys on their shoulders to let her down which they quickly comply to.

The brunette gets tapped on her shoulder before she can reach Chloe. She turns around and is being offered the cup by the team captain of the opposing team. “Great game you guys are amazing opponents.”  She takes the cup and holds out her hand so the two captains can shake on it. “Not so bad yourself can’t wait to see what you have in store next year.” The two girls part with smiles and no hard feelings.

Beca finally gets to turn around to face the redhead she’s been waiting to hug. “Hey…” Chloe looks down at her shoes, looking extremely adorable. “Hey…” Beca chuckles. Stacie rolls her eyes and can’t take it. “Oh for crying out loud Beca, just  kiss her already.” Beca cups Chloe’s cheek to make her look up, straight into her eyes searching for a sign from the girl that she might not want to be kissed. But luckily her smile only grows wider. They both lean in to press their lips against the other’s.

It feels like thousands for butterflies just escaped their bodies and fireworks are being lit around them. They thought it something like this would only happen in movies but boy were they wrong. They don’t want to break apart but have too, seeing that they’re still surrounded by way too many people.

Life couldn’t get sweeter for our two high school basketball and cheerleading captains. And it would only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	27. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by rejection-isnt-failure  
> During the USO tour (after allthe events in the film) Chloe is getting ready for her date with Chicago... as she walks past Beca's room, the door is slightly ajar, she overhears the brunette singing in the shower. *insert song - titanium maybe?*
> 
> She remembers the first time they sang it together and realises she can'tgo through with the date because she doesn't feel for Chicago even a fraction of what she feels for Beca... and she jouns Beca in the shower instead. Fluff or smut. Or BOTH. Your choice ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated towards the end !!!

**One Shot 27**

Chloe looked between the 2 dresses she had laid out for her date with Chicago. Her mind kept going back to the events that occurred over the past few weeks. Who would have guessed that she could actually make it into vet school? Beca did, she always believed in her. Or getting kidnapped while under the protection of not one but two army soldiers? Beca saved them, she always would. Whether it was at the ICCA’s or in a life threatening situation. She was always there.

The redhead lets out a heavy sigh. She had everything she ever wanted, right? A close knit family, an amazing guy that could be a great boyfriend and she is going to follow her passion of saving animals. So why didn’t she feel happy? Something was missing and she couldn’t quit put her finger on it. The more she thought about it the more frustrated she got.

She picks up her phone to check the time and sees that she still as an hour before she was supposed to meet Chicago in the lobby. She unlocks the device to send Aubrey a picture of the two outfits.

**[From] Chloe – 7.03 pm**

*picture attachment*Can you help me decide?

**[From] Aubrey – 7.05 pm**

The red dress, it brings out your body but the blue one bring out your eyes

**[From] Chloe – 7.05 pm**

I guess red it is … thank you Bree!

**[From] Aubrey – 7.06 pm**

You’re welcomeSo you have a date with Chicago huh?

**[From] Chloe – 7.07 pm**

Yeah I do

**[From] Aubrey – 7.08 pm**

Does Beca know?

Chloe stares at her phone in confusion. Why would she have to tell the brunette if she had a date or not? She doesn’t have to explain herself to her, right? Normally Beca would be the first person she’d run to but since their final performance she hasn’t really seen her.

**[From] Chloe – 7.10 pm**

Uh no, haven’t seen her since last night

**[From] Aubrey – 7.11 pm**

Ok, if you want a second opinion Fat Amy told me she’s supposed to be in her room.She really knows you Chlo, better than I do actually…

**[From] Chloe – 7.12 pm**

That’s not true

**[From] Aubrey – 7.12 pm**

Yes it is, now quit staling and go get ready

Text me when you’re back, I want details tomorrow!

Have fun! xx

**[From] Chloe – 7.13 pm**

Thank you

Of course! I’ll have the entire flight home to tell you all about it xx

Chloe places her phone in the charger. She gets up and picks up the red dress and holds it up before her in front of the mirror. She looks over at the blue one and hesitates again. “Maybe Aubrey’s right?” She makes up her mind and takes both dresses and walks to the door separating her room from Beca’s. They had been lucky enough to have joined rooms so it was easier to sneak into the other’s room to fall asleep together although she didn’t find the brunette last night. 

She thought of knocking but that would be weird, they never knocked. She makes her way into the other room but the brunette was nowhere in sight. Maybe she went out? Chloe thinks to herself. Her attention gets drawn by a soft voice coming from the bathroom. It takes her a minute to properly hear what song is being sung but when she does her jaw drops. “No way…” That was Beca singing… “…titanium?” 

The redhead discards her dresses on the nearby chair, not really thinking about it and makes her way towards the door. Chloe chuckles and sees that the door is slightly ajar. The brunette likes to leave it open so some of the steam could escape since she loves extremely hot showers. The memories of their first ‘shower moment’ come rushing back and she lets out a shaky breath.She knows she should be getting out of there and prepare for her date.   
Chloe notices a clock on the wall and sees that she has 30 minutes until she was supposed to meet Chicago but she couldn’t… she just couldn’t. She has to tell the brunette how she feels, she can’t hold it in anymore. 

Running back into her own room she grabs her phone and shoots Chicago a text.

**[From] Chloe – 7.34 pm**

I’m really sorry for doing it this way but I can’t go out with you.

It’s not you I swear! It’s that I’m in love with someone else and I have to tell them.

You’re a great guy and you’ll find someone you deserve!

I’m so so sorry!!

**[From] Chicago – 7.35 pm**

I kind of figured, go tell Beca!

She’ll be lucky to have you!

(I just had a feeling, don’t freak out)

Chloe smiles down at her phone. He really was a great guy but that’s beside the point, right now she had a shower to ambush.

* * *

Beca falls onto her bed. She had been out all night and after seeing Chloe kiss the army dude. She only came back to change out of her outfit but didn’t take the time to release her hair. She just couldn’t stay in her room that night because it was too close to Chloe’s. The brunette groans at the thought of seeing Chloe kiss someone else, she knows she lost her chance with the love of her life but it was her own fault.

The sound of her phone chiming makes her sit up.

**[From] Fat Amy – 6.58 pm**

Yo shawshank where you at? Haven’t see you since last night

**[From] Beca – 7.00 pm**

Did some sightseeing, didn’t get a chance yesterday.

In my room right now, why?

**[From] Fat Amy – 7.01 pm**

Ok cool, are you coming down for dinner?

**[From] Beca – 7.02 pm**

I already ate… going to take a shower and go to bed

**[From] Fat Amy – 7.03 pm**

Are you ok?

**[From] Beca – 7.03 pm**

I’m fine just tired

I’ll text you later, goodnight

Beca locks her phone and places it on her nightstand. She lays back and closes her eyes for a minute but she can’t seem to find rest so she gets up and takes of her jacket and boots. Letting out a relieved sigh she rolls her ankles to relieve some tension that has been building up for a very long time. 

The brunette walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror while leaning against the sink. Her mind keeps going back to the kiss she saw the night before. Her stomach churns so she shakes her head to try and forget that ever happened but instead the extremely vivid memory of her freshman year comes to light yet again. She couldn’t help it. Every time she steps into a shower or bathroom her entire body heats up and now was no exception. “You shout it out. But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much…”

Singing always calmed her down and now she felt painfully aroused at the same time. She starts unbraiding her hair before she pulls out the shirt tucked into her jeans and pulls it over her head. Right as she wants to unclasp her bra the door slams open and she gets turned around. 

It takes her a moment to realise what’s going on. “What the hell? Chloe?” Beca doesn’t even try to cover herself up. Living with the redhead had been eventful and seeing each other naked or half naked was a common thing. They stare into each other’s eyes before Chloe closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and pressing their lips together.

At first it’s gentle but it soon grows heated and neither wants it to stop but Beca knows she has to. “Mhmm… Chloe wait.” Beca pulls away, running her hand through her now loose curls. “I saw you with Chicago.” Chloe’s face falls at the admission and it’s made harder by the fact that Beca can’t seem to look her in the eyes.

“Becs I… when I kissed him I felt nothing. He was safe but I don’t want safe, I want you… it’s always been you… I love you.” Beca’s head snaps up at the words she has been dying to hear for the past 9 years. “Y-you what?” Their eyes meet and a smile is tugging at their faces. “I love you Beca Mitchell, since the first time I saw you at the fair and even more when I heard you sing in the showers. You’re the one person I can’t live without.”

Beca takes a minute to process all the words. When she finally does she grabs Chloe by her waist and pulls her in for another mind blowing kiss. When they pull apart for the second time that evening and Chloe’s eyes are filled with hope and happiness. “I-I love you too Chloe Beale, more than anything in the world.” This was enough for tears to start falling from the redhead’s eyes and curling herself around the brunette.

They stay in each other’s arms for a while in silence. Beca moves away slightly just to be able to look at Chloe. She raises her left hand to wipe away the tears. Once they had stopped they both leaned in to share another kiss of many more to come. 

Beca drops her arms again but instead of just placing them on the redhead’s hips she circles the redhead’s thighs, crouches down slightly to be able to pick her up breaking the kiss in progress. Chloe quickly complies and wraps her legs around the brunette’s waist with a giggle. 

Beca caries Chloe into the room while capturing her lips again before putting her on the bed. Chloe pulls Beca on top of her, hungrily exploring the brunette’s mouth.

When Beca feels Chloe’s hands hesitate at the edge of her bra she breaks the kiss to sit up on her knees. “Do you want to continue?” She asks carefully. “Y-yes.” Beca smiles and unclasps her bra to drop in on the floor. Before she has a chance to do anything else Chloe is sitting up with Beca still straddling her to take of her own shirt to reveal her own bare chest.

Beca’s breath hitches at the sight. “You really are a boob man aren’t you?” Beca rolls her eyes at the comment. “You’re the one to talk Beale, you already met mine at the casino, remember?” In fact Chloe does remember very well. “Which brings me to this…” Beca grabs the redhead’s breasts and starts squeezing them, drawing out a gasp from Chloe. Beca smirks and gently pushes Chloe down to capture her lips when the redhead lays flat on her back. 

A heat wave runs through Chloe’s body right to her core when Beca starts trailing kisses down her neck, towards her breasts to stop at one nipple and suck at it. She arches her back into the brunette and lets out a throaty moan. This only spurs Beca on to switch to the other breast and repeat the motion a few times switching from left to right.

Beca shivers when Chloe scrapes her nails over her back. She continues her kisses over the redhead’s toned stomach until she reaches the edge of her sweatpants. The brunette looks up and is immediately met with a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes filled with love and lust. The short nod she sees is the last push she needs to pull off the unnecessary piece of clothing.

Chloe lets out a soft, needy whine when Beca doesn’t move. The sound jump starts the brunette and she starts trailing gentle kisses down Chloe’s thighs and back up again. When she reaches the redhead’s core she slides her tongue through her wet folds. She grins at the loud moan escaping the woman and repeats the motion again, and again, and again… 

Suddenly Beca gently bites down on the most sensitive nub eliciting another gasp turning into a moan. She can feel that Chloe is extremely close but that her tongue won’t bring her over the edge. The brunette inserts two fingers into the redhead, making her jerk her hips up. Beca starts thrusting in and out sucking on the nub.

Beca can feel Chloe tense around her fingers every time the moves. The redhead’s breaths become shorter and her moans louder. It doesn’t take long anymore before Chloe’s explodes with a string of curses and something that resembles Beca’s name in one long breathy moan. 

Chloe’s body falls limp after Beca helped her ride out her high. With a giant grin spread across her face Beca lifts her body up to lay next to the exhausted girl and wraps her arms around her. Chloe shifts slightly so she can lay her head on Beca’s chest and give the brunette a better grip.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll show you how much I love you.” Beca chuckles at the words and places a reassuring kiss on top of the redhead’s head, mumbling “Take your time, we have no place to be.” into her hair. Chloe smiles and squeezes the younger girl tightly, not wanting to ever let go again.  
  



	28. In A Crowd Of Thousands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with the new broadway Anastasia Soundtrack. When I was listening to this song I was thinking this could be a cute Bechloe interaction. Just imagine Chloe as Anastasia and Beca as Dimitri??? 
> 
> In this story Beca is older than Chloe....

**One Shot 28**

**In A Crowd Of Thousands**             

Beca jerks up from her peaceful sleep when a loud scream fills the small room she shares with Chloe. She sits up and hears the soft sniffles from the redhead’s side. She takes a deep breath and gets up from her bed and quietly makes her way to the crying girl.                   

Chloe tries to stifle her cries but fails once again when she feels Beca’s arms around her. “Shhh it’s ok, it was a bad dream. You’re safe here.” Beca rubs the redhead’s back and waits for her to calm down. It takes quite some time but eventually the sobs and whimpers are a distant memory.                  

Beca holds in a heavy sigh, thinking back to everything that happened the past week.                   

Jesse and her were looking for someone to play the part of the long lost princess and shockingly they found someone who not only resembles the princess but also shared the same name. It was a strange coincidence but who was she to complain.           

 They had taught her how to walk, talk and eat like a princess. Chloe seemed to take to all of it as a fish to water. The only downside was that Beca started to develop feelings for the bubbly redhead, something that would not end well since she would never see her again if everything worked out.     

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Beca gets pulled back to reality when she hears Chloe’s sweet, innocent and tired voice. “That’s ok, I don’t mind.” The brunette looks down at the tearstained redhead and her heart hurts at the sight. “Do uh do you want to talk about it?” Chloe sits up from the embrace, both missing the contact instantly. “I don’t know, it’s just that it seemed so real... like a memory.”                          

Beca cocks her head to the side with a thoughtful frown. “How about you think of a happy memory instead? I mean it used to work for me, maybe it will work for you too?” Chloe shrugs and lets out a sigh. “That’s the problem, I don’t remember anything. I don’t have any happy memories.” Beca thinks about it for a moment and thinks of an alternative. “How about I tell you one of my happiest memories?” Chloe’s eyes light up and a smile creeps its way up. “Y-you would really do that?” Beca nods. “Sure, and whenever you are scared you can think of this one and it might cheer you up.” Watching the excited expression on the young girl’s face give Beca the courage to tell her story.                          

“It was June, I was ten. I still think of that day now and then.” Beca chuckles. “A parade and a girl... and a crowd of thousands.” She sees Chloe close her eyes, trying to imagine the story. “She sat straight as a queen, only 8 but so proud and serene. How they cheered, how I stared in that crowd of thousands. I started to run and called out her name as the crowd went wild. I reached out with my hand and looked up, and then... she smiled.” Beca watches as a blissful smile washes over the beautiful redhead. “The parade travelled on, with the sun in my eyes she was gone. But if I were still 10, in that crowd of thousands I’d find her again.”                       

“You make feel like I was there too.” Beca lets out a warm, genuine laugh. “Maybe you were... why don’t you make it part of your story?” Chloe thinks about it. “If you really don’t mind?” Beca shakes her head and urges Chloe to go on.                             

*Flashback*                      

_It was a warm and sunny day in June. No clouds could be seen for miles, it was the perfect day for a parade. Thousands of people came out to see the royal family._

_Chloe is sitting on the left side of her carriage, next to her grandmother. She really tries to contain her excitement but it’s really hard. She sits up as straight as she can nodding at the passing crowds, occasionally waving. Suddenly a young girl, not much older than her caught her eye. She was thin and not too clean. The young brunette managed to dodge the guards and made herself seen in that crowd of thousands. It was hard not to let out a giggle._

_She called out my name and started to run, the heat and crowd not even bothering her slightly. I couldn’t hold it anymore and let a smile come over my face. The young brunette surprised me by bowing before me. The parade didn’t stop though. The young girl disappeared in that crowd of thousands._                

*End Flashback*             

Beca’s heart beats out of her chest as the realization hit her. She had not told the redhead about how she looked or what she wore. She definitely did not tell her about the bow. “I-I didn’t tell you that.” She manages to stutter in a quick breath.                               

Chloe slowly turns around to face Beca. Never in a million years did she think that she would remember anything from her past but now... now everything is coming back to her. The girl she fell in love with at a young age was right there before her. Just like on the day of the parade she needed Beca to help her realize what she needed. Back then it had been a real reason to smile and now... now she remembers who she truly is. “Y-you didn’t have too, I-I remember!” She watches Beca’s face drop and just like that faithful day the brunette bowed down to her.             

No matter what feelings Beca harbors for the redhead  none of it could ever come out. A princess you never love a poor ex-soldier. If she only knew that the feelings were mutual.                        

“Your Highness...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D
> 
> I’m working on the other prompts you guys have sent me, it’s just taking a bit longer because I’m short on time and have 3 other open fics :ss so please bare with me!!


	29. Valentine's Day

It’s been a crazy morning and finally everything seems to calm down. Chloe sits down on the couch in the break room when someone knocks on the door. She lets out a heavy sigh before answering: “Come in.” The door slowly opens to reveal a delivery guy. “Delivery for Chloe Beale?” Chloe stands up  to meet the guy and see what he has brought. “Thank you but I didn’t order anything though.” The guy chuckles. “Oh I know, this is from someone else and you’ll find out who it is soon enough.”

With a sly wink the delivery guy hands Chloe a huge flower bouquet and walks away before she say anything else. “Thanks I guess.” She mutters to herself. The flowers are beautiful and the person who is behind them really put a lot of thought into them. Along the side she finds a card but she can’t recognize the handwriting. It’s beautiful and in calligraphy. Does she know anyone who studied calligraphy writing? She slowly reads the card and a smile slowly creeps up her tired face.

 _You know who I am but won’t find out until the time comes,_  
your carriage awaits if you decide to say yes to this date.  
Don’t worry about a thing, I took care of everything.

 _-Your secret Valentine x_  
  


Chloe lets out a delighted squeal. She always wanted to have a secret Valentine but the only one that knows about that is… “Aubrey!” Chloe takes out her phone and wants to call her best friend but gets interrupted by her boss. “Beale, what are you still doing here? You have a full day ahead and you should get started.” Chloe stares at her boss with a jaw slightly jacked. “You knew about this?” She asks with a slightly higher pitch than normal.

The older man grabs Chloe by her shoulders and pushes her out of the clinic. “Of course, and now shoo because I’m not telling you who’s behind it and your car is outside.” Chloe sighs. “Fine, but can’t you give  me a hint at least?” The laugh she receives as an answer tells her enough. “Alright, alright I get it.”

“Now go and have fun, I want details tomorrow.” Chloe chuckles. “Ok, I promise.” With one last push Chloe is out on the street and is met by her ‘UBER’ driver. “I’m going to assume that you’re Chloe? The description matches perfectly.” A young blonde man with a dazzling smile opens the door of the car. “That’s me, uhm could you tell me where we’re going?”

Chloe hesitates to step into the car. “Of course, we’re starting off by going to a massage and after I’m taking you to the hair salon. When you’re ready there I’ll take you back to your studio so you can finish getting ready.” The blonde driver motions to the car. “So are you getting in or…?” It doesn’t take much more for Chloe to scramble into the car with a laugh. What she doesn’t see is the driver making a call while walking to his door. “She’s on her way to her first appointment… Of course, I’ll make sure she gets everywhere safe… No problem boss, she doesn’t suspect a thing.”

* * *

Chloe has never felt so relaxed in her life. The massage had been wonderful, the masseuse knew exactly what spots to hit. The last person who knew her that well was… Beca. She really misses the tiny DJ but she hasn’t seen or heard from her in over a month. Beca moved to LA to work with DJ Khalid’s label. Things had been weird between them since they came back from the USO tour, she had no idea why and as much as she tries she can’t figure it out.

Mike – her personal driver of the day – has kept quiet about who her mystery Valentine is. He had been patiently waiting outside the massage salon. And also when she was getting a mani pedi and getting her hair done. Who would spend so much money on her? It doesn’t make sense, she never dated anyone with that much money. The only person that could be so thoughtful is… Chicago! It has to be him, but she needs a second opinion on that and who better to call than her best friend.

*Phone Call*

  **Aubrey:** “Aubrey Posen Speaking?”

 **Chloe:** “Hey Bree!”

 **Aubrey:** “Oh hey Chlo, how are you?”

 **Chloe:** “I’m good, how are you?”

 **Aubrey:** “Good too. You sound happy, have a hot date tonight?”

 **Chloe** : “I do have a date tonight with a mystery Valentine.”

 **Aubrey:** “Mystery Valentine? Oh my god you’ve been dreaming about that for years!”

 **Chloe:** “Yeah, I know! I got beautiful flowers at work today with a note attached by my ‘mystery Valentine’. I need some advice, I have a hunch on who it could be an I want to know if you think the same.”

 **Aubrey:** “Sure, who do you think it is and why?”

 **Chloe:** “So my mystery Valentine ordered an UBER who doesn’t look like a typical UBER and her drove me around all day. He took me to a masseuse and a nail and hair salon and waited patiently. He just dropped me off at the studio apartment and is waiting downstairs for me to get dressed so he can take me to the restaurant where I will meet up with…”

 **Aubrey:** “Meet up with whom?”

 **Chloe:** “I think the mystery Valentine is…

 **Aubrey:** “Who?”

 **Chloe** : “Bree stop interrupting me! I think it’s… Chicago.”

 **Aubrey:** “Chicago?”

 **Chloe:** “He’s the only one I can think off, it sounds like something he would do. Maybe he decided to take a risk and date me?”

 **Aubrey:** “Maybe Chlo but are you ready for it to be him?”

 **Chloe:** “I-I don’t know, I mean he’s pretty perfect if you think about it.”

 **Aubrey:** “But is he perfect for you? What happened to Beca?”

 **Choe:** “I haven’t spoken to her since she moved to LA.”

 **Aubrey:** “Have you tried calling her?”

 **Chloe:** “I tried in the beginning but apparently she disconnected her number.”

 **Aubrey** : “That doesn’t sound like Beca, she hasn’t change her number like… ever.”

 **Chloe:** “I guess but that means she’s just ign-“

 **Aubrey** : “Chloe? Chloe! What happened?”

 **Chloe:** “He left me a dress and it’s beautiful!”

 **Aubrey:** “He did?”

 **Chloe:** “I’ll have to call you back.”

*End Phone Call*

There’s another note on top of the gorgeous red, strapless dress.

 _A beautiful dress for an even more beautiful woman._  
The dress is a suggestion,   
if you feel more comfortable in something else feel free to change!

_-Your secret Valentine_

Chloe is full on swooning. “He’s incredible.” She picks up the dress and holds it up in front of the mirror. No doubt she was going to look amazing on her fantastic date. The alert of an incoming text message catches her attention.

 **[From] Unknown – 7.25 pm**  
You have dinner reservations at 8, you don’t want to keep your date waiting.  
-Mike

Chloe quickly checks the time and sees that she probably should be going if she want to be in time to… she has no idea where she’s going. She carefully  puts on the dress. 15 minutes later she on her way down clutching a matching purse. Her mind racing a thousand miles an hour. _Why am I so nervous? I wanted this for so long, why does it feel like something’s missing?_

 “Miss Beale we have arrived at the restaurant.” Mike parks the car and steps out to circle it so he can open the door for the extremely nervous redhead. “Hey it’s going to be fine. You’re going to love the person behind all of this.” Chloe lifts her head to look at the blonde driver. “How can you be so sure? I still have no idea who it is.” Mike takes out a piece of paper. “Ok before you have a panic attack read this.”

 _Your lips so soft and red,_  
the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.   
Your beauty so bright and warm,   
shinning through the darkest storm.  
Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky.  
When I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.  
My love for you is pure and true.  
I never stop thinking of you.

 _Don’t be nervous,_  
if you choose to change your mind at whatever time I’ll be ok  
because your happiness is what truly matters

Chloe takes a deep breath. With some new found courage she takes the first steps into the restaurant. She’s instantly met with the manager. “Ah miss Beale, your date is waiting for you. If you could follow me?” The redhead quickly gets ushered into a room at the back of the restaurant. The room is candle lit with a beautifully set table in the middle of the room and rose peddles scattered across the room.

Soft music starts to play in the background and the lights dim down. Chloe watches some movement happen behind the curtain and her secret Valentine emerges from behind it. She can’t believe it… the blue suite, the matching blue eyes and brown hair.

“Beca?!”

The DJ lets out a chuckle. “It’s you, it’s really you…” Chloe slowly takes a step towards the brunette.  “So you’re cool with this? The calls I’ve had during the day made me really nervous.” Chloe takes another step towards her Valentine and another… she makes a run for it and wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Their first –non drunken – kiss. Beca wraps her own arms around Chloe’s waist to pull her in even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	30. Valentine's Day pt2

The two women pull apart with huge grins spread across their faces. Beca affectionately brushes her nose over Chloe’s, which makes the redhead giggle. It’s the most adorable sound you can imagine. Chloe pecks the brunette on the lips –just because she can – to then nuzzles her face into the crook of Beca’s neck. She can feel the brunette’s grips tighten and it’s soothing to know that she doesn’t want to let go either. Except for the mellow music in the background everything around the couple is silent.

Chloe is the first to break the silence with a soft mumble that Beca doesn’t quite catch. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that real quick?” The brunette asks with a chuckle. Chloe lets out another giggle before looking up to meet Beca’s eyes. “How did you pull this off?” The amazement is very evident in Chloe’s voice. “How about we have dinner while I explain?” Beca points at the table behind Chloe. “Oh yes I’m starving.” Beca laughs at the excitement but contains it to walk Chloe to her seat.

She pulls out the chair and pushes it back in for Chloe to be more comfortable. Then she circles the table to take a seat herself. “Our food will be here in a moment.” Beca says with a nervous smile picking up a glass of water. “I guess I can wait a bit longer for desert.” The brunette almost chokes  on her water. “What?!” She croaks out. “Relax Becs. I was kidding.” Chloe bursts into a laughing fit.

Beca nods not trusting her voice at all. “Alright, now can you please tell me how you pulled this all off? I mean this is amazing!” Beca takes another sip from her water before setting the glass down to get more comfortable. “I had a lot of help, I couldn’t have done it without everyone. Especially Aubrey. Which reminds me… I’m babysitting tomorrow.” Chloe raises her brow in confusion. “Aubrey agreed to help me after I bribed her with a date with Stacie. They have been crushing on each other for years so I thought I’d help out a bit by offering to babysit Bella while they have their first date.”

Chloe lets out a long ‘ooooh’ followed by a loud squeal. Beca rolls her eyes. “Anyway, after Aubrey agreed on helping me she told me about your ‘secret Valentine’ dream. I thought it could work but at the same time I was scared.” Chloe scrunches up her nose. “Why would you be scared? Or better yet why didn’t you just ask me out?”

“I was terrified, especially after I saw you … kiss Chicago after the last performance.” Chloe’s face drops. “That was a mistake, I used that trip as an excuse to get over-“ The redhead takes a breath. “Get over what?” Beca asks slightly concerned. “You, I was trying to get over my crush on you.” Chloe lets out a heavy sigh which gets interrupted by Beca’s chuckle. She looks up with an angry expression. “Sorry Chlo but I’m not laughing about the crush thing, I’m laughing because I have had a crush on you for years.”

Chloe’s jaw drops. “Y-you had a crush on me?” Beca nods her head extremely slowly. “Yeah, I had time to process your confession thanks to Aubrey. She might have told me about it when we started planning this.” Chloe shakes her head with a smile. “I’m glad she did because today turned out to be the best day of my life.” The waiter comes in with the first course of the night making the conversation stop. Neither wanted to be anywhere else and that was perfectly fine for both.

* * *

The piece of chocolate cake is placed before the women and they thank the waiter again. “I can’t believe you remembered all of my favorites.” Chloe’s smile has grown as big as it can get, eying the chocolate cake with hungry eyes. “How could I ever forget, you talked about the food here for a week after I took you here for your birthday  years ago.” Beca lets out a rumbling laugh. “Ok that explains that but you’ve been avoiding the initial question since the beginning… How-Did-You-Pull-This-Off!”

“Alright, alright… I called the restaurant immediately after Aubrey and I agreed on what to do. They agreed on helping out by giving us the backroom for a more ‘private’ date. I saved up some money from my work at the label here in NY and the extra money I earned on working with Khalid label.

Mike is my bodyguard/chauffeur. LA is crazy and apparently more people saw the USO performance than we thought. Anyway, Mike is the only one I could trust to take you around for all the appointments. He also called me at every appointment to let me know how things were going.

I called your boss to ask him to let you off for the day and he agreed without even asking any questions. It looks like you’re hard working and deserve a day off  for doing a great job.

Aubrey is staying at Stacie’s. She ordered the flowers to be delivered since she can be very persuasive. She put the dress in the studio apartment for you to find. And she uhm called me telling me you thought Chicago was the one behind everything. I knew you probably had doubts so I had given Mike the last letter in the morning in case that would happen.”

Chloe listens to the explanation in pure awe. She lets her head hand low at the mention of Chicago. Beca notices this and makes her way to the redhead and kneels before her. “Hey Chlo I don’t care that you thought it was him it-“

“No, it’s not Beca… You did this amazing thing and I couldn’t even figure out it was you. You are the only person that knows me this well, not even Aubrey knows me the way you do. Deep down I hope that it would be you but I hadn’t heard from you for over a month and before you left things were weird so I pushed the thought of it being you aside. But when I arrived here I really wished it would be you.”

Beca wipes a stray tear rolling down Chloe’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Before I left I bought a new phone and had to get a new phone number. I couldn’t get my old one back because it was from a pre-paid card. I left you a postcard on your nightstand, one with cute kittens from Greece? I wrote that you were always welcome to come to LA and that I would keep paying the rent for the studio here.”

“Wait now I remember. I saw the card but it disappeared after my date with Ch-“ Chloe’s eyes widen. “What was in the card and I need to know exactly what you wrote.” Beca is utterly confused. “Uhm I wrote the thing about LA and the studio. And… I wrote that I really care about you and want you to be happy with Chicago.”

Beca pulls a weird face saying the soldier’s name. “Really?” Chloe isn’t completely convinced an can feel that the brunette is lying. “Fine…” Beca lets out a heavy sigh. “… I wrote that I… I love you, and it scares me to live without you. When Aubrey called she told me about the phone mishap and I knew that I had nothing to worry about. I figured you probably lost the card or something.”

“Y-you love… me?” Beca swallows hard and nods. “Y-yeah, I have always love you. When Jesse and I broke up I felt nothing but every time we were apart I suffered. I only sleep well when I’m next to you. I know it’s soon to say it b-“

Beca gets cut off by Chloe lips on hers. “I love you too.” She cups the redhead’s cheeks and stands up, pulling Chloe with her. They deepen the kiss pulling each other as close as they possibly can. Beca is the first to pull away yet Chloe is the first to speak. “Take *pant* me *pant* home….”

The brunette doesn’t need more incentive and pulls the redhead towards the back door handing the manager some extra cash thanking him for all the trouble. The older man waves the two women goodbye and watches how they enter car, giggling and laughing. Barely letting go to actually get inside the car before it ride off in the night. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they would be doing all night.


	31. Caught red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leapyearbaby29: Adorable. Can you do one off this prompt? Well three. Can you write some Bechloe One Shots with these prompts? If you don’t write smut okay but it is rated M so I’m assuming. I hope you consider. I love your One Shots. I have more prompts.   
> \- Beca is looking at her phone and Chloe wants to know what she's looking at and finds that Beca is reading smut! Set in PP2 or PP3.  
> The other 2 prompts I won’t be revealing yet ;p but I’m thinking about the and I’ll try to write them as soon as possible!!!  
> M-rated

Beca steps into the Brooklyn studio apartment quickly checking behind the pretend privacy curtain if Fat Amy really is out for the night. She lets out a quiet yes and does a little happy dance. It’s been over a year since she and Jesse broke up and living with two other people in a tiny living space makes it extremely difficult to ‘take care of yourself’.

It’s not like she could kick the other girls out because she feels horny. Fat Amy would just laugh and tell her to find a random dude to sooth her thirst. Or worse… she could tell Chloe to ‘help her out’. It’s not that she wouldn’t love for her crush to do that but it _would_ make things very weird. On top of that she would never live down all of the teasing she’d receive for the rest of her life. Maybe she should get out there again and try dating.

But, that will be for another day. She has roughly 30 minutes until Chloe comes back home from her Vet internship. That gives her enough time to read something dirty and get off a time, maybe 2. -Don’t judge her, it’s been over a year.- She quickly pulls of her shoes and places them next to her side of the bed and changes into a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She grabs her phone from her bag before getting comfortable in her bed.

She quickly finds a story that perks her interest. For some reason it’s a lesbian story, two best friends experimenting… Maybe she should have accepted Chloe’s offer at the retreat all those years ago. Ok, no time to dwell on that right now. Time is running out for her to actually do it. And she definitely shouldn’t be thinking about Chloe like that, especially since they’re _sharing_ the fold out couch. No, she shouldn’t think about the redhead that way stat! Having an unrequited crush is bad enough, she could live without not being able to look her in the eye because she had a sexual fantasy about her.

Beca lets out a heavy breath and shakes the thought of her beautiful redheaded room / bedmate from her head and puts her concentration on reading the story on her phone. The story is very captivating and the brunette’s hand mindlessly travels down the her already slightly wet panties and rubs herself, her breathing getting heavier the more she reads. She’s so into the story and letting her senses overtake her that she doesn’t hear or see the front door open.

Chloe’s jaw drops in surprise. She knows she should leave or at  least let Beca know that she’s home but seeing the brunette’s flushed face and her tongue sticking out in concentration. The movements beneath the covers are just hypnotizing. The redhead slowly drops her bag on the floor and takes off her coat to put it on the chair, her eyes not leaving Beca once. Once her shoes are off she slowly makes her way to the bed.

The second Beca feels the bed dip her head shoots to the left. The world seems to slow down. She drops her phone on the floor while pulling her hand from her underwear in a flash. At the same time she watches Chloe crawl closer and closer. “C-Chloe…” Her voice comes out as a low rumble so she clears her throat yet doesn’t dare to speak up again. She pushes herself up to sit against the headboard.

The redhead soon reaches her, their faces just inches away from each other. Their eyes lock and Beca can see something in them that she can’t place. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry f-“ The brunette gets cut off by the redhead’s lips crashing onto hers. It takes her a moment to process what is going on but she quickly recomposes herself and pulls Chloe on top of her. She lets her hands rest on Chloe’s thighs while the redhead is straddling her lap. Chloe cups Beca’s cheeks and pulls her in even harder.

After a few minutes she can feel Beca’s hands slowly moving up, caressing her sides stopping at the edge of her breasts, hesitating. Chloe lets out a loud whine to show Beca that she wants her to continue without breaking the make out session. The brunette quickly complies and  cups the left breast while snaking her left arm around the redhead’s waist to pull her even closer. Chloe lets out a loud moan and grinds her hips down in the younger girl’s lap.

Chloe breaks the kiss, only to take off her top and bra so she can give Beca more freedom. The brunette gladly accepts and latches her mouth to the redhead’s neck, gently biting and sucking. Smiling even brighter each time Chloe lets out a new sound. God how she loved hearing those sounds coming from Chloe. The kiss trail starts to go lower and lower. All the way down to the redhead’s breasts. She rolls her tongue around the right breast while massaging the left before sucking on it for a bit and letting it go with a pop.

Beca looks up to watch Chloe blissful face before repeating the exact same motions on the left breast. Chloe arches her back into the touch while tangling her fingers in the brown hair before her. When Beca pulls away to look at Chloe the redhead leans in again to let their lips reacquaint.

This time Beca’s hands travel down, one going towards the redhead’s behind while the other traces the edge of her jeans. Chloe breaks to kiss for a brief moment to flash the brunette a wide smile and quick nod to proceed her actions, knowing that she won’t do anything without permission.

Taking the hint Beca reattaches their lips and manages to unbutton the jeans pretty quickly. She slides her hand past the fabric of both the jeans and panties and feels how wet Chloe is. “SShhhiit you’re so wet.” She mumbles into the kiss. Chloe chuckles in response. “Only for yo-aaa” Beca let her fingers slip further down the redhead’s wet folds eliciting a gasp followed by a loud moan.

Beca’s movements are really restricted by the jeans and the position they’re in so she flips them over so she’s on top. She watches Chloe’s head bounce on the pillow. Before continuing Beca takes of her own shirt, revealing her bare chest which earns her an appreciative hum from the redhead beneath her. A smirk forms on the brunette’s face when she hooks her fingers in the jeans looking up for any resistance which she doesn’t find and pulls down the piece of clothing together with the underwear, leaving Chloe completely naked.

Chloe helps by kicking the clothing from her ankles on the floor and pulls Beca back on top of her. She slips her own hands into the brunette’s sweatpants to cup her behind. Beca holds herself up by leaning on her arms, too scared that she’ll crush the redhead. “Off…” Is the only thing Chloe can manage to breath out. So once again Beca sits up to remove her sweatpants. “Both…” Chloe propped herself up to watch the show before her but she wants to see all of Beca.

Beca hesitates but an idea quickly pops into her head. She crawls back to the redhead and hovers over her. “You do it.” She whispers. Chloe’s breath hitches in the back of her throat. The once shy girl she knew was completely gone and… and it turned her on even more. She doesn’t hesitate and hooks her thumbs into the side and pulls the tiny bit of clothing down to reveal the full beauty that is Beca Mitchell.

Once both are completely naked it’s like an invisible force pushes them together. For the umpteenth time that evening their lips reconnect and hands travel up and down the other’s body to discover new things. Beca takes the lead and lets her left hand go down between the two bodies and cups the redhead’s pussy.

Chloe moans into the touch which urges Beca to move. The brunette lets her fingers circle the redhead’s clit, then letting them slide into her core to then circle back to the clit. She repeats the motion for a few minutes, feeling the pressure build. She can feel, hear and see that Chloe is close so she decides to start pumping two fingers into the tight core, curling her fingers to hit the most sensitive spot. Chloe digs her nails into Beca’s back but the brunette ignores it and speeds up her motions.

Beca feels Chloe’s walls clamping down on her fingers and judging by the heavy breathing and pants she’s extremely close. The brunette grinds her own core down on the redhead’s thigh because she knows that she’s close too. She looks down at Chloe’s face. “Come for me.” The soft whisper was all the redhead need to tumble over the edge, Beca following closely after. The orgasm bursting through her tiny body.

Beca helps Chloe ride out her high before collapsing next to her to catch her breath from her own intense orgasm. She turns her head to look at Chloe who is laying next to her with her eyes closed and a smile that could last for days. The brunette drapes the cover over their naked bodies and turns to cuddle with the redhead who already turned on her side to face Beca and has fallen asleep.

* * *

It’s the middle of the night and Chloe shoots up with a start. “I-it was a dream… it was a fucking dream.” Tears are threatening to spill her baby blue eyes. She had so wanted it to be true. Having sex with Beca… no it wasn’t a dream… “It was a fucking nightmare.” Chloe feels movement behind her and tenses. The person she just had a sex dream about was laying net to her, this was going to be so awkward in the morning.

“Chlo? Everything ok?” She nods her head but her heart says no. “Did I do something wrong?” How could the younger girl be so sweet. “N-no I had uh I had a bad dream.” She can feel the brunette sitting up. “Do you uhm do you regret it?” Chloe frowns but Beca can’t see it.. “Regret what?”

Beca sighs heavily. “You … me… us? I mean *sigh* do you regret having sex with me?” Chloe snaps her head back to face the brunette. “It wasn’t a dream?” She mumbles more to herself than to Beca. “Uh no, I mean we did really…” Beca stays quiet, keeping her eyes cast down. “Listen Chlo, if you want us to forget about it we can but I want you to know that I don’t regret it. I really hope you don’t either.”

“I don’t, I really don’t.” Beca lifts her head to look at Chloe. Tears are streaming down her face. Beca holds out her arm and Chloe quickly scoots closer and lets herself be wrapped up against the brunette’s warm body. Once again Beca pulls the covers over their naked bodies and lets sleep take over. _Maybe this can be the start of something new?_ Is the last thought that runs through her mind before really falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	32. Birthday wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This amazingly sweet tumblr user had her birthday this past weekend so I thought a little birthday shot would be in order ;p pepiz86 this one’s for you!

**One Shot 32**

Beca is on her way back to her dorm. “Stupid Luke with his no freshmen in the booth rule. And stupid Jesse with his annoying pick up lines and not getting the hint that I’m _gay_.” She thought she made that clear after the ICCA’s the year before.

Her day had started terrible. Her alarm clock didn’t go off so she missed her first class. Her teacher had lectured her about it for 20 minutes and threatened to go to her father.“Pffft that jerk.” Once again he had forgotten. How do you forget you own daughter’s birthday? “Probably the same way he walked out.” She lets out a heavy sigh. She shouldn’t have expected anything else, her birthdays always sucked.

The rumbling of her stomach catches her attention. She hadn’t eaten anything yet today and she had gotten really hungry. “Maybe some dinner?” She really has to stop talking to herself, it’s really un-cool.

The brunette makes her way to the local diner closest to campus. At least she wouldn’t have to wait long for her food. She went there often enough for the waitresses to know her order. And today was no different. “Hi Beca, the usual?” Beca nods at the black haired waitress. “Hi Claire. Yes but can I get some dessert as well?” Claire nods. “Of course, anything particular?” Beca shrugs. “Surprise me.” Te waitress chuckles. “Sure thing, your order will be right up.”

Beca relaxes back into her seat and puts her headset back on to ignore everyone around her. It isn’t until her phone rings and disrupts her train of thought that she takes them off and checks the caller ID. “Chloe?” Why would the redhead call her? On a Friday evening on top of everything.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Chloe?”

 **Chloe:** “Becs?”

 **Beca:** Something doesn’t feel right. “Chlo what’s going on?”

 **Chloe:** “A-Are you busy?”

 **Beca:** “Uhm no, what’s up?”

 **Chloe:** “Can you pick me up?”

 **Beca:** “Yes of course, where are you?”

 **Chloe:** “Outside Tom’s apartment? You picked me up last week.”

 **Beca:** “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, are you ok to wait?”

 **Chloe:** “Yeah, no problem... oh and Becs?”

 **Beca:** “Yeah?”

 **Chloe:** “Thank you.”

 **Beca:** “Anytime, I’ll see you soon.”

*End Phone Call*

Beca stands up from her table and walks over to Claire. “Hey is it too late to pack it up to go? Something came up.” Claire nods. “Sure, yours just got called. Give me a minute.” With a smile the waitress walks back to the kitchen. When she returns Beca hands her the money she owes. “Thank you so much, I promise I’ll be back again soon.” With half a smile and a weird wave Beca rushes out of the diner. Thank god that she has her own car.

* * *

Beca makes her way to the location in record time. She was lucky she didn’t get pulled over for reckless driving but when it comes to Chloe or any of the Bellas (of course) nothing would stop her. She spots the redhead sitting on the ground next to the building. She parks the car and gets out as quickly as she can.

“Hey Chlo, everything alright?” Chloe looks up and Beca sees the redhead’s tearstained face and immediately crouches down to be on the same eye level. “What happened?” The usually bubbly redhead looks like she’s going to burst back into tears so Beca holds out her hand to pull the older Bella up. Chloe accepts with some shaky movements.

Once both girls are up on their feet Beca leads them to her car. Opening the door so Chloe can get it before circling the car and get in herself. “Becs I’m so sorry to ruin you evening.” Beca raises her brow. “What are you talking about? You didn’t ruin anything.” It’s only then that she notices the take out bag in Chloe’s lap. “Oh no Chloe I was just getting dinner, I was spending the evening alone anyway.”

Chloe takes in a deep shaky breath. “What about your birthday?” Beca is taken aback. “H-how do you kn-“ Chloe laughs gently. “Of course I know, I might have kind of stalked you.” This confession makes Beca chuckle. “You could have just asked me, you know?”

“You would have told me if you wanted me to know.” Beca tilts her head slightly. “I guess but that doesn’t explain why you called me tonight? I mean if you knew then why didn’t you call any of the other Bellas? Or Aubrey?” Chloe fiddles with the ring on her thumb. “I called you because I… I trust you and I didn’t want anyone but you.”

“I’m glad you called me, and for your information… you can call me anytime on any day and I’ll be there for you.” The girls stay quiet for a few minutes, each thinking of their growing feelings for the other. “Look, I don’t want to pry into your private life so I won’t. But I do have food and my roommate is gone for the weekend. So what do you think of watching a movie with me while having dinner?”

Chloe’s smile returns to her face. “I have a better idea, my apartment has a TV and we can heat up the food.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Fine, but we’ll have to make a stop at my dorm so I can pick up something more comfortable.” Chloe shakes her head. “I have something that’ll fit you.” With a sigh Beca agrees. She starts the engine and makes her way towards Chloe’s apartment, trying to hide the smile that’s trying to come through.

-,-,-,-,-

Chloe throws a pair of shorts and a shirt at Beca who manages not to drop them. While Chloe goes into the kitchen to warm up the food Beca gets changed. Once she’s done she makes herself comfortable on the couch. “Hey Becs do you mind if don’t watch a movie?”

Beca raises her brow. Chloe not wanting to watch a movie? Something is definitely up. “Chlo, can you sit down for a minute?” The redhead slowly makes her way to the couch. Not completely sure about what Beca is going to do. When Chloe’s close enough Beca grabs her hand and pull her into her lap holding her tight. “I don’t care what he did, he’s a dead man walking.”

These muttered words were all Chloe needed to break down into loud sobs while Beca holds her as tight as she can whispering loving words in her ear. A few minutes later the sobs die down and another few minutes pass until Chloe’s breathing has evened out.

“He just used me.”

Beca tenses at the words but doesn’t say anything because she knows that the redhead has more things to say. “He said we were just ‘friends with benefits’ he never fucking cared… no one ever cares.” At this Beca makes Chloe look at her and wipes the tears away. “I care, I will always care Chlo… A year ago I would have never thought I would ever care for anyone but then you burst into my life and now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

The brunette takes a breath. “He’s an idiot for treating you that way. You deserve so much better and I wish I could show you how much better.” Chloe looks at the younger girl with a thoughtful yet confused expression. “Did you make your birthday wish just now?” Beca frowns and it makes Chloe giggle. “I’m just kidding Becs.”

“But I’m not. So yes, my birthday wish is to show you how much you deserve.” Beca has no idea where this burst of confidence came from but she kind of liked it. “Wait you’re serious?” Chloe asks. Beca nods. “Look I know you’re straight and all but if you give me a few days I might find you a nice g-“

Chloe’s lips silence Beca with ease. “I don’t need a guy, I need you.” The words are a soft whisper and if they weren’t so close to each other Beca wouldn’t have heard them. It’s the only thing she needs to reattach her lips to the older girl’s, smiling into the kiss. Yeah a smile that wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

One little detail that Chloe doesn’t know and will never find out is that when Beca woke up that morning she wished for Chloe to reciprocate her feelings. So who says wishes don’t come true…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	33. The Highest Bidder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: Beca is a successful singer and for a charity event she auctions herself off for a dinner date. The Bellas are there to support her... Unbeknownst to her, Chloe is in the crowd... she won the bid! Needless to say the date brings out feelings that have been hidden for some time. Ending with a sweet, tender kiss and future dates ;)

**One Shot 33**

“Explain to me why I have to do this again?”

Beca is nervously pacing in her office while Theo watches in amusement? He just broke the great news to the multi award winning singer. Well he broke the news over two hours ago and the only response he had gotten was ‘NO!’, ‘Are you insane?’, ‘I’m not doing it.’ and ‘Fuck off you British moron.’. Theo could only wait the storm out. The most important thing he learned since Beca became his boss over a year ago.

“It’s a charity event Beca, why are you so against it?” Theo’s thick British accent is really starting to annoy the singer. It’s not because she hates him, it’s because she hates the situation he got her into. “Dude you know it’s not about the charity.” Beca lets out a frustrated groan. “You know I help like different causes. It’s about what I have to do.” Another groan escapes the brunette.

Theo rolls his eyes. He knew that it would  be hard to convince her. “Oh come on Beca, it can’t be that bad. It’s only for a day.” Beca is really close to strangling the man. “You’re auctioning me off for money! Charity or not you should have asked me _before_ signing me up.” Beca abruptly stops her pacing to face Theo for the first time in 2 hours.

The man holds up his hands in defense. “I’m sorry Beca but there’s no going back now. The event is next week.” He says with  shrug. “Look on the bright side though, your friends, the Bellas? I’m flying them all over.” Beca’s face falls. She hasn’t seen any of the Bellas since the USO tour. She still spoke to Aubrey, Fat Amy, Emily and Chloe often. Yet they never managed to meet up because they’re busy with their awesome lives.“Really, everyone?”

“Well Chloe called me back and sadly she won’t be joining the group. I’m sorry. She said she would call you about it.” Beca lets out a sigh. “Then I can expect a phone call from her anytime now.”

Chloe and Chicago didn’t exactly work out. The soldier was really honest and had told Chloe that it wasn’t going to work out in the long run. The redhead had been devastated. They managed to last a year and 6 months which really surprised everyone. Beca had rushed back to the apartment in Brooklyn - she was still paying for it  and Chloe was still living there – to console her friend. She dropped everything for her and she’s do it again in a heartbeat.

“When will the rest arrive?” Beca asks. “They should all be at the hotel in an hour. I thought you might want to meet them at the restaurant? Your reservation is at 8.” Theo checks his phone while rattling off all the information. “So I have time to go home and get ready, right?” Theo nods. “Yes, Jared will take pick you up at 7.30 so be ready.”

With a shake of her head Beca turns around to collect her laptop and some sheet music. “We’re not done about the charity ting though. You owe me big time.” Theo laughs lightly. “I know, trust me. Now go or you’ll be late.” Beca gets shooed out of her office but manages to shout one last thing before finally leaving. “Tell me things in advance!”

* * *

Beca takes a deep breath before opening the door of the car. “Oh Jared.” The brunette is met by a hum. “I’m not sure what the deal is for later but if you’re the one picking us up you might want to come around with a bigger car.” The driver nods and wishes Beca a good evening before the car door closes.

As the brunette reaches the door of the restaurant she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She takes it out and checks the caller ID. A gentle smile makes its way to her face and soon takes over the tired frown. No matter what was going on. Beca made a promise to always answer her friends (even more so for Chloe).

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Miss Beale how can I help you on this fine evening?” She can’t help the chuckle leaving her when Chloe laughs on the other line.

 **Chloe:** “Well hello superstar Beca B-Mitch.”

 **Beca:** “How have you been?”

 **Chloe** : *sigh* “Lonely… it’s been weird being all alone.”

 **Beca:** “Then why didn’t you come to LA like the others?”

 **Chloe:** Because I need to work and study… I’m really sorry.”

 **Beca:** “Don’t apologize, I completely understand. I might take a week off after the stupid charity event.”

 **Chloe:** “What will you do during your week off?”

 **Beca:** “I was thinking of taking a trip to Hawaii but I realized that I miss a certain redhead way too much and she would be angry if I would go without her.”

 **Chloe:** “Is that an invitation?”

 **Beca:** “Would you accept if it was?”

 **Chloe:** “Only from you.”

The girls fall silent for a few moments. The weight of not seeing each other crushing them.

 **Chloe:** “I really am sorry for missing out on the Bellas reunion.” Her voice sounds sad and tired.

 **Beca:** “That’s ok, I promise we’ll have another one soon.”

 **Chloe:** “I guess I should let you get back to the girls. Tell them I said hi.”

 **Beca:** “Chlo?”

 **Chloe:** “Yes?”

 **Beca:** “Once all of this is over I will come visit you… Only if you want me of course?”

 **Chloe:** “Call me when the event is over and we’ll talk things over.”

 **Beca:** “Sounds like a great plan.”

 **Chloe:** “Bye Becs, have fun.”

 **Beca:** “Bye.”

*End Phone Call*

Beca shoves her phone back into her pocket. With one final breath she finally finds the courage to go into the restaurant. The minute she walks in she sees the Bellas sitting at a long table, happily chatting away. It’s not until she’s standing next to the group that they notice her. Aubrey is the first one to point her out. “Beca you’re here!”

All of a sudden 9 pairs of eyes are staring at her. “Uh hi girls how were your flights?” Beca doesn’t understand a thing they’re saying because they’re all talking at the same time. With an eye roll the brunette takes a seat between the youngest Bella and her ex-roommate. One by one she can figure out what’s being said.

Fat Amy is doing great with all of her one woman shows. She had been invited all over the country and her new manager even got her to do a huge European tour. Especially since her fan base was growing every day.

Lilly quit her job at the bar and joined the police force. Cynthia-Rose finally passed her flying exam and is a special force pilot in the army. Flo’s juice emporium was doing great. So great that it had opened 5 new establishments in the past 4 months.

Emily has graduated and is doing her post graduate studies in Atlanta. She took on another music major and it’s working out pretty great. She spends a lot of time with Aubrey who helps her to bounce musical ideas off of. She’s secretly hoping to show Beca one of her songs again. She just needs to find the right moment to ask the Bella she most looks up too.

Aubrey did give up on her dream of becoming a doula yet instead decided to stay with Stacie or more accurately, she invited Stacie to stay with her at the Lodge Of Fallen Leaves. They were both still adamant that they weren’t dating but no actually believed that.

A soft tug on Beca’s jacket catches her attention. Bella managed to make her way to Beca. The two year old looked up at her expectantly and it could only mean one thing. “Hi Bella, do you want to sit on my lap?” The adorable giggle from the little girl is all the answer se needs. So she picks her up and balances on her knee and bounces her up and down. The movement makes Bella let out contagious laughs and giggles that Beca easily mimics.

The sounds catch the other Bellas attention. Aubrey quickly pulls out her phone and some the others (Fat Amy and Stacie) follow the motion. The blonde Bella snaps a few pictures and makes a little video to send to Chloe. Once she’s satisfied she picks out the most adorable picture. One where Bella is squeezing Beca’s cheeks and the brunette is smiling down and pulling a funny face that makes the little girl laugh.

When Aubrey’s phone chimes it alerts Beca about the situation she just put herself in. “This is not what it looks like?” She tries but can easily see that no one is buying it. “You guys look adorable.” Stacie says with smile, taking another picture. “How about we order some food?” Beca tries with a shrug. The others agree way too easily to her liking but if she’s lucky they’ll let it go. She looks down when she feels her phone in her pocket.

 **[From] Chloe – 8.38 pm**  
Looking good with Bella ;)

 **[From] Beca – 8.39 pm**  
Wish you were here though, you’d be so much better with her

 **[From] Chloe – 8.40 pm**  
Looks like you have it all under control ;)

 **[From] Beca – 4.42 pm**  
Doesn’t mean I don’t want you here

 **[From] Beca – 4.43 pm**  
It’s not the same without you

 **[From] Chloe – 8.45 pm  
** I know Becs, we’ll meet up soon. I promise!

 **[From] Beca – 8.46 pm**  
Of course, we’ll stay in touch!

While texting with Chloe the waiter came around taking everyone’s order. Since Beca is a pretty regular customer he didn’t have to even ask her anymore.

When Beca finally puts her phone away she’s met with silent stares. She has to think fast is she want to deflect the attention away from her. “So Ashley you wanted to make an announcement?” Ashley casts her eyes down, she nods but suddenly is just too nervous to answer the question. She looks at her girlfriend to help her out.

“We both do actually.” All the girls shift their attention to the blonde part of Jasley. “We uhm we’re engaged?” Jessica holds up her left hand showing off her ring. Ashley does the same and the two women are met with delighted squeals and congratulations. The couple looks over at Beca who just smiles at them while still holding Bella.

They had told the singer 2 months ago because they wanted her to be maid of honor. Beca had accepted under the condition that they would let her DJ at least some pat of the night. After they agreed to that they called Chloe and asked her the same question. The redhead had been ecstatic and made them promise not to tell anyone. They thought it was strange but agreed anyway.

You might wonder why they chose those two specifically?  Well it’s because they were the only ones that ever learned their names correctly. And they also know how much both women are crushing on each other. Making them both maids of honor would make them spend more time together. Which in turn would mean them reconnecting and maybe admitting their feelings. Or so they hope.

The rest of the dinner is filled with light conversations about the upcoming wedding and of course teasing Beca about who is still entertaining Bella in her lap while feeding the toddler to give Stacie and Aubrey a moment to relax.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by in a blur. In between trying to work on new songs, showing the Bellas around and trying to find out what she has to do for the highest bidder. But no luck so far on that front. Theo won’t budge and the event is tonight. The Bellas decided to give Beca some time to prepare and told her they would meet her at the event. Theo had taken care of everything for them.

Beca is relieved that she has a few hours to herself before having to leave for the charity event. She loves the girls, she really does but she needs some time away from them too. She is happy that they’re all going to be there tonight. She probably wouldn’t survive an hour without her closest friends by her side.

Around 6 pm Beca is finally ready to leave for the event. She has to make an appearance before the auction starts. She hated the idea but in the end it was for a good cause. She checks herself in the mirror one more time. The strapless black dress that ended right above her knees hugged her in all the right places. Her hair hangs loosely around her shoulders. and she completed her look with a leather jacket. No way she was going without it.

“Beca are you ready?” Theo’s voice travels through the door. Beca sighs and walks over to the door. “I’m ready.” She says, opening the door. “Why did you make me stay at a hotel anyway?” The man rolls his eyes with a charming smile. “Because the event is taking place at the hotel.” The British charmer holds out his arm for Beca to take. “The auction has started already  so I need you to be ready. You’re the last person to be auctioned.”

Beca follows Theo after  ignoring his stretched out arm. “Yes because that’s how a woman wants to be treated… like an object.” It comes out more snarky than necessary. “I’m sorry Theo. It’s just that I don’t even know what is going to happen when someone ‘wins me’?” The nods and thinks about the problem at hand. “Well…” He starts. “… you actually have to spend a day with that person. They can take you out on a date or just listen to music or anything they want really.”

Theo notices the displeased look on Beca’s face. “There are rules of course. They cannot force you into anything you don’t want to do but you cannot say no to everything.” The brunette grunts. “Fine but I swear to all that you love if some kind of creep wins I’ll make your life miserable.” Theo takes a slight step to the right. “Message received.”

The two enter the big hall. Beca immediately heads for the Bellas. She finds the girls but is still missing one. “Hey where’s Emily?” She whispers to Aubrey. “I think she went to the bathroom but she’s been gone for a while now.” Beca nods and feels worried about the younger Bella. So without a second thought she walks out to the garden.

She finds Emily standing outside staring up at the night sky. “Hey Em, what’s bothering you?” The tall brunette lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s nothing.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Ok I know something’s up because for the past week you’ve been acting strange.” Emily sighs before turning to face Beca. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all week but every time I think about it I chicken out.”

Beca chuckles. “What are you so afraid off? I mean my doors are always open for you, I’m serious.” Emily blushes slightly in embarrassment. “I know, I’m really sorry it’s just… I wanted your opinion on a few songs I wrote and I was scared you’d say no.” A smile forms on the older brunette’s face. “First of all. Don’t ever hesitate to ask me to listen to your songs, you’re the reason I made all of this happen. Second, how about we meet up soon? I’m going to try and visit Chloe the coming week and I can pull some string to get you in a studio to record a demo. Only if you want of course.”

“Oh my sweet nibbles that would be awesome! Thank you so much!” Emily pulls Beca into a tight hug. Years ago Beca would have pushed the young girl away but today she just hugs her back. “I’m sorry to interrupt but you’re up next.” The two girls break apart at Theo’s voice. “Yes of course, I’ll see you later, ok Em?” The young brunette nods excitedly while the older one walks back into the building.

15 minutes later Beca is called onto the stage and is met by cheers, laughter and loud wolf whistles. The brunette is extremely close to walking away. “Alright, I know we’re all tired but we have one more amazing person to auction off for a good cause. Our favorite and only lady of the night, miss Beca B- Mitch!” Another round of applause follows the announcement.

Beca feels really uncomfortable. The system was electronic so no one knew who was actually bidding on her. The only thing she could hear was the announcer calling out numbers.

“500?… 1000?… 1500?… 2000?… 2500?… 3000?… 5000?...”

That was a big jump. Who would want to pay so much money for her anyway?

“10 000… going once?... Going twice?... Auctioned! Miss Beca B-Mitch is sold for 10 000 dolars to bidder number 486.”

The room starts looking around, trying to find out who the mystery  bidder is. Suddenly Beca can hear a collect gasp coming from the Bellas table. She follows their looks and sees the person that caught their attention. “Chloe?” She mumbles to herself. The redhead holds up a little board with the number 486 on it. It takes all of Beca’s will power not to squeal in excitement – not that she ever would because you know… she’s abadass and all – and run towards the redhead.

Chloe’s dazzling smile is almost blinding. Before she fully understands what’s going on Beca is off the stage and walking towards her. She sadly gets beaten to it by the rest of the Bellas. For the rest of the night she barely gets the chance to catch a glimpse of the other woman. Chloe being surrounded by the Bellas and Beca being talked to by every important business associate and Theo never leaving her side.

When she finally has a moment to catch her breath she finds out that the Bellas already left. She finds Theo and tells him that she’s tired and seeing that it’s almost midnight he lets her off. But not before promising to explain what had happened that night the following day.

With a relieved breath Beca finally leaves the hall and makes her way up to her room. She would have gone to find Chloe if she knew where the redhead was. They would meet up tomorrow morning in the lobby anyway.

Beca opens the door of her room and steps inside. She’s so focused on putting her key back into her pocket and looking down at her phone screen that she doesn’t notice the person sitting on the edge of the bed. The brunette walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth and remove her make up. When she returns she once again doesn’t notice the person on the bed. She’s scrolling through her twitter and answering to some of her fans tweets.

Beca shrugs off her leather jacket and chuckles at cute tweet a fan tagged her in. Once the jacket is off she takes off her heels. She turns around to face the bed and for the first time she notices the person on the bed who was quietly watching the brunette’s each and every move. Beca lets out a loud scream and slams back into the dresser behind her.

“Whoa relax, I’m sorry for scaring you.” Beca drops her phone in shock. “C-Chloe? Oh my god it’s you! You’re here! Why are you here?” While having her moment of word vomit the brunette lunges forward and tackles the redhead onto the bed. They burst out in laughter. Chloe hides her face in the crook of Beca’s neck and nuzzles her nose into a very sensitive spot that only she knows about. Beca doesn’t care though.

The laughter dies down after a few minutes and Chloe finds herself completely wrapped in Beca’s arms. It feels safe, good and completely relaxing. The redhead squeezes the younger girl for a quick second before relaxing into the touch once again. “Mmmm feels nice.” Beca mumbles quietly, not caring how corny it sounded.

Chloe doesn’t want to move, like ever again, but she knows that they have to at least get up and get dressed into something more comfortable and maybe explain why she’s here in the first place. “Becs? Beca?” A soft hum sounds up from the brunette. “How about we get dressed into something more comfy?” With a groan Beca sit up and pulls Chloe with her. “Fine but can you… can you stay tonight?”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.” Chloe points at her suitcase on the floor. ‘Now I know why Theo made me stay here tonight.” Beca chuckles. “I might have asked him to do that.” Beca raises her brow at the confession with a soft smile. “Let’s get dressed and I’ll explain.” Beca accepts the proposition and nods. The two get dressed in a comfortable silence.

Beca is the first one ready and crawls into the king-sized bed and plugs in her phone to charge. Chloe follows a few minutes later. Beca scoots closer to the middle and holds out her arm so Chloe can cuddle into her side. The redhead instantly complies and wraps her arms around the brunette. They stay silent for about a minute but Beca breaks it because she wants to know why Chloe was there.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here and also how you managed to win the charity event bidding?” Chloe takes a breath and sits up a bit but quickly settles back into the embrace.

“When Theo called to invite me to come to the charity event I asked him what it was for and he told me about the auction. I told him that you would be extremely against it and I wanted to maybe get him to change his mind. When he said it was too late I tried to convince him once more but to no avail. He then gave me the idea of me maybe trying to bid for you. I told him it was ridiculous and that I couldn’t afford it. He told me not to worry about it, that you would take care of it?”

Beca’s eyes widen at the realization at why Theo didn’t tell her about anything concerning the charity event. “I wanted to surprise you so I asked Theo to tell you I wasn’t coming to the reunion this week.” Chloe’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry I lied.” The younger girls lets out a soft chuckle. “That’s ok, I’m glad you’re here now. And you’ll have to remind me to thank Theo for spending my money.”

“What?” Chloe is really confused. “I have a feeling I’ll the one paying for the auction.” The redhead shoots up as if something burned her. “Oh my gosh Beca I’m so sorry I didn’t kno-“ She gets cut off by the brunette’s hand covering her mouth. “Chlo relax, I don’t mind. Actually I’m happy he did it because I help a good cause and get to spend a full day with you without any interruptions. Nothing could be better.”

Beca pulls Chloe back into her arms and holds her tight. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Chloe shrugs. “I’ll think of something.” A sly smile creeps up the redhead’s face. She knows exactly what she wants to do and tomorrow is the perfect opportunity for that. It doesn’t take long for both women to fall asleep. Warmly snuggled up in each other’s arms.

* * *

The next morning Beca is the first one to wake up, unable to move because of Chloe’s weight on top of her. She really missed being so close to the redhead. She would never admit it but this was the best she had slept in months and it’s all because of the bubbly, pretty and totally awesome redhead in her arms.

A blissful sigh escaped the brunette and it accidently wakes up the woman in her arms. “Morning.” Chloe mumbles drowsily. “Morning Chlo, how did you sleep?” Beca asks in a soft whisper. “Amazing, I missed sleeping next to you.” Chloe looks up and is met with the deep blue eyes that belong to the most beautiful woman in the world. Or at least to her. How can Beca look that good first thing in the morning?

Beca’s face lights up when their eyes meet. “So, what do you want to today? I’m all yours.” A smirk creeps up on the redhead’s face. “There’s something I always wanted to do but I want to make sure it’s ok with you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The redhead’s voice sounds really vulnerable and it kind of scares the brunette. “Hey you could never make me feel uncomfortable. What’s wrong?”

Chloe moves up and away from Beca. “Chlo you can ask me anything.” The redhead takes a deep breath and avoids the deep gaze coming from the brunette. “Remember that treble party during your sophomore year?” Beca nods remembering the party that Chloe means. “We got pretty drunk that night because that guy you were dating uhm Jack? Anyway he broke up with you, right?” Now it’s Chloe’s turn to nod. “So that night we walked home. Do you remember what you told me that night?”

Beca thinks about it but can’t think of anything that moment so she shakes her head with a frown. But then it hits her. “I told you that… if I ever had the chance I would show you how you should be treated. I promised that I would take you out on the perfect date.” Chloe nods in confirmation but doesn’t look up at the brunette. That’s the only reason why she misses the huge grin on Beca’s face.

When Chloe keeps her eyes down Beca cups her chin to force her to look at her. “I thought you forgot about it so I pushed it away in a faraway place. If I would have known you actually wanted this I would have asked you out a long time ago… Not because I feel obligated but because … because I really like you.”

The redhead stops breathing for a minute. She’s shocked to say the least. And apparently her silence is freaking the brunette out and she watches her scramble out of bed, and follows her as she’s pacing up and down the hotel room. “Becs… Bec… Beca!” The brunette freezes in her tracks and turns around to shyly look at the woman in the bed.

She watches Chloe get up from the bed and slowly make her way towards her. She stops right in front of her. Chloe gently grabs the brunette by her shirt and pulls her in stopping right before their lips can touch but close enough that their noses brush against each other. “Chlo.” It comes out as a shaky whisper. The love and need in the younger girl’s eyes is all the incentive she needs as she closes the gap between them.

The kiss is gentle and sweet. Their lips mold together perfectly. It’s all they have been waiting for and it’s the greatest feeling in the world. No matter what life could throw their way. From now on everything would be perfect as long as they were together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	34. Heroes don't wear capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUEST: Prompt - Could you do a one where Aubrey and Beca doesn't get along so well (Beca is dating Chloe and Aubrey feels like the protective bestfriend). Chloe and Aubrey are doctors and Beca is a police officer and then she got shot because she was on a mision to stop some bad guys. Chloe is so broke-down to help her so is Aubrey the one who saves her life.

**One Shot 34**

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh when she sits down on an empty bed in the pit. Aubrey follows her lead with a frown. “Come on Bree, you have to let it go.” The blonde rolls her eyes. “No Chloe, I won’t ‘let it go’. There’s something off about her and I won’t stop until I find out what it is.” Chloe grunts. “She’s my girlfriend and I trust her. Why can’t you?” She crosses her arms as if to say: ‘prove me wrong, I dare you.’

“She’s always late.”

“It happens to the best of us.”

“We know nothing about her past.”

“She doesn’t like talking about it.”

“She bailed on you last week.”

“She told me she’d explain that. She had a work emergency.”

“Where does she work? Or what does she do?”

Chloe is stuck there. “I-I don’t know.” She sucks in a breath. “But that still doesn’t make her a criminal Bree. I really care about her and she’s the first person in a very long time that understood my crazy hospital hours.” Aubrey shakes her head slowly. “I know Chlo but I’m only trying to look out after you. I want to trust her but she hasn’t given me a reason to yet.”

The redhead rolls her shoulders. Buying herself some time before she has to answer. “How about we go out to dinner sometime this week? The three of us. You’ll both get to know each other and maybe you’ll ease up on her?” It takes Aubrey a few minutes to decide on what she wants to do. But before she can answer the question a commotion catches both doctor’s attention.

“Female detective,  multiple gunshots to the chest, one through and through her lower abdomen. Heart rate extremely high. Needs to get to an OR stat!” Aubrey is the first to reach the patient and starts checking all the vitals while Chloe gets the chart pushed in her hands. The redhead reads through the charts her heart stops when she reads the name of the patient. Aubrey doesn’t notice at first, until she tries to catch Chloe’s attention. “Doctor Beale I need your assistance… Doctor Beale? Chloe!”

The redhead drops the chart and rushes over to the woman laying on the stretcher, screaming something that resembles the word ‘no’. Aubrey shares a confused look with the nurses until she hears her best friend mutter a name. A name that has her blood run cold in fear. “Beca…” How did she not recognize the woman in front of her sooner? Probably because the brunette before her looked like all her life had been drained from her yet she was still breathing. Barely but still breathing.

Chloe is begging for the brunette to wake up. “Come on stay with me Becs. Don’t you dare give up on me, I need you. Please wake up. Please I...” Beca’s monitors show that the brunette is going into cardiac arrest. Aubrey knows what she has to do but Chloe might not like it. She’ll understand in the end but she won’t like it

The blonde pulls Chloe away and pushes her in the arms of one of the nurses. She thinks her name was Jessica, or was it Ashley? Either way the blonde nurse understands and holds Chloe tight, trying to calm her down while the redhead is pulling and thrashing. “Chloe she’s going to be fine. I’ll do everything I can to save her.” Seeing that she won’t have a reaction any time soon - except for loud cries and screams - Aubrey turns around and follows the stretcher with Beca, her best friend’s girlfriend to the OR.

* * *

It’s been 20 minutes since they rolled Beca away. 20 minutes and still no news. The logical doctor part of her brain tells her it’s too soon to have any news. Way too soon. But the illogical, extremely worried about her girlfriend part is freaking out. Jessica had made her lay down on one of the unoccupied beds so she could calm down. Every 2-3 minutes someone would come up and check on her, making sure she was ok.

Everything seemed ok until another commotion catches the redhead’s attention. She can hear a male voice shout. It wasn’t in an angry way, it was more… concerned? Chloe strains her ears to catch what the man is shouting about. “You need to understand, my partner, she was brought in not long ago. She was shot. I need to know if she’s ok.” Of course this bit of information is extremely interesting for Chloe.

She jumps off the bed and makes her way over to the man. “Sir you need to calm down. We can’t give you any information about our patients. You’re hurt and in shock, please sit down.” Chloe can see that one of the male nurses is getting really annoyed by the man so she decides to step in. “John I got this. Sir my names is doctor Chloe Beale, could y-“

The redhead gets cut off. “Oh my god, you’re _the_ Chloe, you’re Beca’s girlfriend.” Chloe takes a tentative step back. “And you must be Jesse.” The man nods excitedly but his smile drops almost instantly. “Where is she? Is she ok?” Chloe shrugs her shoulders with a sigh. “I don’t know, I might have had a slight breakdown when I found out who they brought in. She has been in surgery for the past half hour.”

The two stay silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. It doesn’t last too long because Chloe has so many questions and she needs an answer. “How did this happen? Did you guys get robbed?” Jesse shakes his head. He wants to open his mouth to speak again but gets interrupted by a loud gasp. “Oh god you’re hurt.” Jesse looks down at his arm and sees his shirt drenched in his blood. “Huh, I guess I didn’t really notice.” He tries to joke but the look on the redhead’s face tells him it wasn’t such a great idea.

“I’ll need you to take off your shirt. I need to see if you need stitches.” Jesse immediately does as told and sits down on the bed next to him. “The cut doesn’t seem so deep, you’ll need a few stitches but you should be ok in no time.” He nods as he watches Chloe clean the wound and stitch him up. 20 minutes later he’s all set and ready. He thanks her before sitting up and looking down at his bloody shirt. Guilt overtaking him.

Chloe notices the look and takes a minute to think of something. She checks her watch and sees that her shift is ending in 5 minutes. “If I let you stay at the hospital with me, will you tell me the truth about what happened today?” Jesse nods. “Of course, Beca wanted to tell you for a while now but because of… I’ll explain everything but first I need to call Stacie and tell her what happened.” Chloe nods and points at a door. “I’ll be back in a few, I need to take care of something.”

Jesse watches Chloe walk away. His guilt intensifying as he sees her head hung low and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He shakes the feeling for a brief moment just so he can call Stacie.

*Phone Call*

 **Stacie:** “Hello?”

 **Jesse:** “Hey Stacie, I have some bad news.”

 **Stacie:** “Jesse what happened? Where’s Beca?”

 **Jesse:** “The mission went bad, Beca she’s… she’s in in surgery at the moment.”

 **Stacie:** “What!? Oh my god Jesse is she going to be alright?”

 **Jesse:** “Of course she will be, she’s Beca effing Mitchell.”

 **Stacie:** “I’m on my way, I’ll call you when I get there.”

 **Jesse:** “Be careful.”

 **Stacie:** “I will… Oh and Jesse?”

 **Jesse:** “Yeah?”

 **Stacie:** “Stay strong.”

*End Phone Call.*

Jesse hangs up with a sigh. He didn’t notice Chloe walk towards him until she cleared her throat to catch his attention. “Sorry, I was uhm thinking about today.” Chloe nods her head and hands him a clean t-shirt. “I talked to my superior and he allowed us to stay in the room that will be assigned to Beca. He has strict orders from your captain to not leave Beca unattended.” Jesse chuckles. “Yeah that sounds like Fat Amy.” Chloe raises her brow but decides against asking for more questions until they’re alone.

* * *

Chloe is sitting on one side of the room while Jesse is sitting on the other. Chloe had sent Ashley to get her an update but there was still no news from the OR. No news is good news, right? The redhead looks up and looks at Jesse who seems to be having an internal struggle. She patiently waits for him to look up and maybe clear up what the hell had gone down today. Scrap that, she wanted to know everything.

A few minutes later Jesse looks up, having felt the burning stare from his best friend’s girlfriend’s stare. “What do you want to know?” He asks eventually. “Everything, what are you guys doing? What happened today?” Jesse takes a deep breath and thinks about his answer for second.

“Alright, Beca and I are detectives. We work for the LAPD and get most of the high profile cases. Beca is the youngest detective in the precinct but she’s also the best officer. She worked hard to get to where she is today… Ok poor choice of words. But she did work hard for this. The reason why she wanted to become a cop is up to her to tell you. We were buddies the minute she walked in and partners ever since. The case we were working on today was supposed to get it’s big reveal today. We’ve been working on this case for months. After our case had wrapped Beca wanted to surprise you and explain everything.”

Chloe is really trying not to cry. Jesse notices this and gets up from his seat and kneels before the redhead, wincing at the pain in his arm. “I’m good, just the adrenaline wearing off.” Chloe doesn’t look to convinced but lets it go for now. “Beca is the strongest person I’ve ever met. She’ll make it through I promise.”

“I know she will but I’ll never forget how she looked when they brought her in. I have seen many accidents over the years but seeing someone you ...really care about in that position is excruciating.” Jesse casts his eyes down. “She saved my life. If it wasn’t for her I’d be dead right now.” Chloe gasps. “What happened today? How did you get to the point of getting shot at?”

“Yeah Jesse, I’d like to know how my best friend ended up in the hospital after a successful mission.” Jesse jumps up and faces the door. “You must be Stacie, Beca has told me a lot about you.” Chloe stands up and holds out her hand for the tall brunette to shake. “And you’re Chloe, right? Beca’s girlfriend. Now I can understand why she can’t stop talking about you.” Jesse takes a deep breath before looking between the two women. “I’ll tell you what happened. But don’t interrupt me until I’m finished.” The women share a look but agree with Jesse’s conditions. “Alright, sit down because this is going to be a long story.”

*Flashback*

_Beca is sitting in her stake out car waiting for Jesse to return with their coffees. It’s been 3 excruciating months trying to catch Marvin Denning and today they finally had their shot of either catching him or killing him. They had enough evidence to put the entire gang away but they still had to apprehend Denning themselves. It could be dangerous but nothing they couldn’t handle._

_A rapid knocking on the passenger side window brings her back to reality. She sees Jesse holding up two cups of coffee with a goofy grin. She unlocks the door and waits for Jesse to get in before locking it again. “Got you your favourite partner.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Shut it Jesse, we have a job to do. And the sooner we finish the sooner I can go apologize to Chloe.”_

_“Why do you need to apologize?” Jesse asks confused. “Well if someone hadn’t interrupted our date last week.” Jesse sits against the door. “I told you I was sorry about that.” Beca groans. “I know Jesse, but I bailed on her. She told me she understood but I have to tell her why. I have to tell her I’m a cop.” The brunette rests her head on the steering wheel. “Do you think it will change how she feels about you if she finds out?” Jesse asks dreading the answer._

_“I don’t know, the last few relationships I had didn’t last long because ‘I was never there’ and because ‘I’m trying to get myself killed’. I don’t know what I would do if I don’t have Chloe. It’s too soon and I know that but I... I love her Jesse. I can see us growing old together, have kids and a dog. Or a cat whatever she wants. I only need her.”_

_Jesse listens to his best friend with an open mouth. “Wow, you’re really serious about her.” Beca nods slowly. “Yeah, I am.” The brunette notices something in the distance and sits up straight. “Denning’s on the move. This is our shot.” Without further hesitation they  both jump out of the car and follow the drug boss._

_“He’s alone. We need to corner him in that ally over there.” Beca whispers to her partner. Jesse silently agrees. They follow Denning into the ally way and corner him. “Hands up Denning you’re cornered. You’ve got nowhere to go but jail.” Marvin puts his hands behind his head knowing he has nowhere to go. Beca slowly takes a step forward, out of the corner of her eye she sees movement on the roof. Marvin seemed to have noticed the other person to because he drops his arms and goes for his gun._

_Shots are being fired within seconds but instead of going for Denning Beca runs back and shields Jesse with her small body they are trying to kill them both and Beca being who she is will always protect her partner._

_She fires a few rounds ignoring the stings to her body. She turns her body in an awkward position and shoots up to the roof. She manages to hit the mystery shooter. Jesse shoots a few rounds too and jumps up when both guys fall to the ground. He rushes towards them. And finds both guys dead. One being Marvin Denning and the other being their informant Jake Hallen._

_“Becs they’re dead. We’ll have to let the captain know... Becs? Beca?!” Jesse rushes to his partners side pulling out his phone as fast as he can. “I need an ambulance right now, officer down. It’s an emergency.” He drops his phone to his side trying to stop some of the bleeding but he doesn’t know which bleeding is worse. He tries to talk to Beca and finds that she can barely stay awake. And that’s his main concern now._

_“Becs I need you to stay with me, ok? Chloe needs you.” Beca struggles, trying to say something. “T-t-t-tell C-Chloe I-I-I l-lo-love h-her.” The brunette’s breaths become shallow and her entire body starts shaking. “Shit she’s having a seizure.” Jesse starts panicking and doesn’t realize he’s being pushed away by the paramedics until he’s being pulled away to the side. “Sir you need to calm down.” Jesse frantically shakes his head. “You need to save her, please you need to.”_

_The normally collected man starts sobbing. Beca would have slapped him by now and would have told him to man up. Jesse watches as they pull Beca onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The seizure had been handled but she wasn’t out of the blue just yet._

*End Flashback*

“She loves me?” Chloe asks shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. Stacie isn’t in the best state either. Good enough to wrap the shorter woman in her arms and hold her as tight as she can. She has always known the dangers of the job but Chloe... no the poor redhead had no idea how tough it could be. Not just one Beca but also on the people that care about her. The brunette’s relationships never lasted more than a few weeks, if she was lucky maybe a month.

But with Chloe it was different, Beca was different ever since she met her. She has opened up more in the past 4 months than she has in the past 18 years. The redhead was good to and for her. That much is definitely clear. If something would happen to Beca today Stacie could see that Chloe would be devastated.

* * *

It’s been 7 hours since Beca was brought in and still no news. Jesse is watching Chloe sleep on the spare bed in the room. The redhead stopped crying somewhere around 2 hours ago and fell asleep shortly after. The chair she was in seemed really uncomfortable so Jesse moved her.

Stacie went on a caffeine search a little over 10 minutes ago and returns to find Jesse staring at a picture on his phone. It’s a picture of the three of them with their captain. They’re the best of friends despite the rank difference. “I remember that night.” Jesse’s head snaps up to look at the tall brunette. “Her birthday last year. She was so mad when she found out we threw her a party. But she loved it though.” Stacie lets out a laugh at the memory. “She’ll never admit it but she loves us.” Jesse agrees.

Movement on the bed from Chloe waking up catches their attention. The redhead sits up and looks around, her shoulders slumping again when there’s still no Beca. “I’m going to check if there’s any news.” She doesn’t give the two others any chance to stop her. A few minutes later she walks back inside with her head hanging low. “She’s out of surgery, they’re bringing her in in a few.”

All the tension in the room seems to flow away in a flash. Once again Chloe burst out into tears but this time they’re happy tears. Her girlfriend, the woman she loves, the woman that loves her survived the surgery.

A cough behind the redhead makes everyone jump up. “Hi, I’m doctor Posen. I was the surgeon that operated on your friend. She’s stable for now but we have to wait out the next 24 hours. Those are the most crucial.” The blonde gets two awkward stares directed at her and one demanding a more detailed explanation. “Chlo can I speak to you for a moment?”

“No if something’s wrong we’d like to know too.” Aubrey looks behind her best friend into the eyes of a gorgeous brunette. “Uhm yeah, no, nothing’s wrong. I just... You know what screw it.” She takes a deep breath before speaking up again. “Chloe your girlfriend is the biggest pain in the ass that exists. She’s a stubborn little midget that almost died on me 3 times. But I got to give it to her. She’s a fighter.”

Jesse, Stacie and Chloe share a look and burst out laughing. Aubrey is really confused. “Sorry doctor Posen but we know Beca can be a hand full. She definitely is stubborn and we tell her every day.” Stacie says pointing between herself and Jesse. “But we’d like to thank you for saving her.” Aubrey blushes feeling slightly embarrassed. “Also we know who you are but Beca did leave out how pretty you really are.”

Jesse’s eyes widen. Is Stacie really flirting with their best friend’s surgeon? The awkward giggle that escapes the blonde is proof enough that it’s actually working. Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile. “Ok you two can flirt once Bree has had some sleep.” The redhead gently pushes her best friend towards the door. “Oh no Chlo I’m staying here. It’s our week off and I’ll sleep later. Now we just have to-“

Aubrey stops talking when some nurses roll in Beca and all of the machines she’s attached too. She might have wanted to warn them about the brunette’s condition. “B-Beca...” Chloe lets out a shaky breath and slowly makes her way to the bed. The brunette looks so vulnerable, like she’ll break if you touch her. Jesse walks to his side of the bed to take his best friend’s hand.

Aubrey watches them but notices the tall brunette that flirted with her hasn’t moved at all. She goes to stand next to her and takes her hand to squeeze it lightly. “I know this might be a bit too personal to ask but have either of you called Beca’s family?” Jesse snaps his head towards the blonde, anger flashing through is eyes mixed with sadness. “We’re her only family.” The blonde is slightly take a back and decides to stay quiet.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

Jesse is sitting behind his desk filling out some left over paperwork from the last case. Technically he wasn’t allowed back yet but Amy might have given in when the grown man pouted. She hated it when he pouted. Not because it looked adorable. No, she hated it because it wouldn’t end until she gives in. His attention gets take away when his phone rings.

*Phone Call*

 **Jesse:** “Hello?” He answers grumpily.

 **Chloe:** “Jesse it’s Beca. She’s waking up.”

 **Jesse:** Almost drops his phone. “Are you serious?”

 **Chloe:** “Yes, now call Stacie and meet me at the hospital.”

 **Jesse:** “Of course, see you in a bit.”

*End Phone Call*

Jesse packs up his things and runs to captain Fat Amy’s office. “She’s waking up captain.” The blonde looks up from her work with a smile. “I knew she would. Now go and see your partner, and tell her to get better soon. There’s more bad guys to be caught.” With a beaming smile Jesse runs out leaving a chuckling Fat Amy behind. “You’ve got good friends Mitchell.”

While driving towards Stacie’s apartment he had called her telling her the good news. So by the time he gets there the tall brunette is already outside waiting for him. She jumps into the car and urges Jesse to drive as fast as he can. They reach the hospital in record time. Jesse barely has a chance to stop the car before Stacie jumps out and makes a run for the entrance. Of course Jesse quickly follows her lead.

He catches up with the brunette quickly and they both make their way up to their best friend’s room. When they reach it they find Aubrey standing outside of the room with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Stacie asks the blonde pulling her in for a tight hug. “I had no idea how much crap she went through. Her dad leaving, her mom getting killed in a robbery? The foster system.”

Aubrey starts sobbing into the brunette’s shoulder. Stacie manages to peak into the room and sees Chloe curled into her best friend’s arms. Beca wearing a warm, loving expression. Something she hasn’t seen before. Jesse on the other hand isn’t too bright and runs into the room. Stacie rolls her eyes and lets go of the blonde in her arms. “Hey Aubrey right? Don’t worry about Beca over there she’s a tough cookie.”

Stacie wipes away the blonde’s tears. “How about we go in there before Jesse talks Beca back into a coma.” Aubrey chuckles and for Stacie that’s a definite win. “Come on beautiful we have a midget to annoy.” This makes Aubrey really laugh and blush at the same time. She nods her head and lets herself be pulled into the room. “Conrad, are you finally done flirting with my doctor and decided to join us?”

“Shut it Mitchell. It’s not because you got shot I’m going to go easy on you.” Beca tries to raise her hands in defence but winces when she does. “Are you alright?” Chloe asks worriedly. “Yeah just forgot I should watch the sudden movements.” The tiny brunette jokes unconvincingly. “Anyway when can I leave this place?”

“You just woke up Becs it will take another few days maybe a week.” Beca glares at the blonde. “Are you serious? I’m fine.” The looks she gets from everybody tells her she has no  chance of winning this argument. “Guys can you give us a moment?” Chloe asks the others. “Sure uhm I’ll call Fat Amy and tell her you’re going to be just fine.” Beca snorts. “Thanks Jesse.” The man walks out followed by Aubrey and Stacie, leaving the couple behind in the room.

“Chloe before you say anything else I need to get this of my chest. I never thought that I would meet someone like you. You turned my whole world upside down the moment you walked into that bar. Before you I never imagined settling down and the last few days put everything back into perspective for me. Now when I think about the future I see you, me a cat or dog whatever you want really. Maybe a kid one day... The point is, I love you and no this isn’t a proposal but one day I will do it properly and not out of a hospital bed.”

Chloe is sobbing through a contagious laugh. “I doubt the actual proposal can top this. But I have to tell you that I  feel the same about you. And... I love you too.” The redhead leans in and kisses er girlfriend on the lips. “So you’re not opposed to the idea of maybe getting a pet with me and see how things go?” Beca asks carefully. “Of course silly. I always wanted a dog.”

“A dog it is, I know a nice pound where we can adopt one.” Chloe’s eyes light up at the thought alone. “But for now can you come lay down with me? I want to cuddle with my girlfriend... If you ever tell anyone I’ll drop you right here, right now.” Chloe giggles as she climbs back into the bed to be cuddled up in her girlfriend’s arms. “Don’t worry babe, to me you’ll always be my badass hero without a cape.” With that she places her lips on the brunette’s mumbling a sweet ‘I love you’ into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	35. In A Crowd Of Thousands pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo because I’ve had many people ask me to write a part 2 for In A crowd of Thousands I decided to give it a shot. I made it a bit of a weird mix of the disney movie and the musical. There are elements from both but it’s also pretty different. Hope you like it and keep hitting me with those prompts :D

**In A Crowd Of Thousands pt2**

Beca is staring at the wall in front of her. She royally screwed up, and there was no way she could fix it this time. There’s no fixing it, ever! The brunette lets out a heavy sigh and falls back onto her bed and now continues to stare at the ceiling. How in heaven’s name did she get herself in this mess? She knows how and she’s pissed that it happened. Maybe it wouldn’t have gotten so out of hand if she had come clean in the beginning. Chloe is right, she’s nothing but a pathetic, poor, sorry excuse for  woman. She always screws up the best things in her life.

*Flashback*

_Beca is sitting in her room and is waiting for Jesse to come and meet her. A rapid knocking on the door startles her and she jumps up. “Beca I know you’re in there, open up.” Chloe’s voice travels through the thick wood and a smile makes it’s way up the brunette’s face. She loves spending time with the redhead. Especially now since she probably won’t see her again after the press conference that will reveal that ‘the long lost princess’ is still alive._

_She opens the door and her smile turns into a frown when she sees an angry Chloe standing on the other side. “Hey… Uhm what’s wrong?” Chloe barges into the room past Beca with a huff. The brunette doesn’t like this behaviour at all. Something must have happened between her leaving the ballet performance and now. She closes the door with a million thoughts running through her head and slowly turns around._

_When she does she feels a sharp sting on her left cheek. It takes her a moment to process what happened but soon realises that she got slapped. “What the hell?” She half shouts in confusion. Chloe doesn’t react but just turns around and starts pacing the room, as if she’s trying to figure out her thoughts. But Beca needs to know what the hell was going on. “Chloe what just happened? Why did you slap me?”_

_“You lied to me. You played me. You made me feel like I was special and for what? So you could get some money out of it? Did you ever even consider my feelings? Why did you do it?” Beca takes a step back but her back hits the door behind her. The redhead’s voice grew louder with every sentence and it was terrifying. Beca had never heard her shout, ever._

_“Chloe it’s not what you’re thinking I-“ Chloe cuts her off with a loud scoff. “So you didn’t lie to me? You really believed I was the princess from the start, you just wanted to reunite me with my grandmother, right?” The redhead’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and it made Beca cower away slightly. “You can keep your stupid excuses and money Beca. You’re a pathetic, poor excuse for a woman.” The way the brunette’s name and everything after rolled off Chloe’s lips was filled with venom and hate. “You have what you wanted and so do I, I have people that care about me. People that… people that love me.”_

_Beca stands up straighter even though she feels deflated. The assumption alone, that she didn’t care about her was too much for the brunette. “You really think that low about me? Maybe you being the princess has changed you. I never lied to you, everything I did I did to help you. The money was a bonus but it doesn’t matter to me, not anymore… You should go, I doubt we have more things to say to each other. You made yourself clear. Why would you, a princess, waist you time with a lying, pathetic excuse of a woman, right?”_

_Chloe freezes for a brief second but recomposes herself quickly. “You’re completely right, we do have nothing else to say to each other.” Beca steps aside so Chloe can get to the door. She sees the redhead hesitate so she rolls her eyes in a sarcastic way. “What, you’re too good to open your own doors now?” The brunette grabs the handle and yanks the door open before bowing in the most ridiculous way possible. “There you go your highness, anything else you need from your_ peasant _?” Beca snaps and regrets doing it the instant the words leave her mouth. But she doesn’t back down, she still has some dignity left and she’s like to keep it._

_Chloe leaves the room and doesn’t even look back. She can’t bring herself to do it. She hurt the one person that believed in her but the brunette hurt her first, right? The redhead doesn’t say anything either, she just walks away. Into a new life that would carry on without Beca, the brunette she owes everything too. The little girl that she would always find in a crowd of thousands._

*End Flashback*

3 days, it’s been 3 days and neither has spoken to the other. Jesse tried to talk to them but both just dismissed anything was wrong. Beca sits up on her bed and grabs a piece of paper and a pen from her nightstand. The brunette starts writing a letter to her best friend who has decided to stay. One more reason for her to disappear.

It’s all for the best, she should distance herself from the redhead and the only way she can really do that is by leaving. No one would miss her and maybe it’s for the best. She can’t go to the press conference that afternoon. Even if she would want to go it’s not like she would be welcome. She’s almost 100 percent sure that they won’t even let her in.

Beca finishes the latter and leaves it on her nightstand. Jesse would definitely find it id he would decide to come looking for her but by then she would be long gone. She finally won’t be a bother to the people that she cares about.

* * *

Chloe is pacing the room behind the conference room. Everyone who is supposed to be there is there. Her grandmother is talking to her lady in waiting, Jesse is flirting with a blonde she swears she never has seen before. Some more people that are probably friends of her grandmother or work for her. The only person that’s missing is... Beca. _I can’t believe she’s not coming._

The redhead lets out a heavy sigh. Jesse seems to have noticed and excuses himself and  walks over to the princess. “Hey what’s wrong?” Chloe looks up from the ground. “Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” The brunet raises his brows with a smirk. “Sure, now why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?” Chloe huffs at how transparent she really was. “Come on, don’t make me get Beca.”

“That’s the thing Jesse. She’s mad at me.” Chloe hisses, trying not to draw attention to her. “What? Why?” The redhead lets her head hang low. “I screwed up, Jesse. My grandmother told me about your con…” Jesse takes a step back in embarrassment. “I might have snapped at her for it and said some things I shouldn’t have.” Chloe hides her face in her hands, trying to keep her tears from falling.

Jesse takes pity on the girl and puts his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know if this helps but… she declined the money just so your grandmother would give you a chance and talk to you. She really cares about you… she has never cared about anyone before.” Chloe’s head snaps up to look at the man before her. “S-She… what? Oh god I’ve been a horrible person, I need to find her.” She tries to walk out of the room but gets stopped by her grandmother.

“Chloe, dear, where are you going?” The redhead turns around slowly and comes face to face with her grandmother. “Grand maman, I need to take care of something important. I promise to be back soon.” The older woman smiles down at her little girl. “Just make the right decision dear. I’ll be waiting here if you need me.” Chloe jumps into her grandmother’s arms, which takes the old woman of guard but still wraps her arms around the not so little girl as tight as she can.

When they break apart Chloe almost instantly dashes out of the room. Missing the looks exchanged between Jesse and her grandmother. “I’ll go with her. I promise you she’ll be safe.” The old woman nods with a gentle smile. “You can always come back my boy. We can use someone like you around here.” Jesse bows politely muttering a ‘thank you’ before running after the redhead.

He catches up with her quickly and they make their way towards Beca’s room in silence. When they get there Chloe hesitates with knocking. Jesse doesn’t want to push her so he just waits. It takes her a few minutes but she finally finds the courage. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK It stays quiet on the other side and that’s pretty weird. Usually Beca opens the door immediately. Jesse and Chloe share a look of confusion so they open the door.

The room is completely empty, even all off the brunette’s stuff is gone. Well the tiny suitcase she took on her journey to Paris. “Your highness? I think I found something.” The redhead turns around to look at the brunet. “What is it? And please, call me Chloe... just Chloe.” Jesse hands her an envelope. “But it’s addressed to you.” She tries to hand it back but Jesse declines. “I doubt it’s for me. Why don’t you read it?” Chloe opens the letter and starts reading it.

 _Hi Jesse,_  
if you’re reading this it means I’m long gone.  
Chloe found out about the ‘con’ but she doesn’t know I gave up the money because her happiness means more to me. Maybe she was right when she said that I’m a pathetic, poor excuse of a woman.  
I’m going on a journey to find myself and live up to the person Chloe once thought I was.  
Please look after her, comrade. Because if I find out something happened to the woman I love I’ll hunt you down!  
You know what, forget I said anything.  
Have a good life  
-Beca

Chloe drops the letter on the ground as if the paper had burned her. She starts shaking her head. She can’t believe what the brunette wrote, she can’t believe how stupid she could have been by treating her the way she did. The one person that cared about her, genuinely cared about her and she screwed it up. “If you talk to her maybe you can set this right?”

Jesse had picked up the letter and read it while Chloe was going through her internal struggle. “If only she would have told us where she’s going th-“ Jesse stops talking when he notices the realization dawn over the redheaded princess’ face. “You know where she is don’t you?”

“I do but if I go... if I go I probably won’t come back.” Jesse lets out a soft ‘oh’ when he understands what Chloe means. “You’ve got to do what you’ve got to do. I can win you an extra hour but if you’re not back by then...”

“I know... and Jesse?” The brunet lets out a hum. “Thank you for everything.” Chloe pulls him into a tight hug and he quickly wraps his own arms around her squeezing her oh so slightly. “You’re welcome, now go get your girl. She needs you just as much as you need her. Protect each other.” They pull apart with tears in their eyes. “This isn’t goodbye. This is the start of a new story.” They both let out some giggly laughs and wipe away the single stray tear they’ll never admit to having it rolling down their cheeks. “You’re such a goof, Jesse.” Chloe takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath. “Now go, you’ll know where you’ll find her.”

The two step out of the room and each head their own way. Jesse back to the conference room and Chloe out to find Beca. What they both don’t seem to notice is the shady looking guy following their every move. Choosing wisely who he wants to follow.

* * *

Beca is standing at the edge of the Pont Alexandre III bridge, looking out over the water. The first time she stood there she felt... whole, complete... But now she feels empty and alone. She has no one to go back to, no one to fight for. Maybe this is what her life is supposed to look like. And maybe one day she’ll be ok with it.

The brunette is so deep in thought that she doesn’t hear or see a person walking up behind her. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.” Beca jumps up so high she could swear she just broke a world record. ‘What the hell?” She turns around to see who scared the daylights out of her, ready to punch whoever is there. Thankfully she stops just in time when she sees who it is. “Chloe? W-What are you doing here?”

Beca slowly lowers her hand and takes a few steps back. All the betrayed feelings and mixed emotions resurfacing once again. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the conference? Like I don’t know, becoming an official princess?” The brunette’s voice is slightly more sarcastic than it was meant to be. “I know, I messed up Beca. But not talking to you for the past few days, and not seeing you at the conference made me realise how much I need you.”

Chloe takes a tentative step forward and tries not to smile when Beca doesn’t step away from her. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. You’re _not_ a pathetic excuse of a woman. I’m sorry for ever saying that. I hope that one day you can forgive me. Before you leave, I-I just have to tell you that I-“

The redhead gets interrupted by a gunshot and her being pushed down to the ground. She has no idea how it happened or what’s going on. Everything is going too fast. She sees Beca fighting... Chicago ‘Raz’ Walp... He’s the son of Rasputin, the man who murdered her entire family. He had told her to stay clear of ever impersonating the long lost princess. Because anyone who’d try to do that would be sentenced to death. He must have found out who she really is and come to finish the job.

Chloe watches Beca fighting the man who’s not only taller but also much stronger than her. But she manages to avoid punch after punch, managing to hit the general a few times. It’s in a moment like this that Chloe remembers that the woman fighting to save her life at the moment has fought in the army and lived on the streets her entire life. She knows how to take care of herself.

In a matter of minutes though Chicago manages to overpower the tiny brunette and a gunshot is being fired. Chloe lets out a loud scream. She can see a lot of blood and the lifeless body of the love of life. She hears a maniacal laugh erupt from Chicago. She watches him stand up and turn around, it’s as if the entire world has slowed down around her. The man slowly makes his way up to the redhead pointing the gun straight at her.

“Did you really think you could get away? I really didn’t want to do this but you kept ignoring my warnings. I really like you, your highness. Too bad that because of your reckless behaviour that I’ll have to kill you. Or more accurately finally fulfil the legacy of my father, the great Rasputin! Finally the last living heir of the Beale – Romanovs will die.”

Chicago lets out a bouldering laugh  that gets cut short by a loud thump. “Stay away from her you creep.” Chloe’s eyes shoot up to meet the dark blue ones that belong to the one and only Beca Mitchell. “Y-You’re alive?” The brunette rolls her eyes. “Not for long...” The hit on Chicago’s back with the metal pipe from the bridge constructions wasn’t hard enough because of Beca’s gunshot wound to her right arm.

Before going after the brunette he lunges forward and pushes the redhead of the bridge, no one can survive that fall. The only thing that can be heard is the scream of Chloe falling. Beca tries to go after her but get knocked back  down by Chicago. “As for you, you’re an accomplice and you should be eliminated as well. But I’d like to do that the old fashioned way.”

Beca manages to avoid the first fist coming right at her but isn’t fast enough to avoid the second one. She gets hit in the stomach, then her jaw and another one straight to her lower abdomen. The brunette falls to the ground trying to brace herself for the next hit. She doesn’t care anymore. Without Chloe her life will always be empty. She failed to keep her promise, the promise to keep Chloe safe.

Chicago stands high above the woman with a wicked grin on his face. “In the end I’ll be the one walking away the hero. The one who killed the person responsible for the death of the long lost princess. Dasvidanya Beca Mitchell, long live the k-“

Beca doesn’t hear anything around her, except for a deafening blast. She watches as the general’s body shakes and falls over. Behind him stands the last person she’d ever expected to see. It takes every bit of strength for her to get up, the actually staying upright part is proving to be difficult. “C-Chloe?” The redhead smiles timidly before rushing over to catch the brunette. “I got you Becs, I got you.”

Both women slide down to the ground and hold on to each other as tight as they can. “Before _he_ interrupted I was trying to tell you something.” Beca lets out a pained laugh. She shakes her head and looks up to meet the redhead’s baby blue eyes. “I know you’re sorry, you don’t have to say it again. I believe yo-“ The brunette gets cut off by Chloe’s lips on hers. It’s as if they were always meant to be.

“How did you find me here?” Beca manages to ask once she has regained her breathing. “Just like when you were 10 and I was 8. If we can find each other in a crowd of thousands we’ll always find each other.” Chloe leans in and kisses Beca once again. “I read the letter.”

“I kind of figured, I knew Jesse would show it to you.” Beca manages to sit up without too much pain. “I want you to know that... I love you too.” The brunette’s smile grows 3 sizes but not without any pain. Her jaw was killing her. “I thought I’d never hear you say that.” A few tears slip down her cheeks. “When I fell of that bridge I thought the exact same thing but now we can say it for the rest of our lives.”

The two women look up and watch the sun set in front of their eyes. Their lives will only be better from now on, as long as their together. Even apart they’ll always find each other in a crowd of thousands. No matter the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	36. Shut Up And Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey prompt 'cause it's been a while :3 "Shut up and marry me Aubrey!" "Fine! What?" Where Stacie and Aubrey is arguing about something, I dunno maybe intellectual thing or what. That is one heated discussion but Stacie falls over and over for Aubrey even if they are arguing over something that she realizes that she wanna be with Aubrey for the rest of her life.

**Shut Up And Marry Me**

**One Shot 35**

Aubrey is sitting at the kitchen table working on the schedule of the retreat for the coming week. But her mind is racing a million miles an hour. This is the third time this week that Stacie bailed on dinner without giving her any heads up. It never used to be this way, they would _always_ let the other know. But the past few weeks things have changed. Stacie is being more cryptic, and is barely home.

They both work long hours. Aubrey at the lodge and Stacie at the laboratory. She works late all the time and that’s something Aubrey can really get behind but shooting someone a text or call them to let them know, is that too much to ask?

Aubrey throws her pen on the table with a groan and watches as it rolls of the edge. She then switches her attention to the food on the countertop that by now has gone cold. She gets up with a sigh and starts putting the food into containers so either she can eat it tomorrow for lunch or Stacie can eat it when she comes home. She’s done waiting, so she’s going to call it a night. There’s no use in waiting up anyway.

The blonde makes her way up to their bedroom and starts on her nightly routine. A little over 15 minutes later, when she’s almost done and ready to climb into the bed when she hears the front door shut, followed by Stacie’s voice shouting: “Babe, I’m home!” The blonde stays quiet, still too angry with the brunette. “Babe?” Once again Aubrey ignores her girlfriend. She can hear the brunette running up the stairs. “Bree? Are you in here?”

Stacie walks into the bedroom and sees her girlfriend laying on bed. “Ok babe, I know you’re not sleeping. What’s wrong?” Aubrey just huffs and turns the other way. “Aubrey what’s going on? Why are you mad at me?” The blonde sits up with a jolt. “If you can’t even answer that question maybe you should think about that first.” She moves away when the brunette tries to come closer. “No, don’t touch me.”

The brunette takes a step back in shock. “Aubrey?” The blonde shakes her head. “You know what, I’m going to call Chloe a-“ Stacie cuts her off. “No, we’re going to talk about this. I want to know what’s bothering you. You’ve been weird lately and I don’t know why.” The brunette crosses her arms. It doesn’t give the desired effect though because Aubrey scrambles off the bed and runs down the stairs. Stacie doesn’t hesitate and follows her.

They stop in the kitchen and Aubrey immediately heads for the fridge and takes out the food containers. It takes a lot of strength not throw the containers at her girlfriend. Instead she just puts them on the table (read slams it down). “You tell me Stacie. Can you explain to me how you managed to bail on me for diner? Three times, this week alone?” The brunette freezes in shock. “I-I can explain.”

“Really? I’m really curious to how you’re going to talk yourself out of this?” Stacie take a deep breath and motions to the chairs for them to sit down. Aubrey sits down on one side and Stacie chooses the one right across the blonde. “We’re on the verge of a breakthrough at the lab. And James needed me to stay longer. I’m really sorry I forgot to call you.”

Aubrey scoffs. “And you want me to believe that? Do you really think I’m that gullible? James wanted you to ‘work late’?” The blonde uses her fingers to make air quotes. “What? What are you implying?” Stacie sits back, with a completely deadpanned expression. She lets out a shaky breath filled with disbelief. “You’ve been working overtime  for a month now, you always make promises that you don’t keep and you’ve been secretive .”

Stacie rolls her eyes.  “I’ve been working overtime because I have to, not because I want to. Do you really think I want to stay there longer than I have too? I want to go home, to you and spend time with you. Make it for dinner so we can talk about our days. I want to hold you when you have a long day with annoying clients like today… yeah I know that because Ashley called me.”

The brunette runs her fingers through her hair. “I should have called you but I was already on my way home so I didn’t think you’d mind but I was wrong. Maybe you’re right… I’ll go sleep at a hotel tonight and we’ll talk in the morning. I’ll cancel my shift so I’ll be home when you come back.” Stacie makes a move to stand but stops when she sees Aubrey hitting the table in anger. “No, neither of us is going anywhere until we get this settled. “

Stacie is taken aback and plops back down in her seat. She watches the few loose strands in her girlfriend’s face bounce up and down. She should be terrified of the blonde, but the look in her eyes reminds her of the old Aubrey, the one she fell for in her freshman year of college. “You and me are going to sit here and talk about this Stacie.”

The brunette nods. “Fine, you start. You’re the one that blew up at me.” Aubrey takes a deep breath and starts a long rant about how Stacie’s never home. And about the fact that whenever she is home they never talk or do anything together, and that they haven’t had sex in over 2 weeks. She doesn’t trust James at all because he’s been ogling her for months now, even though he knows she’s in a relationship.

Stacie just watches the blonde with a goofy, distant smile. She watches as everything seems to go by in slow motion. All the memories of their early days come rushing back. One memory in particular finds its way to the surface.

*Flashback*

_Stacie is smiling up at the ceiling. She still can’t believe how lucky she had gotten. Her and Aubrey are dating for almost a month and spend every possible free moment together. That’s how they both ended up naked with Aubrey wrapped around her underneath the sheets. The brunette had taken her girlfriend out for surprise dinner date. The blonde has been extremely stressed out with the lodge and could use a distraction. And she would always be a happy distraction for her._

_She can feel Aubrey stir in her arms. “Hmmmabe too loud.” Stacie chuckles at the adorableness that’s her girlfriend. “What’s too loud baby? It’s silent in here.” A soft grunt escapes the blonde and she nuzzles her nose even further into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “Think…. loud…staph” It takes all of Stacie’s willpower not to burst out laughing. “Sorry baby, it’s just sometimes I look at you and wonder how you can be so cute all the time.”_

_Once again the blonde groans and squeezes the brunette in probably some kind of protest to being called cute. “Oh but you are.” Stacie mumbles into her girlfriend’s hair while pressing soft kisses to her forehead. “Stace what’s bothering you?” Aubrey pulls away slightly and squints up to look at the brunette. “Nothing Bree, I’m just… I’m really happy to be with you. I uhm….”_

_“What’s up Stace.?” Aubrey sits up completely and switches on the light on her bedside table. Stacie follows her lead and turns to face her. “I-I love you Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, I’m_ in _love with you. I know it’s too soon to say but I mean it and I’m n-“ She gets cut off by Aubrey bouncing on top of her, attacking hers lips with her own. The kiss deepens and gets heated really quickly._

_Stacie manages to flip them over and pushes herself up so she can look her girlfriend in the eyes with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Aubrey has an equally big grin. She looks up and lets out a content sigh. “I love you too, Stacie Amelia Conrad. More than you can imagine.” That’s all it takes for Stacie swoosh back down and kiss Aubrey with all the passion and power she can muster._

_Yeah, she fell in love with the right person. The person she wants to spend the rest of her life with._

*End Flashback*

Stacie snaps back to reality while Aubrey is still complaining about something that has to do with her toothbrush? With every passing minute the brunette gets even more confused about what Aubrey really is angry about. It takes less than 3 minutes for the brunette to snap. Maybe it’s the best spur of the moment decision she’ll ever make or she might regret it.

“Oh for Christ’s sake will you please shut up and marry me, Aubrey!”

“Fine! Wait… what?” The blonde doesn’t completely process the question or rather the _full_ question at first. When it finally hits her jaw drops to the floor. The two stare at each other, not sure of how to proceed. Stacie of course knows she should make the first move. So the brunette slowly gets up from her seat and goes to stand before her – she still hopes is her girlfriend – and kneels down on one knee.

Her heart is pounding out of her chest, her palms are sweaty and she can’t seem to maintain eye contact so she looks down at her hands and starts playing with the ring she had inherited from her grandmother on her index finger. Then an idea hits her. She takes of the ring and holds it up before Aubrey. She’s terrible at winging it but she doesn’t really have a choice right now.

“I-I uhm pffft okay, I got this… Sorry that was lame uhm…” Stacie is on the verge of a panic attack and Aubrey seems to notice so she puts a reassuring hand in the brunette’s shoulder with a smile and tear filled eyes.

“This wasn’t how I was planning on doing this. But I knew from the moment I met you that we’d be forever. It took me a long time to find the courage to tell you. I knew that I wanted to take care of you no matter what happened. And when I saw you getting angry I remembered why I fell in love with you in the first place. You being our Bellas captain was the first time I realized it. The second time was when I started to figure it out was when you showed me your vulnerable side, the day you told me about your father. In that moment I knew I would never let you go. So Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?”

Aubrey stays quiet a minute too long and it makes Stacie really nervous. Her hands starts shaking so badly that she almost drops her late grandmother’s ring. The blonde snaps out of her shocked daze and throws herself at her girlfriend. They fall to the ground and Stacie gets attacked by Aubrey’s lips on hers. The brunette clutches the ring and her girlfriend as hard as she can.

The two break apart after making out for a few minutes. Aubrey rolls of off her girlfriend with a light laugh and huge grin spread across her face. Stacie wraps her arms around her and takes Aubrey’s left hand and slides the ring on her finger. “I know this isn’t the ring you were imagining bu-“ The blonde cuts her off. “Of course I’ll marry you. And this is perfect, Stace. But you don’t have to give me this ring, I know how much you love your grandmother’s ring. How about we go ring shopping together someday soon?”

“I do love this ring but I want you to have it, do you know why?” Aubrey shakes her head ‘no’ while nuzzling even closer to her girlfriend. “This ring around your finger? It was my grandmother’s engagement ring, my grandparents were married for almost 67 years. And even after my grandma past away my grandfather went to her grave everyday and placed her favorite flowers on it. Until he passed away a year later. He just couldn’t live without her. I really believe we can have that… scrap that, I know we already have that.”

Another tears rolls down Aubrey’s cheek as she sits up so she can look down at Stacie, and then at the ring. Without a warning she jumps up and runs up the stairs. Stacie follows her fiancée up to their bedroom and watches quietly as the blonde rummages through her sock drawer. She hears a faint ‘aha’ and waits for the blonde to turn around.

When she does she sees her holding a ring, one she has never seen before. “This is my great grandmother’s ring. My mom gave it to me after I… I told her I was gay. I talked for 2 hours about you when she asked me if I liked someone. We weren’t dating yet at the time. She told me to give this to the person I love more than anything in the world. And I think she already knew you were the one for me.”

Stacie chuckles and walks over to Aubrey and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulls her close. “And I think she was right.” Stacie leans in and kisses Aubrey gently. “So, what do you say? Stacie Amelia Conrad, will you marry me?” The brunette nods and mumbles a soft ‘I do’ against her fiancées lips. when they pull apart Aubrey slides the ring on her fiancées finger. This is the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	37. Don't scare me like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca faints (or falls unconscious) during a Bella’s practice one day it taken to the hospital where the Bella’s learn a shocking truth about their favorite DJ. (You decide what they learn. I’m thinking like an illness or something but you can decide) Set in PP2 or PP3 but can be in either.

**One Shot 37**

The Bellas are practicing their new set for the Regionals. Chloe is making the girls run up and down the stairs to get some cardio in. No one is complaining, not even Fat Amy. Or at least not yet. Ever since Beca became captain and Chloe her co-captain the girls have been having more fun. Rehearsals have been more relaxed. But today was a more stressful day than usual. Regional’s are in 2 weeks and the choreography was still off and it’s partly because they’re all pretty much out of shape. Chloe is really considering to call in help from Aubrey.

Chloe does notice something’s off with Beca though. The tiny brunette is panting more than she usually does and looks pale. Ok she always looks pale  but this time she’s also sweating excessively. “Okay girls, let’s take 5 minutes and then we’ll continue with the choreography!” Chloe shouts through the room. She follows Beca with her eyes and goes to her to check up on her. “Hey Becs?” The brunette jumps a little when the redhead sneaks up on her. “God Chloe, please don’t do that.”

The redhead puts her hands up in defense. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if you’re ok. You don’t look too well.” Beca rolls her eyes with a groan. “I’m fine Chloe. Just tired, I didn’t sleep much last night so I could finish up the set list and catch up on choreo. Thank you for that video by the way, it was really helpful.” The brunette tries to put up a smile but it really is  more of a grimace. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Chloe asks once more, just in case. “What about I’m fine don’t you understand?”

The little freak out doesn’t go by unnoticed by the rest of the Bellas who make their way towards their captains. “Easy there shawshank, red only asked if you’re ok, no need to snap.” Fat Amy is the only one brave enough to talk. But maybe it wasn’t the best idea. “The next person that brings up my name and not being fine in one sentence again will do laps until they throw up. Am I clear?” The Bellas all take a tentative step back. “Did I make myself clear?” The girls quickly mumble a ‘yes’, ‘yeah’, ‘loud and clear’ in a jumble. “Alright now get into positions and let’s take the set from the top.”

Beca walks over to the piano and puts on the music so they can practice the routine. Everything is going just fine until they are in the middle of their 4th run through. Chloe sees Beca struggling with the steps and her arms don’t match the beat at all. Just as the redhead is about to call it she sees Beca’s eyes roll back into her head and fall backwards. Stacie is the first one to react and lunges forward to catch her tiny captain. She quickly lowers her to the ground. The Bellas watch Beca’s body stiffen up and her limbs start jerking.

Chloe immediately falls to her knees and rolls her brunette to her side. She calls out Beca’s name while tears stream down her face. “Hello?... Yes my friend is having a seizure and we need an ambulance… Barden University, we’re at the auditorium… Thank you very much.” Stacie hangs up and looks down at the situation beneath her. No one really knows what to do so all they can do is wait for the paramedics.

A long 10 minutes later the paramedics are lifting Beca into the ambulance. Chloe steps closer to the back but gets stopped by one of the paramedics. “I’m sorry, family only.” Stacie pulls the redhead back and puts her arms around her. “I’m really sorry girls. You can try to come to the hospital maybe they’ll let you in but I doubt it.” The Bellas nod at the paramedic. They know Chloe will be on her way to the hospital the second the ambulance leaves. “Thank you sir.” 

The girls watch as the car drives away. “Okay Chloe, I’ll drive you to the hospital. Jessica or Ashley, can one of you call Beca’s dad? He needs to know.” Chloe shakes her head at the tall brunette. “No, I’ll call. This happened during practice. As co-captain it’s my responsibility.” The girls all share a concerned look but decide not to fight against her at this particular moment. “Ok, but let us know when you have an update.” Fat Amy says in a very concerned tone. “How about we all go? I think Beca would appreciate it.”

* * *

The Bellas are sitting in the waiting area. Beca was brought in an hour ago. And there was still no news whatsoever. Doctor Mitchell hasn’t shown up either and it annoys Chloe to no end. She’s staring down at her phone at a picture of her the brunette. It was taken when they went away for the weekend. Just the two of them. It was a distraction for Beca after Jesse broke up with her. So she pushed aside her own feelings and made sure she was the greatest best friend she could be. “Uhm is there a Chloe Beale here?”

The redhead jumps up at the mention of her name. “That’s me.” She looks up at the doctor before her. “Uhm could I speak to you in private?” It’s only then that Chloe notices the other Bellas staring at her. “Yes of course.” She follows the doctor into the hallway. “Is everything ok with Beca?” She asks when she’s sure the other girls can’t hear her. “Yes, she’s awake. You can go up to visit her in a minute only not all at once.”

Chloe nods. “Yes of course, I completely understand.” The doctor smiles gently. “I called you over because I wanted to talk about your friend Beca. Her father is not coming, I don’t know why so before you asked I wanted to make that clear. But I wanted to ask you a few questions about miss Mitchell.” Chloe raises her brow in confusion but nods anyway. “Beca has diabetes, did you notice any symptoms before she fainted?”

The redheads jaw drops. “S-she has what?” The doctor furrows his brow. “She didn’t tell you?” Chloe shakes her head. “Maybe it’s better if you talk to her first. She’s in room 426, she has been asking for you.” With a shaky heart and wobbly legs Chloe walks down the hall and makes her way to her best friend’s room. She hesitates before actually walking in. It takes her a few minutes to wrap her mind around the new bit of information she had just gotten. She can’t believe that Beca didn’t tell her about this. What’s even worse is that she didn’t notice before.

“Get in here Beale, you’re gathering dust out there.” Beca’s voice brings her out of her thoughts. It jumps starts the redhead and she steps into the room. “Hey Becs.” Chloe awkwardly waves at the brunette in the bed. “Hey Chlo.” Beca smiles weakly at her best friend. She can see that she’s in trouble and boy is she right. “Why didn’t you tell me you have diabetes? You really scared me today.”

The brunette’s smile drops in its entirety. “I’m sorry Chlo, I never wanted to scare you. Can you forgive me?” Chloe lets out a shaky breath and lets her tears fall while walking over to the bed. “Of course I’ll forgive you.” Beca hates it when Chloe cries so she scoots over to the side of the bed and opens up her arms for the redhead to cuddle into them. She hates cuddling but Chloe loves it and she… well, she _really_ likes Chloe. “Oh sweetie please don’t cry. I’m really sorry for not telling you but you don’t have to cry about it.”

Chloe shakes her head against the brunette’s shoulder. “When I saw you falling to the ground I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I don’t know what I would do if I would lose you.” The redhead’s voice breaks time after time, and each time Beca’s heart breaks more and more. “Chloe I-“ She gets cut off immediately. “You don’t understand Beca, I can’t live without you. From the first moment I saw you at the activities fair I knew we had something special. Today only amplified those feelings and I know you don’t feel the same way but I had to get it out in the open. I love you and I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than lose you forever.”

“Did you… did you just say that you love me?” Beca feels Chloe freeze in her arms. “Chloe, I need you to carefully listen to me. I know I should have told you about my… condition. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you were going to worry. You’re the only one that ever cared enough to worry. Not even my own dad cares enough… Anyway, what I’m trying to say  - in a very weird way – is that I love you too. I would do anything for you. I can totally understand if you never forgive me for not telling you because if anything would ever happen to you I wouldn’t know what to do either.”

The two stay silent for a while. It takes Chloe a few minutes to stop crying and shortly after her breathing evens out an Beca realizes that the redhead fell asleep. So she reaches out and manages to grab her phone and shoot Stacie a text to come up. It’s time to tell the Bellas the truth.

**[From] Beca ; 1.37 pm  
I know you’re all down there, come up I need to talk to you.**

**[From] Stacie ; 1.38 pm  
We’re on our way**

**[From] Beca ; 1.38 pm  
Be quiet though. Chloe is sleeping.**

The Bellas are hard to miss when they’re walking down the hallway. A few short lived moments later the entire groups walks in. They instantly get shushed by Stacie and Beca. “Sorry.” Amy whispers when she notices the sleeping redhead. “How are you feeling captain?” Beca rolls her eyes with a tightlipped smile. “I’m fine but I won’t be for long… I need to tell you guys something and you’re going to be mad.”

The girls raise their brows in confusion so Beca decides to continue before she gets bombarded with questions. “All of this happened because I haven’t been honest with you girls. I uhm I have Type 2 diabetes. And the last few days I have been eating badly and not getting enough sleep. I’ve been stressed out with deadlines and rehearsals. I had to go buy new pills but never got around to do it. Today it finally caught up with me. I should have told you guys that I wasn’t feeling well instead of snapping at you. I hope you can all forgive me one day.”

The girls look around and share some looks before turning to the tiny brunette. “We do forgive you Beca, but you have to promise to let us help you. And if you’re not feeling well you should tell us. Or at least Chloe. She really cares about you.” Beca nods her head. “I know, she told me. And I feel really bad for scaring all of you and starting today I’m going to try and make up for it.”

Fat Amy lets out a loud whoop which makes Chloe jolt awake. “What happened? Beca!” The brunette in question immediately pulls the older girl into her arms and hugs her tight. “Shhh relax, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Chloe relaxed into the touch and a chorus of awes fill the room. “Oh shut it you guys, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” The Bellas start laughing and soon Beca joins while Chloe tries to hide her face in the brunette’s neck.

“Hey you guys, can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute?” The girls nod and make their way out. Chloe sits up a bit so she can look into Beca’s eyes. “I know that we kind of started things a bit in a well I don’t know… reverse way but I do want to do this the right way. So Chloe Anne Beale will you go out with me? Like on a real date? I mean of course a real date because why would I ask you out on a fa-“

“Beca!” Chloe stops the brunette’s rambling and giggles. “I would love to go out on a date with you.” Without further notice or any more words Chloe leans in and presses her lips onto Beca’s. The kiss is soft and sweet but way too short. But the good thing when they break apart is that they can do it again and again and again… And no matter what would happen in the future, they would never keep anything from each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	38. The Last Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUEST Stan: Can you do one where Beca and Chloe meet in a train. They both think the other person is beautiful. They steal glances, blush and smiles. But they don’t get to talk to each other. They are on each other’s minds every day since then. A year passes and their paths meet again and this time they won’t waste the opportunity and they never let each other go.
> 
> I went a little off prompt, I hope you’ll still enjoy it!  
> This prompt was amazing, thank you for trusting me to write something you might like hehe!

 

**The Last Train**

**One Shot 38**

Chloe really hates leaving her work pile up so she had to work overtime to get all the paperwork done. It was a very long day at the clinic and she’s exhausted. Matters aren’t made better when a drunk guy in the almost railway wagon starts slurring things at her. She tries to ignore it but it gets pretty hard when the guy gets up and stumbles towards her. _Oh shitballs he’s coming over what do I do?_   The redhead tries to scoot away but is stopped by a wall. _Nononono he’s coming closer._

Panic is written all over her face. She never shies away from someone’s touch and will always talk to someone if they started talking to her. But this guy freaks her out in all the extremely wrong ways. “Hey sugar, whatcha doin alone?” The man slurs. “Uuuhhhmmm I uh …” Chloe is at a loss for words. This never happens. “What’s wrong sugar, no need to swoon over Johnny.” The cocky way he says is and the disgusting smell oozing of off him are making her nauseous.

“Chloe?!” The redhead looks u at the mention of her name and sees an extremely beautiful brunette stand up from the other side and walk up to her. She looks familiar but can’t remember where she knows her from. “I thought it was you, I thought you were going to text when you were on your way.” The brunette steps in between the drunk guy and herself and sits right next to her. She puts an arm around her and presses a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers: “Play  along.”

Chloe freezes up. A complete stranger just kissed her and offered to ‘fake date’ (?) her. She watches as the brunette turns to face the drunk man with a smile. “Is there something I can do for you? If not I’d like to be alone with my girlfriend.” The man – Johnny – huffs and shakes his head. Even in his drunken state he knows not to mess with someone else’s girl. So he walks back and steps out of the wagon awkwardly waving the girls goodbye.

The two stay silent for a few minutes while the subway starts moving again. Chloe accidentally puts her head on the brunette’s shoulder. She lifts her head in embarrassment when she realizes what she did. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I did that.” She lets out a light chuckle as the brunette pulls her arm back and turns to face  her. “That’s ok, it was my fault anyway.” Chloe instantly misses the touch but tries to hide it. “No, it’s ok, thank you for doing that by the way.”

“You’re welcome, Chloe.” The redhead raises her brow. It completely slipped past her the first time the brunette used her name but now it was really hard to miss. “H-How did you?” The brunette’s face goes from a happy smile to a confused grimace to a face that finally caught on to what was going on. And that all in a matter of seconds. “Oooooh yeah no, sorry I’m not a creep or something. Your coffee cup uhm it says Chloe so I kind of assumed. I’m sorry I should have not done that huh?”

Chloe cuts off the brunette with a laugh. “It’s ok, you saved me from that guy so I guess I can let it slide.” The brunette wants to say something but the announcement of the next stop interrupts her. Shortly after the train comes to a stop. “Oh shoot, this is my stop.” The brunette stands up and moves towards the exit. “It was nice meeting you and stay safe.”

Chloe chuckles at the adorable brunette and realizes too late that she never asked her for her name. “Wait, what’s your- name.” She lets out a frustrated sigh. It’s too late now anyway. And the worst part is that she fell for the brunette in this short time and won’t ever see her again. The only thing she can do is call her best friend and talk to her about it. So she takes out her phone and dials the number.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** “Chlo, what’s wrong?” The blonde sounds tired.

 **Chloe:** “Hey Bree I’m sorry for waking you up, I know it’s late but you’ll never believe what just happened.”

 **Aubrey:** “What happened?”

 **Chloe:** “I’m on my way back from work and this drunk guy starts bothering me an-“

 **Aubrey:** “Wait, what? Are you alright?”

 **Chloe:** “Oh yeah I’m great because something amazing happened.”

 **Aubrey:** “Please don’t tell me you’re going out with the drunk guy? Chloe he can be cute but that’s never a good option.”

 **Chloe:** “What? No! Nonononono I’m not going out with him.”

 **Aubrey:** “Thank god! So? What happened?”

 **Chloe:** “Well, so this guy was bothering me and this girl got up and saved me.”

 **Aubrey:** “How did she save you?”

 **Chloe:** “If you’re let me talk I would tell you…”

 **Aubrey:** “Sorry, continue.”

 **Chloe:** “Okay, so this brunette shouts my name and walks up to me. When she reached me she put her arm around me and kissed me on my cheek.”

 **Aubrey:** “Okay but I need to interrupt for a sec… she kissed you? And how does she know your name?”

 **Chloe:** “Only on the cheek and it was written on my to go coffee cup. The guy left and she kept her arm around me for a bit longer.”

 **Aubrey:** “Are you going to see her again?”

 **Chloe:** “Uh no, that’s kind of where it went wrong. She had to get off her stop and I never asked her name.”

 **Aubrey:** “Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. Maybe you’ll see her again?”

 **Chloe:** “Maybe.. you know what’s weird?”

 **Aubrey:** “No, what?”

 **Chloe:** “I have a feeling I’ve seen her before.”

 **Aubrey:** “What do you mean?”

 **Chloe:** “I don’t know… maybe it’s just my mind playing tricks on me, I think I really like her.”

 **Aubrey:** The blonde lets out a laugh. “Down girl, down.”

 **Chloe:** “Alright, I’m done talking about this if you’re going to tease me.”

 **Aubrey:** “That’s fine, I’ll come over this weekend and you can dish all you want and you’re not getting rid of me.”

 **Chloe:** “I wouldn’t want it any other way, and while we dish about my none existent love life we can talk about you and what was her name? Oh yeah, Stacie!”

 **Aubrey:** “Fine, fine…how about we have a sleep over this weekend? We can pig out on pizza and watch cheesy rom coms. Just like the old times.”

 **Chloe:** “That’s a date, I’ll take care of the movies and pizza.”

 **Aubrey:** “I’ll bring the wine.”

 **Chloe:** “That’s a date.”

 **Aubrey:** “Great, now let me sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow, there’s a new group coming in.”

 **Chloe:** “Ok, good night Bree.”

 **Aubrey:** “Good night, Chlo.”

*End Phone Call*

* * *

A LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER

Aubrey and Chloe are at going down the escalator at LAX. Aubrey’s girlfriend was going to pick them up and take them to her best friend’s house before going out to get some lunch. They were invited to go to an awesome concert that Stacie scored tickets _and_ backstage passes too. Producer / singer songwriter / DJ B-Mitch is performing and it’s the highlight of the year. It’s the first time anyone will ever see the face behind the music.

 For 3 years people have been wondering who the mystery woman is. Chloe has been crushing on the voice ever since the first time she heard her. B-Mitch had produced so many top hits and no one knew what she looked like. Even the artists she worked with wouldn’t give anything up. The wait was almost over. And they would have front row seats.

Aubrey points to something in the distance, and the only reason Chloe notices is because the blonde’s arm almost hit her in the face. “Bree what’s wrong?” Chloe asks when she doesn’t seem to see what her friend is trying to get her to see. “It’s Stacie, she’s here.” The blonde rushes down the last few steps, leaving Chloe behind with the suitcases. The redhead watches her best friend run towards a tall brunette and getting picked up by her.

Chloe rolls her eyes at how adorable the couple is. Somewhere inside she wishes that she could have something like that. She hasn’t been in a relationship ever since meeting the mystery brunette on the train. Aubrey has tried to get her mind of off her but nothing has worked. She really got it bad for her. She even decided to take the last train back home everyday just in case the brunette shows up again. Over a year later and still no luck.

The redhead makes her way to the hugging couple while hauling the two large suitcases behind her. She stops a few feet behind the couple and watches with a happy smile. After a few minutes of being totally ignored the redhead has had enough. “Okay, I love that you guys are so cute together but if we want to get some dinner in before the concert we’ll have to leave sometime today.” The two break apart with somewhat embarrassed grins. “Sorry Chlo, I just really missed Stacie.”

“That’s ok, I totally understand. Hi, I’m Chloe by the way, I’m glad to finally meet you Stacie.” The redhead holds out her hand and the tall brunette gladly accepts. “It really is, I’ve heard so much about you.” Aubrey smiles because she’s happy that her girlfriend and best friend seem to get along. “So my best friend can’t join us for dinner because she’s being held up at work.” Stacie says with a shrug. “Oh yes, the one that is so kind to let us stay at her place.”

Stacie nods with a laugh. “Yes baby, she didn’t really have a choice though, we live together and I might have blackmailed her just a tiny bit.” Chloe chuckles while Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Wait a minute, you’re living together with her?” One thing that never really changed in the blonde is her jealousy. “Oh Bree no need to be jealous, I have know her since pre-school. She’s like a sister to me.”

The tension that was there mere seconds ago leaves the blonde’s shoulders. “Sorry, I get a little jealous sometimes.” Stacie pulls her girlfriend close and presses a soft kiss to the blonde’s temple. “Don’t worry baby, you look cute and sexy when you get jealous.” Of course this makes Aubrey blush and it gives Chloe more reason to tease her best friend later.

* * *

After dressing up for the night the three girls are on their way to the concert venue. Aubrey and Chloe are still thrilled about the fact that they’re going there in a limo. “What does your best friend do to be able to afford a huge villa and a limo?” Chloe is rarely someone who beats around the bush and now is no exception. “She owns her own company for about 4 years now, it really started to blossom around 3 years ago. She’s doing really well.” Stacie explains. “That’s great, but now I’m even more curious to meet your mysterious best friend.”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll meet her tonight.” Chloe claps excitedly. “Watch out babe, Chloe has a type.” This spikes the brunettes interest. “Oh really? Tell me about it.” The redhead rolls her eyes and tries to shush her best friend but fails. “She has a thing for mysterious women, that’s why she hasn’t dated in a year.” Chloe actually hisses at Aubrey while Stacie laughs. “Now I really need to know what’s up.”

Aubrey sits up straighter and turns to face her girlfriend. “Alright so about a year ago Chloe was harassed on a subway and this brunette walked up and saved her. She didn’t stop talking about this gorgeous blue eyed angel for a whole month. Even now she compares everybody to her, it’s really annoying at times but you get used to it.” Chloe tries to reach for Aubrey, trying to make her shut up but it’s too late.

Meanwhile Stacie has been listening with a weird  expression on her face. “Hey Stace, are you alright?” The brunette looks up and meets her girlfriend’s eyes. “Yeah, yes of course I was just thinking about something.” Just as Aubrey want to press further a phone starts to ring. “Oh sorry, that’s me. I need to take this real quick.” The two other girls wave it off and leave Stacie to her conversation.

*Phone Call*

 **Stacie:** “Stacie Conrad speaking.”

 **Beca:** “Sup Stace, I’m glad I caught you.”

 **Stacie:** “I always answer when you call B.”

 **Beca:** “Yeah right… anyways, I won’t be able to meet you and your girlfriend and her best friend before the show, CR needs me to take care of some things.”

 **Stacie:** “That’s ok, we’ll see you later.

 **Beca:** “I’m sorry, I would have loved to meet the woman in your life before everything went crazy.”

 **Stacie:** “That’s fine, you’ll make up by cooking for us tonight.”

 **Beca:** “Hold up for a sec, I’ll make breakfast but tonight you’re getting food at the event.”

 **Stacie:** “Fine but I expect lunch tomorrow as well.”

 **Beca:** “I can live with that but I really have to get going.”

 **Stacie:** “Ok, I’ll see you later, have fun!”

 **Beca:** “I will… if I don’t faint first.”

 **Stacie:** “Just go do your thing.”

 **Beca:** “Thanks Stace, you’re the greatest friend in the world.”

 **Stacie:** “I know, now go and don’t make CR wait!”

 **Beca:** “Bye Stace.”

 **Stacie:** “Bye B.”

*End Phone Call*

Stacie puts her phone away and looks up to be met by two sets of eyes staring right at her. “Oh yeah uhm that was my best friend and she won’t be joining us tonight until later… much later.” Chloe frowns for some reason she’s disappointed. “But… she’ll be making it up to us by making us breakfast and lunch.” Aubrey raises her brow in confusion. “Yeah uhm she’s a really good cook, I have no idea where she finds the time to learn new stuff but man she’s a great cook.”

The brunette excitedly points out the window “Look, we’re here! This is going to be so much fun” The limo stops in front of a red carpet. “Oh yeah surprise…” Stacie says with an awkward laugh. “Uh how do you guys feel about red carpets?” Aubrey and Chloe’s jaws drop. “Ok how about you two just follow me and we’ll get through this or we can go around back?” The two girls shake their heads. “No we would love to do this, when will this ever happen again.”

Stacie lets out a laugh. “Alright, let’s get you out there. Oh and I’ll send you all the pictures that’ll be taken tonight.” The two girls squeal and Stacie rolls her eyes. “Alright let’s go before you ruin my eardrums.” The brunette opens the door and Chloe quicklt follows. They then both wait for her girlfriend to step out as well. The three of them slowly make their way down the red carpet stopping to pose for a few pictures along the way. Chloe even steps aside so the couple could have some pictures alone.

* * *

The show is about to start and the three girls are standing in the front row, right in the centre. Chloe is really pumped, this is it, it was really going to happen, They will finally find out who the mystery woman behind B-Mitch is. The crowd is just as excited and aren’t kept waiting any longer. “Ladies and gentlemen the moment we’ve all been waiting for, for 3 years! The one, the only B-Mitch!”

The crowd goes wild as the lights go out the people settle down, awaiting what’s going to happen next. No sound can be heard from the stage until a gentle, melodic voice fills the entire room.

_Oooh ooh oooh ooh ohohoh_

It gets layered by a second voice using a looping system in perfect pitch.

_Oooh ooh oooh ooh_

And shortly after a third loop is added.

_Oooh ooh_

And a fourth with some gentle accompaniment in the back ground while some light is being directed at the stage, revealing a figure in the middle.

_Hmmm mmm_

_Oooh ooh_

_Ah ah ah ah ahah  
Ah ah ah ahah_

A bright spot light goes on and finally reveals B-Mitch for the first time as she sings George Michael’s Freedom! ’90.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young boy_  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me

Chloe’s breath hitches in the back of her throat as she recognizes the woman on the stage. The woman on the train was singing right before her...

 _To win the race, a prettier face_  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way  
Think I'm gonna get me some happy

… It all made sense to her now. She thought she knew the woman she met and she did because she had been in love with the mystery voice for a long time before that day. She never thought she would actually meet her.

 _I think there's something you should know_  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

Aubrey notices the tears in her best friend’s eyes so she leans in to ask her if she’s alright. “That’s her, that’s the woman on the train.”

 _All we have to do now_  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me  
Freedom

The blonde definitely did not expect that answer and shifts her focus between the redhead next to her and the brunette on the stage for what feels a million times.

 _I won't let you down, freedom_  
I will not give you up, freedom  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
You got to give what you take  
It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom  
I won't let you down, freedom  
So please don't give me up, freedom  
Cause I would really, really love to stick around

She watches as the tiny brunette walks to the front of the stage and smiles down at the crowd.

 _Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy_  
What a kick, just a buddy and me  
We had every big-shot goodtime band on the run, boy  
We were living in a fantasy  
We won the race, got out of the place  
Went back home, got a brand new face for the boys on MTV  
But today the way I play the game has got to change oh yeah  
Now I'm gonna get myself happy

Aubrey notices the brunette’s eyes widen as she recognizes Chloe and her smile grows wider. She reaches her arms out to her and shoots her a winks, making Chloe blush.

 _I think there's something you should know_  
(I think it's time I told you so)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone else I've got to be)

 _Take back your picture in a frame_  
(Take back your singing in the rain)  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man  
  
All we have to do now  
Is take these lies  
And make them true, somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah

 _Freedom, I won't let you down_  
Freedom, I will not give you up  
Freedom, gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

 _I think there's something you should know_  
(I think it's time I stopped the show)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone I forgot to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Don’t think that I’ll be back again)  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

 _Eh eh eh eh eh (oh)_  
Eh eh eh eh eh (I will not let you down)  
Eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh

 _Freedom_  
Freedom  
Freedom (freedom, freedom)  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

The crowd goes completely wild as the last few notes fade away. “Thank you all for coming out tonight, this is a huge night for me. I have been hiding behind my equipment and other amazing artists for a long time. I would have never dared to come up here tonight if it weren’t for my best friend and manager Stacie Conrad, so Stace thanks for encouraging me. But enough of me talking and let’s get this show started because I have much more in store for you guys!” Once again the crowd goes wild and B-Mitch starts performing again.

* * *

Two hours, 15 songs, 2 encores and 25 minutes of some cool mixing (included in the 2 hours) later the show is finally over. Stacie leads the way towards the backstage area and tells her two guests to wait in a secluded room with a comfy leather couch. “I’m just going to check on our little star, wait here we’ll be back soon.”

As soon as Stacie is out of the room Aubrey turns to face her best friend with a giant grin. “Alright Chlo, how are you going to handle this?” The redhead crunches her nose up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The blonde lets out a chuckle. “Come on Chlo, I’ve known you since forever and the fact that you will finally see your long lost crush again.” Chloe groans. “Ok fine, I have no idea what to do Bree. She’s perfect and she took it to a whole other level tonight.”

“I saw that, you’re eyes lit up the second you recognized her. And her reaction to recognizing you was just as amazing.” Chloe casts her eyes down to the floor. “Do you really think she recognized me?” She asks in a nervous tone. “Would you believe me if I told I did?” Chloe’s head shoots up and Aubrey’s scared that she’s going to have a whiplash. “I’ll give you guys a moment.” Aubrey gets up from the couch and awkwardly shuffles her way out of the room in search of her girlfriend who is standing outside the door.

Chloe slowly gets up as well while the brunette closes the door behind the blonde. “So…” The redhead lets out a chuckle. “… I guess I finally found out the name of my mystery savior. DJ B-Mitch?” The brunette lets out a warm laugh that warms Chloe’s heart. “Uh no my name is actually Beca, Beca Mitchell.” This time Chloe lets out a laugh blushing when she sees Beca’s signature smirk that she had been showing all night long. “I thought I’d never see you again…” Beca scratches the back of her head. “… I uh I never stopped thinking about you-huh that was weird I’m going to shut up now…”

“No please, I love listening to your voice… and if it makes you feel any better I never stopped thinking about you either.” Beca takes a big step forward so she’s now standing directly in front of the redhead. “There’s something I regretted not doing a year ago.” The brunette takes Chloe’s hands and a goofy smile takes its place on her face. “The second I got off that train I wanted to jump back on but I was too late. I wanted to jump back in and ask you out on a date… uhm would you? I mean go out on a date?”

Chloe’s face turns red and it easily matches her face. “I-I-I uhm pfffftt okay yeah that’s not a great start, but yes … I mean I’d love to go out with you.” Beca chuckles at the cute rambling coming from her long time crush. “You’re adorable.” Beca says with smile and taking another tiny step forward. Chloe follows the brunette’s lead and slowly they both lean in. Right as their lips are about to touch there’s a knock on the door which elicits a groan from Beca and a laugh from Chloe.

They pull away from each other as the door gets pushed open. “Thank god! My gut feeling was right, this _is_ the girl you’ve been talking about for the past year.” Beca turns around in a flash. “Stacie!” Chloe pulls the brunettes hand and keeps holding on to it. “Oh come on Becs, stop being such a child… Anyway how does that dinner sound now”

“Wait you knew?” Beca asks in confusion. “Our little talk in the limo kind of gave it away.” The tiny brunette rolls her eyes with a glint of a smile. “I guess dinner does sound nice. How about you guys go ahead and I’ll find CR? When I get home I’ll cook us some dinner.” The sound of someone clearing their throat catches everyone’s attention. “Hey B so I talked to Stacie and we thought it would be a better idea for you to go home for the night and I’ll set up some interviews for the coming week.” Beca lets out a relieved breath. “Thanks CR you have no idea how happy that makes me, I really don’t think I can handle everything tonight.”

The other women in the room let out a round of laughs. “We figured.” Stacie says in between laughs. “So how about we sneak out through the back and enjoy a beautiful night with even more beautiful company?” Aubrey lets out a long awe and pecks her girlfriend on the lips. Beca turns to face her own date with a nervous smile. “How does that sound to you?” She asks the redhead. “Like the perfect first date…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	39. Big Green Tractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey: Big Green Tractor based on the song by Jason Aldean. I thought it kind of suited their relationship. I don’t really know why but I had to write it hope you enjoy it! :D  
> WOW!!! That took longer than I thought it would … hope you like it! :D  
> This is the longest chapter I've EVER written!

**One Shot 39**

Aubrey is talking on the phone in the kitchen of the Bellas house while Stacie, Chloe, Jessica, Ashley, Flo  and Lilly are in the living room pretending to watch some kind of TV show. In reality they are trying to listen in on the blonde’s conversation. She has been weird the past few days while staying over at the house. Well, weirder than usual. Chloe leans forward to try and catch more bits and pieces but to no avail. Stacie pulls the redhead back right before Aubrey can walk in. The redhead shoots her a thankful look while she lets out a relieved breath.

The blonde plops down on the couch next to Stacie. “Bree are you alright?” Chloe asks, knowing the answer and that her best friend would probably lie. “Yeah, I’m alright.” The redhead huffs out a breath. “Fine, alright, no I’m not ok. My mother just called and told me that my father and his brother are going to be here tomorrow.” Stacie raises her brow in confusion. “Uhm I’m pretty sure I’m missing something, but why is it a bad thing that they’re coming over?” The other girls agree with Stacie and stare intently at their ex co captain.

Aubrey looks around and feels the pressure building up. “Alright, my father and uncle don’t really get along. They’re twins but are complete opposites of each other.” The blonde takes a deep breath, feeling the bad nauseating rumble in the pit of her stomach return. Stacie is the first one to notice the signs – tight lips, a hand on her stomach and closed eyes – and puts her hand on the blonde’s thigh squeezing it gently. “Bree, I thought they couldn’t stand being in the same place as each other?” Chloe asks thinking back at all the conversations they had through the years in her mind.

The  blonde groans and drops her head into her hands. “When are they due to arrive?” Jessica asks in a creepy simultaneous way. “They should arrive tomorrow morning.” Stacie scratches the back of her neck. “Do you know why they’re coming here to see you?” She asks carefully. “I’m not sure but if they’re both coming down it means they want to settle something that has to do with me. The last time that happened …” The blonde trails off and stares into the distance. “Oh no, nonononono.” Stacie takes her hand back as quickly as she can before Aubrey rips it off as she jumps up and starts pacing.

The tall brunette gets up as well, in the hope to stop Aubrey from wearing out the carpet. “Hey, hey Aubrey relax, it’ll be alright. We’re all here for you.” Stacie grabs the blonde by her elbows and stops her from moving. “You don’t understand Stacie, this can end in one of two ways… One: my father disowns me and makes sure I never see the rest of the family again which I’m holding out for the day I tell him I’m gay. Or two: my uncle never speaks to me again and I don’t think I can handle that. He and his wife are the only ones that ever understood me.”

All the girls – except for Chloe – are pretty surprised about the little revelation. Stacie looks behind her to find all the girls staring at Aubrey. “Hey uhm can we go to the kitchen? Maybe I can help you out with your uhm situation?” The blonde looks up into the brunette’s green eyes. “Sure but could we maybe go up to your room?” She asks, not really wanting a group of noisy girls to eaves drop. “Of course, by the way if you really want to have some privacy it would be a better idea to go out and grab something to eat.”

“That actually sounds like a great idea.” Chloe gets up from her seat on the couch with a loud ‘Hey’. It makes Aubrey  and Stacie chuckle. “Chlo is it ok if it’s just Stacie and me?” The redhead lets out a laugh, being fully aware of her best friend’s raging crush on the tall brunette. “Sure, no problem at all. I’ll see you girls later. Just make sure you stay safe, huh.” Stacie rolls her eyes while she leads the blonde towards the entrance hall to grab their coats. “Okay, before this gets weird. Let’s get some lunch. See you later.”

The girls wave the rest of the Bellas goodbye and let Beca in on their way out. “Where are they going? Wait, did they finally own up to their giant toners and go out on a date?” Chloe shakes her head. “Sorry Becs, that’s not the case. Aubrey got a phone call from her mom and had a mini melt down or was on her way to have one.” Beca’s face drops. “Ooh no, I hope that Stacie can fix it.” Chloe nods her head. “She might be the only one that can calm her down.”

* * *

Stacie slides into the booth of the diner and waits for Aubrey to join her. To her surprise the blonde slides in next to her instead of across from her. The brunette’s face lights up with a smile that probably would last for days. She normally doesn’t do feelings but once the blonde stepped into her life that changed. “Stace what are you going to have?” The brunette looks to her left and then down at the menu the blonde is holding. “I was thinking of having a burger with fries. How about you?” Aubrey looks down and points at a salad.

The brunette rolls her eyes playfully. “Alright, do you want something to drink?” Aubrey puts up a smile. “How about we get some water?” Stacie agrees and flags down a waitress. “Hi Stacie, how can I help you today?” The brunette smiles up at the blonde waitress that looked a lot like Aubrey. “Hi Audrey…” Our own blonde raises her eye brow with a confused smile. “… we would like to have a bottle of water, a burger with fries and a salad for the lady.” The waitress writes everything down. “I’ll have everything with you as soon as possible oh and if you find a spare moment maybe we can get back together.”

Aubrey’s eyes widen and a rage of jealousy rushes through her body. She holds it in but if the fake blonde hits up one more comment she might not hold it in anymore. “Uhm Audrey I actually don’t do that anymore. You could hit up Steve, he might know someone for you?” The blonde waitress turns around with a huff. Stacie lets out an embarrassed sigh and her face does a weird twitch that hasn’t happened since that one creep hit on her while Aubrey was standing right next to her. _Oh god I really need to get a grip._

“So, Audrey, huh?” Stacie half smiles at her ex captain. “Yeah we uhm we used to you know hook up from time to time. It was nothing, I swear.” Aubrey rolls her eyes. “She and I we kind of look alike, don’t you think? We even have a similar name.” The blonde knows she shouldn’t tease her friend but somewhere deep inside she needed to know if it was a coincidence. “W-Well uhm y-yeah I mean s-she and I-I might have wanted t-to you know…” Stacie breaths outs the heaviest of sighs. “Maybe I really wanted her to be you, but since you left I guess I settled for next best thing.”

“Why uhm why didn’t you just ask me you know… why didn’t you ask me out?” The brunette’s eyes widen in shock. “W-wait you’d want to go out with me?” Aubrey shrugs her shoulders with a shy smile. “Why don’t you ask and find out?” She knows she’s on thin ice here but she had to try. “Well uhm it’s a bit late but uh Aubrey ‘I have no idea what your middle name is’ Posen will you go out on a date with me?” The blonde lets out a warm chuckle. “I’d love to go on a date with you, and for future reference my middle name is Elisabeth.”

Stacie sits back slightly with a content smile. “Hey here’s a crazy idea, how do you feel about this being our first date?” Aubrey nods her head and scoots closer to the brunette. “I’d really like that.” Soon after the blonde waitress returns with their food. “Here you go, if there’s something else you need please let me know.” Stacie thanks the blonde and then turns her full attention to her gorgeous date. Aubrey knows the question that the brunette is dying to ask so she decides to help her out by starting to explain the situation herself.

“I guess I should tell you about my father and uncle… My father is the oldest and always stuck by the rules and his younger twin brother followed the rules loosely. When my father went to the army at the age of 18 my uncle decided to study agricultural science because he didn’t want to be compared to his older brother anymore. My grandfather gave my uncle some money so he could start his own farm. My father was not happy to find out what his brother picked as a career choice. They grew apart but we did spend the holidays together.

Every summer my parents would let me and my brothers go to the farm until I was the last one going back. I still am the only one going back, my uncle and aunt never had children of their own. I helped out as much as I could. My father didn’t like it so much and now he still tries to stop me from going to the farm. Out of fear I haven’t been in 2 years, and this year I really wanted to go and I told my father that. Now he’s mad at me and wants to change my mind. He says that a lady of my ‘standard’ should not be working in a field but should be working in a house. ”

Stacie listens intently while trying to not clench her fists. Aubrey notices this and instantly reaches for the brunette’s hands and intertwines their fingers. “My family is complicated but there’s no need to get angry about it. I’ve gotten used to it by now.” Stacie sighs and squeezes Aubrey’s hand gently. “I know but I still can’t believe your own father wouldn’t allow you to see your uncle.” Aubrey shrugs. “It never stopped me from seeing him before but somehow this time I’m scared. Last time I mentioned uncle Nick to my father he threatened to cut me out of the will.”

“Is that even legal?” The brunette asks. “I don’t know but that doesn’t stop me from freaking out. I don’t want to have to choose between my family members. Because honestly I’m scared that I would choose for my uncle.” Stacie’s mouth forms an O when the blonde’s true fear comes out. “Oh sweetie, if your father does that he’s the biggest jerk on the planet. And no matter what happens you’ll always have the Bellas… you’ll always have me.” Stacie gives Aubrey’s hand a pull so the blonde’s cheek is close enough so she can give it a peck.

“How about we forget about that for a minute and enjoy our meal? And if you’d like we can go out for ice cream afterwards.” Aubrey nods lightly and sits back so she can finally enjoy her salad in the best company she could ever wish for. “Oh, and Aubrey?” The blonde hums lightly, while munching away at her salad. “If your father and uncle give you a hard time you can always spend your summer with me, my parents won’t mind since they’re traveling with my little brothers.” The blonde’s smile grows five sizes and nods her head so hard Stacie is scared her head is going to fall off. “I’d really like that.” And so the journey continues.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey is sitting at the kitchen table, aimlessly stirring her coffee cup. She’s thinking about her date with Stacie the evening before. They had a great time and the brunette treated her like no one ever had before. She was sweet and actually listened, she never even once judges her about anything she said or did. Even when they got home the brunette only pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead instead of going in for a kiss. It surprised her but in a good way. It showed her how much the brunette has changed in two years.

Aubrey is so deep in thought that she doesn’t notice Stacie walk into the kitchen and take out a mug for herself and turn around to stare at the blonde. When the brunette has had enough of sitting back and watching the spaced out blonde she takes another cup of coffee and slides it in front of her and finally catches her attention. “Oh I’m sorry Stace, I was just thinking about yesterday.” Stacie lets out a chuckle. “Anything good?” Aubrey bumps her shoulder against the brunette’s. “All prefect actually, because I got to spend it with a perfect date.”

The doorbell startles the two girls. Aubrey’s stomach does a weird twist that could not be anything good. “I’ll get that. You uhm drink some water and take some deep breaths. I’ll be here through everything, as long as you want me of course.” Aubrey lets out a nervous, shaky chuckle. “I appreciate it Stace but if neither of us opens that door we’ll be so unlucky that one of the other Bellas will and that’s much worse.” Stacie rolls her eyes while backing out of the kitchen. “Don’t worry, all the girls except Chloe and Beca are out. And I’m positive they won’t be coming down.”

“Thank you Stace you’re the best.” The brunette waves it off and now runs to the door to meet Aubrey’s father and uncle. “Hello mister Posen and uh mister Posen. Aubrey is in the living room, it’s right this way.” Once the two men disappear into the living room Stacie breaths out a barely  audible ‘oh my god’. The two men looked exactly alike in their face but one was dressed in a fancy army uniform while the other wore a red and white checkered shirt and blue overalls and a straw hat. It’s creepy how stereotypical they look, as if they try to piss each other off.

Stacie quickly shakes the thoughts out of her head and goes into the living room to make sure Aubrey’s breakfast stays inside of her. And it seems like she’s right on time too. Aubrey is sitting on a chair facing the couch where her father and uncle are sitting. The blonde is really nervous and fiddling with the ring on her thumb. Her blue eyes find Stacie’s green ones, silently asking her for help. “Mister Posen and uhm once again mister Posen could I offer you a drink?” Stacie asks with a slightly forced smile. “You can call me Nick.” The farmer twin with a thick Southern accent says with a gentle smile.

“I’ll stick with mister Posen if that’s alright with you miss uhm I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” Nick Posen scoffs at his brother’s ignorance. “Of course you don’t Richard.” The slightly younger man turns to face Stacie. “You must be Stacie Conrad, am I right?” The brunette nods. “If your offer still stands I would like to have a glass of water. If it’s not too much trouble.” Stacie nods her head with a smile. “Of course mi- Nick.” She corrects herself quickly when he shoots her a playful stare. “Something for you mister Posen?”

Aubrey’s father dismisses the girl and she goes into the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a jug filled with water and four glasses. She sets it on the little table fills up three glasses and gives one to Nick, one to Aubrey and holds up the third one for Aubrey’s father. “Are you sure you don’t want some water mister Posen?” The man frowns slightly but accepts the glass. Once that part is done Stacie sits down on a chair right next to the blonde. “Drink a bit, it‘ll make you feel better.” She whispers into the blonde’s ear and it seems to relax her.

Mister Posen sits up straighter and looks between the two girls with a thoughtful frown on his face. “We might have more to talk about than our summer plans.” He finally says. “Richard, Aubrey is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to do one thing because it makes her happy you shouldn’t try and keep her from it.” The double meaning didn’t escape Stacie. It seemed like uncle Nick knows that Aubrey’s gay or at least assumes and is totally fine with it. “Nickolas, stay out of my parenting. If I tell _my_ daughter to come home during summer she will do as I say.”

“Oh really? Should she cook dinner, clean the house and the stables while she’s at it? Richard she’s 24 years old, you can’t keep forcing her to do things you like. She should be making her own decisions.” The older Posen gets up from his seat on the couch. “Are you calling me a slave driver?” Nick Posen follows his brother’s motions and stands up as well. “I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t behave like one three quarters of the time.” Stacie feels a huge fight coming up and Aubrey tensing up beside her.

“I’m really sorry sirs but how about you give Aubrey a chance to tell you what she wants for once? You’re both arguing about her while she’s sitting right here.” The brunette squeezes the blondes hand and the small gesture seems to calm her down. “Thank you Stace.” Aubrey looks up and finally dares to look her father in the eyes. “Father I’m really sorry but I really like going to uncle Nick’s farm. It’s a nice way to get some exercise while having a moment to clear my mind. It was the best way to relax after a stressful year at school or a week off from the lodge.”

Richard Posen just glares at his daughter but his features soften while he lets out a sigh. “I might have overreacted but it doesn’t mean I’m happy about it all.” Aubrey thinks about the situation and comes up with an idea that can go two ways. “Father I have a proposition. What if I spend one week at home and one week the farm? This way I get to spend time with both of you and be back in time to prepare the next groups at the lodge for the rest of summer.”

Mister Posen looks at his brother and then back at his daughter. “I guess we can do that. It really makes you happy to go to the farm doesn’t it” Aubrey nods. “Maybe I was jealous because you spent more time with my brother than you spent with me. I felt like I was losing you.” The blonde’s shoulders relax and she takes a step towards her father. This was the first time ever he has opened up and it was somewhat heartwarming. Maybe he wasn’t as heartless as she always thought. “You’ll never lose me father I will always be your daughter.”

The ‘not so scary anymore’ mister Posen opens up his arms awkwardly for a hug. Aubrey immediately runs into them. Stacie watches the adorable family moment and feels like she’s overstepping by staying so she slowly starts making her way towards the kitchen. “Miss Conrad?” The tall brunette turns back around to face Aubrey’s father. “I would like to thank you for opening my eyes and make me listen to my daughter. “You’re welcome sir, Aubrey is my best friend and I would do anything for her.” The older Posen narrows his eyes with a weird smile. “Just make sure you take good care of her because whether you’re a girl or not I will hunt you down if you don’t.”

Aubrey steps away from her father, in between the brunette and him. “F-father? What a-are you talking about?” Nick Posen speaks up instead of his older brother. “What he wants to say is, we’re happy for you and we’ve known for a while. That’s one thing we never argued about, really.” Aubrey’s face is one of pure shock. “You knew?” Mister Posen lets out a chuckle. “When was the last time you brought a man home?” The silent reaction he gets is all he needed. “I just whished you would have talked to me about it. The only reason I tried to set you up so many times is because I wanted you to open up.”

“Really?” Mister Posen nods. “Yes, I’m sorry I did that by the way, I should have just talked to you about it instead.” Aubrey hugs her father again, trying really hard not to cry. “I guess we have everything settled. Aubrey will spend one week at home, one week at the farm and has an amazing girlfriend.” Uncle Nick recaps with a laugh. “Yes my brother, I think you’re right. How about we all go out for lunch and get to know each other? The summer is 3 months too far away to wait and catch up.” Aubrey’s face lights up and looks at Stacie with a shimmer of hope in her eyes. “Bree, please, you know I’m a sucker for the puppy eyes.”

“I do, that’s why I use them.” The blonde teases with a wink. “Father, uncle Nick could you give us a minute to get ready? We’ll be right back down.” The twins wave the girls off with a smile and watch as they disappear into the hallway and up the stairs. This summer was going to be very interesting for all of them.

* * *

Aubrey is way beyond excited. She just spent an entire week with her father, mother and two older brothers. They treated her great and actually tried to be interested in her business. One of her brothers even promised to set up a group from his law firm to go to the lodge and do some bonding. The guys working at his firm are too stressed out and need something to reconnect with each other again. But what most surprised her is that all four were genuinely happy that she is in a happy relationship with a woman. And not any woman, she is dating Stacie Conrad. They made it official 2 months ago.

The blonde’s smile grows wider thinking about the brunette. Stacie was on her way to Nashville to spend some time with Aubrey on Nick Posen’s farm/ranch. After that they would drive back to Atlanta and Stacie would help out at the Lodge Of Fallen Leaves for the rest of summer. The brunette had stayed in Atlanta and took on a job to make some extra money. And would drive up today. She actually should be on her way right now. Aubrey had arrived the previous day by plane and has been up since 6 AM, watching the front of the house since 9 AM, even though Stacie wouldn’t have left Atlanta until 2 PM.

“You know, staring at the road won’t make time go faster.” Aubrey jumps up as her uncle creeps up on her. “Uncle Nick, you scared me.” The man lets out a chuckle and shakes his head with a smile. “I’m sorry Aubrey, but if you go and do something to keep yourself busy it will feel like she’ll be here sooner.” The blonde huffs and takes a step back from the window. “Would you mind if I use your kitchen to bake some cookies?” She asks with a smile that’s way too innocent. And of course her uncle could never say no to her so she runs off to the kitchen.

Right now it’s 6 PM and Aubrey has baked around 100 cookies which should be enough to feed them for at least a month. They would probably have to give a way some batches to the neighbors because this was just crazy. “Alright, step away from the cookies.” Uncle Nick looks around his kitchen and rolls his eyes while trying to contain his laughter. “I’m sorry uncle Nick, I bake when I’m nervous.” The man chuckles and pats a chair for his niece to sit down. “Tell me, why are you nervous about seeing your girlfriend?”

“I-I’m not… fine I am nervous.” Aubrey sits down with a heavy sigh. “Stacie is a… how do I put this? A very outgoing person.” Nick hums lightly. “Are you scared she’s going to cheat on you? Or are you scared because you think you won’t believe her if she tells you she didn’t.” Aubrey sits back and thinks about the question. She opens and closes her mouth a few times but can’t formulate an answer. Until she finally finds her words again. “I’m scared of disappointing her if we do take the next, you know… step.”

Nick scrunches up his nose. He does _not_ want to think about his niece doing anything remotely close to _that_ but he also knows she’s a grown up and he’s totally ok with that. “Sweetie, I need you to listen carefully. I have seen how Stacie looks at you and that was before you made it, how do the kids say it these days? Oh yeah, ‘official’. She really cares about you and she would never hurt you, I can see it in her eyes. But if you’re really scared about something in your relationship you should talk to her about it. Just be honest with each other.”

Aubrey stays quiet, processing everything until she hears a car engine in the distance. “She’s here.” Her eyes widen and a smile creeps back up to her face. “So, what are you doing here? Go out there and meet your girlfriend.” That’s all it takes for Aubrey to shoot out of her seat and almost run into the door while running out. It was a really close call and thank heavens it didn’t happen. Nick gets up after watching his niece run out to clean up all the cookies and put them into bowls.

In meantime Stacie pulls up to the house in her little beamer with the rooftop down. Thank god the weather allowed it. The brunette parks the car in front of the front door that she assumes is the correct house, since her gorgeous girlfriend is standing outside of it. “Hey beautiful.” She shouts considering to hop out of her car and circle it to run up to the blonde but doesn’t because she’s star struck by her beauty. “Stace you’re finally here.” A huge dog comes running towards the car and wags its tail to greet the new visitor.

“Down boy, down… go look for uncle Nick, go on, in you go.” The huge golden retriever listens to the blonde and runs into the house. It gives her the chance to look up and find Stacie standing in front of her with her suitcase in hand. Stacie looked amazing. Her curled hair waving in the wind, wearing a beautiful summer dress that fits her perfectly. She looked way too good to not take out somewhere. “You look… wow.” Stacie laughs and sets her luggage down so she can hold out her arms for a hug. “You look even better.”

Aubrey blushes and shies away but Stacie is having none of that. “Bree you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, please believe me when I tell you that. Because I intend to tell you for a very long time.” The brunette leans in and presses her lips against her girlfriend’s but they pull apart too soon for either’s liking. “You look too good for me to not take you out tonight, what do you want to do?” Aubrey whispers into Stacies’s hair. “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” The brunette answers just as quiet. “There’s a cool show in town or we can stay here?”

“Anything you want, I just want to be with you.” Aubrey squeezes her girl tightly and lets out a giggle which of course catches the brunette’s attention and she pulls back to look down at her. “What’s so funny she asks. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking maybe I could take you on a ride? On my big green tractor.” It takes Stacie a minute to fully realize what has been said before bursting out in laughter. “O-ooh r-really? Wh-where will we go?”

“Well, we can go down through the woods and out to the pasture (land covered with grass and other low plants suitable for grazing animals, especially cattle or sheep). If you’re lucky I might let you climb up in my lap and let you drive, if you want to of course. And if you get scared you can hold me tight or we can go to the town if you’d rather do that.” While Aubrey is listing the things they can do she slowly walks backwards towards the house. “But first I’m going to cook us all dinner while you get settled.”

Uncle Nick looks at his guests with a warm smile, thinking about a way to give the two some time to spend alone. He looks outside and sees his old, trustworthy, big green tractor outside. “Aubrey, why don’t you take Stacie out to see Blue Jean?” The blonde looks up with a confused expression clouding her face. “We can’t get there uncle Nick, it’s an hour walk and the car won’t be able to pass the trail.” Stacie follows the conversation with an amused smile, still impressed that her girlfriend’s accent completely changed. The blonde is now speaking in a light southern accent.

“Ya’ll can take the tractor.” Stacie can’t hold it in and starts laughing. Uncle Nick is slightly confused but seeing his niece trying to hold her own laughter he lets it go. “Nick is right, it’s beautiful especially if you take Blue Jean and Stella up to the hill down at the meadow.” Eliza says holding out a picnic basket in front of her. “Like husband like wife, you planned this didn’t you?” Nick looks positively confused as he didn’t know his wife was planning this. “No sweetie but I think it can be a nice way to get to know the country side and the view is just amazing.”

Stacie nods her head and looks at her girlfriend with a look that is somewhere between amused and hopeful. “I think it’s a great idea but it’s all up to you Bree.” The blonde gets up with a shrug and takes the basket from her aunt. “Well, if you’re really up to it then let’s go. But- you’ll have to change into something more comfortable. Riding a horse in a dress is not something you want to try.” Stacie salutes her girlfriend with a grin and follows Aubrey’s finger to where the bedroom is. “It’s the third door on the right!”

* * *

Stacie looks up at the tractor. “Are you sure this is safe?” She asks worriedly while watching Aubrey climb up the giant danger. “Of course, I’ve been driving this thing since I was 10, get up here Conrad.” The blonde holds out her hand and easily pulls the brunette up and inside the tractor. She doesn’t wait any longer and starts the engine up. The ride towards the stables where the horses are is relatively short. Mostly consisting of Stacie staring at Aubrey in pure adoration. “We’re almost there, I’m going to park at the side of the barn. We’ll saddle up Blue Jean and Stella and we’ll go up that hill.”

The brunette follows the direction of her girlfriend’s finger. “It’s looks beautiful out here, kind of makes me sad I never went to places like this when I was younger.” Aubrey kills he engine and turns to face Stacie. “There’s a first time for everything.” The brunette agrees and lets herself be helped down from the big green tractor after handing the blonde the picnic basket, to then follow her into the stables. There are two horses in the stables. One completely brown with a white spot on its forehead. And a completely white one.

“Alright, I’ll saddle them both up and we can leave immediately.” Stacie nods and watches how Aubrey picks up all the things she needs and takes it into the first stable with the white horse. “This is Stella, she’s the first horse I ever rode. She’s the sweetest horse on the planet, and you’ll be the one riding her. So come on over and meet her.” The brunette takes a tentative step forward. Stella seems to be comfortable and sniffs the brunette and lets out huff that makes her hair fly. “She likes you.”

“I would hope so, I’d rather ride a horse that like me than one that hates me.” Stacie jokes. “Alright Conrad, I’m done with Stella. Give me 15 minutes and I’ll be done with Blue Jean as well, and we’ll be out to have a nice walk.” Aubrey walks out of the stable and leaves Stacie alone with Stella. The brunette holds out her hand and Stella bumps her nose into it and lets the human pet her. “You really are a sweet horse, aren’t you?” She coos sweetly. “Are you going to be nice to me while I ride you?... Of course you will, if Aubrey trusts you so do I.”

She doesn’t notice her girlfriend giggling behind her until the laughter becomes too loud to ignore. “Are you done laughing?” Aubrey holds up her hands and bites her lower lip trying to stop laughing. “Can we go? I’ll need a moment to actually get up on Stella, it’s been a while.” Stacie scratches the back of her neck and leads Stella outside, Aubrey following promptly with Blue Jean. The two get on top of their respective horses, Aubrey carrying the picnic basket. They have light conversations on their way to the hill.

When they reach the top they both strap the horses to the wooden pole next to the tree. Aubrey lays out the blanket out on the ground and puts out a bottle of wine, a plate of sandwiches and a huge tin box of the fresh baked cookies she made earlier surrounded by candles. She looks up from her work and sees Stacie look out at the view in front of her. The sun was about to set and it was going to be beautiful and extremely romantic. Or at least she hopes it will be. She hears a soft gasp beside her and turns her head to see why.

Stacie’s mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide. “This is just… wow, this it amazing. Thank you for bringing me here.” She says in a low whisper. “You haven’t seen everything yet. Uhm do you want to sit down?” Aubrey points at the laid out picnic underneath the tree. The sight elicits another gasp from the brunette. “Aubrey this is amazing… you’re amazing.” The brunette wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulls her in for a searing kiss. A kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

It takes them a few minutes to catch their breaths and to lower themselves onto the blanket and wrap themselves in each other’s arms. Aubrey feeds Stacie sandwiches and the brunette does the same. They stay quiet and take small sips from the wine they brought. The sun is setting and the glow is beautiful. Yet Stacie isn’t really paying attention at the beautiful sight in the distance, she’s more preoccupied with the gorgeous blonde nuzzled up in her arms. “You’re missing the beautiful view.” Aubrey says nuzzling further into the embrace. “I have a much more beautiful view, right here.”

Aubrey looks up with a shy smile but almost instantly looks down with a little frown. “Hey, what’s wrong?” The blonde shrugs and fumbles with the side of the blanket that covers them. “Bree?” Stacie tries again, sitting up to look down at her girlfriend. “I’m scared… about us.” Stacie raises her brow in confusion. “Wait are you unsure about us? Is it… d-did I do something wrong?” The brunette lets go of her girlfriend to give her some space. “No, nononono you’re perfect… just forget I said anything.” Aubrey pulls her knees up and stares out to the view in front of her.

“No Bree, tell me what’s going on.” Aubrey sighs and turns to face Stacie. “What if you find someone better? Someone who can really… uhm satisfy…you…” The blonde’s face turns bright red and she too scared to look the brunette in the eyes. “What? Oh no Bree, don’t ever think that you can’t satisfy me. You make me feel more with one kiss than anyone ever has with anything they ever tried. I love you Aubrey and I will wait till the end of time to do anything you feel comfortable with. I never want to pressure you, ever.”

Aubrey stares at the brunette. Shocked about what she just heard. “Y-you l-lo-love me?” She manages to stammer out. “You… love me?” Aubrey points between themselves and keeps repeating the sentence over and over, trying to really wrap her mind around it. When this is going for almost five minutes Stacie knows she has to jump in. “Bree, sweetie, I need you to breathe for a second.” Aubrey takes a deep breath and tries to control her shaking hands. Stacie feels the pressure building so she takes the ands in hers and rubs soothing circles in the blonde’s palms. “I do love you and I meant everything I said. You don’t have to say it back, like I said n-“

“I love you too.”

Stacie freezes and a huge grin creeps up on her face. She takes Aubrey by surprise and knocks her down to kiss her with all the emotion that’s rushing through her body. She pins her down and lets Aubrey tangles her fingers into her brown hair. The blonde lets out a strangled moan that had been stuck in the back of her throat for ages. Stacie pulls back and supports her weight by leaning on her hands, both next to the blonde’s hair. She has an amused smile lighting up her face. Aubrey’s faced is flushed and it’s adorable. “We uhm we have to stop, because if we continue I won’t be able to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop, I want you.” Without wanting to wait any longer Aubrey pulls her girlfriend back on top of her and manages to roll them both over. The sunset completely forgotten and sleep, a necessity that would have to wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	40. Peaceful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My parents are home for Easter and writing is REALLY slow hahaha but I’m trying to write as much as I can. Hope you enjoy this little one shot ;p

 

**One Shot 40**

Beca Mitchell was thinking about Chloe Beale… again. Chloe was a caring doctor with beautiful baby blue eyes and gorgeous, wavy ginger hair. Beca walked over to the window and reflected on her warm surroundings. She had always loved the peaceful house a little outside of LA,  with its gorgeous garden and single tree in the middle of it. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

While staring out of the bedroom window, with a view on the drive way she saw something, or rather some _one_. It was the fit and slightly sweaty figure of Chloe Beale. Of course the redhead had gone out on another run that morning. She would go crazy if she didn’t. It had been that way since their college years in Barden.

Beca gulped as she glances at her own reflection in the window. She was a grumpy, badass, beer drinker with tiny arms and a foul mouth. Her friends saw her as a dull, deafening DJ or at least that’s what she tinks of herself and assumes everyone else does as well. Once she had brought a drowning toddler back from the brink of death. But no one knew about that moment, except for her best friend Chloe Beale.

She takes a deep breath watches he own smile slip from her face in her reflection. How does she end up living with the person she has been crushing on for years. And somehow ends up dating her in the process. If Fat Amy would have known in college she would never hear the end of it. But that’s not what scares her, it’s something else. Not even a grumpy person who had once brought a busy toddler back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Chloe has in store for her today.

The sun shines like a million diamonds being reflected, making Beca extremely excited. It was going to be a perfect day. She walks to the wooden night table on her side of the bed and takes out a beautiful diamond ring that had been hidden in hundreds of places since the day the two of them admitted to having feelings for each other. She rubs it gently with her fingers. She jumps up as she hears the doorbell ring, hiding the ring in her pocket. Of course Chloe forgot her keys… again.

As Beca makes her way down the stairs to meet her gorgeous girlfriend by the door she checks her hair in the mirror she’s passing on her way and almost gets pushed over by their golden retriever . She opens the door and points at the trail outside while holding back the retriever with her left hand. “Do you feel like going on a walk with me? And Max, of course.” Chloe comes closer, she could see the mischievous glint in the redhead’s eyes.. “I would love to Beca Mitchell.” The cute moment is interrupted by a loud bark.

That’s all the brunette needs to grab the leash hanging by the door and follow her girlfriend outside. That’s definitely one of the thing she always liked about their daily routine. Chloe goes for a run while she stays in bed a little while longer, then get up and make coffee and go back up to stare out the window and wait for Chloe to come back. At least that’s what they did when Beca wasn’t needed at the studio. Luckily she can work from home most days.

They walk down the road, towards the trail that leads to the forest nearby the house. It’s a beautiful walk with even more beautiful surroundings. It’s also the perfect opportunity to let Max run free and throw around some sticks in the middle of an open field deeper into the forest.

Beca steels secretive glances at Chloe while feeling the burning pressure of the ring in her pocket. With every step she makes. It’s interesting how a tiny piece of jewelry can weigh you down as if there’s hundreds of stones instead.

 It takes the brunette a minutes to realize that Chloe has a thoughtful and distant look on her face. They had reached the open field and Max is already happily wagging his tail, waiting to be released. Apparently it’s not fast enough for his liking so he jumps up and almost knocks Beca over. Almost! She manages to catch herself and Max before they topple to the ground. “Whoa boy, I know, I know. Give me a sec to unclip this.”

Chloe gazed with affection at the most adorable situation next to her. Not many people see this side of the brunette. The soft, carrying and goofy side. To the outside world she’s the detached, grumpy singer/DJ. But it’s the moment they’re alone that are most important, the raw emotions reserved for only each other. It means more than all the fame and they both know it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chloe snaps out of her thoughts and turns her attention back to her girlfriend. “Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m great.” She says in hushed tones. “Chloe what’s on your mind?” The redhead kicks a stone and watches how Max awkwardly runs after it and falls over his own paws and rolls over. It makes the couple chuckle but it doesn’t make either forget. “Chlo, what’s going on?”

 “I love you and I want a wedding ring.” The redhead blurts out suddenly, regretting it te second the words made it out of her mouth. “Oh God! Forget I said anything!” Beca watches Chloe run off after Max with a confused look on her face. When the words finally catch up with her she runs after her girlfriend while trying to pull the ring out of her pocket. She almost had it but wasn’t paying attention to where she was running and accidentally tackles the redhead.

The burst out laughing while they lay on their backs staring at the clouds. Beca turns her head to look at Chloe who mimics the motion. A soft expression clouds her face and she’s twirling  the beautiful ring between her fingers but Chloe can’t see it. "Chloe, I love you," The brunette says. “But…” Chloe sits up with a tear almost threatening to spill from her eye. “Look, I said to forget it. I don’t want this to ruin us, okay?”

Beca sits up as quickly as she can and stops Chloe from running away. Chloe turns her head and they look at each other with sad smiles, like two calm, curious cats dancing at a very protective party, which had pop music playing in the background.

Beca cups Chloe’s cheeks and pulls her in slightly. "I feel the same way, Chloe." Beca reveals with a delighted grin. Chloe looked confused, her emotions are all over the place. She isn’t sure if she’s happy or sad. She doesn’t get a lot of time to think about it because Beca is getting up and kneeling before her. “But…” Beca repeats again. “… I want to do it the right way. I know this isn’t the most romantic way but I do really mean it when I say that I love you. We met 10 years ago, lived together for 9 of them and dated 2. The one thing I’ve learned in this decade is that there’s no one else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with. So Chloe Anne Beale, will you marry me?”

Beca holds out the ring in front her with a nervous smile and shaky hands. Chloe brings her hands up to her mouth and nods her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She holds out her left hand and lets Beca slip the ring on her finger before throwing herself on top of her and kissing her with all the love and passion she can muster. Life was going to be great for Beca Mitchell and Max coming to get some cuddle time in with her and her fiancé just proved her completely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	41. Bowling Mania

**One Shot 41**

Beca huffs as she lets her exhausted body fall on the couch. She managed to get home extra early today after having a crazy week at the studio. Being the main provider for herself, her girlfriend (Chloe, her best friend (Stacie) and her girlfriend (Aubrey) who in turn is her girlfriend’s best friend, is exhausting. Yet she’ll never complain. Sharing a house with all of them was the best thing ever.

Beca checks her phone and sees that she has an hour before everyone is going to be home. That means she has time to shower and start preparing dinner for all of them. It was her turn after all. So she rolls off the couch with a groan and makes her way up the stairs to the bathroom that was only hers and Chloe’s. She takes off her clothes and turns on the water in the shower. A few minutes later the water is the perfect temperature and she slides in and lets out a relieved sigh, enjoying the relaxing, soothing feeling.

She has always been quick in the showers. She was in and out under 15 minutes. She was also always, no exception amazed how Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie sometimes needed more than an hour _each_. Beca puts her hair up in a messy, wet bun. Knowing once she lets it loose she somehow end up with nice, bouncy curls. She has no idea how it happens but isn’t complaining about it either. It means less time to spend to actually do something with it.

The brunette puts on a pair of black bootleg jeans and white shirt. To top it off her signature look she has been sporting since high school she puts on a red and white flannel. (Also Chloe’s favorite but _definitely_ _not_ why she put it on. She would _never_.” Once she’s dressed she makes her way back down and into the kitchen.  She barely managed to open the fridge when the front door slams open followed by a loud squeal and happy chatter. _Oh great, the weirdo’s are home._

“Beca!” The loud shriek coming from Chloe makes Beca tense up for the collision she knows is coming. Surely a minute later she feels Chloe’s body slam into hers and two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. “Hey baby, how was your day?” Beca turns around in her girlfriend’s arms and wraps her arms around the redhead’s neck with a smile. “It was great, the kids are doing really great with the graduation mix you made for them.” The brunette chuckles and smiles warmly at her girlfriend. “You should come down to listen to it.” Beca notices the sad look when Chloe says that.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asks gently. “It’s nothing, really.” If Beca didn’t know Chloe as well as she did she would have let it go but she does know her better than that. “Chlo, sweetie, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.” Chloe lets out a sigh. “It’s just… you’ve been so busy that past week and I’ve barely seen you. I guess I was just scared that maybe you’re putting work before me or something? It’s stupid I know, I should never have thought that a-“

Beca cuts her girlfriend off in a gentle tone. “Chlo, I would _never_ put my work before you. The reason I’ve been working so hard this past week and will be working the next is because I want to be able to spend my summer with you. I want to take you to see your parents, maybe even go on a trip somewhere?” Chloe takes a step back in amazement and slowly a huge grin makes its way up her face. “R-Really?” She asks carefully. “Of course I-“

“Yo B, are you cooking?” Stacie shouts from the living room before appearing seconds later with Aubrey following closely. “I was just about to start, any requests?” Beca asks in her turn. “Actually since you haven’t started yet, how about we go out?” Stacie suggests with shrug. “Ooooh yes that’s a great idea. I know this new place in town and they supposedly have amazing burgers.” Chloe throws excitedly into the conversation. “Alright, any objections for you two?” Beca asks the other couple. She misses the tiny frown on Stacie’s face.

The tall brunette whispers something in Aubrey’s ear which of course catches Chloe’s attention. “You guys don’t want to go, huh?” Aubrey and Stacie quickly shake their heads. “No of course we want to go but uhm shouldn’t you maybe, I don’t know tell Beca where we’re going exactly?” Stacie semi mumbles, loud enough for Beca to hear. “Uhm what are you talking about? Chlo, where _are_ you taking us?” Beca turns her full attention to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Uhm well the place I was talking about is uhm you know, a bowling place”

“Wait a sec… why would you keep that fact from me? And second of all you know I don’t like bowling. It’s the one thing I hate more than movies.” Chloe puts up a pout, not just any pout but _the_ pout. That one pout Beca can never resist. “No Chlo-ple-I swear… fine! I’ll come but in no way whatsoever I’m playing. Did I make myself clear?” Beca points her finger at the three girls before grunting and stomping off to the hallway to take her jacket. “Are we going or not?”

* * *

A little over a half hour later the girls arrive at the Bowling Palace. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe stay back while Beca marches forward and inside. They follow her but Stacie stops them from going in. “Alright now that Beca can’t hear us. You two have to promise you won’t force her to play, she really has this thing with bowling. You can call it a trauma if you want to but it’s a very sensitive subject.” Aubrey and Chloe nod their heads with sad frowns.

With that the three remaining go inside and look for their friend. It doesn’t take long for them to find the brunette seated at a lane, waiting with her arms crossed and a huge angry frown on her face. “Hey babe, are you ok?” Chloe asks, sitting down next to her girlfriend. “Fine.” Beca huffs. “Ok, maybe not fine… Apparently we all have to play so…” She points at the screen that shows STACIE – AUBREY – CHLOE – BECA.

“Beca you don’t h-“ Stacie gets cut off by her best friend. “I said it’s fine Stace, let’s just play.” Stacie takes a ball throws her first. In total she manages to knock over 8 pins. Aubrey knocks over 6. Chloe’s first ball goes straight into the gutter. Beca gets up and stops the redhead before she can throw again. “Wait, uhm if you hold the ball like this… and stand here… now shoot.” Chloe does as told and manages to hit 3 pins. The redhead lets out an excited shriek and jumps around. “Good job baby, that was great shot.”

Chloe turns around and presses her lips on Beca’s with a smile. “Thank you Becs.” Stacie and Aubrey nudge each other at their friend’s cuteness. “Alright B, are you up for it?” Stacie asks with careful expression clouding her face. “Uhm yeah, no, I guess, I am.” Beca takes a ball and lets out a nervous chuckle.

Right as she’s trying to throw the ball she hears a voice that she swore she thought she’d never hear again. “Little Mitch?! Is that really? God Tommy look at that, it’s little Mitch.” Beca groans and throws the ball and throws a perfect strike. All to the amazement of Aubrey and Chloe. “What are you doing here Jesse.” Stacie asks while making her way to her best friend. “Conrad, long time no see. I see you’ve returned to the game.” Jesse says with a coy smirk on his face.

Chloe and Aubrey share a confused look at they keep following the conversation between their girlfriend’s and the guys who’s names are Jesse and Tommy. “We’re here to have some fun with our girlfriends Swanson so if you don’t mind leaving us be.” Jesse lets out a laugh. “Are you seriously still keeping this up? You know that you and me are the A-team.” Beca scoffs. “We were never the ‘A-team’ Jesse. We could have been friends but you’re the one that ditched me, remember?”

“I didn’t want to ditch you baby, but you were a disgrace to the community.” Beca jumps in between Stacie and Jesse, trying to keep the tall brunette and her other friends from jumping the boy. “Whoa okay, stand down. All of you.” She pushes the girls back and stands in a position so she can look at both parties. “You know that I was sabotaged Jesse… Bumper sabotaged me so he could look like the team’s hero. Do you know how hard it was for me to prove that I could be better than you? Or at least as good as you?”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “You were always the weak link Little Mitch, we just made sure you didn’t look like a complete loser.” Beca balls her fists and takes a deep breath. “How about we settle this, huh? You and me little Mitch.” Chloe pulls her girlfriend’s hand and makes her look at her. “Becs you don’t have to do this. No matter what he says you’ll never be a disgrace to us.” Beca shakes her head. “I know Chlo but I have to do this, it’s my last chance to redeem myself.”

“I guess that’s a yes.” Beca grunts as she turns around. “Yes Swanson, why don’t you set it up?” The brunet salutes his old pal and goes over to the register to make the arrangements.

* * *

20 minutes later there’s a huge crowd surrounding the lanes where the battle is going to take place. Word had come out and of course it peaked everyone’s attention. They even managed to find someone to announce. “Alright ladies and gentlemen. Tonight you will witness the female junior bowling legend Little Mitch redeeming herself against her former teammate The Swansonator.” The crowd lets out loud cheers.

Jesse is completely attired and ready. While Beca managed to find a glove so she could have better support for her wrist. “Alright, it looks like our contestants are ready. The first one up is The Swansonator He’s the challenger tonight so he gets the honors.”

The boy makes his way up to the lane and prepares to shoot the first ball. “It’s a strike!” The crowd goes wild and then silent as they watch Beca prepare for her shot. She manages to knock over 7 pins with her first throw and 3 with her second. “Spare!” The game only just started but Jesse is already convinced he can win.

The game is extremely tight. and the tension is nerve wracking. Jesse has the lead at the moment but Beca has one more shot to win this. The scores have been going a little like this.

JESSE  
24 – 44 – 64 – 83 – 92 – 112 – 138 – 157 – 166 – **TOTAL:** **182**

BECA  
20 – 49 – 69 – 89 – 109 – 128 – 137 – 155 – 163 – **TO BE DETERMINED**

Beca goes up and throws a strike, she still has a shot to win this. She takes her ball again and throws. It looks like everything is going in slow motion. The pins falling, the crowd holding their breath, Jesse’s fist pump when the final pins are down. There was no way Beca could win. She hit a _split_. The brunette falls to her knees , tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The flashbacks of the exact same moment 14 years ago hitting her hard. She doesn’t hear Stacie nor Chloe talking to her, she’s in her own mind.

*Flashback*

_It’s the Junior Bowling Championship Final. Beca was the next one up, her team having the lead. They had worked hard to get to this point and it was finally paying off. She had put her music aside for the past two months so she could concentrate on making her team proud and show that girls are equally as good as boys._

_The brunette throws her ball and ends up with a split. No big deal. she needed to hit one of the two or attempt the Devil’s Spin. Jesse had been working with her on the trick and se could almost pull it off. Bumper on the other hand wasn’t so happy that she had gotten ‘his’ place in the competition. So without anyone noticing he managed to spill some water on the lane making it very dangerous for Beca._

_When she makes her runs to attempt the Devil’s Spin she slips over the water and the heavy ball flies up in the air and lands on her right ankle. She feels it crack and lets out a cry of pain. The paramedics take her away and she watches as her coach gives Bumper the chance to win for the team. She couldn’t play for a few months. By the time she could start again the rumor had gone round that she was a disgrace to the community and no one wanted her on their team. Stacie was the only one who didn’t stop believing in her yet never pressured her into playing again._

*End Flashback.*

Chloe kneels down in front of her girlfriend and cups her cheeks so the brunette looks at her. They can hear Jesse laugh behind them but they ignore him. “Becs, I know you can do this. I believe in you, no matter what you’ll always be my champion. Beca shakes her head trying to keep her tears inside. “I-I don’t think I-“ Chloe cuts her off. “Bullshit, you’re _the_ Beca Mitchell. You’re multiplatinum producer, he’s got nothing on you.” Beca’s jaw hangs open. Chloe never cursed and that makes her believe the redhead more than ever.

So she gets up and pulls Chloe up with her and kisses her hard. “I’ll win this, for you.” She whispers before walking off to take a ball. “This can go one of three ways.” Stacie whispers to Chloe and Aubrey. “She can miss and lose the game. She can hit one pin and it’ll be a tie. Or… or she can attempt the Devil’s Spin and win the game.”

Chloe is at the edge of her seat watching her girlfriend intently. She watches Beca take a deep breath and watching the lane intently as if… as if she’s calculating something. Before anyone fully well realizes it Beca runs forward and turns her body in a weird angle and releases the ball. The crowd doesn’t dare to breathe and watch the ball spin. It hits the right pin and…

The ball reverses and spins to the other pin and hits it gently. The pin wiggles and waggles… it… it… it’s down! “Little Mitch is the winner! Can you guys believe it, this as been the most intense game I’ve ever witnessed. The score is 182 to 183.” Beca gets attacked by Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey. She tries to get out of the hug but gives up after a few minutes and just lets it happen. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Jesse walk away with a huff. She can’t believe it, she finally did it. She overcame her fear and beat the junior and current bowling champion. And she has the greatest people to celebrate it with.

Beca looks at Chloe who is smiling brightly at her after giving her some space to breathe. The brunette reaches into her back pocket and takes out a ring and kneels down in front of her girlfriend. Once again the crowd becomes silent and a collect gasp coming from Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie is the only sound that can be heard.

“Chloe Anne Beale, this wasn’t the time or place I wanted to do this. I’ve been planning it for months now and thought of doing it while staying at your parents this summer but right now feels like the perfect moment. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have found the strength to win. I did it for you. You’ve always been my inspiration and motivation. Without you my life would be empty so I’m asking you, here in front of all these people as my witness. Will you marry me?”

Chloe doesn’t hesitate a second to say yes and throws herself at Beca kissing her as hard as she possibly can, only breaking apart for a second so the brunette can slip on the ring. Aubrey and Stacie are the first to congratulate the couple and laughing as they show the video and pictures they made. Even some of the other bystanders offered to send them the ones they made. One thing is sure, they will never forget this day. Not in a million years!


	42. Rainy Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was walking home in the pouring rain and this one shot idea popped into my head. So I got really excited and started writing it… let’s see how this ends haha

**Rainy Encounters**

**One shot 42**

Aubrey sits down on the couch with a content sigh. Stacie wraps her arm around the blonde. They’re waiting for Chloe to come back with the pizza’s. Saturday night is their pizza and movie night, a tradition they have had since college. Of course by the end of their college years some things had changed. Aubrey and Stacie started dating around their sophomore year while Chloe has had on and off relationships. Never finding her one true love. While they got engaged a few months ago.

“Alright, one vegetarian pizza for Aubrey, one four cheeses for Stacie and a Napolitan Pizza for me.” Chloe hands out the pizza’s before sitting down and taking her glass of wine and taking a sip. The couple shares a look. The redhead has been distracted all evening. Starring off into the distance, day dreaming and far most the weirdest things she had been doing was either holding or hugging that new umbrella.  Whatever was going on has the couple really worried.

Eventually while watching Bridget Jones’s Diary – for the millionth time – Aubrey caves and pauses the movie. Chloe is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn’t even notice it. “Chlo? Chloe? Chloe!” The redhead shoots out of her trance . “Huh what?” She asks slightly disorientated. “What’s up with you today?” Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s nothing… well maybe…”

*Flashback*

_Chloe groans as she steps outside of the bank. Of course the one day she doesn’t take a jacket or umbrella it had to be pouring. The veterinarian clinic is only 3 blocks away but she knows that even if she runs for it she’s be soaked the second she steps out from underneath the little roof. “Here goes nothing.” The redhead breathes out and she steps out from underneath the protection and gets hit by the rain._

_She manages to take a few steps before the rain stops pouring down on her. She looks up to see what happened and is surprised to see an umbrella above her. Her surprise turns into confusion so she stops dead in her tracks, the umbrella following her lead. Chloe looks to her right and is met by a pair of gorgeous metallic blue eyes._

_The brunette holding the umbrella has a serene, gentle yet awkward smile on her face. “Hi uhm yeah so I saw that you weren’t wearing a jacket and stuff so I thought I’d give you a hand.” Chloe smiles back, the  voice sounding familiar. “That’s really kind of you.” The brunette shrugs and holds out the umbrella. “Uh could you hold this for a sec?” She asks. Chloe instantly takes the umbrella. “Sure.” She says while the brunette puts on the hood of her leather jacket on. “Alright so uhm have a great day.”_

_Chloe doesn’t get a chance to react fast enough and is left holding the stranger’s brunette. “Hey your umbrella!” She manages to shout out. “Keep it.” The brunette shouts back, saluting her and running off. Chloe is left standing on the side of the road, grinning like an idiot. The grin falls from her face when she realizes that she has no idea who the mystery woman was. It makes her clutch the umbrella even tighter. For the first time she takes a good look it._

_The umbrella has tiny clouds on a bright blue background resembling a bright day and the outside is black. The handle is made of wood and is topped off with two gold engraved initials ‘B.M’.  Again, just like the brunette’s voice, this also looked familiar. She starts walking and makes her way to the clinic. Maybe her best friends could help her out when she comes over tonight._

*End Flashback*

Chloe finishes her story with another heavy sigh. “I don’t know what to do, she is a complete stranger but at the same time it feels like I have met her before.” Aubrey scratches the back of her neck. “Did you see where she was running?” Chloe nods. “Great I know someone that might be able to help, I’ll give her a call.” The blonde gets up from her comfortable spot in the couch in her girlfriend’s arms to grab her phone from her purse.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** “Hello Lilly?”

 **Lilly:** “Yes, how can I help you? Who needs to be taken care of.”

 **Aubrey:** “No one, it’s for something else actually.”

 **Lilly:** “Tell me your problem.”

 **Aubrey:** “My best friend is looking for someone and I thought maybe you could help us find her?”

 **Lilly:** “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

 **Aubrey:** “I’ll send you the address.”

 **Lilly:** “See you soon.”

 **Aubrey:** “See you later.”

*End Phone Call*

“Alright, she’s on her way. If Lilly can’t find her no one can.” Chloe’s smile grows to a size that cannot be humanly healthy anymore. “Ok Chlo you need relax, you’re going to sprain a muscle if you keep smiling like that.” Stacie says, poking the redhead in her side. Chloe squeal as she’s extremely ticklish. “OK! Fine I’ll try but I can’t promise.”

A short 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Chloe jumps up. She almost runs to the door and yanks it open. “Hi, you must be Lilly. Please come in.” She says in a chipper voice and steps aside to let the Asian woman inside. The redhead follows her into the living room where Lilly somehow managed to lay out her laptop and start it up. “What do you know about the mystery woman?” She asks, not looking up from the screen.

Aubrey looks at her best friend. “Oh yeah uhm she’s a brunette with metallic blue eyes. She around my height . We met, kind of, one block away from the national bank. She left in the direction of 12th street.” Lilly keeps typing while Chloe speaks. “Oh and I think her initials are BM.” Lilly nods but further ignores the other the women completely. “What time?” Lilly asks. “Around 10.30.”

A few minutes later the silence is broken by Lilly. “Her name is Beca Mitchell. Or DJ B-Mitch. She works at the Z100 radio station, works as a DJ at the Lavo nightclub and is a Freelance producer and has worked with multi award winner Emily Junk.” Chloe’s jaw drops in surprise. “She will be DJ-ing at the SummerStage festival most summer starting… tomorrow. She’s playing the main stage in Central Park.” Lilly writes something down on a piece of paper. “These are all the time slots of the festival, all the days she works at the club and her appointments of the coming 2 weeks if you want to ‘accidentally’ bump into her.”

“Lilly this is amazing, how did you find all this information.” The Asian woman looks up and turns her head to face Chloe. “I connected to the security camera’s and tracked you down on them until the moment you met miss Mitchell and then followed her until I could get a proper view on her face so I could use face recognition. Turn on the radio, she’s on right now.” It doesn’t take long for Chloe to find the station, actually it took her 7 seconds. It’s her favorite one and she listens to it every day.

“ _It’s a warm summer Saturday evening and here’s another trip down memory lane with DJ B-Mitch here at, the voice of Z100.You just heard Stairway to Heaven. More than 40 years after its release, this remains one of the top influences on rock music. Next up is Son Of A Preacher Man by good o’ll Dusty Springfield followed by I Got You by James Brown. Enjoy!”_

Chloe squeals loudly and jumps around her living room. “That’s why she seemed familiar to me, I recognized her voice from the radio!” Stacie rolls her eyes with an amused smile. “How about we meet your mystery woman at her show tomorrow?” Aubrey agrees. “When was the last time we went to a concert?” Chloe thinks about and shrugs. “My point exactly.”

“Thank you Lilly, for everything.” Chloe turns to face the Asian woman with a smile. “You’re welcome, now that this case is closed I have to get going. I have another case to take care of.” Chloe frowns. “No wait, I want to pay you first.” The redhead runs off to grab her purse but by the time she gets back Lilly is gone and Aubrey is holding out a piece of paper to her. “She left you this.” Chloe takes the note and reads it while Stacie pulls up Chloe’s laptop.

 _No need to pay me,_  
just promise me you’ll get your girl.  
Lilly

“Hey you guys, there’s a meet and greet with Beca tomorrow. There are limited tickets going up in 2 minutes.” Chloe jumps on the couch next to her best friends fiancée. Aubrey casually strolls over and sits on the edge. “We have to buy tickets!” Chloe all but screams. “Alright, the tickets are going up in 5…4…3…2… and they’re on.” Stacie clicks a few times and minutes later tickets to the meet and greet are bought. With Chloe’s card of course.

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie laugh as they watch Chloe skip, yes actually skip, ahead of them. They feel like parents taking their daughter to her first concert while she’s high on sugar. “She’s adorable.” Stacie says with a chuckle. Aubrey hums in agreement. “I just hope that this Beca person isn’t some kind of jerk that might hurt my best friend.”

“I don’t think so, I did some research on her before we went to bed last night. She a pretty private person and doesn’t have any bad reputation. She actually gives money to charity and helps out at animal shelters. She’s more famous than we thought, she just stays out of the spotlight.” Stacie explains calmly. “A-are you sure?” Aubrey asks uncertainly. “Yes, I stalked her Twitter and Instagram accounts.” The blonde’s lips curl into a smile and she intertwines her fingers with her fiancée’s.

Chloe stops suddenly so it’s easy for the couple to catch up with her. “What’s up Chloe?” Stacie asks poking the redhead in her side. “There are the tents. We’re actually going to do this.” Chloe hugs the umbrella she’s holding. “What are we waiting for, the meet and great is about to start.” Stacie urges her best friends to keep walking. They are granted access when they show their tickets.

“DJ B-Mitch will take her time to meet everyone personally. If she can’t see you before the show she’ll do it after.” A tall brunet announces with a smile. “Ah there she is now.” And surely the DJ, dressed in a black and white flannel walks out of a tent and goes to stand next to the guy. “Hi everyone, my manager Jesse over here will let you in one by one or per group, it depends if you came alone or not. I can’t wa-“ The brunette’s voice wavers as her eyes fall on Chloe. “uhm yes, I can’t wait to meet you all.” She turns to whisper something into her manager’s ear and throws one last glance at Chloe before disappearing into the tent she came from.

Jesse ushers the first groups inside and then comes back outside. He does a little tour of the fans, stopping at Chloe’s group as last. “Hi, I’m Jesse, DJ B-Mitch’s manager and I’d like to personally welcome you to the festival.” He holds out his hand for Chloe to shake. She happily accepts but narrows her eyes slightly when she feels a piece a paper pushed into her palm. Jesse quickly moves on and shakes the other women’s hand.

 _Please wait until after the show,_  
I promise I’ll make up for making you wait.  
\- Beca

The brunet starts walking away but gets stopped by Chloe. “Wait, could you tell DJ B-Mitch that we don’t mind being the last group.” He turns around with a smile. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear that.” He winks at Chloe and walks away because the first group stepped outside and it’s time for the second one to go in. This goes on for half an hour and the last group to enter is Chloe’s. Jesse comes out of the tent and walks straight at the girls. “I’m really sorry but our DJ needs to go on in like 3 minutes but she’d really like it if you watch the show backstage.”

Jesse holds out three full access backstage passes. “Thank you very much, we really appreciate it.” Aubrey answers. “Hey Jesse are the mics ready?” A voice behind the man startles the women. “Yeah, they’re waiting for you to get hooked up.” Behind him Beca appears. “And you really have to go B.” Beca waves at the guests. “DJ B-Mitch we need you up here!”

“I’m coming!” The brunette shouts back. “I’m really sorry, I hope you’ll give me a chance to make it up after the show?” She asks over her shoulder, getting pulled away by Jesse. Chloe being at a loss for words just stares at the DJ with an open mouth. “Hey Chlo, you’ll catch flies this way.” Aubrey teases while closing her friend’s jaw. “Huh, what?” Chloe shakes her head. “You’re drooling.”

Chloe rolls her eyes at her best friend. “You guys, the concert will be better from up here.” The three women turn to look up at the stage. Jesse waves them up and they quickly go up, hearing the crowd go wild. “What’s up New York City! Are you ready to party?!” Another round of cheers erupts from the crowd. The opening notes of Beca’s 500 miles X Titanium mix starts playing and the crowd goes even wilder than before if possible.

Two and a half hours later, a completely crazy crowd and three impressed women Beca finally finished her set.  Her hair is sticking to her forehead and she’s completely out of breath as she walks down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs Jesse, Chloe Aubrey and Stacie are waiting for her. The DJ stops in front of the group. “Oh my gosh, that was totes amazing!” Beca raises her brow with an amused smile. “I’m glad you… totes? liked it. Uhm, do you mind if I get changed real quick?” The three women shake their heads. “I’ll see you in 10 minutes, I’ll be quick.”

Chloe follows the brunette with her eyes. Jesse returns soon after with a grin. “I’m going to give you a heads up, Beca wants to take the three of you to her place for some drinks. The VIP parties here are not so interesting.” Chloe’s eyes shimmer with hope as she looks at her friends. Though they don’t get a chance to answer because Beca returns, freshly dressed and with her laptop bag hanging off her shoulder.

She stops next to the group and raises her brow at Jesse. “I’m going to assume Jesse already spilled the beans?” She asks with a sigh. “He did and we really appreciate the offer.” Chloe is almost vibrating in excitement. “Stacie and I actually have something else planned but Chlo you should go.” Aubrey says with a mischievous grin. “Uh are you guys sure?” Chloe asks with a shaky voice. The redhead turns to face Beca with a sad smile, knowing that the brunette would only invite the three of them over so she’s preparing herself to say goodbye. She doesn’t notice her friends walk away with Jesse so the two can have a moment alone.

“I see you brought the umbrella.” Beca points out with a coy smile. “Oh yes, I wanted to thank you and give it back.” Chloe holds out the umbrella but Beca pushes it back into her hands. “Keep it, it’s a gift from me to you. And uh if you want the offer still stands, even without your friends.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “D-do you really mean that?” Beca nods her head. “Yeah I actually really want to get to know you.” Chloe nods her head slowly, lost for words. “My car is close by or you can follow me in yours or something?”

Chloe takes a deep breath. “We actually came here in Aubrey’s car so we can go with yours? I mean only if you’re totes ok with it.” The redhead’s cheeks easily match her hair. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Beca adjusts the strap of her laptop bag and points at Jesse. “Yo Jesse, we’re going to head out.  I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh and before you leave, do you want a group picture? The main photographer is right there.” The brunette points to her left. “Oh no we’ll be alright but Chloe might like one.” Stacie snickers. “Oh no we don’t ha-“

Beca cuts the redhead off by pulling her towards the photographer and calling his name. “Hey Jason, can you snap a few of us?” The young man turns around at the mention of his name and prepares his camera. “Of course, just smile at the camera.” He then proceeds to take a few picture and shows them to the brunette. “Oh could you send me that picture?” Chloe tries to see of which one Beca is talking about but doesn’t manage. “Sure, I’ll send them over as soon as possible.”

“Are you ready to go?” Beca asks. “I’m ready when you are.” Chloe answers, biting her bottom lip gently. Beca has to swallow lightly to recompose herself. The redhead looked really hot biting her lip and it made the brunette tingle in all the wrong yet right places at the same time. “Y-yeah we can go.” The two bid their friends goodbye and head towards the DJ’s car.

* * *

“Welcome to casa Mitchell, please make yourself at home. The living room is straight ahead to your left and the kitchen is through the connecting door. I’ll be right back I uhm… I don’t smell so great and thought I’d save your nose and take a quick shower? If that’s ok with you?” Beca is fidgeting with the ring on her thumb and refuses to meet Chloe’s eyes. So the redhead takes matter in her own hands. She takes a step forward and gently forces the brunette’s head up with her index finger. “Don’t worry about it take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Chloe’s eyes dart from Beca’s right to left eye, not knowing which one has the more beautiful sparkle in it. “I-I guess I’ll uhm just go then, huh.” Beca stumbles backwards and falls multiple times on her way up the stairs. The sight makes Chloe chuckles. The redhead waits until the brunette is completely out of sight before going towards the living room.

She looks around and notices the lack of pictures. There are only . One of her and her manager Jesse, him having his arm wrapped around her shoulder while she has her arms crossed looking pretty angry. The second one is Beca when she was a little girl with who she assumes is her mother at the park. Chloe traces the frame with a smile. One thing was certain it’s that Beca was adorable then and stayed adorable. Chloe continues to look around.

20 minutes later Beca walks into the living room and finds Chloe sitting on the couch reading something on her phone. “I was thinking of ordering some food, what are you in the mood for?” Chloe jumps up and drops her phone with a tiny scream. “You scared me… uhm you choose, I’m not picky.” Beca rolls her eyes and walks towards a tiny table and shuffles through the papers on it. “I found the Chinese menu, is that alright?”

“That’s perfect, what do you usually take?” Chloe asks getting up from the couch to pick up her phone and walk up to the brunette. “Oh I take Chicken Lo Mein and Chicken fried rice and some egg rolls. What about you?” Chloe thinks for a second. “I love egg rolls so those are a must. But I take the Vegetable Lo Mein with plain friend rice instead.” Beca nods her head. “Great, I’ll make the call and grab us some wine.” Chloe follows Beca into the kitchen and listens to the conversation. Once Beca has hung up and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine the head back to the living room.

The two of them are almost through the entire bottle when the door bell rings. “I’ll get it.” Beca jumps up and rushes to the front door. They’re both pretty tipsy but neither cares. Conversation flows freely and they feel comfortable together, something they both feared wouldn’t  happen.

“Alright, so we’ve gone through the life stories and all but you have to tell me… why did you buy meet and greet tickets if you could have just called the radio station and ‘reported’ a found umbrella.” Chloe’s jaw drops and seconds later she’s giggling as if her life depended on it. “I guess you don’t do things the easy way.” Chloe nods her head still not being able to form a sentence. The redhead is laughing so hard that she tumbles of the couch making Beca sit up to help her up. But due to the slightly drunk states they’re in  Chloe ends up on top of Beca.

They look into each other’s eyes. Beca leans her head up and presses a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips, pulling back almost instantly and turning bright red. “S-s-sorry I shouldn’t h-“ Chloe cuts the brunette off by capturing her lips kissing her firmly with a gentle touch. She runs the tip of her tongue over Beca’s lower lip. The brunette instantly grants access, deepening the kiss. Chloe tangles her fingers in the brown locks beneath her while Beca tightly wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist. Chloe grinds her hips down eliciting a raspy moan from the brunette.

When air is a complete necessity they pull apart, breathing heavily. Chloe supports her weight slight on her arms next to Beca’s head. She brushes the tip of her nose against the DJ’s and feels the hot breath against her burning skin. “That was uh that was amazing.” Beca breaths out. “Then you’ll love what I’ll be doing next.” The words send chills down the brunette’s spin. She sits up in a flash with the redhead still in her lap. “My bed… now.”

Chloe rushes to get off the brunette’s lap, Beca following just as quick. She takes Chloe by the hand and pulls her up the stairs without any tumbles this time. The brunette pulls her guest into her bedroom and slams her against the door, kissing her roughly. Not the last time of the night. And definitely not the last in their life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	43. Plane Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I want to make something clear... I DO NOT know anything about flying so if I made mistakes I’m really sorry! I also know that it’s not allowed to have passengers in the cockpit but just for the sake of the story let me have this one.
> 
> It took me long to write this but I got there eventually haha, I just moved to a different country (Greece) and found an apartment but I don’t have electricity so I don’t know how long it will take for me to upload again and at work there are no phones and stuff allowed but I’ll try to upload as fast as I can!
> 
> Enjoy the story!!! Till next time you awesome nerds!

 

**One Shot 43: Plane adventure**

Chloe hates traveling by plane with her three year daughter. Not because her daughter is a little brat that will scream her lungs out if she doesn’t get her way. No, she’s the sweetest angel in the world but she gets so excited while flying and she starts bothering the other people sitting around them. If they have the window and middle seat Sarah will take the middle seat so she can talk to the person sitting next to her, even though her vocabulary isn’t big. If they’re sitting in the middle and isle seat, Sarah will make sure she’s sitting at the isle so she can talk to everyone around them.

The redhead thanks the stars that today they were assigned the window and middle seat. Now the only thing she can hope for right now is that the person they’re sitting next to isn’t someone who hates kids or will look at Chloe as if she’s the worst mother in the world because she can’t contain her own child. Chloe walks up the isle with Sarah in her arms, trying to carry a bag with her as well. “17 A and B.” She quietly mutters when she approaches her row.

She internally groans when she notices someone already sitting in the row. She was at least hoping that the person would arrive later so she could at least try to talk to her daughter. The brunette that is going to be sitting next to them is really gorgeous, Chloe has to admit to herself. She slowly makes her way to the row and stops just close enough for the stranger to notice but far enough so the other woman can step out into the isle. “Miss is pretty.” Sarah giggles to her mother, making the redhead blush profusely. She hopes the stranger didn’t hear but luck is not at her side.

The brunette looks up with a raised eye brow and a gentle smile. She gets up from her seat so Chloe can get in. “Thank you little girl.” She softly says, smiling at the redheaded mother. “You’re very pretty too.” She says, slightly confusing Chloe. _Is she talking to me or Sarah?_ Is the only thing that bounces through her head as she sits down. Chloe tries to put Sarah by the window but the three year old is having none of it. “I don’t mind sitting next your daughter.”

The stranger holds out her arms so she can take little Sarah who looks exactly like her mother from Chloe’s arms while the redhead settles in her seat. Sarah wraps her tiny ams around the brunette and gives her a tight squeeze. “Thank you miss.” The little girl says after the brunette helps her settle in her seat. She wants to answer but gets interrupted by a loud ding and a voice ringing through the speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Stacie Conrad and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of the entire crew, welcome aboard JetBlue airlines. Our fight will be of five hours and 45 minutes. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival.”

A tall leggy flight attendant walks past their row but stops when she notices the brunette sitting at the aisle. “Beca, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you last. You should fly more often so we can see you.” The brunette rolls her eyes playfully. “Shut it Conrad and go do your job.” The tall brunette chuckles and walks away to do her job. Beca turns her head to the little girl next to her. “Are you excited about the flight?” She asks the little girl. “Yes.” Sarah exclaims, jumping in her seat.

Chloe shushes her daughter slightly in attempt to calm her down a bit, at least for take off. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention.” As the safety demonstration is shown Sarah is trying to get something from her bag while her mother tries to stop her. “Honey you need to leave your stuff in your bag until we’re up int he air.”

“But mommy.” The little girl whines. “Hey, Sarah was it?” The girl looks to her right as well as her mother. “Do you want to listen to some music?” Beca is holding out her headphones with a smile. Sarah looks back at her mother and then at the headphones. Beca doesn’t hesitate to put the Beats on the girl’s head and presses play on her phone. “This will keep her busy for a while.” Beca says to Chloe. “Oh and my name is Beca but I’m assuming your heard it already from Stacie.” 

“Thank you so much Beca, I really want to apologise in advance, she usually is an angel but for some reason she gets fussy or excited during flights.” Beca smirks gently. “That’s alright, I’m used to flying with little kids and I know how to entertain them. She’s actually an angel. Oh and I never caught your name.” Chloe can feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she has no idea why. “Oh uh m-my name is uhm Chloe.” Beca chuckles at the stammering redhead. “Well Chloe, if you need a break to just take a nap or watch a movie or something I can watch Sarah for a bit.”

Chloe’s eyes widen. No one has ever offered to do that, ever. So she has no idea how to react to it. But apparently her face is doing much of the reacting for her. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Beca asks carefully, still trying to gauge her reaction. “I mean you look great and all but you look like you might need a nap after an exhausting week, you know? Not that you look tired or something but...” Beca lets out a heavy sigh. “You know what, I’ll just shut up now and hope you’ll forget what I just said.” Letting her head hang in shame.

It’s only when she hears a soft chuckle coming from the redhead’s direction that she dare to look up again. “I am exhausted actually, visiting my strict catholic family with my daughter that was born out of wedlock after having a drunken one night stand because I felt bad about myself.” The confession made Beca’s heart burn. “Well, if your family can’t accept you or your daughter there are other people that will be there for you, even when you less expect them to be.” 

Chloe looks to her right with a confused look in her eyes. How was this stranger so nice to her even though she didn’t know her? All of her friends except for Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley had dropped her once they found out she was pregnant. Aubrey had been there all the way, babysitting Sarah so Chloe could have some free time to study or work. No one ever cared, her own parents barely even wanted to see her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened fastened while you’re seated.”

Beca gently smiles at Chloe and then looks down at Sarah. “I don’t want to force you to look after her.” Chloe finally says. “You aren’t forcing me to do anything, I really do want to play some games with Sarah and help you relax for a bit.” The genuine tone and gentle eyes create butterflies in Chloe’s stomach. “How about you tell me what she likes and I’ll keep an eye one her while you sleep for a bit? I’ll wake you up if something’s wrong, deal?” Chloe nods her head slowly with a huge smile creeping up her face. She had forgotten how it felt to be happy. “She like to draw and read stories but if she really doesn’t want to do those I let her watch a movie on the tablet or she listens to music.” 

Beca nods her head while listening to the information she’s receiving. “Alright, do I need to know something about medical issues? I mean I know that we get peanuts on the plane so I’d rather ask.” Chloe shakes her head. “No, she has no allergies but she strongly dislikes tomatoes for some reason.” The redhead says with a chuckle. “Good to know, I’ll store that away.” Beca strongly believes she did not just say that out loud but judging by Chloe’s look she knows she’s wrong. “Well, I guess I should hand you _the_ bag.” Chloe says with a laugh. “I guess you should.” Beca answers with a grin.

The minute Sarah notices the movement of her mother crouching down to grab the bag she instantly forgets about the music playing in her ears. Beca manages to grab her phone just in time before it can hit the floor. “I play now?” The little girl says in the most adorable voice, making Beca’s smile grow. “Yes sweetie, this nice lady wants to play some games with you so mommy can take a nap. Is that ok?” Sarah looks confused and seems to think about the question. Slowly she starts nodding her head yes when the question is fully processed. “Alright sweetie, this lady’s name is Beca and if you need anything just ask her, alright?” Once again the girl nods her head, turning herself to face her neighbour. 

“What do you want to do?” Beca asks sweetly. “Color.” Chloe slowly sits back to watch her daughter interact with the gorgeous stranger that is making her week great again. She looks at them while they’re colouring and smiles when Beca lets out an animal noise while colouring a zoo picture. It’s not long before she doses off with a dopey grin on her face and one thing running through her mind. _I have never been this happy in my life._

Beca notices the exhausted mother’s eyes close slowly and smile when she sees the redhead breathing steadily. She flags Stacie down just as quick without losing interest in the little girl talking animatedly to her. “What’s up DJ.” Beca rolls her eyes at Stacie. “Can you bring a blanket for Chloe? We both know she’ll catch a cold if she keeps sleeping like that.” Stacie raises her brow. “Chloe, huh?” Stacie teases with a knowing grin. “Just do your job Conrad.” The leggy brunette holds her arms up in defence. “No need to get defensive Becs, I’ll bring her a blanket.” 

Two hours into the flight and Beca has coloured with Sarah, watched a few episodes of Princess Sofia and played with some dolls. It all goes well until Beca gets tapped on her shoulder by Stacie. “Uhm Becs? Can you come to the front for a minute?” Beca shoots the tall brunette a confused look before looking down at the little redhead next to her. “Uhm I’m kind of looking after the kid so the mother can sleep, how important is it?” Stacie slips Beca a little note that makes her insides twist.

_The pilots had a bad sandwich bar-fore take off.  
We need you to take over!_

Beca looks up with wide eyes, trying not to alert any of the other passengers. “Stacie, are you for real?” The leggy brunette nods her head. “Ok, I’ll come in a minute. But I can’t wake Chloe up because she’ll ask question which means explaining which will mean people will panic.” Beca whispers just loud enough for Stacie to hear her. “I’m taking Sarah to see the cockpit, I strongly believe she will behave.” Stacie lets out a sigh but knows she can’t argue. “Fine, we don’t really have another choice do we?” Beca shakes her head. “No we don’t, but I need a favour.” Stacie nods her head with a nervous smile. “When Chloe wakes up send her to us.”

“No problem Becs, I’ll warn the rest of the crew.” With a huge load of off her shoulders Stacie walks back to the front of the plane to warn the rest of the crew, leaving Beca to try and explain what’s going to happen. “Hey Sarah, do you want to see how to fly a plane?” Beca tries with an insecure smile. “We can?” Sarah asks with a incredulous look on her face. “Yes, we can go look but you have to promise you won’t touch anything.” Of course Sarah nods her head vigorously. “Alright, lets go, mommy will come see us later.” With a smile Beca picks Sarah up and grabs her phone and Sarah’s bag just in case.

Beca slowly makes her way to the front and goes past the little curtain separating the passengers from the crew. “Beca you’re our hero!” Jesse says with a relieved smile. “You’re welcome dude, now let me in so I ca take over. We can’t stay on autopilot for ever.” With that Beca walks into the cockpit and settles Sarah down in the co-pilot seat. “Alright Sarah, are you ready to see how it works?” The three year old has no idea where to look, there is so much to see and only two tiny eyes.

* * *

A little over two hours later Chloe wakes up and panics slightly when she doesn’t see neither her daughter nor Beca next to her. She doesn’t get a chance to really panic because a few minutes later Stacie appears next to her. “Hi, I’m Stacie, Beca’s friend. She wanted me to tell you that she’s in the cockpit with your daughter. She will explain everything and insists on you joining them.” Chloe looks at the brunette with a confused expression. “W-What?” She manages to stemmer out. “Just follow me to the front, it will become clear very soon.”

Chloe just does as told but finds it difficult to stand up with a blanket wrapped around her. Her even more confused expression does not go unnoticed by Stacie. “Oh yeah, Beca insisted on covering you with a blanket because she didn’t want you to catch a cold.” Chloe’s heart flutters at the thoughtfulness coming from Beca. “Oh.” She manages to push out softly. “Whenever you’re ready we can go up to them if you’d like.” This kickstarts the redhead and she gets up from her row and follows the flight attendant to the cockpit. “They’re in here, just step inside but try to strap yourself in as fast as possible, for safety reasons.” Stacie says before letting Chloe step inside. “Of course, thank you very much.”

When Stacie walks away to continue her job Chloe finally looks inside of the cockpit and finds the sight before her heart warming. “This little arrow shows us how fast we’re going.” Beca explains with a smile. Chloe watches Beca push some buttons and flick some switches before turning to face Sarah. “Are you ready to help me fly the plane?” Sarah lets out a happy giggle andlets Beca lift her out of the seat into her lap. “Ok, put your hands on the yoke and try to keep the arrow right there.” 

Seeing the pure concentration on her three year old’s face makes Chloe’s heart swell with pride. It’s no surprise that its only Beca who notices her in the doorway. The brunette waves her in and points to the empty seat. Chloe quietly makes her way to it, careful not to distract her daughter. She’s still unsure of how to feel about her daughter flying the plane. But it’s like Beca can sense the feeling and shoots her a measuring smile before mouthing ‘autopilot’ and watches the redhead’s shoulders relax. 

It takes Sarah a few minutes to realise that her mother had sat down beside them in the cockpit. She was so caught up in the thrill of thinking that she’s really flying a plane and Beca’s explanations about all the different buttons and switches and arrows. “Mommy you here!” The little redhead tries to scramble out of Beca’s lap so Beca left her up and hands her to Chloe who immediately wraps her arms around her little baby. “Yes, sweetie I’m here.” 

Beca turns her attention back to the yoke and takes the plane of off auto pilot. The three stay quiet for a while but Chloe is buzzing in her seat, wanting to ask a billion questions. So her bursting out in a word vomit is no surprise, not even for Beca. “You’re a pilot? Are we even allowed to be here? What happened? Where are the pilots? Should we go back to our seats?” 

Chloe takes a deep breath when she’s done, which makes Beca laugh. “Alright so if I forget to answer any questions just remind me of them.” Chloe nods her head in understanding. “Ok, uhm... so the pilots ate a  the pilots ate a bad sandwich earlier and both fell sick. So Stacie begged me to jump in since I’ve been a pilot with this crew before. I graduated top of my class as a pilot 2 years after graduating high school and I worked as a pilot for 12 years. I decided that I wanted to do something different so now I work at festivals and clubs from time to time.”

“Flight HEZ361 do you receive?”

“Flight HEZ361 loud and clear, do you copy?”

“We copy HEZ361, are you ready for descent?”

“We are, 20 minutes away, copy?”

“We copy HEZ361, you’re cleared for descent.”

“Thank you.”

Chloe listens intently to the brunette, becoming more and more infatuated with her and slowly and without realising it falling for her. “I’m actually working at the April Nights Festival Weekend in 2 months, I could get you some tickets if you want? It’s the 23rd and 24th.” Chloe snaps out of her vague daze she was in while listening and clears her throat. “Oh uhm yeah that would be cool but uhm that weekend Sarah has her 4th birthday and we’re kind of planning something.” The redhead says apologetically. “Oh uhm yeah, no that’s cool.” Beca says awkwardly, making her loon adorable to Chloe. “If you would uhm change your mind or want some tickets for another festival or club or something you can always give me a call, and I’ll arrange something.”

Beca hears Chloe chuckle beside her when she finished talking. “Are you offering your number?” Beca’s jaw drops slightly but just as quick snaps it back shut. “Would you actually call me if I did?” The brunette’s voice is soft and insecure. “If you don’t mind a pre-schooler joining us.” Chloe jokes halfheartedly. “I wouldn’t, I actually really like Sarah.” The little redhead lets out a giggle at the mention of her name being distracted only for a brief second from all the blinking lights.

The slight reaction makes Chloe’s heart swell. “I guess I would call you since you like my daughter. I mean I could use a babysit while I’m at the festival with your ticket.” Beca cracks out a warm laugh. “I guess that’s close enough.” Beca puts the plane back into autopilot and holds out her hand. (Because no matter what you’re doing, don’t text or distract yourself with your phone while biking, driving or flying!) “Give me your phone so I can give you my number.” Chloe hesitates for a brief second but she hands the brunette her phone with a bright smile.

“Alright, everything is set for des-” Stacie walks into the cockpit but stops dead in her tracks when she sees Beca typing away on a phone. “Uhm Becs, what happened to no phones while flying?” Beca turns to face her best friend with an unamused expression. “We’re ready to descend in 15 minutes so it’s time to get everyone prepared. I’ll make the announcement.” With a short nod Stacie leaves the cockpit, leaving in mind that she would have to drill her best friend about this new ‘friend’ later.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just been cleared to land at JFK airport. Please make sure one last time your seatbelt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.”

Once again Chloe is just fully starstruck. With every passing moment she can’t imagine not having the brunette in her life. “Uhm Chloe, I really hate to do this but you gave to go back to your seat. I can’t have you here for the landing.” Chloe nods her head in understanding. “Of course, I totally understand.” Still a bit reluctant but surely Chloe gets up and ushers her daughter out of the cabin, surprisingly without too much difficulty. She straps herself and Sarah in safely and awaits the descent of the plane. For the first time she isn’t scared of something going wrong because she trusts the captain. 

A little over 30 minutes later everyone is slowly making their way out of the plane. Once it’s Chloe’s turn to step out she gets stopped by Beca. “Hey do you need any help?” The brunette already is reaching out and takes Sarah out of her arms and the little girl instantly wraps herself around Beca. “Lets get your luggage and back home, it’s been a long day.” Beca says with a gentle smile. “Oh and Stacie, do you need a ride home?” The leggy brunette shakes her head. “No, I’m meeting someone tonight so I’ll be taking a cab into the city.”

“Alright, I’ll leave the key in its usual spot.” Beca says with a playful eye roll. “I doubt it’ll be necessary, I think I’ll be getting lucky.” Beca groans and lets out a heavy sigh. “Just stay safe and use protection.” Chloe really has to try to hold in her laughter. Beca and Stacie really remind her of herself and Aubrey. “Don’t worry Becs, I’ll be safe.” With that Stacie gently pushes the pair out of the plane and watches them walk away with a smile. They look like a real family.

Beca drops the two off at the arrivals gate where Chloe’s best friend was waiting for her. She says goodbye to Sarah and Chloe after helping them with their luggage. “It was nice meeting you Chloe, and if you need a babysit to just get a day of don’t hesitate to call me.” She the crouches down so she’s on Sarah’s level. “You be a good girl for mommy, alright? She needs you, just as you need her.” 

Sarah nods her head and gives Beca a tight hug and a kiss on the brunette’s cheek, which takes Beca of guard. “Miss Bec, love you.” Beca holds back her tears. This little girl had made a big impact on her in only a few hours time. She really felt a deep connection with both redheads and normally it would scare her but it didn’t.

With an awkward wave directed towards Aubrey Beca leaves for her own home. “She seems nice and all and I will drill you about this later but I have a date tonight and I need your help.” Chloe laughs at her best friend. “Alright Bree, lets go, we don’t want your date to fail.”

* * *

Lets us recap a little how things are going.It’s been a while since Beca and Chloe met. They have kept contact and have become really close. The first time Chloe had called Beca as a joke to babysit her daughter but when Beca accepted it without skipping a beat arrangements were made. Chloe was set up on a date by her best friend. When she came home in tears Beca had comforted her while making sure Sarah was put to bed.

Beca stayed all night and held the redhead until she fell asleep. Even after Chloe fell asleep Beca stayed and made sure Sarah slept through the night. The little girl woke up once to go to the toilet and then begged Beca to snuggle with her. Surely both fell into a deep sleep and only in the early morning Beca woke up because she’s used to it. She prepared breakfast for them and felt like she belonged for the first time. After that the brunette would come over eat least once a week to see Sarah and Chloe.

2 MONTHS AFTER THE FLIGHT

Beca is nervously wiping her right hand off her jeans and readjusts her snapback once more before knocking on the door. She can hear little footsteps approaching fast towards the door. So she crouches down and awaits the inevitable bone crushing hug from Sarah. She places the flowers she bought for Chloe next to her so she can open up her arms.

Surely the door opens and two tiny arms wrap themselves around Beca’s neck. The brunette instantly wraps her own arms around the little girl. “Hey Pickle, how have you been?” The little redhead breaks the hug with a huge smile. “Mommy gave me new book.” Beca gasps playfully for the girl’s amusement. “Really?” Sarah nods her head. “Yeah Chacho’s web.” Beca’s eyes widen and a grin forms on her face. “Charlot’s web, huh? Are you going to ask Aubrey to read it to you?”

The little girl shakes her head vigorously. Sarah’s reaction does shock Beca a bit. “No? Why not?” Beca asks gently. “You read! I love you read!” Beca’s heart swells up. And unbeknownst to the brunette so did Chloe’s heart. She had heard the entire conversation and she couldn’t help the huge smile appearing on her face. “Alright Pickle, where’s mommy?” Sarah runs back into the apartment screaming for her mommy. This gives Beca the chance to stand up and dust off her knees and pick up the flowers.

Chloe appears a few minutes later with Sarah closely behind her. “Hi Beca, come on in. We can leave soon, Aubrey is on her way to look after Sarah. She and her girlfriend are going to take her to the park.” Beca nods her head and awkwardly looks down at the flowers in her, not really sure of what to do. “A-are those for me?” Chloe asks carefully. “Uhm yeah, I know you love flowers and I thought I’d bring you some?” 

“Thank you so much Beca, you didn’t have too.” The brunette brushes the woman off with a smile. “It’s nothing.” In reality it wasn’t nothing. She had stood in the flower shop for over an hour, picking out each and every flower separately. But Chloe doesn’t have to know that. “I’ll uhm I’ll put them in the kitchen.” Beca mutters quietly as she walks past Chloe, her cheeks turning bright red. Chloe just follows her with a knowing smile.

Sarah wriggles herself out of her mother’s arms and runs up to Beca and pulls the brunette down to her level. “Hey Pickle, what’s going on?” The little redhead lets out a giggle. “Read me?” Beca picks the girl up and twirls her around. “You want me to read you a story, Pickle?” Sarah nods her head with a pair of pleading eyes. “If Beca reads you a story now, what will you do with Aubrey before bed?” Chloe asks her daughter curiously. Sarah shrugs and looks up at Beca with puppy dog eyes that Chloe usually can’t refuse.

Beca on the other hand isn’t much of a push-over, no matter how much she cares about the little girl. “Ok, let us make a deal. If you behave like the perfect little angel I know you are while you’re with Aubrey, I’ll read you a story the next time I’m here.” Chloe can see the internal struggle on her daughter’s face. The little girl slowly but surely accepts the proposal and goes off to her room in silence. 

Beca lets out a heavy sigh and lets her head hang low. “I’ll go talk to her.” She says with an apologetic looks on her face. “Oh no Beca, she’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about it.” The brunette shakes her head. “No, I feel like she’s really disappointed that I won’t read to her.” Beca looks past Chloe into the living room, trying to look into Sarah’s room. “Do you mind if I just check on her? I mean I know this is supposed to be our time and it will be but I ju-”

Chloe cuts Beca off by kissing her on the cheek, eliciting a tiny squeak from the brunette. “You just keep surprising me Becs, in all the good ways.” Beca is slowly turning bright red as she hurries off, in the hope that Chloe doesn’t notice.

Sarah is sitting on her bed, looking at a book she’s holding in her hands. She only looks up when Beca knocks on her door. “Can I come in pickle?” The little redhead nods her head and refocuses her attention on the book now in her lap. “I know you’re upset that I can’t read you a story but your mommy and I going out soon and I won’t be able to finish it.” Sarah just shrugs her shoulders in response, confusing Beca a bit. “What’s going on Sarah, is something bothering you?”

Beca walks in and sits down on the bed next to Sarah. “You know you can always talk to me.” Sarah looks up into Beca’s metallic blue eyes. “Me scared lose mommy and you.” Baker raises eyebrow in confusion. “What are you talking about? You will never lose your mommy and me. Why would you think that?” Sarah shrugs shoulders and looks back down to her book. “Scared you no spend time with me any more.” Beca’s jaw drops. She cannot believe Sarah would think that Chloe and she wouldn't spend time with her any more.

“Sweetie your mom and I will always find time to spend with you. But if you really don't want we can stay at home and go to the park all together.” Chloe who is standing on the other side of the door can barely keep her tears inside. She wants to walk in in hug them both but the soft knock on the door makes stop. So she turns around and goes to open the door for Aubrey.

Meanwhile Beca wraps her arms around Sarah and holds and very tight. “You make mommy happy.” Sarah finally says, shocking Beca completely. “W-why would you say t-that.” Beca manages to choke out. “Mommy always smile, no stop talk.” The brunette’s heart is beating so fast that it might be on the verge of exploding. If what Sarah is saying is true, then there is a slight chance that her mother might feel the same way about her. Yet before Beca can question the little girl, Chloe’s voice rings through the apartment. “Becs, can you uhm can you come in here for a minute?” Beca can hear the confusion in the redhead’s voice so scoops up Sarah and walks towards the living room. 

“What’s wrong Chlo?” Beca stops in the doorway when she sees who is standing next to Aubrey. “S-Stacie? W-what are you doing here?” The leggy brunette grins at her friend with a knowing look on her face. “I came to help my girlfriend out while she has to babysit her best friend’s daughter. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was Chloe from the plane.” If it was physically possible Beca would have wanted the floor to swallow her there and then. “You look good with a kid on your hip but as much as I want to enjoy teasing you, if you don’t leave now you’ll miss the shows.”Beca swallows loudly at Stacie’s comment but still presses a gentle kiss on Sarah’s cheek before putting her down.

Chloe does the same but kneels down infant of her daughter. “Sarah be good to auntie Bree and her girlfriend. I will be home tonight.” Sarah nods her head and kisses her mom on the cheek as well. “Bec be here morning?” The little redhead asks her mother softly. “That’s uhm she uhm...” Chloe is at a loss for words. The only time Beca had stayed over was because she had comforted her after a bad date or because she had babysat Sarah so she could go out (and felt guilty about it afterwards). “If you want I can come over for breakfast instead?” Beca offers Chloe in attempt to help. The redhead shoots her a grateful smile while Aubrey and Stacy share amused looks. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Chloe says, staring into Beca’s eyes.

“Alright, I have no idea what’s going on here right now but you have to get going before you miss all the good bands and DJ’s.” Chloe gets up and adjusts her shirt and looks at Aubrey for the final approval. “Don’t look at me Chlo, you’re going out with her, ask her what she think.” Aubrey says, pointing at Beca. “You uhm you look amazing Chlo, I’ll have to make sure I don’t lose you tonight.” Chloe blushes profusely at Beca’s compliment and turns red, matching her hair. “Thank you Becs, and just so you know. You will never lose me.” Stacie and Aubrey let out a long ‘Aaaawwww’ which each respectively earns them a glare from Beca and Chloe. “I guess that’s our queue to leave so... after you?” Beca says, pointing at the front door. “Yes, we should get going. Bye everyone, see you later.”

“Bye pickle, be nice for Aubrey and Stacie and we’ll see each other very soon.” Sarah waves her mom and Beca out and stays behind with her aunty Aubrey and Stacie. “How much longer do you think it will take them to admit they have feelings for each other?” Aubrey asks while she closes the door. “You noticed too huh? Well, knowing Beca she has probably done and said things that will show Chloe that she really like her but they are mostly subtle so if you don’t know how to look for them Chloe might not notice.” Stacie says with a shrug. “Is bringing her flowers one of those things?” Stacie nods. “Yes, why?” The blond points at a vase on the kitchen counter. “Oh wow she really likes her.”

Sarah giggles behind the two women and that of course catches their attention. “What’s so funny Sarah?” Aubrey asks sweetly. “Mommy not like Bec she loooove Bec.” Both women’s eyes widen. “Did mommy tell you that?” Stacie asks but Sarah just shakes her head. “Mommy yelled one night love Beca.” Aubrey scrunches her nose, trying very hard not to imagine why her best friend had screamed that particular sentence in the middle of the night. “You ok there Bree?” Stacie asks with a grin. “Y-yeah... Anyway, do you want to go to the zoo?” Aubrey proposes seeing it’s still early. Sarah’s excitement goes through the roof so the girls get ready to leave with huge smiles.

* * *

Beca and Chloe are walking hand in hand (don’t ask either how it happened because neither knows) towards the festival, after Beca had parked her car. Beca is also carrying a large picnic basket with food and drinks. When they arrive at the entrance they are met by an afro American woman. “Yo shawshank never thought I’d see ya on ya day off.” Beca visibly rolls her eyes. “Well CR, I have wonderful company here today so I don’t mind being here.” Chloe blushes and awkwardly waves at the other women. “Dayum B, so this is the beauty you can’t stop talking about?” Beca tries to shush her friend but is too late. “You talk about me?” Chloe asks in a confused voice. “Yeah, I mean you and Sarah mean a lot to me so I talk about you.” CR lets out a laugh. “Honey she don’t talk about anything else. She even has your picture on her desk.”

Chloe tries to remember what picture Beca could possibly have put on her desk. “Remember when we went to the park and had ice-cream with Sarah?” Beca asks Chloe, trying to help her remember. “Yes, her face was completely covered in ice-cream and when she offered me some she got some on my nose.” Beca nods with a huge smile forming, thinking back at the memory. “Yeah, I took a picture of the both you laughing. It’s my favourite picture of the two of you.” The brunette take-out her phone and shows her lock screen. It’s the exact picture she had just described to the redhead. “Yeah so uhm maybe we should go inside?” Chloe nods her head slowly, still in complete aw of the woman she’s head over heals in love with. Maybe today is the perfect day to finally tell her how she feels.

“Yo B if you don’t put a ring on it you’ll regret it.” CR whispers when the non couple walks past her. Beca just glares at her but doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Chloe is already pulling her inside. “This looks like a nice spot.” Chloe points at a nice open place underneath a tree, far enough from the other people but not far enough not to hear the music anymore. “It’s perfect.” 

Beca pulls out a blanket from the basket and puts it on the floor so they can sit down. Beca sits with her back against the tree and sees that Chloe hesitates before sitting down herself. “Oh sorry, I never asked if you wanted to sit against the tree.” The brunette wants to move but gets stopped. “No I... this might sound weird but I actually wanted to lean against you? But not if you don’t want to of course!” Beca chuckles and repositions herself so the redhead can easily sit between her legs. She even goes as far to hold out her arms, inviting the redhead into a hug. Chloe of course doesn’t hesitate and quickly positions herself comfortably and lets out a content sigh when she’s settled. She feels Beca’s arms wrap around her and the brunette’s chin finds its way on her shoulder.

The two sat in comfortable silence, sipping from some wine while listening to the music. The band that was playing is relatively new but they were good. They women are softly swaying to the music and Chloe turns her head to ask Beca something but doesn’t get the chance when she accidentally kisses the brunette. It’s like fireworks had gone off in her entire body. She pulls her head back and is met by a pair of soft eyes looking back at her. Beca doesn’t give Chloe a chance to apologise or say anything else because she leans in and captures the redhead’s lips to which Chloe easily complies. One of Beca’s hands gently rubs circles on Chloe’s knee while the fingers of the other hand tangle themselves in the red hair. 

They have no idea how long they have been kissing but they are vaguely aware of someone clearing their throat next to them. They break apart, out of breath but with huge smiles plastered on their faces. “Uhm B?” Beca looks past Chloe with an annoyed look on her face. She can already feel something bad is about to happen. “Yes CR.” The brunette says with a heavy sigh. “Don got sick and we really need you to step in.” Chloe slightly panics at hearing that Beca would have to leave. “CR this is my only day off this month.” CR has a guilty look on her face. “If I wasn’t here with Chloe I would have said yes but I can’t bail on her.” Beca explains, holding Chloe tighter. “I know B but there’s no one else we can ask. Please I’m begging you. I’ll make sure you’ll get some more days off but we really _really_ need you.”

Beca can hear the desperation in her friend’s voice. “Go.” Chloe’s voice is soft and filled with sadness. “CR if I’m doing this Chloe has to be backstage with me, that’s my condition.” CR nods her head frantically. “You can have anyone you backstage, thank you so much for doing this!” Beca rolls her eyes. “CR make sure everything is set. My stuff is still there.” Once again CR nods her head and runs off to do what Beca had asked her. 

“I’m really sorry about this Chloe, I really didn’t think this would have happened, especially today.” Beca drops her head on Chloe’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault.” Chloe tries to sooth the brunette but doesn’t really manage. “No, it’s not ok. This was supposed to be a special experience for the both of us. I wanted to get to know you better and maybe find the courage to tell you how I feel about you. And now everything is ruined.” Chloe lets out a cute giggle, to which Beca finally lifts her head with a frown. “Oh Beca, nothing is ruined. This has been the best ‘non official’ date I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Really?” Beca asks with a pout. Chloe kisses the pout away. “Really really. And maybe, once you finish work, we can get to know each other?” The little wink at the end of that sentence makes Beca’s mouth run dry. The brunette gently pushes Chloe of off her and stands up with a determined look on her face. “Lets go Beale, I have a job to do.” The two quickly gather their things and BEca leads them through the crowd towards the backstage area.

Once they arrive Beca gets swarmed by a group of people, separating her from Chloe. The redhead panics slightly at first but relaxes when CR waves her over. “Don’t worry, she’ll be ready in a minute.” CR says with a gentle smile. “What does Beca do exactly? She has never really told me what she does for a living.” Chloe sees CR tense up. “You’ll see soon enough.” CR chokes out. “CR, what’s going on?” The woman wants to answer but doesn’t get a chance when Beca speaks up. “I’m a DJ/Producer/Singer-Songwriter. And CR is my manager.” Chloe’s usually bright face turns into a frown, which of course in turn makes Beca panic. “Chlo I really wanted to tell you but I didn’t want you to think of me differently. The person you knew before all of...” Beca waves her arms around her. “... this. Is who I really am. Believe me, I never wanted to keep this from you.” 

“You never actually lied to me.” Chloe finally says. “You did tell me you worked in clubs and festivals. I just assumed you worked in the management or something. And all of this...” Now it’s Chloe’s our to wave her arms around. “... means nothing to me because I do know the real Beca Mitchell. The one that reads stories to my daughter, the one that stayed with me when things got rough. The mystery woman on the plane that gave a mother some time to take a nap. _That_ is the Beca I fell for. Every day I learn something new about you, and over and over again I fall harder and harder.”

Beca slowly moves closer to Chloe and closes the gap between them by pulling the redhead in for a passionate kiss, eliciting loud whoops and hollers from the people that had heard everything. “I love you Chloe Beale, which every fibre in my body. I love your daughter just as much and I hope that one day we can be a real family together. I never thought I would need someone in my life, I stopped believing in love after my parent’s divorce but when I met you and Sarah all of that changed. So Chloe Beale will you please let me take you out on a real date when all of this is over?” 

Chloe nods her head. “I would but if you don’t go out there right now, I think you’ll start a riot.” Beca lets out a chuckle and looks back at CR. “Ready for the announcement B?” The woman asks. “As ready as I can be.” CR shoots the brunette a thumbs up and makes her way up the stage to announce the DJ. “Good afternoon everybody! I know ya’ll are waiting for DJ Don Juan but he unfortunately caught a bug and won’t be able to perfume. BUT! We found another amazing treat for ya’ll... she has won multiple awards and is the greatest DJ please welcome DJ BMitch!”

The boos that were shouted when CR started speaking quickly turned into loud cheers. And the noise became even louder when Beca stepped up upon the stage. “Hello everybody! Are you enjoining yourselves?” The crowd goes crazy as Beca steps up behind her turning tables. “Alright, lets do this thing!” The first tunes of Beca’s world famous 500 miles X Titanium remix starts blasting through the speakers and Chloe’s jaw drops. She had been spending all this time with her most favourite artist ever and she never connected the dots. She just knew that the minute Beca would walk off that stage she’s kiss her senseless. There was no way she would ever let her go again. She had been in love with her before she even knew her and now she really knows how special the brunette is. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUIKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR UPDATES AND SNEAK PEEKS - katelides

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


End file.
